FOREVER
by Firefly119
Summary: *~*CHAPTER 37 UP*~* Drama, Romance, Humour, Action, Intrigue...What else could you ask for in a MWPP L/J story? Years 1-6 are up
1. Mr Evans

****

Forever

The first year- Part 1/5

Subtitled: Mr. Evan's secret

Ten year old, soon to be eleven also as she often reminded her older- by- one - minute-sister, Petunia, Lily's eyes shot open. She sat up so fast that she hit her head on the bed above her. 

"Darn bunk beds." She muttered under her breath as she started to rub the sore spot. After a failed attempt to retrieve ice, she fell to the floor, Which in Lily's mind, had never seemed that hard before, with a thump. The bedclothes drenched with sweat and the bear she had been clutching (Which she swore was only for decoration) fell with her. 

Just as she had untangled herself from her polka dotted sheets, she finally became aware of the fact that there was an owl sitting on her lamp. She jumped up in surprise, and yelped in pain. 

"I'm gonna kill whoever's idea it was to put in bunk beds." She said under her breath as she alternated rubbing between the sore spots. By the time she had finally remembered the owl, it was too late. The owl was gone, but in its place was an envelope. Lily turned on her light to read the writing. The envelope was written on with such dazzling handwriting that Lily was afraid to touch it. What's more the ink seemed to sparkle and glow, almost as if by magic. Finally, after turning the cream colored paper over and over in her hands she read the front.

Miss. Lily Evans

900 Oakburn Ave. 

London, England

She opened it with a strange feeling of excitement brewing inside of her. The inside read this... 

__

The next morning- Breakfast table

"Really dear this is some sort of trick. Look it doesn't even have postage stamp." Mr. Evans tried to rationalize with his youngest daughter that morning. Unfortunately his daughter could get as stubborn as her mother could when provoked, and came up with a swift comeback.

"So what? The Leaky Cauldron, I've seen that place before." Lily insisted

"Sweetheart, we've been past those places dozens of times before. I was in the book store just yesterday, _there is no pub_." Lily's mother tried to reason.

"Lily, just doesn't know when she's been had that's all." Lily's twin sister Petunia sniffed. If looks could kill Petunia would have been dead just about then.

"Anyway," Aunt Violet, Mrs. Evan's older sister and Lily's personal confidante, broke in with a loud ahem "Anyway, it seems to me we ought to go to the address. If there's no pub then we've been had, and if there is a pub then we'll go in." she interjected with a wink for Lily.

"I like Aunt Violet's idea. Please Mum!" Lily pleaded

"Oh I suppose it can't hurt. After all there's no work today." Her father sighed defeated.

__

3 hours later - The Leaky Cauldron

"See I told you!" Crowed a triumphant Lily. As she started to run in but was yanked back by an annoyed Petunia. It had taken a lot of convincing to get her even this far, and she was dying to go in. 

"So you did." Lily's mother said under her breath in amazement. Lily's just father whistled with surprise. Violet grinned at Lily, and Petunia just muttered something that sounding a lot like "she's SUCH a freak" under her breath. 

"Well, we might as well go in." Mrs. Thomas said as she gingerly started towards the door with her children in tow. Just as they reached the door Petunia turned around and grabbed her father who had stood rooted to his spot awestruck.

"I could have sworn..." He muttered. As he allowed Petunia to drag him through the doorway that would forever alter his life. 

Inside was a smoky room. The kind of place respectable Mrs. Evans usually wouldn't of set foot in if she could have helped it, and certainly never would have let any of HER children into, but an exception had to be made. They made their way gingerly to the bar tender. Along the way were some creatures the Evans had 

only seen in horror movies. In fact Lily wasn't even sure if this wasn't a horror movie. At one point, a particularly nasty hag, had jumped right in front of Petunia, causing her to shriek with fright. It all seemed like a fantastic dream; and her worst fear (besides that vampire to her left) was that she would wake up just to find it was all a reverie. She was half expecting someone to jump from the shadows with a chainsaw and yell boo, but much to her relief she made it alive to the bar. The bartender was an old man who was missing several teeth. That wouldn't have been all that bad except when they asked directions into Diagon Alley he spit all over them.

" 'ello! Can I 'elp you?" The old man asked. Petunia winced the spit had mainly landed on her.

" Ah, yes." Mr. Evans started, sounding extremely disconcerted. "Could you tell us how to get into," he glanced down at the paper in his hands. "Diagon Alley by any chance."

" Oh I see you're one of them muggle borns." He flashed a toothless grin. Lily nodded. Twenty minutes and a fainting Petunia later, they were ready.

Now armed with instructions, Lily and her father made their way to the outside of the pub. Lily wished her mum and sister could come but the bartender (Tom) had said that only one muggle from each family could go in. They came to a brick wall. Tom had said that Lily should knock three times on the wall and say witch 

hunt to get in. Feeling slightly ridiculous Lily knocked three time and muttered witch hunt. The wall swung open. Lily had never seen anything like it before. She stepped gingerly through the walkway and began what felt like the beginning of the rest of her life. The road was cobblestone instead of paved like the street from which they had been on only moments before. People of all different shapes and sizes bustled around in what looked like long dresses. She giggled rather loudly when a very manly man past her in those dress-look-alikes. To her right a small boy of about eight with shocking red hair was begging his mother for an owl. After several NOS!! The boy's pleading subsided. Lily spent at least five minutes taking it all in. Finally once she had her bearings back looked to her father who was holding her supply list.

"I guess we should to the bank to exchange our money." Mr. Evans started. "What did Tom call it again?"

"Gringotts daddy." Lily supplied helpfully

"Right, o' course. Gringotts. Erm this way then." Spoke an increasingly uncomfortable father as he led Lily in the direction of a large wooden sign.

45 minutes later a jubilant Lily and an extremely green Mr. Evans exited from the wizarding bank.

"Where to next?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Let's start with your wand." Mr. Evans spoke looking not nearly as energetic as Lily but trotted after her faithfully from store to store.

After a day of shopping Lily and her father drove to their flat each surprisingly quiet. Lily, because she was swimming in a jumble of her own thoughts, which were mostly along the lines of "This is sooo cool!" Mr. Evan's silence was not attributed to anything so nice though. He had a heart condition which the children didn't know about. He had been looking forward to spending his last few years with his kids, but now Lily was going away and it wouldn't be long before Petunia went away to High School. After about ten minutes of wallowing in self pity he came to a decision.

"Oh well, she'll be happier not knowing. They all will." He smiled at his daughter, who looked like Christmas had just come early. Mr. Evans thought with much more certainty than before, and he locked away a secret with the same swift action as he opened the door to his flat. He barely even registered Lily running ahead to her mother and sister. Or that she spilled the whole day in one breath. Mr. Evans pasted a smile on his face and prepared for a long summer.

A/N- Ok here it is longer and revised!!!! 

Disclaimer- I own nothing besides Aunt Violet.


	2. The Beginning

****

Forever

Year One - Part 2/5 

Subtitled: The Beginning

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

August 31, 7:00 p.m. – Lily's bedroom 

Lily bit her lip as she looked around her room anxiously. She was to start her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry tomorrow and if anyone had been observing her at that moment she would have been pronounced a "bundle of nerves". Seeing nothing else important she reached for her duffel bag to finish packing. 

"I know I've never been very coordinated, but this was ridiculous." she thought as she tripped over her trunk, missed the duffel, knocked over her lamp, and proceeded to fumble in the dark for the doorknob. "It's going to be a long night." She thought with a sigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

September 1, 10:30 a.m. – Kings Cross-Station

"Take care of yourself dear." Her father said giving her a hug.

"I will dad." Lily said.

"Remember to write." Her mother reminded her tearfully.

"I'll write as often as I can." She promised a little to quickly, eager to leave.

"Well the letter says to walk through the barrier. So move along." Her father stated matter of factly as he got into the car. Lily looked one last time at her parents. She had to admit it she was going to miss them. She had tried not to think about it but the fact of the matter was that she had never been away from home before and was fairly nervous about it. Lily pulled herself together before pushing the trolley to the metal barrier. 

"Walk through? Are they nuts? It's solid metal!" She muttered to herself. She let go of her trolley and walked close to it the barrier and gingerly pushed. Nothing happened. Lily shot the wall a glare.

****

"Whoa." Lily gasped. The wall had glared back. In surprise she leaned against the barrier for support, and much to her surprise she never felt the cold, penetrating metal. Instead she found herself toppled over on a platform in front of a very large old fashioned train! She turned around in wonder. She started to sit down on her trunk, but missed and landed on the hard cement. Where was her trunk? She must have left it! 

"Oh no! How do I get back?" She wailed to no one in particular. 

"The same way you came in of course!" A voice explained with an amused voice. "How else?" Lily whirled around. 

Standing directly behind her, was a girl much shorter than she was. She sported shoulder length wavy dark brown hair, pale skin, and blue - gray eyes.

"Oh of course." Lily said looking embarrassed. The girl laughed good naturally at her flushed face and smiled.

"Here, follow me." She said with a kind grin. Lily nodded as she let herself be led through the crowd. All of the sudden the girl started running and pulled Lily with her before the nervous flower could protest. Just as Lily braced herself for pain that was sure to come when one runs directly at a wall they stopped.

"So where's your trunk?" The girl asked. Lily sighed as she threw up her shoulders in a shrug.

"It was just here a second ago." Lily explained looking around. They split up to look. She finally spotted a boy with extremely greasy hair standing on top of her trunk. 

"Hey you! Kid! Get off my trunk!" she shouted. He grinned cruelly at her. Then with a wave of his wand he was gone.

"Over here." Lily called to the girl. 

"You found it, good!" Lily nodded as she plopped down on her trunk. Just as her butt touched the trunk's exterior BANG! A godawful stench filled the air. And it was coming from her trunk.

"What was that?" gasped Lily backing away

"Probably a pressure bomb, I bet that boy planted it. Where did he go anyway? " She asked looking everywhere "What did he look like?" Lily described the boy as best as she could. The girls face stayed blank until Lily mentioned his hair.

"Ugh! I know him! Severus Snape is his name. Our parents work together." She shook her wavy locks in disgust. "You know there was a sale at Zonkos the other day, he might have stocked up so if I were you I'd watch out." She explained in a hurried rush.

"But how could he have known I was magical?" Lily asked looking puzzled.

"Um…. Look…. Lily?." The girl pointed to her trunk. On the lid pasted on construction paper was 

LILY EVANS

HOGWARTS - 1ST YEAR

"Oh, I had forgotten about that." Lily breathed, her face coloring again. 

The girl smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, we'll get him back, you'll see." She said with a twinkle in her eye and a mischievous grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I just don't understand how I could have just left it laying about." Sighed Lily for the tenth time as she and the girl found a compartment.

"Don't worry about it. By the way my name is Tina, Tina Crewe." The girl stated confidently.

"Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you." Tina said cheerfully. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Mind if I sit here?" spoke a tall girl with short, thick brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin and a shy smile.

"Nope, not at all. I'm Tina and this is my friend Lily. You are…?"

"Anna Fisher."

"Nice to meet you Anna." Lily said with a smile. 

"I see you've already changed into your robes." Tina said, not bothering to hide her obvious amusement.

"Yea, it's silly but I thought maybe if I put on my robes time would pass a little quicker." They all smiled. The rest of the train ride passed in a manner of this fashion until they were almost there when the subject of robes come up again. Lily explained to Anna what had happened to her while Tina changed,

"Do you think he'll target you at school?" Anna asked with a worried expression.

"I sure hope not!" Lily sighed

"Me too. So what house do you think you'll be in?" Tina interrupted just as she slipped in.

"Oh, I hope I'll be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Exclaimed Anna decisively.

"Yea me too. What about you Lily?" Tina asked. 

"What are houses?" Lily inquired. Although she was lost five minutes into the conversation, Lily did her best to listen to the detailed explanations on the houses, Quidditch, and the point system. She paid particular attention when they mentioned the sorting. 

"My older sister told me you had to brew a potion and the potion would turn one of the four colors of the houses, so whichever color you got would match up with the house you're best suited to." Anna said

"I can't brew anything!" cried Lily

"Well I heard you had to get on the broom and whichever direction it takes you is the house you are supposed to be in." whispered a worried Tina

"I can't fly either." Exclaimed Lily in despair. 

****

"You know that's probably the reason there are so few students at Hogwarts." Tina spoke thoughtfully. "I bet half of them don't even get past the sorting."

"You know whatever house they put you in your stuck there for all seven years!" Anna stated

"What if they make a mistake?" an anxious Lily asked

"To bad I guess." Said Tina with a shrug.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dark - Hogwarts

By the time they got to Hogwarts, Lily was in robes that were very uncomfortable, they were Anna's (hers still smelled like garbage), she was tired, hungry, and a nervous wreck. It didn't help that she saw stagecoaches drive away without a driver or horses, or that a giant approached her and all the kids her age (firs' years). 

When they were finally going to be sorted one of the teachers, Professor Ashputtle led them into a room and told them to get into alphabetical order. (Which meant she couldn't be with her friends) "Oh I wish I wasn't so short," she said under her breath as she strained her neck to see the sorting. She still couldn't see anything, but heard the names being called out:

Abbot, Sarah -Hufflepuff

Black, Sirius-Gryffindor

Boots, Maggie-Ravenclaw

Crewe, Christina-Gryffindor "Alright Tina!" thought Lily excitedly

Eastland, Timothy-Ravenclaw

Went right before her. She could by now see everything now and was extremely relieved to find it was just a hat, and judging from the look on Tina's face, relatively painless. Although Maggie Boots nearly killed herself getting of the platform when she tripped down the stairs, and winced with emotional/physical pain all the way to the Ravenclaw table amidst catcalls and giggles. Finally her name was called. 

Evans, Lily

She walked up to the stool and sat down to one of the most interesting dialogs she'd ever heard. The hat was talking!

"Hmmm, my, my we've got something here. You're quite clever, that's for sure. Talent beyond what I've seen in along time, bravery, kindness, and a bite of a temper eh? And oh what's this? Interesting, very interesting," The hat began.

"What, what?" Lily thought frantically

"We only get this every I don't know hundred years." The hat continued thoughtfully.

"WHAT!" Lily was starting to get really frustrated

"Of course you are the second one we've had this year. Strange, very strange." The spoke ignoring her presence.

"WHAT!!!" Lily was ready to pull this hat off her head and throw it out the window.

"I've never seen a hat with such nerve!" She thought crossly.

"Careful, you forget that I hear everything that goes on in your head." Said or should I say thought the hat.

"Sorry, but what!" Lily asked

"A destiny, your future is already laid out, and oh you have the power to unlock it too. A very powerful and dangerous tool, use it well. Better be…" Lily rossed her fingers "GRYFFIONDOR" she sighed with relief as she took her seat next to Tina.

Fisher, Anna-Gryffindor "Yea Anna!" was her next thought.

They went through a few more. The two boys in front (Pettigrew, Peter and Potter, James) The boy right after them, Stevens, Eric caught her eye just after the hat shouted Gryffindor, and smiled. 

"What took you so long?" asked Tina looking anxious when they had a minute

"What do you mean?" Lily whispered looking worried

"You were up there for almost ten minutes!" Anna explained 

Before Lily could ask anymore questions an old wizard with a crooked nose and a reassuring smile moved towards the podium to speak.

"Hello I'm Professor Dumbledore. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you're ready to stuff your heads; I can almost hear how hollow they are!" He said with a smile tugging mercilessly at his lips, though no one laughed. "I know you're all eager to start the feast so I'll be brief.

1) NO ONE is allowed in the Forbidden Forest, unless accompanied by a teacher. 

2) A new tree was planted this summer called the Whomping Willow. If you value you limbs I suggest you stay away from it. The name of the tree should be sufficient explanation.

****

3) I would like to remind all students that the restricted section in the library is just that, restricted. And finally

4) For a complete list of rules please see Mr. Filch, or if you are a first year you will be furnished with one.

Now enough of these formalities lets eat." Thoughts of the sorting fled from Lily's mind as she laid her eyes on the gorgeous tablecloth and the delcious food sitting on top of it. All through the feast Lily stuffed her mouth and talked animatedly with her friends. Before she new it all her previous doubts about the school were gone like… well like magic. That night as Lily drifted off into a would-be peaceful slumber even though she jerked awake with the remembrance that she had a destiny, but before she could dwell on it, she sleep captured her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dream sequence

A small but homey house was coming into focus. The picket fence was newly white washed, and the flower garden was home to several dozen dying white lilies. There was a pumpkin on the doorstep and the Oak tree in the front of the cottage was shedding its leaves. A cool breeze ruffled the shutters, and the over all effect was quite charming. Inside though was not charming. A shriek could be heard. Then a thump as though a body had dropped to the floor 

"JAMES!" someone screamed. 

"Stand aside silly girl." A masculine voice screamed. 

"Not Harry, Please no take me. Not Harry." An oddly familiar voice shrieked in terror. Lily came to a shocking realization. That was her screaming. Then the world went black. Not the sweet darkness that lulls you to sleep on summer nights but a suffocating blackness that threatened squeeze the life out of Lily. 

Lily sat up coughing. Just then a breeze whispered in her ear.

'' You can't hide forever." And Lily knew darkness.

****

A/N- Oooh cliffie!! I'm sorry but this seemed like a really good place to stop.

Disclaimer- All right basically if you don't recognize it, it's mine.


	3. Forget Night Clubs Cakes the Way to Go

** **

Forever

Year one

Part 3/5

Subtitled: Forget nightclubs; Cake's a great way to meet people.

Lily! Lily! Are you ok?" Lily slowly slid her eye lids open and waited patiently for things to come into focus. When they did she was extremely surprised to find Anna, Tina, and the other girls in their dorm Katie Graham, and Lessie Renzo standing anxiously by her bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lily yawned sleepily. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked mildly curious.

"Oh gee I don't know maybe because you where screaming something about a guy named Harry or Henry and then you passed out!" Katie replied sarcastically, a grin playing on her lips. Suddenly with a flash the dream came rushing back to her. The shock of seeing herself dead caused Lily to experience blackness once more. 

When Lily came to she was in a starched white bed, in a sparkling clean white room. Which, in Lily's mind, was a strange contrast to black; not to mention slightly ironic considering the situation.

"She's awake." Anna called to Tina who was explaining to the headmaster what had happened.

"Ah Lily. I see you're awake. I've heard Ms. Crewe's explanation. If it's OK I'd like to hear yours." The headmaster spoke gently. Lily hesitated before finally speaking. She explained her dream and what the voice had said immediately afterward. When she was finished a strange look passed over Dumbledore's face and he muttered something that sounded like "Already?"

"Alright Ms. Evans you've missed breakfast I'm afraid but if you leave soon you can still make it in time for your first class. Here is your schedule." He handed her a piece of paper. "Oh, and take this it will make you feel much better." He handed her a piece of chocolate.

After Lily had gotten dressed Anna, Tina, Lily started out to their first class, which happened to Transfiguration. The trio chose seats in the second row. The Professor introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. 

"Hello class. Today I would like to introduce a new student; Roslyn Smith. She's just been sorted into Gryffindor. I assume you'll make her feel as welcome as possible. " The professor spoke. "Why don't you take a seat next to Lily." She continued this time addressing Roslyn. She then proceeded to pull out a role of parchment and called role. 

"When I call your name say HERE. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

Black, Sirius - here

Crewe, Tina - here

Evans, Lily - here

Fisher, Anna - here

Graham, Katherine - here

Lupin, Remus - here

Pettigrew, Peter - here

Potter, James - Present. This one word received one huge glare and several small laughs.

Renzo, Celeste - here

Smith, Roslyn- here

And Stevens, Eric-here

"OK class today we will begin with taking notes on the spells to transfigure a match into a needle. This year we will always work in partners. I will assign your partners. If I find you work well with them you will keep them all year perhaps longer. If your partners don't work out then shall simply switch them. Due to the odd number of each sex the partners WILL be boy - girl. " Professor McGonagall spoke resulting in several groans, and one very loud "PROFESSOR!" from Sirius Black. Professor McGonagall seemed not to hear them though and preceded to read the list.

Fisher - Black (Matty looked up in disgust. "I'll never get any work done!" she whined)

Lupin - Crewe

Potter - Renzo

Stevens - Evans

Graham - Pettigrew 

Now that we've finished these pleasantries lets get on with the lesson. Please turn to page 2 in your textbooks. Roslyn raised her hand. 

" Erm Professor you didn't place me in a group." Though she spoke meekly she spoke with the up most confidence.

"Ah yes. Why don't you work with Pettigrew and Graham." She said. 

"Now Page two if you please."

Lunch 

"Whoa Lily slow down, girl! Save some for me!" Tina cried! Lily blushed 

"Oh sorry, I just didn't have any breakfast and"

"Don't worry about it!" Matty laughed

"I'm just teasing you!" Lily looked at Tina blankly.

"Haven't you ever been teased?" Matty looked at Lily like she was going to blow up. 

"Well… no really…" Lily started embarrassed. Tina and Anna looked at each other evilly. 

"Lily, the things we're going to teach you!" Tina laughed before plunging headfirst (literally) into her sandwich.

"Can I sit here?'' Roslyn asked uncertainly. As she approached the table.

Anna smiled. "Of course. I'm Anna Fisher."

"Lily Evans." Lily added.

"ughdg mdjyem." Tina spoke. Her mouth was extremely full and was very hard to understand what she was saying.

"Erm sorry?" Roslyn asked.

"She's Tina Crewe. Never mind her she's slightly crazy." Anna introduced. Tina grinned in agreement.

November eleventh

As the hours turned into days, and days into weeks, Lily found she couldn't believe that she had lived ten years without Hogwarts. Before Lily could believe it Her birthday was already here. It was November 11th. The day was cool and crisp. The trees were colorful and Lily knew it couldn't be long until the ground was littered with fallen snow not leaves. On this particular morning Lily awoke to find dozens of presents at the foot of her bed. She gasped in delight and happiness before throwing her self at her presents. She didn't even wait for her friends to wake up.

From:

Anna - Gorgeous violet dress robes, and to help with her progressing teasing skills, a box of dungbombs.

Tina - a music box that, instead of showing a ballerina when you lifted the lid, showed the three of them in wizard 3D (a/n in other words they moved and where 3D) the box played the Hogwarts school song to Lily's favorite melody: the Beatles song I want to hold your hand

Roslyn- a really neat art set

Mum - a gift certificate to a magical pet shop of her choice

Dad - a necklace shaped like a Lily. On the back was an engraving that read: Lily, I will always love you.

Dad

Lily found it much too fancy for every day, although she really appreciated the thought so she placed it under her bed for safe keeping and perhaps a special occasion. 

She received all sorts of things from books to four passes to a muggle movie theater to ballet tickets. It was her favorite birthday yet. 

AFTER DINNER

Lily walked into the common room. It was practically deserted. She smiled a small private smile! Perfect. This would be her chance to start one of her new books. After plopping herself in a chair near the exit she opened Are You There God It's Me Margaret and started to read. Lily couldn't get into the book though she had this strange sensation that someone or something was watching her. It started with an odd tingling at the very base her neck. Before long Lily was scared and suddenly she whirled around and gasped. About sixty kids of varying ages shouted.

"Surprise!" as they jumped from all hiding positions. Some literally, appeared from thin air. Lily started laughing as Anna, Roslyn and Tina passed out cake and butter beer. Lily had never tasted butter beer before and simply loved it. At one point two boys in her year James and Sirius blew up a boy named Michael Stevens piece of cake, and then told the Professor that the poor boy had blown up his own cake and he was made to clean it up himself. Lily had seen what had happened so she went help clean up.

"Oh, no you don't have to help me." Eric started without even looking up. When he did their eyes met and he blushed.

"I know but I want to." She breathed.

"Happy Birthday Lily." He smiled. 

"Thanks." She replied and finished cleaning.

After that it became a normal thing to see Roslyn, Lily, Tina, Anna, and Eric. At first Roslyn, Anna and Tina were a little against having Eric with them, but after only a week he became about as expendable as air.

Disclaimer - I own nothing besides Lily's friends and some of her family members.

A/N - OK I know this part was really short and boring but it's a linking chapter so bear with. I have finals this week so the next part may be a little slow in coming. By the way thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! It ment a lot to me!

P.S. REVIEW!!! Please!!

P.P.S. James and co. make a _brief _appearance in the next one. Don't worry though I pretty much have this series planned out and you will be seeing so much of them soon you'll be sick of them.

P.P.P.S. If you have any ideas you want me to work into the upcoming fics e-mail me @ Ydrah5@aol.com


	4. Maggie's Cloak

****

Forever

Year one

Part 4/5

Subtitled: Maggie's cloak

The days at Hogwarts turned progressively colder, and before anyone knew it the first snow had arrived. It was on that particular Sunday, that Lily was sitting on a window ledge in the common room. She was a gifted artist, a talent she had discovered very recently. She was sketching the delicate snowflakes, or at least she was trying to. She saw their beauty but couldn't transfer it on to paper. Finally in a fit of disgust she gave up and tried to sketch other things. She gazed out the window for several minutes looking for would-be subjects before resting her eyes on three boys. She could just make out their faces. It was three boys in her year, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. They were rarely seen with out each other. There was usually a fourth boy, but he was sick again. Remus Lupin always seemed to be sick. The boys were attempting to play a ridiculous version of Quidditch on the school brooms, which of course was impossible; James Potter and Sirius Black seemed to be very good, but Peter kept going off course. Lily giggled at their antics as they tried desperately to hold Peter on his broom. She was so immersed in their game that she didn't even notice the portrait door swing open to reveal her three best friends. They made their way over to their friend. 

"LILY!" Roslyn yelled.

"What? What happened?" Lily looked up in surprise.

"Hello! We've just been calling your name for the last five minutes. We're not spaced are we?" Anna asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She was rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm listening now! Where have you been anyway?" Lily asked suddenly curious noticing that all three of them had rosy cheeks and sparking eyes "I woke up and you were gone."

"Um, Lily I hate to break this to you but you wake up really late," Eric spoke, a smile creeping on his lips. Tina and Anna nodded in agreement.

"As for where we were, that's another story. Do you know that really stuck up Ravenclaw? Maggie Boots?" Anna asked. Lily nodded unsure of where this was going.

"Well, she was bragging all through detention yesterday about her new cloak,"

Eric started. Lily looked up in alarm.

"What did you do?"

" It was such a nice cloak too. Black silk exterior. Royal purple satin interior. Mother of pearl fasteners," Tina said with mock whistfulness. 

"What did you do?" Lily demanded again. Tina exchanged looks with her partners in crime.

"Let's just say that fuchsia leopard spots is really NOT her color," Tina howled unable to contain herself any longer. Before long Lily, Anna, and Eric had joined in.

"You should have seen her face this morning!" Eric added gasping for breath.

"One word: Priceless. Luckily we made copies," Anna finished, clutching her side as she handed Lily, Tina, and Eric a copy of a photo that contained Maggie's look of extreme horror. 

"We placed them all over the school. If you look, Lily, at the bottom of each photo is our signature." Tina pointed to it. " L.A.T.E.R.?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Yeah, get it? Too late to catch us? Plus it's an acronym; Lily Anna Tina Eric Roslyn. Get it?" Roslyn asked, pleased with her own cleverness. Lily just shook her head and laughed.

And so began the war. Over the next month Maggie and her two friends Jenny and Marta had managed to have their food cursed, had pretend howlers sent to them, and of course had their bad grades distributed throughout the school. Of course Lily and her friends weren't having an easy time either. Lily's hair was dyed purple. Roslyn's broom was cursed during flying lessons. In charms, the only double class with the Ravenclaws besides flying, Anna's homework kept mysteriously "disappearing". And To top it off, according to Maggie, Tina kept sneaking into the Ravenclaw common room. Despite all the mean tricks being played on her, Lily was having the time of her life

When the holidays finally came, a melancholy Lily boarded the Hogwarts Express. She was the only one of her friends going home besides Eric and harbored mixed feelings on the subject. The whole way home she and Eric chatted, mostly about ways to get Maggie back for dyeing Tina's cat yellow, Tina's least favorite color, and before either of them knew it, the train had slowed to a stop. Lily said a tearful goodbye for the second time that day; she made her way down the metal steps onto the pavement. Gathering her strength, Lily approached the barrier. This time taking care to have her trunk with her, she walked speedily towards the gray wall. With eyes shut she kept walking until she heard many people bustling around her. Lily searched the station before her eyes came to rest on the telltale long, curly, blond hair that could belong only to her mother.

"Mum!" she cried, racing into her mother's arms. Her mother laughed.

"Come on dear, the car's over there," her father chuckled.

They worked their way through the relentless crowd. Although Petunia was there, she really didn't look happy about it. She was civil, though, and politely asked questions about her school and friends, which Lily happily answered.

_The dinner table _

"Oh you should have seen her face! I don't think Maggie will ever brag about her cloak again!" Lily howled. Her family laughed.

"Did you come up with the idea dear?" her Aunt Violet asked.

"Nope, my friend Tina did. You'd like her, she's really crazy!" Lily smiled at her aunt. Lily was sure she heard Petunia say something that sounded remarkably like "sounds familiar" but she shook it off. She observed her family with happiness. 

"Shall we move into the living room?" her father asked. Following several nods, the Evans got up and stationed themselves around the family room. Lily chose a spot near the fire. She took in every detail of her family, her father's balding head and good-natured smile, her mother's matronly shape and laughing eyes, her Aunt Violet's curly blond hair and stately nose, even Petunia's pale complexion. Lily just sat there hugging her knees as her family talked about things that had been happening lately. Outside the snow fell but Lily was warm inside and out. This was one of those days, Lily decided later, that you tuck into the back of your mind to look back on a rainy day. She did that, and later when darkness began to fall, Lily would pull out that memory like a beloved possession and hang on the wall that was her mind. 

_Christmas day_

Lily's eyes shot open. It was Christmas! She could hardly contain herself; this was, after all, her favorite holiday. It was all she could do not to go and wake everyone to keep herself from waking everyone else up to open presents. One look at her clock told her that this was out of the question though. It was 5:30 and her sister would kill her if she woke her up before eight. With a sigh Lily tried to sleep but found it wasn't working; so her thoughts turned to her friends. Lily had sent them their Christmas presents the night before and soon they would be opening them. She thought of the look on Tina's face when she saw what Lily had gotten her and smiled at the reflection. Lily was so lost in the thoughts of her friends she didn't hear the tapping at her window until it was too late. Petunia was awake and she sure wasn't happy. 

Suddenly Lily heard the inevitable, "Lily! What is going on…? Oh My GOD!" Petunia fainted. 

The tapping belonged to Anna's neon owl, which was carrying Lily's Christmas presents. Lily couldn't really blame her for fainting; it really was a scary sight to see that early in the morning. After letting Lightning, Anna's owl, Lily made her way to her parents' room to get help for Petunia.

By the time Petunia came to, Lily felt awful. She apologized several times profusely but it was no good. After that Lily was lucky to get two words out Petunia the whole vacation, let alone nice words. Needless to say, Lily was very glad when it came time to go back to Hogwarts 

_After dinner - Lily's first night back_

Lily curled herself into a ball in her favorite spot in the common room. Since she hadn't been around for two weeks, she had missed out on a lot of things. At this point Lily was feeling very sorry for herself. One of the things she missed was Tina's friendship with Sirius Black. For some reason they had become the best of friends. What was more, Roslyn and Anna had become very friendly with James Potter and Remus Lupin respectively. All six had been absent since lunch. They hadn't even come to greet Eric and Lily at the train station, nor had they been at dinner. Eric was upstairs unpacking, leaving a very hurt Lily in the common room. Without her friends Lily felt very abandoned. When the six finally came into the common room laughing and shouting, Lily went upstairs. She could handle them leaving her out when she wasn't around, but ignoring her right in front of her face was more than she could bear. With a heavy heart she slipped under the covers. After arranging her curtains all around her, Lily opened a book and attempted to read.

"Did you see Snape's face?" Anna giggled as the door burst open, revealing three girls.

"I know! I thought he was gonna kill James!" Tina interjected.

"You say it like it's a bad thing! It's not like he wouldn't deserve it!" Roslyn laughed. They talked and giggled for a few more minutes before becoming quiet. 

"OH MY GOD!" Tina shouted. 

"What? Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Today's the fourth. Lily and Eric were supposed to come home today," Tina said. 

"Perceptive aren't we?" Lily said before gathering her stuff and leaving three stunned girls in the dorm. It was a full ten seconds before they got a hold of themselves and five more before they ran after her. 

"Whoa Lily, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened!" Anna apologized.

"It's fine. I understand how time consuming guys can be. " Though Lily's words were nice her voice betrayed herself. Both her voice and eyes had gone ice cold.

"You know about them?" Roslyn asked tentatively. 

"It's a little suspicious when you guys aren't at lunch or dinner and neither are they, and then you walk into the dorm talking about them." Her words were still cold but her voice had softened. "Where were you all day anyway?" 

"Hogsmade." Roslyn spoke as though this were nothing but her sparking eyes betrayed her.

"Excuse me? How did you manage this?" Lily asked, laughter in her voice. 

"They know a bunch of secret passage ways! You would love it, Lily! There are all these neat stores and shops! It's really wicked!"

Lily grinned in spite of herself. Tina's favorite new word was 'wicked'. The rest of the night was spent talking about the holiday's adventures. That night Lily slipped under the covers for the second time; this time with a smile. 

_Dream_

Lily was in a room talking to someone. She was sure she recognized, him she just couldn't place his face. He had messy dark brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. They were having a seemingly nice conversation. Suddenly she was with a woman who looked surprisingly like Lily. She was rocking a baby. Upon closer inspection, Lily noticed that it was her. With a swish Professor Dumbledore arrived and took the younger Lily. He traveled a long way with her and placed the baby in her house with her parents. The headmaster performed a spell and was gone. Lily heard a voice. A voice so terrible it made her blood run cold. The voice grew louder and louder, until it was screaming. Lily finally understood what the voice was saying. "You can't hide forever."

****

The next morning Lily remembered nothing.

A/N- Thanks so much to TD my beta-reader and anyone who reviewed! I got this up a lot sooner than I thought I would = ). If you have any ideas or suggestions put them in the reviews or e-mail me at: flipflop372354@aol.com

Disclaimer- If you don't recognize it it's mine! !

@


	5. Uh What Are Auxfords Uses?

****

Forever

Year one

Part 5/5

Spring had crept upon Lily like lion pouncing its prey, leaving the young witch totally unprepared. In just two short weeks she would return home and she didn't think she could bear it. Two weeks with Petunia had been bad enough, but two months? Her sister had hated her ever since Christmas [of this past year]. Not that they had ever really gotten along, but the hatred had never been this intense before. Summer wasn't the only thing she was dreading though; exams had all the first years, with the exception of Sirius Black, who never got upset about school, in a frenzy. Lily normally got high marks in her classes, though Herbology was the exception to this rule, though. She was hopeless at Herbology to the point where she couldn't remember names of any of the plants.. Her favorite class was easily Transfiguration although she was best at Charms. 

After an hour of hopelessly attempting to memorize the origins of Daryqueld, Lily came to the conclusion that if she didn't get a tutor she would fail. Lily's eyes scanned the common room. Eric was worse at Herbology than Lily, and that was saying something. She looked to her left at Roslyn, who was shouting rather loudly at her charms book. With a shake of her head, Lily decided against her. Roslyn didn't have enough patience to teach herself, let alone anyone else. Next her eyes fell on Tina and Anna, who were playing a game of wizard chess. Tina was a terrible winner; she was proclaiming her victory all over the room. Lily could just imagine what Tina would say if she asked for help. The mental picture of a laugh and shout from Tina and a cringe from Lily pretty much says it all. If Lily asked Anna, Anna would tell Tina, and then Lily would be humiliated _and_ back at square one. She sighed and looked over to the corner where James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter where huddled together whispering. Even though the girls had become friends with the 'marauders,' as they now called themselves, Lily wasn't particularly close with any of them. She weighed each of them. James, though rather good at Herbology, happened to have a detention with Sirius every night this week. This left Remus and Peter. Peter was miserable in every class, and the idea of him tutoring _anyone_ was laughable. It looked like she would have to ask Remus. Lily sighed. She had no immediate wish to go over and talk to him when he was with his friends, but it was the only way. With feeling Lily made her way over to the group. 

"Um, Remus? Can I talk to you for a minute?" she interrupted. With a nod Remus left his friends, ignoring the catcalls and whistles that followed. 

"They can be really immature," he smiled. 

"Tell me about it. Anyway, I know you're a really good student and I was wondering if you would help me study for the Herbology exams. You know, kind of tutor me?" she asked, avoiding his gaze. She wasn't a shy person by nature, but it was a little embarrassing to have to ask for help. He nodded and they set about making study plans. It was finally decided that they were going to meet Monday to Friday nights from seven to eight thirty to study. It was on one of those Monday nights that Lily was staring out the window at the lake where her friends were playing tag, wishing she was out there. The summer breeze ran across her face and tickled her red hair.

Transfiguration Classroom - 7:00 P.M.

"LILY!" Remus called, extremely frustrated. He wasn't usually temperamental, but he _had _been calling her name for a good five minutes.

"Hmm?" Lily asked tearing her gaze away from the window to face a very peeved Remus. "Oh sorry. Right, um what was the question again?"

"What are the five uses of Auxwood?" Remus' face softened, but after three more failed attempts to both gain her full attention, and get a correct answer, Remus decided that they needed a break. Lily grinned and gathered all of her books. Twenty minutes later she met Remus in the Great Hall. They raced each other outside to catch the last minutes of twilight. When they reached the grounds both were disappointed to find that all their friends were gone. Suddenly Lily whirled around to Remus with a devilish grin.

"Follow me." She called as she ran toward a hut on the opposite end of the field. The grass smelled sweetly of spring. Lily took it all in with a sigh. She had always loved the outdoors. She waited patiently for Remus by the door as he arrived panting and clutching his stomach. Without a moments hesitation she threw open the door revealing several broomsticks of various sizes and colors. A delight-filled grin decorated her face whilst she chose her favorite: a Star's Dust 360. Remus looked on palely his eyes growing huge. When Lily finally stopped admiring her broom she noticed her withdrawn friend with growing concern.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"icantfly," he muttered staring at the ground.

"Sorry?" Remus took a deep breath preparing himself for the ridicule that would never come.

"I can't fly," he said.

"Remus, m'dear, it's _my_ turn to be the tutor." She grinned at him. 

Charms corridor - 7:45 P.M.

The gray flagstone was cold to the touch and colder to the cheek, James Potter observed. He was lying face down next to Sirius Black, his best friend and fellow marauder, scrubbing the floor. He shot a glare in Sirius' direction, which was received with the usual silly grin. It was Sirius' fault they had to be in detention every night [from 7:15 to 10:30] until school ended. Not that it really mattered, his other best friend Remus Lupin had to tutor Lily Evans in Herbology anyway, but it was the principle of it. Noticing a cramp forming in his stomach, James got up. All of the sudden a yell could be heard from outside. He rushed to the window. What he found shocked him. There were two figures on broomsticks. James laughed out loud when he recognized them. The first one, to his left, was none other than Remus, who was holding on to his broom for dear life. The second one, directly to his right, was an exuberant redhead, laughing at Remus' attempts to stay on his slim piece of wood. 

"Sirius, come over here for a sec," James called, laughter entering his voice.

"Gladly," Sirius said, heaving himself off the floor. "What?…. NO WAY!" he yelled as he spotted the two on their brooms. ''What happened to their study session?" 

"You got me. I never thought Lily the type to sneak out and use school brooms after hours though. Especially instead of doing anything that included a book," James shrugged. 

"It would seem we've underestimated the two shyest members of our crew. James, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sirius grinned, scarily resembling the Cheshire Cat. James nodded, a grin now firmly in place on his lips too.

"Yeah, we got to teach Remus to fly." Both boys laughed and they watched for a few more minutes before returning to their work. 

Hogwarts Express; two weeks later - 8:00 A.M. 

"I call the window seat!" Roslyn screamed.

"I got dibs on the other one," James countered. Six of the eight Gryffindor first years raced each other to the nearest car. Remus and Lily walked behind, neither really caring if they got the window seat or not. In the last two weeks they had become really close, and being the 'quiet' ones they often stayed behind together. No teased them about their new friendship, in fact it had become somewhat sacred among the 'crew'. They just didn't like being in the spotlight as much as the others did, and strangely enough everyone respected that. 

New para. [In this particular case] Lily and Remus arrived last on the train, and were forced to sit near the door. Lily situated herself near Anna, and contented herself with listening to the chatter. She even occasionally contributed to the conversation. All too soon the old train slowed to a deliberate stop. Tears, hugs, promises, and, among the older students kisses, were exchanged. Good-byes were said, and smiles given. After a series of twenty-minute farewells, Lily set out to find her parents. 

July 20 - 3:00 P.M. 

Lily's house

It was the kind of day that made Lily wish they had a swimming pool. She fanned herself in a vain attempt to cool herself down before returning to her Potions essay. Frankly, she didn't really care why a shrinking solution was necessary to modern potionry, but she was determined to finish it anyway. She heard the TV in the other room; her twin sister, Petunia, was watching it as usual. Her twin had become a TV addict in the weeks that followed school. Even though Petunia and Lily were twins, they were nothing alike. Lily was 4' 11 with red-gold hair and green eyes. Although she was shy, she had friends. Petunia was 5'3 with blond hair and blue eyes. She had buck teeth and was outgoing. She was extremely nosy, and tormented Lily [whenever she got the chance]. Finally, after a few more attempts to finish her essay, Lily went in the other room. She couldn't concentrate with the TV so loud.

"Petunia, could you please adjust the volume?" Her words were polite but her voice reeked with frustration. Her sister turned around and smiled sweetly. She nodded, before turning back to the miniature people on the screen. Lily turned back to the kitchen and sat down pleased. Suddenly an ear splitting noise filled the room.

"Petunia! I meant turn it down!" Lily yelled. When the noise didn't fade, she buried her head in her hands. It was going to be a long summer. 

July 20 - 7:00 P.M.

James house

James Harold Potter fell dramatically onto his bed with a thump. He was exhausted. His family, and his next-door neighbors, the Blacks, had just gotten back from the Quidditch World Cup in Brazil. The match had been Brazil against Japan and Japan won by a hair, literally. The Brazilian seeker had his hair caught in a passing Bludger so he hadn't seen the snitch. The game had been exciting to say the least. Abruptly James' bay windows flew open, revealing two owls. James didn't recognize either, but the first one, a black female, carried an envelope bearing the Hogwarts Crest. The second he later found out was from Anna, and Roslyn, who was staying at Anna's house.

James,

How's your summer so far? Have you seen Lily, Remus, or Tina? I heard you went to the Word Cup, how was it? Have you heard about that Lord Voldemort guy over in Austria? Pretty creepy huh? When are you going to Diagon Alley? Maybe we could all meet. Anyway, my brother Tommy's driving us crazy!!! 

Roslyn

James,

Have you heard from Remus, I think his mom is sick again! Have you been to D.A.. yet? Oh by the way, I heard that t we are getting a new Herbology Professor! Wait until Lily hears this. She'll be really happy. Write to tell us how you and Sirius are.

Anna

James got out his parchment to reply.

July 21 - 10:00 P.M.

The forest beyond Remus' house

Meat, Meat, where can I find meat. Remus thought frantically. Suddenly he growled in pain, a glance to his hair covered paw told him he was cut. His instincts 

dictated that he keep going though. He looked upward; the moon was quite beautiful. Remus howled with all his strength.

A/N- OK end year one. Year two part 1 should be up soon along with the year one song fic. Please review. Thanks again to my beta-reader Trinity Day! J

Disclaimer - I own Roslyn, Anna, Tina, Eric, and a couple of the teachers; nothing else. 


	6. Remus is a What!

****

Forever

Year two

Part 1/

A/N - I would really appreciate some comments or criticism it really helps me a lot. The review ratio for this story is 1/36. ONE review, I KNOW all of you can do better than that, so please... pretty please review? :'( see I've resorted to begging! Do you all see what you've done to me?? OK I'm done, just read it!

Lily Evans boarded the Hogwarts Express with a smile. The hour had not yet reached 10:00 A.M. and yet so far today she had had a fight with her new owl Narcissa (she hadn't wanted to go in her cage), had a bacon war with her twin sister Petunia, and walked through a wall. To top it all off she been called a mudblood by a particularly nasty (in more ways than one) Slytherin named Severus Snape. Never the less a smiled adorned Lily Evans decidedly pretty face. Nothing seemed to be amiss; after all she was going home. Hogwarts had become her real home, replacing where she grew up in her heart and in her head. 

Lily gazed around the train searching for a familiar face. Finding no one she recognized she walked to the compartment she and her friends usually sat in. She pushed open the door to reveal Anna and Tina two of her best friends talking animatedly. Pleasantries were exchanged and before long their other friends started to trickle in; first Peter and Remus, then Sirius, then Roslyn, and last James who was mumbling about killing someone and shaking his head darkly. The conversations started innocently enough, about James and Sirius' trip to the world cup, Lily's sister and Roslyn's brush with 'death' at the mall. Gradually though, as the sky turned darker the talk followed suit. Apparently a wizard in Austria, Lord Voldemort, was slowly gaining power. He was like a shadow, whispered among students and parents alike, but never outright discussed in public in fear he would show up and make everyone wish they had never mentioned his name. In fact most people had taken to calling him He-who-must-not-be-named, or something of the sort. Lily shivered when James mentioned that Lord Voldemort used a killing curse that couldn't be countered and left no distinguishable mark. Sirius was just about to get James to spill about his parents' new job and just how he knew so much about this Voldemort guy when the train came to an abrupt halt. 

Lily and her friends stumbled out of the train and into the rain. They headed toward the carriages carefully avoiding the ever-growing puddles. Above the sky howled and threatened, all the while Lily fought her way to the nearest one along with Sirius, Tina and James. Lily had reached a carriage relatively dry, and was teasing James about his little "dip" in the puddles courtesy of Remus when James shoved her playfully backwards into a pool of rainwater. She stood up sputtering and soaked. Lily plopped into her seat glaring at James. Sirius had to ride with Professor Ashputtle though because he blew up a first year's trunk. Remus climbed in the carriage in his place.

The creaking of the wheels beneath the coach made Lily very uneasy, and she was glad to step into the Great Hall. The sight that greeted her made Lily gasp with delight. She had forgotten how beautiful the ceiling was even though currently it displayed a thunderstorm. The lightning was amazing when viewed with such clarity. It's brightness alone was enough to light up the entire room. On the stage in front of them forty or so nervous first years were lined up. Lily smiled as she remembered her own sorting barely a year ago. The poor kids were giving each other thumbs up and occasionally glanced at the crowd gathering below them. One little girl with blond braids and dimples looked as though she would throw up at the sight of them. Another first year who Lily later identified and Gilderoy Lockhart, was grinning cheekily at the older students. 

Lily chose a seat next to Peter and waited impatiently for the sorting to end. Her hunger was nothing compared to Sirius though, who looked like he was this close to killing one of the new Gryffindors Thomas, Carrie, and eating her for dinner. The poor girl who had unfortunately chosen a seat next to him was inching away from his hungry stare frightened.

When the sorting had ended, announcements had been made, the food was served. Lily hadn't remembered eating this much since Christmas of the previous year, and she stuffed herself with Jell-O, turkey, chicken, potatoes, all sorts of vegetables, fruits, and every kind of pie imaginable. That night she lay in her bed with a feeling of complete and totally serenity.

The next few weeks were spent getting back into the routine, and were basically mishap-free. One Saturday afternoon in mid-September Lily was in the library searching for another copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. She was going to try out for the team, and wanted to know everything about the sport imaginable. She hated doing anything half way. Finally she spotted it on the top shelf and reached for it. Her hand wasn't even close. Sighing, Lily dragged a chair over to the shelf. She climbed on top of it and attempted to reach the book again. It was still too high, and after a few more tries she jumped up in a last ditch venture to seize it. Lily sighed with frustration, and threw her hands up in a sign of defeat. Suddenly she found herself atop the shelf. It was as though she had flown up there. She shook her head; it had been a long time since anything like that had happened to her. In fact it had been over a year and half. The question was how was she going to get down. The shelves were to high up for her to jump, and she didn't know the levitation charm. With a defeated shrug, Lily decided to wait for someone to come along. She surveyed the scenery around her. To her left was the Charms shelf. Directly below her was the History of magic books. She yawned, boring. She glanced behind her and quickly looked away only to do a double take. The restricted section. Lily had always to go there. It was whispered among the students that the only reason Professor Dumbledore had defeated Grindlewald was because of a book he found there. Lily had always wanted to look in there but it was just what the name said, restricted. Suddenly voices could be hears approaching. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter came around the bend. They sat down in a circle. Lily opened her mouth to call out but thought better of it. If they were discussing a new prank to pull on her and her friends she would listen and then spoil it. Her mind was already full of ways to burst their bubble! She leaned in to heat better what they were saying. 

"You guys, I have something to tell you." James said looking somber. His normally mischievous brown eyes were bleak, and the usual tell-tale grin was replaced with a set of pursed lips. It looked like he was going to his own funeral.

"What's going on James?" Remus asked with concern at the sight of his friend's face. Above them Lily leaned forward to hear better, nearing the edge.

"I have an idea." James continued business-like as always Everyone perked up at this news. James having an idea usually meant a new way to torture some poor soul, most likely Filch or Snape. They all looked at him expectantly. "No guys not like that. It's to help Remus." He continued. Suddenly as if by magic all four boys wore identical grim expressions. Lily inched forward to hear more, she could barely hear him. "We can become animagus to help Remus and be with him when he turns into a werewolf. You know during his you know, conversion." He whispered. Lily's mind reeled and she jumped in surprise. Suddenly she fell over the edge and landed on Sirius with a thump.

"OW!" He yelled.

"Sorry Sirius!" Lily bit her lip and climbed off him only to be confronted be a very anxious James.

"How long were you up there? More importantly, are you alone?" James demanded.

"Long enough, and yes." Lily said brushing herself off and avoiding James' gaze. She was always a little shy and James often made her uncomfortable when he got intense like that.

"Are you sure? Tina and Anna aren't with you?" Sirius asked regaining his wits.

"Of course I'm sure. I think I would know if someone was with me!" She said looking slightly aggravated. 

"What did you hear?" James interrogated still trying to catch her eyes as though he wanted to read her soul. Lily shifted uneasily under the weight of his stare.

"Everything." Lily said quietly. Remus looked up alarmed and made a motion to get up but Sirius grabbed his arm.

"NO. Sit down Remus. You're our friend and we're going to talk about this." He said firmly. If the situation hadn't been so grave Lily would have laughed. She had never seen Sirius so… serious. Obviously reluctant Remus took a seat watching Lily anxiously.

"Remus, I don't care that you're a… It doesn't matter." Lily finished hastily. Looking her friend in the eye for the first time/

"You mean you still want to be my friend even though I'm a…." He cut himself off. This time it was Remus' turn to avoid looking in Lily's eyes and he suddenly became very interested in reading the titles of Transfiguration books.

"Of course." Lily spoke as though he were being silly. Remus grinned with relief but still looked away.

"Well now that _that's_ cleared up, what are we going to do about Ms. Brown- noser here?" Sirius asked James pointing at Lily as though she wasn't even there.

James shrugged. "I guess swear her to secrecy and send her on her way." He looked as though she wasn't of the slightest importance.

"No way! I want in!" Lily cried looking hurt that they had just assumed she wouldn't be up to it and passed over her. Everyone looked at in Lily surprise, even Peter. Lily rarely spoke up against anything. She was definitely one of the more easy-going members of their 'group', and was known to be very mellow.

"It won't be easy." James warned reminding Lily a lot of her father.

"If he can do it, so can I!" She said pointing to Peter her temper fiery. "No offense." Lily added as an afterthought. Peter nodded at her, showing that she was forgiven.

"You don't even know what a Animagus is!" Sirius cried.

"Oh and you do? James hasn't even explained what it is! Besides it doesn't matter. I _KNOW_ I can do it. Besides if you let me do it to I promise not to tell anyone anything. Of course if you don't let me…" She trailed off for effect. Of course Lily wouldn't dream of telling anyone _ever_, but that wasn't the point. Besides, _they _didn't know that.

"You're in!" James said quickly looking very alarmed at the prospect of the whole school knowing about Remus' condition. Sirius started to protest but one look from James shut him up. Lily grinned with satisfaction. She'd show them.

That night in Lily's dorm

I just can't believe it! Remus? A werewolf? No way, it just doesn't make any sense. Then again he **_is _**sick a lot, and he does always look tired. I really should to talk to him.

**I pulled open my curtain; Tina was playing cards on her bed with Anna. I slipped on my shoes and headed downstairs to find Remus. He wasn't there, but James was. James was curled up in a ball on the couch. His glasses were askew and his hair had fallen into his eyes. He must have fallen asleep without meaning to. Without fully realizing what I was doing I brushed the hair out of his eyes and gently picked up his glasses and set them folded aside next to the table. He actually looked quite cute like that, almost angelic. With a second gaze at James I proceeded to the boys dorms. Remus' dorm was on the second floor and I walked up there nervously. The climb had never seemed so short before, and facing his door I realized that I was scared. Scared of one of my best friends, and scared of what I might say.**

__

You're crazy Lily, this is Remus! Remus Okay? Same old Remus. Right?

I slid the door open

Remus' POV

The door creaked and there stood... Lily! _She had said that she was fine with me being what I am but still there must be something wrong. Lily never breaks rules and yet here she is standing in the boy's dorm wringing her hands nervously. She's really quite cute when her eyebrows are all knit together like that._

"Remus can I talk to you?" She asked. I nodded, already knowing what was coming. "Tell me about it." She sat on the edge of my bed. "The transformation I mean. What's it like?" I took a deep breath. I hated this part. Everyone always asked that first.

"Terrible. It hurts more than anything you can imagine." I paused; Lily was looking at me as though I were going to blow up. "First my hands and face grow a lot of hair. Then the pain starts. It envelops me from the inside slowly turning me into a something less then human. My legs get shorter and my knees relocate, as do my arms and elbows. The worst though is my mind. I don't think like Remus, all I can think of is killing something, anything," I shuddered with the vision of my transformation and the thoughts that inevitably follow it. A glance at Lily showed nothing but absolute horror. I sighed as she started to get up, still speechless. Just when she reached the door, Lily turned around and her emerald eyes lost the coldness that had inhabited them for so long, and were replaced with something else. Was it pity, because I sure didn't need to be pitied. No not pity, understanding. A smile slowly grew on her face and she tucked her auburn hair behind her ear. Suddenly she ran at me and wrapped me in a hug. Maybe everything would be all right after all.

__


	7. Snape's er Hygiene Issues

FOREVER

Year Two

Part 2/

Wind blew Lily Evan's auburn hair about her. It whipped her neck harshly but the eleven year-old witch barely noticed. She surveyed the gray sky with knitted brows as an increasing number of clouds formed knots in the sky closely resembling the ones in her stomach. She felt a tapping on her shoulder taking her back to reality and away from her cloud observations. She spun around to find James Potter grinning knowingly at her.

"Here to watch me tryout, huh Lily." It wasn't a question. She blushed and mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" He asked.

"Actually I was going to tryout myself." She said louder this time but with no more confidence. Lily gripped her broom. It was only a school model, nothing near as fancy or good as James' new Asteroid 9000, which was gleaming in the sun. Lily weighed her chances of getting picked against someone like Potter who already had the advantage of a good broom. They weren't good. She sighed defeatedly and wished him good luck just before Josh Anderson, a sixth year keeper, called them over.

" We need one chaser, two beaters, and a seeker. The tryouts will work by year starting with the second years. Each recruit will get to try each position. There are six years to go through so be prepared for a long day. " He said sizing the all up. "All right will the second years please mount their brooms. Sirius Black will you try seeker first, Lily Evans you try beater, and James you try chaser. Okay ready, set, play." Lily felt herself rise and all her doubts left her. She soared about feeling very free. The three of them played a game of Quidditch like they had thousands of times before, forgetting that Josh or anyone else was watching them below. Lily was a miserable beater and an OK chaser but as seeker she was really in her element. Lily caught the snitch for the fifth time in ten minutes when Josh called them down and the third years went up.

They sat in the stadium and commented on each of the players as they went up. 

"Ryan Bash's an awesome beater!" James commented as Ryan blocked yet another bludger.

"Madison Wylie's got talent as a seeker, though her flying could use improvement." Lily speculated. At one point Sirius even took a nap. Finally as the last of the seventh years touched the ground Josh called them over again.

"I've been watching you and you all did fantastic. Unfortunately I can't choose every one, so if your name isn't called then there is always next year. If our name is called as a primary player I will see you Monday, Wednesday, Friday, from six to eight. If you are a back up I will see you Saturdays from eleven to one. Any questions?" Everyone shook his or her heads. "Good, for the primary beaters we have:

Ryan Bash & Samantha Kravitz

For the backup beaters:

Sirius Black & Max Walker

For chaser:

James Potter

For backup chaser:

Karen Moisley

For seeker:

Lily Evans

For backup seeker:

Madison Wylie

Okay see you all on Tuesday." He finished, walking up to the castle followed by twenty or so dismal faced Gryffindors. Lily stood stalk still, not daring to make a move for fear it had all been a dream. She had been chosen! Sirius clapped her on the back.

"Congratulations Lily!" He said grinning. Lily looked at him with growing excitement as it was just sinking in.

"You too Sirius, and you James." She smiled at them brimming with joy.

"Never knew you had it in you Lil." James said with admiration. "Wait until Anna, and Tina find. Why are they here any way?" He asked scanning the stadium for two familiar brunettes. "I mean Remus was prohibited to due to. um.. lunar difficulties, and Peter has a detention. What's their excuse?" He rambled. Lily studied the ground.

"I didn't tell them." She said finally avoiding their confused looks. "If I wasn't chosen I couldn't bear to have them see me fail. I don't know how they would react." She explained quietly preparing herself for laughter but instead was given silence. She slowly met their gazes. 

"Lily we have _got_ to work in your confidence in your friends!" James said putting his arm around her shoulder. The three of them walked back to the castle happily.

Charms Classroom

"out Out OUT!" Filch the ornery caretaker shouted. Sirius had spilled gopher guts all over the room unfortunately when Filch was passing their workroom. Lily hastily gathered her books, careful to hide the titles for fear they would be confiscated. She and the boys had worked to hard sneaking out into the restricted section to let them be taken away now. She left the room closely followed by Remus, Peter, and James. Sirius was still inside being chewed out by the ever-annoyed Filch. When Filch had finally finished giving Sirius detention for the rest of his life he joined them.

"Now what are we going to do?" Peter whined looking to James for a solution as always.

"Find another room I guess." James sighed.

"NO WAY! We've been kicked out of every privet room this side of Ravenclaw!" Sirius cried out in frustration. "I'm this close to opening these books in front of every one in the common room just so I can sit down." He made a motion with his hands to show how close he was. Lily stifled a giggle. Sirius was just about to continue, when he noticed Remus' increasingly pale face.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Come on you guys, I think I saw a room a few corridors past History of Magic." He started toward the room with four tired sets of feet shuffling behind. James didn't even have to go that far though, because the History of Magic room itself was deserted. Slumping into various positions around the classroom the scanned through book after book. The afternoon became twilight and, much to the Sirius' distress they missed dinner. Sirius complained very loudly about torturing your best friend by starvation and the affects it had on the said best friend's sanity, AKA Sirius. It got to the point where Lily couldn't even keep her eyes open let alone support her head but she was determined to find something. At about half past nine Peter and Remus left, and an hour and a half later Sirius stated that if he didn't eat soon he would die. So at eleven James and Lily were left alone. Lily was just about to close her last book for the night when her eye caught something. She went to the beginning of the page and read in depth a smile of complete delight spread over her face.

"James!" She called waking him up from his "nap" "I found something." She literally bounced to his desk to show him. James read over the page quickly before laughing. In a fit of delight he looked up and pulled her into a hug. She grinned, elated.

"Lets go tell them!" He near shouted gathering his stuff. She could only nod.

Two Months later

Lily giggled as a strand of her red hair fell into her eyes. She pushed it away and ran all the harder as she saw two of her best friends, James and Sirius, disappear sound the corner. She knew tag was juvenile, Petunia had told her so all summer long, but she just didn't care. Lily turned the next bend a little too sharply and skidded to a stop to avoid collision into a wall. Her attempt came too late though. She cried out for help but James and Sirius were no where to be seen. Lily toppled through the seemingly stable wall to find herself on her hands and knees in front of her friends in a crimson room. She cried out in delight as they all yelled.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday." Lily stood up bashfully. She hated being the center of attention, and yet no matter how she avoided it, it happened anyway. This was the second straight year that they had planned a surprise party. Probably because they knew she would hide in a corner all night if they told her about it. Last year it had been the whole Gryffindor house but this year thankfully, the party consisted of the eight people she cared the most about except for her family. They broke out in a loud rendition of 'Happy Birthday' When the singing had finally stopped Lily didn't know when she had been more grateful. Sirius had a horrible voice and unfortunately had taken it upon himself to sing the loudest. 

Tina stepped forward with a bag which she handed to Lily with smile.

"These arrived for you this morning. We had such a time trying to hide them before you woke up." She giggled at the memory. Lily took them from her and opened her gifts happily. From 

Mom: A beautiful gold watch.

Dad: A cloak that changed colors to match the rest of your outfit.

Petunia: A single already-sucked-on lollipop. _Lily sighed at her twin's gift. She had after all spent a good portion of her summer savings on Petunia's gift and had taken great care to write her a birthday card this morning. Lily just wished that her sister would like her._

Aunt Violet: A beautiful Star's dust 360- a top of the line broom.

Roslyn: A Quidditch set complete with all the balls, hoops, and referees whistle.

Tina: A magical snow globe that could show you any exotic place in the world with a simple spell.

Anna: An adorable black kitten who Lily affectionately named soot.

Remus: Much needed art supplies including charcoal and water colors.

Peter: A bag full of her favorite sweets.

Sirius: A photo album half filled with pictures of her and her friends, and a copy of Quidditch through the Ages

Eric: earrings

James: A magic book that lets you read about what the person you love most is doing at that exact moment. (Lily's father was paying bills)

Finally, much to Sirius' delight, it was time for cake.

"So what is this place?" Lily asked taking it all in for the first time. "Why all the red?" The card table at which they were seated was red along with the folded up chairs. To her right was a fireplace made out of brick and two crimson plush chairs. Directly in front of her was a bookcase made out of redwood and filled with leather bound books. To her left was a couch, which matched the rest of the décor. The ceiling though, was what really caught her attention. It was a detailed painting of the Roman war god Mars.

"I dunno." Roslyn said with a mouthful of cake. "James found it a couple of days ago cleaned it up for your party." Lily flashed James a thank-you grin. The chatter slowly turned to the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff.

"Are you nervous?" Eric asked James.

"No way, Gryffindor really has a chance against Hufflepuff. I've been to a few of their practices and they're not nearly as good as we are." James said confidently. James won and held Lily and every guy theres (with exception of Sirius who was eating the last of the cake) undivided attention for close to a half an hour discussing possible plays. They didn't even notice when Roslyn, Tina, and Anna left. Nor did they notice Peter, Remus, or Sirius' absence. 

"Did you see Lily, while James was talking?" Sirius asked a wicked grin playing on his lips. Remus nodded.

"I have three words: head over heels." They laughed.

"James wasn't exactly showing hatred for our dear birthday girl though." Remus pointed out, an evil sparkle in his eye.

Breakfast one week later

Lily stared sadly at her breakfast catching Severus Snape's eye as he passed. Just as she had planned he couldn't resist.

"What's the matter mudblood? Your mother dead?" He hissed. 

"Go away Snape." She sighed. 

"Since you asked… no! I think I will stay right here." He put his glass down next to her and stood there making obscene comments. _Good just a little longer, a little longer. James where is that potion? I can't take this much longer. I seriously want to fight back. _Just then Lily heard the swooshing of pouring liquid behind her. She almost grinned with relief but stopped herself when she remembered she was playacting. 

"Go AWAY!" She snapped. He glared at her before taking a swig of his drink. The effect was instantaneous. Snape's bad hygene became even more apparent as his hair grew to shoulder length. That wasn't the only change that had taken place though. His body had definitely taken a turn for the feminine. The effects were extremely nasty and to avoid any sickness a description might cause the reader let's just say that curves do not suit him. Lily discreetly pulled out her wand and said the braiding charm. Sirius and James couldn't hold it in any longer, the sight of Snape with pigtails was too much and soon they were found howling on the ground with laughter. Snape, unaware of the changes watched them suddenly start to laugh with satisfaction. He had always known they were crazy and this just proved his point in his mind. When James had gotten a hold of himself he grinned cheekily at Snape.  


"Always knew you were a bit of a girl, Snape. Brave of you to show you true colors like this, really it is." He said in a would-be admiring tone. 

"What are you going on about now?" Snape snapped irritated. He was quite convinced that they were daft at this point and was vaguely wondering if it was contagious. Sirius, still laughing, clutched his stomach with one hand and pointed to Snape's braids with the other. Snape toughed them gingerly with growing horror evident on his face and he fled.

Quidditch Match

Lily held onto her broom for dear life. Although the day was clear and crisp a wind blew from the north and tossed Lily about shamelessly. She scanned the sky for a glimpse of gold that could prove a win for Gryffindor. Not that It mattered. James was scoring disgracefully and Hufflepuff didn't stand a chance.

"0-290 Gryffindor" Cried Mandy Anderson the announcer. She was a Ravenclaw third-year and Josh's sister so she tended to be bias toward Gryffindor. "Potter is scoring left and right. Shameful considering that he's a second year and Hufflepuff's keeper is a seventh year. Evans and Pinceli are still looking for the snitch. Wait I think Pinceli's spotted it. He's racing toward it. Evan sees it too. And…. Pinceli's got the snitch! Listen to this Pinceli caught the snitch but Gryffindor won! Thanks to Potter. Game over!" Mandy was practically screaming. The crowd erupted in earsplitting cheers carrying the players on their shoulders. As Lily was carried back to the common room she decided it was a perfect end to a perfect day.

  



	8. The Rotten, Terrible, NoGood Day

FOREVER

Year Two

Part 3/

Subtitled: The rotten, terrible, no-good day

Lily flopped happily onto her bed hugging her new robes tightly to her chest.

"I'm _so_ glad to be back." She said happily staring at her ceiling for lack of nothing better to do.

"Oh come on, Petunia couldn't have been _that_ bad!" Her best friend Tina laughed as she unpacked her disgustingly neat trunk.

"You have no idea, she was a disaster! For Christmas, she gave me a self-help book on how to deal with my _envy_ for her! Unbelievable." Lily voice reeked loathing for her twin sister. She glared at the ceiling. "You know what?" Lily asked thoughtfully.

"Uh oh I sense a project coming on!" Anna said feigning horror. Lily, being the artist among her friends, often did "projects" Which was fine except for it usually involved a lot of something extremely messy all over the room and more often than not on Anna's new clothes.

Lily ignored her friend. "This ceiling is very boring…. Maybe I should do something to make it more _interesting_!" her voice became more excited by the second. 

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh _that_ wasn't random." She said sarcastically. Before Lily could reply the door into their bathroom burst open. Roslyn was standing there in a very silly looking dress. 

"Okay, be honest." She said with a lot of flare. "Is it me or do you think _red_ would work better?" Her eyes grew large at the word red and fell to normal size afterward as though she were trying to give them the full affect of "_red_". Tina and Anna exchanged worried glances and Lily sat up in alarm. Roslyn was definitely _not _the type to be asking what her color was.

"You're kidding?" Lily asked hopefully. Roslyn shook her head, looking very hurt. 

"Um okay, ANYWAY, stars or stripes for the ceiling?" Lily scrutinized the wall above her. Tina followed her gaze.

"Hmmm neither, how about something with people. You know like an Elf Scene or something." She went back to meticulously folding her clothes. Lily nodded in agreement. Elf Scenes were famous works of art and could be found in just about every wizard museum in the world. They depicted elves doing everyday tasks. The first Elf Scene was made for Rowena Ravenclaw when she went away to study Magic for the first time. The artist thought it would be nice for her to see what her house elf Milky was doing when she got homesick. Later, when Hogwarts was created, she hung it outside the Ravenclaw common room as an entrance. When her death the original Elf Scene was given to a museum for safe keeping and preservation, another artist was hired to paint another for the common room. Centuries later, a young art student named Leonardo DA Vinci, discovered the painting in a back room and copied surprisingly well. Soon all wizard art students were creating them as their first pieces; it had become a tradition. 

Lily got up and grabbed her camera. She bounded out the door and down the stairs two at a time. She had just reached the portrait when an arm swung her around.

"Sirius!" She gasped. He nodded and put a hands to his lips as symbol for her to be quiet." God you scared me! What's up?" She whispered.

"Meeting tonight. After dinner. Hideout. Come alone!" He said quietly before letting go and walking mission-impossible style to the stairs.

"He is getting really into this whole sneaking around thing." She laughed as her friend spun around to knock out an invisible attacker. 

*****

Lily shifted uncomfortably on her wooden seat. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter had taken the couch so she was stuck on the stolen school chair. 

Where are we going to find Cloudwart!" Sirius whined pointing dismally to the list of needed ingredients. "I've already checked Professor Ashputtle's storage cabinets, James looked in his father's supply over Christmas, and they are most certainly not in the student stores."

"Maybe we can get it this summer at Diagon Alley." James said trying to calm his frustrated friend down.

"No we can't. It says here that Cloudwart only grows in Brazil and is only sold in South America." Lily handed James the book. He read it quickly and nodded.

"She's right."

"Well we can't very well go to South America, can we. We'll just have to forget the whole thing!" Peter said making for the door. Everyone glared at him and Sirius grabbed his shirt and practically threw him back onto the couch. The whole time Remus looked on guiltily. 

"It's ten to seven." He sighed. "You'd better go." James nodded always the leader of the group.

"Come on Lily, Sirius, practice." He smiled at Remus. "Don't worry Remus, we'll figure something out." They all left one at a time except for Sirius who stayed back a second. 

"Hey Remus, if he gives you any trouble…" Sirius let his sentence trail off, looking significantly at Peter. Remus nodded.

"We'll be fine Sirius." He reassured. Sirius nodded and after one last glance at Peter, left.

"Come on Pete." Remus said opening yet another stack of books. "Maybe we can find where you find Mountain Shell." He handed Peter a huge book and they set to work.

*****

The cold January wind bit at Lily as she fought her way to the castle. She was five minutes late for Charms and for once, punctual Lily didn't care. Her hand brushed her cheek in a vain attempt to make her tears disappear. Lily didn't know what this sudden bout of homesickness was caused by but something just didn't _feel_ right. The book clutched to her chest was the one that James had given her for her birthday. It's smooth leather exterior comforted her provided little protection from the howling wind and she had to remind herself why she had dragged the heavy book out of storage in the first place. _Because I wanted to see what they were doing. _But reading about their current actions offered no solace; instead it only made her tears flow faster. She pushed the smooth stone door to the castle lightly and said the password. It swung aside and her pace quickened. This was the easiest and fastest way to get to the Charms corridor. Abruptly the passage came to an end and Lily found herself just outside the classroom. She opened the door slowly and scanned the room for an empty seat. Thankfully Anna provided it just to her right. She slipped quietly into the seat ignoring the gentle berates Professor Flitwick gave his favorite student. Lily looked out the window, trying to divert attention from her tear-stained face. Anna didn't buy it.

"What's wrong?" she asked with growing concern. Lily shrugged. "Well whatever it is you day's about to get worse." Lily looked up in alarm.

"What do you mean?" She drawled cautiously as though trying to draw it out of her friend. 

Anna pursed her lips." Professor Flitwick just announced partners and guess who you're working with." 

"Oh NO! You can't mean…" Anna nodded grimly. "Can this day get any worse?" 

"Maggie's not _that_ bad." Anna tried to cheer her friend up who was now banging her head on the table. "Besides you're sitting at table two I think, and that's where James is sitting with Chris something or another so you won't be alone." She gave Lily a reassuring smile as Lily gathered her things and headed for table two. Maggie, James, and Chris were already there, and, much to Lily's horror Maggie and Chris were seated on either side of James forcing her to the end next to Maggie. Maggie was flirting shamelessly with James and made a big show of turning around slowly and smiling winningly.

"Why _hello_ Lily." She said sweetly. "I was so caught up in our conversation," She motioned to James who looked like he was going to be sick." that I didn't even see you there. I _do_ hope you're feeling better. I was terribly worried when you were late."

"I'm sure." Lily sent a glare to her, which she gladly returned when James' back was turned. Lily settled into her chair and got her things out.

"Oops." Maggie said innocently as she knocked Lily's quill over. Lily clenched her teeth and bent to retrieve it. James also did the same and made a gagging motion under the table. Lily giggled a little to loudly and when she returned to her seat Maggie was shooting daggers.

"What's so funny mudblood." She hissed. The affect was instantaneous. Both James and Lily reached for their wands in record time and soon Maggie was floating near the ceiling, Lily was soaked and sputtering angrily James and the whole class was laughing hysterically. Professor Flitwick, unable to handle the situation any longer sent them to Dumbledore's office.

Now shivering and embarrassed Lily sat down opposite Professor Dumbledore. He did his best to hide his amused grin but the laughter shone through his eyes in the form of sparkles. 

"Let me help you with that Ms. Evans." He flicked his wand and Lily's wet robes became both warm and dry. "Now, I understand Lily took a swim in James' wand. Perhaps one of you would like to explain?" Lily bowed her head and Maggie looked out the window. 

"Maggie called Lily a… a mudblood sir." James paused not wanting to come to the part that incriminated both him and Lily. " So I did the waterfall charm and Lily did the floating charm, but Lily's spell went through first so Maggie was in the air and my ''waterfall" hit Lily instead." James explained as best as could although he avoided his mentors piercing gaze. Professor Dumbledore remained silent for what seemed like hours. Each moment was more unbearable than the last and the tension mounted like a poor man's bills: slowly but depressingly surely. Finally the old man broke the silence.

"I want you to know that I'm disappointed… in all of you." He let his gaze fall on each of the young students in turn. "And I think I've found appropriate punishments for all of you." He turned his attention to Maggie. "Ms. Boots, you are to help Mr. Filch tend the garden for one month every Saturday and Sunday from two to four. Is that understood?" She nodded. "Good, I don't want to hear of you calling any more students foul names. You are dismissed." She left the room quickly but before the professor could turn to Lily and James the door burst open and an anxious head boy ushered the professor out. As soon as he was gone James jumped up and inspected the shelves. 

"Hey Lil, come check this out." He was pointing some weird looking books.

"James maybe we shouldn't touch them." She said looking nervously at some glass jars James was sure to break. He spotted them too and immediately grabbed one. 

"L-I-L-Y." he said in a singsong voice. "Look what I found. You'll never guess what it is." He waved the glass bottle in front of her.

"What is it James?" She asked tiredly not even bothering to guess. Lily had learned long ago the pointlessness of playing James' games. He pretended not to hear her tone. 

"Cloudwart." Lily gasped and spun around. NOW he had her attention.

"You're kidding!" He shook his head. 

"Nope! Look he's got dozens of bottles… I'm sure he won't mind if we take just one." James wheedled.

"James." She said warningly. Turning into animagus was one thing, but stealing the headmaster's supplies to do it was something entirely else. He gave the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Please Lily? Puhleeeese!! If not for me… for Remus." That did it. She nodded.

"You're SO corny." She laughed.

"I know!" He slipped the bottle into his robes just as the door started to open.

"Ah, James, Lily, about your punishment…"

A/N-Thanks to And, Bluemoonbabe, DaPaNDaZz, Rede, Justme, Gabrielle, Amethyst, Heracles, the Queen of the Universe, KittenGirl555, sinner, Alisha mouth of the south13, and Snake Girl for reviewing!


	9. Lily Has No Love for Valentine's Day

FOREVER

Year two

Part 4

Subtitled:

Lily grinned and bounded down the steps two at a time. Her shoulder-length red hair flying in her face and her heart pounding, she could win yet… Lily skidded to an abrupt halt and felt her heart slide. Next to her James did the same and smiled nervously. Of all the people to run into when running in the hallways…

"Why hello Professor McGonagall. Lovely morning for a stroll, huh?" James said smiling charmingly at the professor. She raised an eyebrow at his obvious attempts to get out of the inevitable.

"Potter, judging by the speed you were going I think it's safe to say that you don't know the meaning of the word stroll." If possible, Lily's heart slid lower, she was just about to get down on her knees and beg for forgiveness when Professor McGonagall's face softened. "However I'm willing to forget this since you too _are_ late for breakfast." Lily looked at the professor in disbelief as she cracked a rare smile. "Well go on. Before I change my mind." James didn't need to be told again; soon he was walking rather quickly in the direction of the Great Hall with Lily hot on his tail.

"You know you're lucky she showed up when she did." James said trying to bait her. She grinned, ready to play.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Her eyes dared him to tell her.

"Because it's obvious I was going to win." He gave her his best well-isn't-it-obvious look.

"Excuse me but **_I_** recall being in front of you oh great one." He looked at her with mock-sadness.

"Denial is a terrible thing!" He shook his head sadly. "I feel for you!" Lily was just about to protest when she realized that they had reached the Great Hall. He made an elaborate bow.

"Ladies first." He said waving her in. Lily pretended to look angry.

"Well if you _insist_ on going first, then I _guess_ I can wait." She heaved a tortured sigh. James shot her a glare but went in side and sat down next to Sirius. 

"Whoa buddy, breath." James said to Sirius with concern as he shoveled large quantities of food into his mouth with out pause. Sirius stopped for a minute and smiled widely.

"Guess what?" He said grinning even more. James looked at him cautiously.

"What?"

"For Valentines Day they're giving out candy bags AND we get a party. I can't wait." Lily looked at him strangely.

"Sirius, Valentines Day is almost a month away!" She said looking quizzically at her friend.

"Lil, It's _never _to early to start thinking about candy!" After that savory thought he dug back into his meal. 

*****

"PLEASE Roslyn _SPARE _me!" Lily awoke to the sound of her friend pleading in the name of god for sleep. " I don't care if you wear the pink or the red! It's early, get a life!" Tina groaned from her bed in the early hours of February fourteenth. Lily could just make out Tina turning over and over to escape Roslyn's protests. Eventually Lily pried her eyelids only to be met with darkness and a raging Roslyn harumping at Tina's sleeping form. Lily envied Tina and she desperately wanted to go back to sleep. After a few failed attempts she deemed her efforts helpless. Half awake, Lily began to get dressed. Her dorm-mates were all sound asleep except for Roslyn. She could hear their collective sighing and snores. She giggled at Roslyn who was modeling several different robes for herself in the mirror. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed her robes from the large pile accumulated by Roslyn's bed. She threw the robes on without looking first and started to get ready. She was just thinking about how glad she was that she had laid out her red robes the night before when suddenly it occurred to her that they didn't fit right. The hem was much to long, the sleeves ran past her hands, and the buttons felt different than usual. She glanced in the mirror as a look of pure horror crossed over her face. _This is the last time I dress in the dark_ she vowed to her reflection. Instead of the pretty red robes Lily had laid out; she had grabbed bright pink ones from the pile, that were, needless to say not hers. The neon brightness contrasted sharply with Lily's red hair, socks, headband, hat, and shoes. Lily was so transfixed with her terrible reflection that she didn't even hear her friends yawning and stretching. But it didn't last; she was acutely awakened when Anna, whose bed was directly across from Lily's wardrobe, watched her sleepily before adjusting to what she saw. 

"Oh there's a sight to wake up to." She said sarcastically, giggling at Lily's obviously mismatched outfit. Lily scowled at her through the twilight even though she knew Anna couldn't see it, and immediately fell to changing her robes. With a satisfied sigh, she observed herself once again. The affect was much better this time; she only hoped that the boys wouldn't hear of her little problem with getting dressed…

*****

"Hello Lily m'dear! I have something for you." He grinned wickedly and he sidled next to her. She braced herself for something really terrible as he reached into his robes. With much more show than necessary, Sirius whipped out a perfectly formed red rose.

"A rose for the rose!" He bowed graciously and held it out to her. 

"My name is Lily." She said rolling her eyes. Sirius looked slightly crestfallen.

'I know, I couldn't find a Lily and besides you _LOOK _like a rose." Lily looked at her quizzically this kind of behavior was way out of character for her friend. His large brown eyes contorted to the puppy dog look could never resist; so with much reluctance Lily accepted the delicate flower, sure that it would blow up or something. She placed it on her lap to avoid dripping syrup or something similar onto it. She needn't have bothered because after only five seconds the rose contorted to an odd round shape she had seen many times before. In a matter of seconds after the transfiguration it blew up all over Lily. The rose was really a dungbomb, which was quite tastefully shaped especially for Valentines Day. She was furious! It had taken her forever to get dressed and now her perfectly matched outfit was ruined. She mouthed wordlessly at Sirius, which he took as a very bad sign and started to get up. She pulled him back down harshly. He stared at her with apprehension written all over his pale face. His dark eyes were looking very nervous but he managed a charming smile.

"Hehe." He laughed nervously. "You know Lily, that is really _YOUR_ scent! You should wear it more often." Sirius feigned innocence. She threw up her hand as though to hit him but thought better of it as a teacher strolled by. Finally, unable to be in the same room as him without taking serious action toward his health; she stomped back to the dormitory. Just as she was leaving she could hear Sirius say to James.

"You know what? Girls are really TOO sensitive about their clothes." And much to her fury, James agreed.

*****

Lily was feeling much better now that she had taken a shower. After all she hadn't **_really_** wanted to go to Charms anyway. At least that's what she told herself. The clock by her bed read 10:00 AM. If she really hurried she could still make it to Care of Magical Creatures. With normal black robes on she hurried toward the Care of Magical creatures classroom on the third floor. Lily slipped as inconspicuously as possible into her seat. The jeers and laughs Sirius sent her way were all most impossible to ignore, so it was with a light heart that the class ended. She quickly gathered her things, stopping only to glare at Sirius' grinning face. 

"It _wasn't_ funny." She said, on the verge of pouting. His smile only grew wider.

"OK Lil. Anything you say." She sputtered angrily at his retreating form and fought Anna's attempts to pull her to class. Only when she was reminded that she only had _ONE_ more period until the party did Lily allow her friends to drag her into Professor McGonagall's classroom. 

*****

Professor McGonagall wasn't really as strict as she seemed and although one of the younger teachers in the school, she wasn't that young either. Well by muggle standards anyway. Professor McGonagall was in fact; quite good at her job, and even if she would never admit it, really did like children. She twirled the chalk around in her hand, waiting for her next class: the second-year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. The second-year Gryffindors were definitely one of the more difficult classes to handle. Though, more often than not, the most amusing. Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, were constantly cracking jokes. If she could have picked one word to describe the four it would be incorrigible. Sometimes they even included some of the girls in their antics. She shook her head remembering the little problem Evans and Potter had had with Boots. The funny thing was that even though they were constantly messing around in class, they still had extremely high marks. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. She had, after all, nothing to threaten them with. Their grades were fantastic, Potter and Lupin seemed immune to detention and Black had gone so far as to try to break the school-wide record for most detentions. The craziest part was that they were only in their second year. She didn't think she could five more years of this. Just then the door to her class opened. Potter and Black walked in grinning identical Cheshire cat grins.

"Uh OH!" She groaned inwardly. "Those smiles can only mean trouble." As though reading her thoughts the door burst open with much more force. Evans, pulling Fisher behind her, stormed in. With an earth-shattering glare at Black, who grinned charmingly back at her, she plopped down into her seat and stared broodingly at the blackboard. Professor McGonagall sighed. This was going to be a long lesson. 

*****

James fidgeted excitedly there was only a minute until the party. The professor was going on about something that James really didn't care about and he dearly wished she would just let them go early. But with Professor McGonagall as your teacher, the chances of that happening were, oh, slim to none. His gaze fell on Lily who was slowly unwinding. He really couldn't blame her, Sirius, after all was pretty out of line. But her face had been really funny when the dungbomb exploded; he just couldn't help laughing. James was so into his thoughts that he didn't even notice he was staring until it was too late. Lily's gaze met his and he turned away quickly. Just as he felt his ears turn red the bell rang. He breathed a sigh of relief. James has just reached the door when the professor called him and Lily over.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, could I have a word with you?" He told his friends that he would meet them in the Great Hall for the celebration. 

"Yes Professor?" He asked trying to rid his voice of the impatience he felt.

"You are aware that you two have a detention to complete this afternoon?" Her eyebrow was raised and James couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under her piercing stare. Lily cried out in alarm.

"What for!"

"You little, shall we say, experience with Ms. Boots." James groaned. He'd forgotten. Lily and him had detentions to serve every Friday afternoon for a month. He felt like slapping himself.

"But professor, the party--" Lily said her eyes begging the professor to reconsider. 

"I'm sorry Ms. Evans but rules are rules." She cut Lily off curtly. James hung his head and didn't even provide any arguments of his own. He knew it was hopeless, he could see it in the Professor's face.

"Come on Lil, we should go to the Trophy room." He said quietly, pulling her toward the door. She started to protest. Her mouth was open to say something but instead she nodded resignedly.

"Yeah, let's go."

AN- J OK sorry if this part is kinda short and I know it took me awhile but this is one of the only parts I didn't write out first so it took me longer. Sorry! Please review it means sooooooo much to me!! 

Disclaimer- if you don't recognize it it's probably mine. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.


	10. Voldemort Strikes

FOREVER

Year Two

Part 5

James awoke with a start. His charcoal hair was drenched with sweat and his breathing was painfully irregular. He had had the dream again, that cold, cruel laugh and those penetrating eyes, if you could call them that, He shivered. They had always appeared in the same order. First a swish of a cloak then the laugh and then and then… the red hot coals for eyes. The eyes were always what stayed the clearest in his mind for days, even weeks afterward. James shook his head as though trying to physically rid himself of the memory. His own clear blue eyes fell on the watch illuminated on his wrist. 6:00 AM. It was still very early. He sighed, feeling suffocated in the small room. He moved to the window and gazed outside. He still had at least a half-hour until dawn broke. The velvet twilight twinkled with stars. He couldn't stay in here any longer. With a swish of his invisibility cloak, he slipped out of the portrait clutching his broom. He was so bent on his destination that he didn't notice a redhead stealthily following him to the Quidditch field…

*****

Professor Albus Dumbledore was good at most everything he tried, and contrary to popular belief (especially by his critics) didn't only do things he enjoyed. The letter held in his hands was evidence enough of that. He'd had to do this several times over his career, but lately they were becoming more, and more common. To make the situation worse he had known this particular letter was coming for a long time. He had been prepared for it but that's what bothered him; no matter how much he had prepared himself and what he was going to say it didn't hurt any less. Nor was the shock any more diminished then when the first one of these letters had come. He remembered them all plainly, but one more than the rest. The boy in his memory had been only a second year too. 

__

"Albus." Professor Dippet said acknowledging his presence for the first time in over ten minutes. Personally Albus thought that Dippet could be a little inconsiderate, but then he never was one to judge.

"You wanted to see me?" He said privately hoping to get out of there soon. Professor Dippet looked up and smiled.

"Ah, yes, I believe Mr. Hagrid is in your house." He said adjusting his glasses. Albus nodded; his face showing none of the impatience for these niceties he felt. After all Dippet knew very well that Mr. Hagrid was a Gryffindor. 

"Well this just came from the ministry -" He handed Albus a letter. His eyes scanned over it quickly. When the meaning of the letter registered his eyes grew wide with shock. "- and I thought since he is in your house and you do know him well that perhaps you would like to break the news to him." Dumbledore nodded curtly and turned to leave. He knew that Dippet just didn't want to tell the boy the bad news, but he would rather have done it himself anyway. So Albus headed toward the place you were most likely to find Rubeus Hagrid on a Saturday afternoon: the Forbidden Forest.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. Well he was headmaster now, and he wouldn't be hiding behind his title. He scribbled a note and handed it to his owl: Futger. Soon the unpleasantness would begin.

*****

Lily giggled and clapped her raw hands together gleefully. Above her James nearly fell off his broom. He had thought he was alone here but apparently not. He hoped she hadn't been there too long. With a showy swoop his feet touched the ground near her.

"Show off!" She grinned.

"How long have you been here?" His eyes scanned hers suspiciously.

"Hello to you too. And good morning might I add." He glared at her. "Sorry. Hmmm," She paused, thinking. "About forty-five minutes. Well as long as you have anyway."

"You _followed_ me?" He was suddenly angry.

"I didn't follow you! I know exactly were the Quidditch field is. Besides I couldn't sleep, I had this really weird dream." Her voice went suddenly quiet. Before James could ask about her dream she pulled him towards the castle.

"Come on! It's almost time for breakfast and I'm really hungry." She dragged him to the old wooden door and he didn't protest. He was actually quite keen breakfast especially if they were serving pancakes.

*****

"James!" Sirius hissed, shoving his friend. James' head shot up.

"Wha? Where's the fire?" He asked stupidly. Several people giggled.

"Fire?" Professor McGonagall asked superiorly raising her eyebrows. "I wasn't aware of any fire. Perhaps you wish to enlighten us Mr. Potter?" James grinned, this was were he shined. James could make up a story to save his life, and Sirius' for that matter if the occasion arose. It wasn't so much that his lies were believable as that they were so outlandish that the teachers were often too amused to do anything.

"Well, you see Professor," He said thinking quickly when an idea struck him like lightning. He would have to thank Roslyn later for telling them about her sister. "Roslyn has an older sister who takes Divination. She taught us how to recall things that have happened from the past to you or anyone else if you're that advanced. You know sort of relive them." She nodded suspiciously. "Well I was just remembering yesterday's lesson about how to transfigure twigs into fire because-" He paused and glanced at Remus' notes. "Today we're Transfiguring water and since they are opposites I thought-" 

"That will be _quite _enough Mr. Potter. " She cut him off. James grinned wider. He had won! Perfect, he had included school _and _relations with older students! She couldn't very well punish him for preparing for today's lesson, could she? He was just about to continue when Professor McGonagall's voice cut in through his egotistical thoughts. She herself was wearing a sly smile. 

"Well Mr. Potter, since you obviously have such an intense talent for Divination I'm sure you won't mind signing up for it as one of you additional classes next year." James nodded genially; only mildly alarmed by the sweetness in her voice. " But, just to make sure you secure a position in Professor Trelawney's class I will speak to her personally and reserve you one." Her smile grew. "In the mean time though, I will arrange for you to have private lessons with her every Saturday afternoon, to harbor your, er, extraordinary talent." As she turned back to the blackboard James was sure he saw an evil glint in her eyes. 

"Wonderful!" He thought sarcastically! "She must have heard Sirius and I talking yesterday, otherwise how could she know how much I utterly _loathe_ Divination. I've really done it this time! I'm going to have private lessons and I have to sign up for next year too! This is great! Just _great_!" His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. A Ravenclaw-fourth year walked in.

"Yes Erin?" The professor asked.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see Potter." She pointed to James who started to gather his things. Professor McGonagall sighed and nodded.

"Very well." She waved him away. "You can collect your homework from Mr. Black, who will be taking wonderful notes." The last part was directed to Sirius who blushed when he realized that his handwriting was barely legible. 

"Remus, if I'm gone a long time feed Tiger and brush her k?" Remus nodded. James nodded and followed the girl to the headmaster's office. Last time he went to the headmaster's office he was gone a whole day because he had been sent to help Filch in the gardens. She was cold to him and only answered his questions with a curt "yes, no or I don't know" All in all James was very relieved when they parted ways and he entered the office with high spirits. 

Professor Dumbledore observed him with increasing sadness. His good mood would only make this harder. He did his best to smile though

"Oh, James, good. Please take a seat." James chose the seat furthest from him. "I'm afraid we have something very serious to discuss." The smile that had decorated James' face for so long fled. This couldn't be good. The professor placed his old half moon glasses in front of him and took a deep breath. 

"Are you aware of a wizard by the name of Voldemort?" James' nodded with growing apprehension. "Good. Then are you also aware that your parents were on assignment to watch him and his activities in southern Europe?" James didn't like were this was going. He didn't like it at all. 

" I'm afraid that there is no easy way to tell you this, but you deserve to know the truth." He paused to think how to phrase his next words. 

"Voldemort, used a curse that is still unknown, to us to kill your parents last week." James' blue eyes grew wide with shock. This couldn't be happening. He wouldn't believe it; e couldn't believe it. He began to violently shake his head. 

"Yes, James, yes it happened you can't deny the truth. NEVER deny the truth." James tuned him out, lost in his own thoughts. Days later he vaguely remembered Dumbledore going more into the details surrounding his parents death and how their estate would be handled but at that moment it didn't matter, nothing mattered; not to James anyway. When the professor had dismissed him he was undecided as to where to go. He had been given the day off and wanted to be alone, at least for a little while. He surveyed several possibilities but all would contain his friends, or worse Snape. The dorm obviously would be where all his friends were or would be soon. Right now they had double Herbology with the Slytherins and the idea of facing Snape, Sirius, _and_ Remus didn't excite him in the least. There was always the hideout but Lily was going to be tutoring Peter at 5, and he couldn't go tot he Quidditch Pitch because the Ravenclaws had practice in an hour; besides there was always the chance that his friends would see him when they were walking back from Herbology. They would want to know where he had been. So may questions too many questions. James wasn't ready. Just when he was sure he'd have to dig a hole to avoid his friends he came to Hagrid's Hut.

James knocked, uncertain as to whether or not this was a wise decision. He felt unable to think well sort of numb. After a minute or so the door swung open to reveal a tall, shaggy, man. 

"Oy James!" He said cheerfully. His face soon resembled James' though when he saw the look James gave him. "Oh he told you didn', he?" He asked much quieter. James only bit his lip. Hagrid held the door open and gestured for James to walk in. James seemed to be going through the motions. He sat down opposite Hagrid and ate five rock cakes without even realizing it. At first they talked about things like the weather and other polite things avoiding the subject at hand at all costs. Finally, realizing that they couldn't go around it forever, Hagrid broke the ice. 

"My dad died too. When I was in my second year." He said going quiet. James looked up, surprised.

"Really?" He asked, finding his voice hoarse. Hagrid nodded.

"Yeah, jus'… jus' after I sent him Fuzger fer Christmas. I thought I killed him at firs'." James looked at Hagrid with a new respect but no amount of respect would take away their deaths or the pain that came with it. "It gets easier yer know." He suddenly as though reading James' thoughts.

"I KNOW!" James said sullenly. He was silent for a while, they both were. "I hate him!" James cried passionately, banging his hand on the table. The tears that had been welling up for so long finally burst out of his eyes, streaming down his cheeks. They were accompanied by numerous 'I hate hims' and things of that sort. Hagrid let him do it, knowing that he needed to let it out. Finally, sore and exhausted James crept back to his dorm and hid under the covers, skipping dinner.

*****

Meanwhile back at the dorms…

"Uh guys, have you seen a cat?" Lily asked. Two pairs of eyes riveted to her as realization slowly crept over their faces.

"Oh no… Lily… you didn't!" Remus gasped! She nodded glumly.

"'fraid so. I didn't mean to lose her! I just looked away for a minute and she was gone!" Remus groaned and put his in his hands. Sirius looked at Lily imploringly as thought wishing she would say she was joking. 

"James is going to kill us!" Sirius cried finally.

"Not if we find her before he finds out! Look she has to be here somewhere." Remus said, forever the rational one. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Sirius why don't you check in your dorm, I'll check the third year girls and Remus you check in here. She has to be on this floor somewhere. If she's not we'll check the others." She started toward the door.

"Why can't I check the third year girls?" Sirius asked looking hurt. Remus smiled wryly.

"Because we're looking for a cat, not dates." Sirius feigned hurt but couldn't do it and grinned in the end. 

"OK!" They set off for their respective destinations quickly. James loved that cat more than anything and it would kill him to lose her. Lily walked up to the door and rapped three time, when no answer was given she walked in. There were five seemingly identical beds. Upon closer inspection Lily found that many of the bedspreads were different and almost all of them were covered with stuffed animals. She was sure she spotted Tiger on the bed farthest from the door unfortunately it was just a stuffed animal. Suddenly a crash was heard from the hall and she heard Sirius cry: "I've found him!" Lily bounded out the door and into the boys dorm. 

"Good, now when James gets back-" She stopped in mid-sentence. It appeared to her at least that Sirius was holding not only Tiger but James as well. At least she assumed it was James, if it wasn't that table sure had amazing taste in glasses. Remus joined them in the room and realized immediately what had happened.

"Sirius!" He groaned. "What happened." Remus looked very stressed out for a twelve-year old but then Sirius _was_ his best friend and being a werewolf wasn't exactly stress free.

"I saw Tiger on my bed. Except for when I yanked the curtains back all the way I saw that Tiger wasn't the only thing in my bed. I reacted by pulling out my wand. I didn't know it was James, I swear." He held James out dismally for them to see.

"Well, that's OK, I guess. Just… you know… turn him back." Lily said praying that Sirius knew how to do that. Sirius didn't say anything.

"You _can _turn him back, right?" Remus asked a dangerous tone in his voice. 

"Actually… no, not really, no." The castle shook with the screams that followed. When they had calmed down enough to escort James and Sirius to the hospital wing Lily reminded herself _NEVER_ to sleep in Sirius' bed.

*****

After that huge display of emotions James displayed with Hagrid he didn't even crack a smile. He walked through classes, Quidditch practice, and the remaining detentions with a monotone attitude. When his friends finally did find out about his parents they tried, as tactfully as possible, to talk to him about it but he refused quite angrily. On the extremely rare occasion that he did exhibit emotion it was usually anger of some form. When the reading of the will had taken place he had turned his back on his estate and sold it including all of the house elves. Even his personal favorite, Dobby, was sold to a particularly nasty Slytherin fifth-year's named Lucious Malfoy did he show any regret. The Backs, Sarah and Trifid had been appointed as his guardians. James was perfectly happy to live with Sirius and his family but, well, it just wasn't the same. So it was with a heavy heart that school was ended and James began a new chapter of his life.

AN- WOW I really didn't think I would get this done so quickly! I'm glad I did though. This is one of my longer chapters. Please review! Well year two has ended I'll try to get three-part one soon!


	11. Jogging the Memories

FOREVER

Year three

Part one

Photo albums

Lily stared down the dirt road desperately wishing she had asked for more specific instructions. The mud clung to the moist path. It had soiled Lily's new red shoes and her mood. She scanned the hills for a house, or a structure of any kind and much to her disappointment though not her surprise they were barren except for the forest to her right. The hills were green with summer grass and reminded her of the hills back home. She and Petunia used to sit there and just watch the clouds or maybe play tag. It hadn't really mattered. 

"But that was then and this is now." Said Lily to herself, remembering where she was and the going away talk Petunia had given her. Of course where she was, was the problem; she didn't know. Sirius had only said to take a right at the yellow sign and that she'd know when she got there. Lily shook her head.

"Typical Sirius." Lily was losing her patience and her feet were killing her. She didn't know how much further she could walk and the path was getting kind of creepy. She shivered; a low fog had descended reminding Lily of a very bad horror movie. She shifted her attention away from the darkening sky and the forest and to the hills, which were slightly more cheerful. A soon as her back was turned she herd a crackle, like breaking sticks. She stopped walking and stiffened noticeably, straining to her anything else. The silence was unbearable. She whirled around, as though trying to catch something or someone by surprise. The surprise was on her though. Two hands from nowhere grabbed her. She screamed, panic filling her body like a volcano. Until she thought she would explode. The hands where cold and the fact that they appeared from thin air only scared her more. Another hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shut up! Someone will hear us!" Someone hissed in her ear. She struggled desperately trying to escape. 

"What's that matter with you, huh?" said the owner of the hand. The hand moved upward and pulled something down, revealing James Potter and Sirius Black. Sirius was the one holding her arms and James had been the one holding her mouth. Lily's fear quickly changed to anger.

"How _DARE _you sneak up on me, in a foreign village, by a creepy forest, right before dark. What is wrong with _you_! What could possibly possessed you to do that?" She was fuming. Sirius grinned in a would-be apologetic way. 

"Sorry Lily, but you should have seen your face!" His grin turned to a weak chuckle and then a full-blown laugh. "Your…::laugh:: eyes… ::laugh:: were…::laugh::… hu.. Hu... huge!" Soon James had joined in laughing, leaving Lily staring sullenly at them.

"If your quite finished, do you mind telling me where your house is? Or is that going to sneak up on me as well?" Asked Lily folding her arms over her chest. Sirius grinned even wider. He mumbled a few words under his breath, which Lily tried but failed to catch. 

"Sorry, what?" She asked even more irritated then before. He pointed to the hills behind her. "Oh, don't be ridiculous those hills are completely-"she turned around talking to them all the while. "-Bare." She whispered the last part; staring at the once bare hills astounded. In place of just grass there was a sprawling mansion, that would put Britain's greatest landowners to shame. She suspected that it had been magically extended. It had multiple turrets, wings and towers. They were all tastefully done all though they were definitely magic. This became even more apparent when the towers started to play musical spots and moved around in a circle. Periodically they stopped and the loser had to go to they other end. She could even hear a faint bit of Mozart coming from that direction. 

"Um... wow." Said Lily, unable to tear her emerald eyes from the curious scene. "It wasn't there a second ago, did you throw a giant invisibility cloak over it or something?" Sirius laughed at the silly suggestions. 

"Nope, not quite. It 's a spell, so that it's, you know, muggle protected." Lily nodded, if she hadn't known about magic, the site on the hill would have been just enough to land her in a mental institution. They started up the hill.

"Do they always do that?" She pointed to the towers racing for the last spot. James looked at it slightly green. He nodded.

"Oh yeah! The first time I came here, I slept in one of those towers and I've never been so sick in my life!" He gave a hollow sort of laugh and a ghost of a smile. Lily grinned, that was definitely a good sign. James' parents had died earlier in the year and this was the first time she had seen him even attempt a smile. As they headed up the hill Lily was glad she decided to visit Sirius for the first time that night.

*****

Lily found that the food at Sirius' house was just as good as Hogwarts and served in the same way. House elves darted this way and that, allowing Lily only occasional glimpses at them. She was extremely happy there, but she still couldn't wait until it was time to go back to Hogwarts. The days flew by and one evening near the end of the summer the three of them were rummaging through one of Sirius' many attics. This one was on the top of the West wing, which was rarely used. The attic was covered in a thick film of dust and grim. Causing Lily to cringe on more than one occasion. She sifted through an old burgundy trunk near a window. The dust was making her constantly sneeze, and "bless yous" could be heard throughout the large room. James and Sirius were at the opposite end looking through old family picture albums.

"That's me, that's my mum, that's my dad, that's me." Sirius chanted continuously until they came to the end of yet another picture album. When that happened, James banged it shut, shooting dust everywhere and Sirius picked up the next one, starting the system over again. 

"Look it's us!" James' finger touched a picture of two very small children of about two. Both had brown hair but only one had blue eyes, James. Sirius liked this new game.

"There we are again, and again, and again, and-" Suddenly though Sirius fell silent and James spoke up for the first time.

"Hey, I didn't know you knew Lily before Hogwarts!" He said sounding surprised. Lily ran over.

"What?" She asked reaching the two boys. 

"I didn't." Sirius' voice was deathly quiet, sending shivers down their backs. 

"No, you must of. Look, there she is, and there you are." James pointed to a picture that showed two, two year-olds, both looked identical to Lily and Sirius. The baby girl had red hair and the same piercing green eyes. The boy was the same brown-eyed beauty as all the other photos, Sirius.

"I met Sirius for the first time at Hogwarts, James." She was beginning to feel really creepy.

"Lily, I'm not blind! You obviously knew him before! Look you're right there playing. I just don't see why you can't admit it." He pointed stubbornly to the picture.

"I swear James, I don't know who that little girl is but she isn't me. I grew up at the other end of Britain! It _must_ be a coincidence." Lily took the album out of her friend's hands and put it down. James shrugged n agreement.

"Yeah Okay, come on let's eat." He headed down the stairs. Meanwhile Sirius took one last look at the two children, why did he remember them? They seemed so familiar. Below him, his friends raced to the dining room. Without another glance he ran after them. 

*****

That night Sirius tossed in turned in a fitful sleep. Those, eyes, those green eyes.

__

"Come on! Come to your mum." The brown haired child walked proudly over to his mother. He was quite arrogant of his ability to walk and he would have strutted if he could have managed it.

"Good boy." She cooed. "Now go play." The lady placed him into a small pen with a girl about his age and left the room. She was glaring disdainfully at him. He knew her; they were good friends, and what's more she couldn't walk nearly as well as he could. The little girl's wild hair was every where making the brown haired child smile. They started to play and giggle. He really liked her. Suddenly there was a scream from the next room. 

"OH must you?" He heard his mother say.

"Yes Sarah it's for the best." Said a lady the boy didn't know. His mother walked in looking scared, and the little girl's mother came in crying. She was clutching a blond girl also their age. She swooped down to the pen and picked the girl up. The boy started to cry. They had been playing.** Now **who was he going to play with? He hoped not the blond girl. The red haired girl also must have realized this because now she to was howling. GONE GONE GONE the words echoed in the little boys head.

There was a flash and the boy was older. 

Now he was sitting all along outside. His mother came out holding another little boy by the hand. He had interesting eyes too. But his weren't green, not like the girls. They were blue.

"Hello," He said "I'm-" The boy was gone and all the little boy could hear was GONE GONE GONE!

Sirius screamed "GONE." at the top of his lungs. 

"You git! Who's gone?" Lily and James stood at the foot of his bed. Lily had her hands on her hips and was frowning worriedly. 

"What?" Sirius asked confused. "What do you mean?" Lily and James exchanged looks.

"You were screaming GONE." Said James, his face matching Lily's. Sirius blinked his eyes in confusion. He hadn't been screaming anything at least not that he remembered. He looked at the clock it was 4 AM. No wonder he couldn't think straight. 

"I dunno, bad dream or something. Go back to bed." They exchanged looks again but didn't move from the dark room. "Go on! Standing their isn't any good." Reluctantly they left, eyeing Sirius as though he would soon blow up.

*****

The rest of the summer passed without incident and Sirius didn't speak of his dream to anyone. Meanwhile James was nearly back to his old self. The last week before going back he had put a dungbomb in Lily's bed. She was so happy that he was himself again she didn't even curse him. On September 1st the three of them headed to King's Cross-Station. The day was cool for September, reminding Lily more of November. Fog was everywhere and Lily was grateful when they finally boarded. Sirius went ahead to get them a compartment. Lily and James loaded their trunks and walked onto the train in silence, each in their own thoughts. Half way up the steps onto the train Lily tripped. James, who had been walking behind her, fell under the weight of her fall. And she toppled onto him. When Lily opened her eye's she realized that she was face down on top of James Potter and his eyes were more than she could bare. They were intense making her shiver unconsciously. Neither moved at first until a clumsy fifth year named Bertha Jorkins, stepped on Lily's hand. She blushed with realization of just where she was and got up quickly.

"Right ,well, let's go then." She started up the ladder again. Incredibly embarrassed. By the time they found their compartment both were more than willing to be separated. Lily headed to the seat next to Sirius and much to her horror so did James. They collided causing them both to turn scarlet.

"Um…sorry." Said James lamely moving toward Anna.

"Uh…yeah." She said looking desperately for escape. It came in the form of Peter who had just entered and Lily rushed over to talk to him. Their friends had watched this exchange, each with a different idea forming, all with the same purpose.

*****

The trip to Hogwarts was filled with catching up and story swapping and everyone in the compartment wasn't too happy about leaving the comfortable compartment. One by one they made their way through the crowded passageway to the carriages. Lily was very relieved and yet disappointed when James chose the first carriage instead of the second, which Lily was riding in. The carriages rode none to smoothly to the old castle and Lily felt her heart, if not her body, warm considerably at the site of her home. It was wonderful to be back, and Lily couldn't wait to get her hands on that food!

A/N- OKAY let me know what your theory's are on that dream thing. Someone requested for them to fall in love soon so I'm gonna try to work it in. I had originally planned for that to happen in their fourth year because I've got something very special planned for this year. If there is anything you'd like me to include, let me know! Please review the really mean a lot to me!

Disclaimer - I own a few of Lily's friends including Roslyn, and Eric. Lessie, Tina, Anna, and Maggie belong to themselves. Their names have been changed to protect the innocent (or not so innocent depending on the character)

****

PLEASE REVIEW _IN THAT BEAUTIFUL LITTLE BOX_ RIGHT DOWN THERE |

|

|

\/


	12. Love Struck

FOREVER

Year three 

Part two

Subtitled: Make new friends but keep the old

Lily twirled her pen boredness apparent in her face. Arithmancy, although very challenging, wasn't the most captivating class in the world. She glanced at her watch. Right now Sirius was in Muggle Studies with Anna. Lily almost wished she had taken that instead. Talk about an easy A. Tina was in Magical Communications. Lily was _really_ glad she hadn't taken that class. Some how speaking Ghoul just didn't excite her. And James, well he was in Divination. Lily couldn't help but laugh at how he had gotten himself signed up for it. It was really nice of Peter and Remus to put their names down for it with him. She giggled quietly as she remembered his look of pure disgust after his first class. 

"He looks so cute when he crinkles his nose like that." She thought before her mind reeled in horror. She had been thinking about him like THAT a lot lately, and it was getting harder and harder to stop. Finally out of pure frustration with herself, Lily turned her gaze back to the teacher. "_ANYTHING_ is better than this!" She thought.

*****

The class erupted in giggles, James loudest of all. He tried desperately to smother his laughs. 

"As though we need any additional smothering in here." Thought James wryly. "I think the perfume is doing a knock out job, literally." At this point in time, James really didn't like Professor McGonagall. If it hadn't for her he wouldn't be here, or, so he thought. He just wished that Sirius were there. It would have made it a whole lot easier to bear. Not that Remus and Peter weren't great company, it just wasn't the same. Of course there was always Lily… She was great company too, plus she was really cute. James could have slapped himself. He was doing it again. "Stop, stop, STOP! Or I'll tell Sirius and he'll really make you pay." He threatened himself. It was no good though, no matter how hard he tried she kept popping up. "It's probably the perfume." Thought James, needing an excuse. "It's just getting to my head. Yeah, that's it, it's perfume." Comfortable with his answer, he settled back into his chair to gets some R/R.

*****

Remus glanced over at his friend with an amused smile. He was beating himself up again and probably over Lily. He obviously liked her, and just wouldn't admit it. Sirius had talked of nothing else whenever James was absent from the room. Although he happened to agree with Sirius that James and Lily should get together, he wasn't sure he liked Sirius' plans. Especially since most involved James saving Lily while she plummeted off of a steep cliff, or something equally dangerous. Remus turned his attention back to the tealeaves in front of him. Peter was trying, and failing, to read Remus' and one look at his own, told Remus all he had to know: Divination was definitely not his strongest subject.

*****

The day was cold and it reminded Lily more of late March rather than late October. The wind tugged at her hair tie, slowly pulling it loose from her auburn hair. She clutched her books and tried desperately to pay attention to Professor Ryans as she explained about Horseferns, and their uses. Behind her, Serverous Snape made some snide comment about Anna and giggled when she heard Snape howl with pain. The class was extremely boring, and Lily was really glad that this was the last one of the day. That night would be the Halloween feast and she could hardly wait. Rumor had it that the feast would be held somewhere other than the Great Hall and the excitement was really getting to her. She shifted impatiently from one foot to the other. Sirius and James whispered next to her, only stopping to take in the Professor's glares, before continuing again. They were obviously planning something. Lily just hoped it didn't involve her and anything really messy. She reviewed all the terrible scenarios over and over in her brain when suddenly Peter's hand shot up, knocking her chin to the side. He smiled apologetically and proceeded to tell the professor the time rather rudely and that it was time to go. Professor Ryans shot daggers at him but nodded reluctantly, letting her students go. Lily raced over to Tina and Anna, glad that classes were finally over. 

"I thought that class would never end!" Tina said eyeing Professor Ryans like she was something from hell. 

"If she had it her way we'd never leave." Lily agreed.

"Well, than she must obviously like us!" said Anna, forever the optimist. Lily and Tina rolled their eyes and made their way slowly up the hill. 

*****

Tina spun around for herself in the mirror, taking in her reflection. Her thin brown hair hung limply around her head, and her face showed none of the tan she had acquired over the summer. She fingered her hair sadly. She had always hated her hair, if only it could be long like Lily's or thick like Anna's or… she always thought to herself. But it wasn't. It was short, brown and thin and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Tina gazed around her dorm. Anna and Lily had already gone down and Katie was helping Lessie pick out some robes to wear at dinner. She might as well go on down to dinner herself. With one last glance at her frowning reflection the young witch walked to the common room, hoping to come across Sirius or James to walk to the Great Hall with. The large chairs were absent of anyone in her year though except for Peter.

"Just my luck." She thought bitterly but pasted on a smile for Peter. "Want to walk down to dinner with me, Peter?" She asked politely, silently praying he'd say no, but just as she expected he smiled at her warmly and nodded.

They walked for awhile in silence before they came close to the Great Hall. Tina pushed the door open slowly. Lily and Anna were encircled by a group of kids about their age including James and Sirius. Tina's heart jumped when she saw Sirius and was just about to call out to him when she noticed what he was doing. He was laughing at one of Anna's jokes like it was the funniest thing in the world. Her emotions plummeted and much to her increasing horror, Peter noticed her hesitation. He smiled knowingly.

"Wanna go for a walk? The feast isn't going to start for at least a half hour." Tina smiled at the offer, as it was more than she expected from Peter, and nodded. 

The night air, however cool it was, was a nice change from the jealous heat that had been filling her. She wanted to get as far away from this as she possibly could. Tina had never much liked Halloween but this had to be the worst one she'd ever had. Slowly they made their way to lake, each in their own thoughts, neither much caring if they ever came back. Tina sat down next to Peter, trying to avoid to extremely wet parts. Tina was the first to break the silence and even so her voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you ever feel, you know…" She stopped, searching for the words.

"Second best?" He asked. She nodded, grateful that he could connect. He skipped a pebble on the water. "All the time." Peter sighed.

"I don't know, maybe I'm out of line here, but I always feel like I'm the OTHER friend." She said and not without bitterness. "The one who's not quite good enough, not pretty enough or smart enough. Of course, _they _never treat me like that, but everyone else does."

"I know what you mean. It seems like I can't do anything as well as they can. And the things I CAN do, the things I enjoy, they can do better." He tossed his pebble with a lot more strength. "Everyone loves them and no matter how much they exasperate the teachers, they are still the best students. The worst part is that I can't even hate them! They're so charming and charismatic… and I want to so bad." His strong expression couldn't cover the pain in his eyes or voice making Tina's own hurt more apparent than ever. And not for the first time provoking anger deep in her bruised soul.

"All the guys love them." Now Tina picked up a rock and hurled it.

"All the girls want them." Peter was practically shouting as he pitched his pebble with such strength it hurt.

"They can't do anything wrong!" Now Tina was on her feet, joining Peter in the bashing fest.

"We can't do anything right!" Peter added, his voice much stronger than he looked like he could handle. Suddenly Tina's watch beeped. She glared at it resentfully. 

"We'd better go." Her voice had returned to its usual meek tone. He nodded.

"Yeah but its not they'd miss us." His voice, though quiet, reeked bitterness and they walked back to the school. 

*****

A young man in his early thirties swirled his hand dismissivley around the water in front of him. The shapes of Peter and Tina abruptly disappeared. He glanced for the first at the wizard opposite him.

"They-" He pointed to the now empty cauldron. " Are our key to victory." His companion's brow creased with confusion.

"My Liege," He began slowly as though turning each word over in his mind before it rolled off his tongue. " Why? They are so young, my lord. What can they possibly do?" The young man sighed very loudly, visibly losing patience with his intellectually inferior companion.

"_Because_, Jealousy is the first step to hate. The boy is already there, and no doubt the girl will soon join him." The other wizard nodded, even though he didn't fully understand. "It's Tine!" The young wizard announced suddenly, spinning around from the cauldron for the first time and clapping his hands. "We need to tap Hogwarts. I assume you can find a suitable spy?" When there was no answer, the young wizard flicked his wand in frustration. His companion fell to the floor with a thud, unconscious. "Never mind," The young wizard said carelessly. "I'll take care of it myself."

*****

Thirteen year old Annabelle and her twin brother Adam surveyed the train station with dismay. She glanced once more at her ticket to make she had read it correctly. She had, it read the same thing this time as it had the last five times. 

"Ever heard of Platform 9 and 3/4 before?" She asked her brother as she hoisted her backpack farther up her back. Adam looked at her annoyed.

"What do you think?" She held up her hands.

"So-RY! Excuse me for breathing." He grinned snidely at her. 

'You're excused." He said in mock forgiveness. She rolled her eyes and was just about to say something really mean back when she saw someone disappearing between barriers 9 and 10. She blinked to make she sure she had seen right. Sure enough another one followed the first.

"I know which way to go." Annabelle said in a sing song voice. He temporarily forgot his pride.

"Where?" 

"Through 9 and 10." Said she looking proud at her observation. He stared at her blankly before bursting out in laughter.

"You're joking?" He gasped. Annabelle looked hurt.

"No. I swear I saw to men disappear where the platform is." Adam's eyebrows shot up.

"I always knew you were a little crazy but now I REALYY think you're nutters." She glared at him.

I'm, not joking! And to prove it I'll…" She faltered while she gathered her courage. "I'll walk through the barrier." He laughed even harder.

"You're welcome to try. Jeez, where's a camera when you need it?" His side comments only strengthened her resolution to prove her brother wrong. He'd see. Slowly Annabelle approached the barrier, pushing her trolley all the while. She shut her eyes and walked gingerly toward it, praying she hadn't been wrong. Annabelle didn't think she could bear the embarrassment. Much to her relief she slid smoothly in to see a large train on the other side called the Hogsmade Express. Annabelle had been told that during the regular school year starts and ends the children boarded an entirely different train called the Hogwarts Express. This train contained very few children over eleven and any that were, were probably home schooled like her and her brother had been until recently. Annabelle was so content in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when Adam walked next to her. He smiled at her for the first time all day.

"Ready?" He asked starting to board behind a very business like man. He knew she wasn't but she appreciated him asking just the same and together they boarded the train.

*****

Lily Evans flicked a bit of bread at Sirius as Professor Dumbledore spoke. He flicked some back and neither noticed when their name was called. James shoved them out of their seats and they walked to the stage, genuinely confused, as they hadn't been listening. On the stage were to kids around their age and from the looks of them they were new. They were definitely not first years though. 

"These are the transfers I've bee talking about." Said Dumbledore, sensing their lack of knowledge. "Annabelle and Adam." He gestured to each in turn. They looked at him blankly still not quite sure why they were on stage to begin with. "You'll of course be showing them around." He added. Lily immediately felt a rush of gratitude toward the old man. Anyone else would have let her be humiliated. She smiled warmly and nodded. They made their way back to the table. Lily and Sirius to finish dinner, and Adam and Annabelle to finish their education.

A/N - Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed! It keeps me writing!! If you want me to work something into to my story or have any suggestions PLEASE!!! Let me know J thanks. Also does anyone know where I can find a beta-reader?? 

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	13. The Plot Thickens

FOREVER

Year 3

Part 3

Subtitled: The plot thickens

Adam read over the paper again.

They MUST be crazy!" he thought shaking his head over the contents. Suddenly the door creaked open and Adam stuffed the paper hastily under his pillow, hoping he didn't look too suspicious. 

"Adam," Said a feminine voice. "Come on its time for dinner, everyone else is already down there." His sister Annabelle walked into the light and Adam nodded. She was right; his dorm was empty of all of his roommates. In fact he hadn't seen any of them for along time.

"Where's everyone been all afternoon anyway?" Adam pulled on his boots. Annabelle smiled at her twin's useless attempts to tie his boots quickly.

"Today's Saturday, they had Quidditch practice." He nodded before giving up on his boots. Together they walked down to the Great Hall.

*****

Lily moved her food around on her plate listlessly. Around her, her friends chattered about various things but Lily was having trouble focusing. Something was bothering her. The two new transfer students were nice and all but there was definitely something weird about them. Especially the boy, Adam. She just couldn't put her finger on it. They weren't the only ones who were acting strange either. Both Tina and Peter were not their usual selves and what was worse was that no one else seemed to notice. The talk had turned to the upcoming Christmas holidays something Lily really wasn't really looking forward too. She just didn't know if she should stay over or not.

"Are you going home?" Remus asked Sirius. Sirius nodded and laughed.

'Why would I stay here? It's so boring! You'd have to have no life to stick around this place." Remus and Anna glared at him and he stared at them cluelessly. "What" He mouthed. Anna jerked her head pointedly at James who was staying due to the death of his parents last spring. Sirius paled considerably. Lily felt the situation was getting a little to tense for her but it was definitely good it happened. Sirius' little comment made up her mind for her.

"I'm staying over." She put in, trying to divert attention from James. It worked all the eyes turned to her as she spoke for the first time that night. Sirius sent her a grateful look and James glanced up from his plate for the first time, a bit of sparkle back in his eyes. 

"Why?" He asked looking genuinely interested. Lily laughed.

"Have you ever met my sister? Please, I simply refuse to spend two weeks with her. The house is MUCH to small for that!" Everyone laughed including James. Lily couldn't help but notice that Tina smiled weakly before continuing her conversation with Adam and Peter, who didn't even look up, let alone show any sign that they had heard her. Just as Lily was about to leave James stopped her.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked looking slightly nervous. She nodded and he led her to an empty classroom.

"He probably wants to talk about the next Animagus meeting." She thought as she mentally ran through the list of ingredients she had uncovered the other day. 

"Well-" He began looking her straight in the eye. "We have a Hogsmade visit coming up, right?" She nodded, not sure were this was going. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" She looked at him blankly.

"You mean you Sirius and Remus, right?" She asked. He shook his head and Lily searched for words, more confused than ever. Was he asking her out? Even before she had thought about it, the words were out of her mouth. "Alright." He looked visibly relieved.

"Can we keep this between ourselves?" James gave her a puppy dog look. "I mean to see if it works out and, stuff." So he was asking her out! "Just imagine if Sirius or Anna found out." He wheedled. She nodded a smile growing on her face. 

"Okay." She agreed and they set off to class.

*****

Snowflakes swirled around the windowsill making Lily smile. She surveyed herself in the mirror critically. Trying to find a suitable way to wear her hair. She glanced at her watch. Only five minutes until she was supposed to meet James. It had been really hard to find an excuse for her friends on why she couldn't "go to Hogsmade" but, after a very convincing cough, she managed to get them to leave without her. Lily felt rotten about lying to them but it did make the situation a lot more exciting, if not "forbidden." Finally settling on pony talk she grabbed her cloak and ran down the stairs two at a time. At the bottom was James. He was leaning against the railing looking very bored, but as soon as he saw her, his face lighted up.

"Ready." He held out her arm for her to take. She giggled but declined it. 

"Yep, I hope they don't see us together!"

"Me too, it was murder to get Sirius to leave! Finally I told him that I had detention and he hurried off really quick." James rolled his eyes at the memory.

"Well, I'm sick with the "flu." She winked at him and feigned a loud but obviously fake cough. He smiled. They walked for awhile until Lily no longer knew where they were. "How are we going to get there anyway?" She asked looking around her for the first time. He smiled secretively and thrust aside a large purple curtain. Behind it was an ornately decorated mirror. Making Lily gasp with delight. "Oh."

"It's a secret passage way!" His grin grew wider. "It leads right into Hogsmade and I thought since we missed the carriages we'd go through this one." He tapped his wand four times on each side of the mirror and it swung aside to reveal an earthen passage. He looked at her for the first time putting his arm out in a sweeping gesture. "Shall we?" 

*****

Sirius gulped his Butterbeer with all his might before banging it loudly on the table and burping. Collective winces arose. 

"Sirius!" Anna said her voice thick with disgust. He grinned cheekily.

"An encore you say? Well if you INSIST!" He reached for his glass, which was promptly yanked away by Remus.

"That _won't _be necessary." Said Remus, pushing his own glass out of Sirius' reach also. 

"Come ON Sirius! Please act your age for once." Tina scolded causing Sirius to whimper. "Oh THAT'S mature." She scoffed, not bothering withhold the disgust in her voice. "No if you're quite through pouting I'd like to get down to business." Sirius did the best imitation of a put out two-year-old he could manage. Tina rolled her eyes. "Okay, back to Lily and James. Any suggestions for getting them together." She surveyed her classmates like a court room judge.

"I have one!" Anna said grinning. "Why don't we have Sirius go out with Lily to make James jealous?" 

"Nope," Tina said shaking her head. "Too messy. We're trying to start a relationship here not ruin a friendship"

"Okay why don't we stage Lily in trouble and James will have to save her." Said Peter trying to contribute to the conversation.

"NOWAY!" Said Tina. "What happens if something goes wrong and Lily really is in danger."

"Well if you're so smart Tina, _you_ think of something." Sirius said obviously irritated with his friend. Unfortunately for Sirius, Tina was unperturbed.

"Er… All right. Lemme think." She paused. "Okay I've got it!" She whispered something to the group, who grinned conspiratorially.

"Great!" Anna said, her grin becoming eviler by the second.

*****

"Where do you want to go first?" James asked his date. She shrugged.

"I don't know but we'd better avoid Zonko's and The Three Broomsticks. That's were Tina and Anna usually go." James nodded.

"Yeah. Remus, Sirius, and Peter too. Come on let's go to Honeydukes." They set off through the snow to the little store.

"Do you miss them, your parents I mean?" Lily asked suddenly as they looked over some Levitating Sherbet Balls. The smile fled from James' face.

"Yeah, all the time. Did you know that Lucious Malfoy's father bought my houself Dobby?" Lily shook her head the pain in his voice becoming more than she could bear.

"James… I…" Lily said unable to find words appropriate enough.

"I hate him!" He burst out. A new emotion in his voice that could only be described as hate. "And one day I'm going to find him Lily and he's going to pay." James' voice had gone deathly quiet and his fists were clenched. Lily was suddenly scared. If Voldemort could hurt someone as… as untouchable as James then no one was safe. Lily suddenly felt very sick.

"Let's go." She led him away. "You want to go somewhere to talk?" He nodded wordlessly and led her to the Shrieking Shack. They settled themselves into the sparsely decorated room. At first James was hesitant to speak but soon his voice filled the room and was accompanied by tears for the first time in almost a year.

James was long asleep and Lily stared out the dirty window vaguely wondering what time it was. It was a good thing the next day was the first of the holidays so that no one would miss them at lessons. James had cried himself to sleep and Lily hadn't the heart to wake him. Night had fallen and Lily was a little scared by the darkness and the remoteness of her location. Dawn was just breaking in the East and she was too tired to think any longer and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Lily stirred, her body aching all over. Sunshine greeted her eyes making the emeralds squint against the brightness.

"Morning sunshine." Said James making Lily smile at the irony. She groaned, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"What time is it?" She asked as his features came into focus.

"Mmm… Around eight." Lily sat up quickly.

"We'd better go. Sirius, Anna… they're leaving we'd better say good-bye!" She said making for the door.

"It's no use they already left around an hour ago." James said never leaving hid position. 

"And you… you didn't say good-bye?" She asked not quite understanding why her heart was doing so many flip-flops.

"I couldn't leave you." He said avoiding her gaze. "Besides, how would I explain to Sirius my absence? " He grinned at his own attempt to lighten the already tense situation. She smiled at him, seeing him in a whole new light. "Come on, we'd better go back. Just in case, you know Sirius mentioned our absence."

"Of course." She said and the headed out the door.

****

Lily sat up quickly in her bed, her heart pounding with excitement. Today was Christmas and she and James were the only Third-years staying over. Below her bed was a large pile of presents making Lily's grin only grow. She gathered them in her arms and walked straight into James' room without knocking. He lay, sound asleep in his bed clutching a picture of some sort. She tip-toed over to him and ever so carefully removed them from his grip.

Much to her surprise she found that it wasn't one picture but two. The first one was of James' parents in Diagon Alley. His father held a very young James in his arms and they waved hard at her. Lily blushed when the young James blew her a kiss. The second one was of her. It was her at Sirius' house when she was racing them on brooms. Her hair was everywhere and it was one of Lily's least favorite pictures of herself. She had wondered where that had gotten too. Suddenly the realization the James SLEPT with a picture of her came to Lily and she quickly put them back in his hands. Embarrassed by what she had seen Lily gathered the gifts again and went to the door and knocked very loudly.

"Ahem." She said loudly before James finally woke up.

"Merry Christmas!" Said Lily grinning at him and carrying the gifts over.

"Are those ALL for me?" He asked pretending to really think that.

"Oh yeah! You BET!" She laughed, sarcasm apparent in her voice. "I'm not giving you your present until tonight." He looked slightly put out by that.

"Fine, then you won't get yours until tonight either." Without another word he tore into his gifts. 


	14. Extra! Extra! Read All About It!

FOREVER

Year three

Part four

Subtitled: Extra! Extra! Read all about it

A/N: This particular part is rated PG for the use of two mild swear words.

"Damn!" Cried a man. The image in front of him wavered and disappeared, which was wise considering the mood the man was in. 

"My lord?" A nervous companion asked, eyeing him skittishly. The man smiled coldly.

"We're going out!" He announced, grabbing his cloak.

"Ou… out? My lord?" His companion gulped, eyes wide. Going out could mean only one thing. Some muggle wasn't going to live to see daylight. Suddenly the man turned on his companion.

"Are you questioning me?" His eyes narrowed as he steadily walked toward his "friend". The companion stared at him in horror.

"N... n ...n... n... no, my lord. I was just suggesting that this time we do it more than once, you know, since it is a holiday." A cruel smile grew on the man's face.

"I'll bet." 

*****

"Can I have my present now Lil?"

"Nope." Lily didn't even look up from her book. "Later." James glared at her, even though she couldn't see it. He waited five seconds before scooting closer.

"Now?"

"Nope."

"How about now?"

"Forget it." Her voice was slowly beginning to show the irritation she felt.

"I'll give you your present."

"No." 

"But it's Chrisssstmasssss!" He said whining very loudly.

"Thank you for clearing that up, James, I was a little confused." Said Lily; sarcasm now accompanied the irritation. Finally she put down her book. "What makes you think I even got you a present, anyway?"

"You got Sirius one." He said looking horrified at the idea of no Christmas presents. She stifled a giggle at the look on his face.

"Maybe I like Sirius better." She prayed her eyes didn't give away her amusement.

"Well then why don't you go out with him?" Asked James leaning back into the couch, and starting to pout.

"He never asked me." Lily said and quickly went back to her book, which was really to bad because the look on James' face was priceless. He was about to say something rather harsh back when Lily's watch went off. 

"Oh." She said glancing at the beeping watch. "There's only a half hour until the feast, I'd better get ready." She looked him over. "You should too, want to borrow a brush?" He glared at her. She laughed. "You look like a little kid when you do that." She rushed up to her room. On her bed were several different owls. Lily approached them and was rather pleased to note that she recognized all of them accept for one. She untied the first note.

Hey Lils!!!

Merry Christmas! It's really cold here and Mike's driving me crazy! Who invented little brothers any ways? We've been stuck inside this whole time. Did you get my gift? It's supposed to have lots of really neat hair/make up spells in it. Not that you need make up, I'm just saying. How's James? Lily, I want you to be honest, do you like him? It's really important that I know. Well write me back,

Love ya lots,

Anna

Lily laughed, that note was definitely Anna.

Anna,

It's really cold here too. I wish I had a brother, all I've got is Petunia. I did get your gift and I love it. I'm gonna use the ringlets spell for the feast tonight. Did you get my gift? I wasn't sure if you would like it but I hope you do. Why do you want to know if I like James? Why is it so important to you? It's not that I'm avoiding the question, I'm just confused. Oh Anna, it was so funny. Yesterday, Snape comes up to James and started to curse him but James cursed him first. You know Snape looks really good with tentacles. Haha. More later.

Luv ya hon,

Lil

Lily sighed that looked right to her, but the whole James thing was not cool. Anna had sounded really urgent. She hoped that Anna didn't have a crush on him, that would really complicate things.

Hi Lily,

OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! Are you all right? How are you? Did it ruin your Christmas? Have you talked to Anna? I'm at Sirius' house and his parents are really worried about James. Why didn't he go home with Sirius? Is he all right? How are you two getting along? Lily, I over heard something about James' parents death, I can' t tell you right now but when we get back, you, me, Anna, and Roslyn need to have a LONG talk!!! Write me, k? I'm worried about you.

WRITEME!!!!

Tina

Lily read over the letter, it was pretty ominous, what was going on? What did everyone except for her know, and why _did _James stay over? She shook her head.

Tina,

Yeah, I'm having a nice Christmas. What's going on? Both you and Anna wrote me really weird letters? Why does it matter if I like James or not? I thought you guys wanted me to like him? I don't know why he stayed over and he seems fine to me. We're getting along fine, why are you asking? I don't mean to sound harsh but I'm really confused. Why do we have to have a long talk, why can't you tell me now? Write me back, I need answers!

Lily

P.S. I'm fine, why are worried?

P.P.S Why are you at Sirius' house?

Dear Lily,

How are you? How is your Christmas? God, Lil, are you okay? I just heard and I'm really sorry. He's a bastard and one day we're going to get him, Lil, all of us. I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry and I'm here for you. Write me back,

Remus

Lily stared at the note in utter, and complete confusion. Why did everyone want to know if she was OK? Why was Remus sorry? It didn't make any sense, and who is HIM? It didn't make any sense.

Remus,

I don't understand, who's a bastard? What did you hear? And why are you sorry? I'm fine, do you realize that you are the second person to say that to me and I still don't know why everyone is sorry. How's your Christmas? Have you talked to anyone else? How did your transformation go? Well write me back.

Lily

Lily,

Wow, I don't know what to say. How are you I guess? How's James. I'm sorry Lily, really I am. What he did, it was, well, it was wrong. I wish it hadn't happened, I'm so sorry. Are you Okay? You're probably hurting a lot. Let me know how you are! Tina just found out and is going to write something at the bottom.

Sirius

Lily,

I wish I hadn't sent my other letter all ready. Are you OK? I'm so sorry. We have to talk, I wish I could be there. Please let me know you're Okay.

Tina

Lily was even more confused than ever. If Tina didn't know about what ever was going on her in her first letter than that meant that two things were going on! She was about to write a reply when she realized that it was time for the feast. She would have to open the last two later. Lily quickly said a charm for her hair before rushing down the stairs. James smiled at her.

"Ready?" He asked motioning toward the portrait hole. She nodded and they walked out the hole. On the way there they ran into a couple of pureblood Ravenclaws who said how sorry they were.

"What was that about?" James asked after they left.

"I have no idea. They aren't the first ones either." She said staring after them. When he looked at her strangely she explained about the letters. "What do you think?" She said after she had finished. He shrugged and started picking up the pace to the Great Hall. Lily couldn't help but notice how he avoided her gaze the whole way. 

Dinner was an odd affair for Lily. Teachers and students alike apologized to her. She was beginning to think this was some kind of elaborate joke that James was playing on her, especially by the way he was acting. He looked uncomfortable all through dinner and, for once, Lily was the one constantly talking instead of James. When the festivities were finally over she and James headed back to the common room. Lily went upstairs to change and finish reading her letters. The other owls had left bearing Lily's replies, leaving only two owls. They were both a sorts of oak brown and look much more dignified than the others had. Lily walked into her large bathroom to find where Tina stashed the extra quills. When she walked out she stared at the door to her dorm, rather creeped out.

"That's weird." She thought. "I could have sworn I closed it.'' Frowning slightly she shut the door and approached owls. 

__

Ms. Evans,

We regret to inform you of the passing of your parents, one Rose Black Evans, and one Thomas Evans. They were murdered by the wizard Tom Riddle (also known as Lord Voldemort). The accused has yet to be apprehended. You have our condolences. 

Sincerely,

Mary Lucinda head of the Ministry for Muggle-Wizard Relations

__

Mary Lucinda

Lily held the paper in her hands, barely aware of the fact that she was shaking. The other person in the room was and he slowly approached her. Lily, so far gone with shock, didn't even hear him and she jumped a mile when James Potter wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly she started sobbing into his chest unable to think.

"Why?" She sobbed, gripping James for dear life.

"I kinda guessed after what you told me tonight about all the letters but when I saw that owl I knew it was true. I'm so sorry Lil, I really wanted to be wrong." Suddenly Lily threw herself off of James.

"No! NO!" she screamed walking in circles by her bed. "Everyone's sorry! Everyone is sorry!" Lily was approaching hysteria and James sat helplessly on her bed, the only way to calm her down was to let her cry it out. 

Lily was in a fitful sleep and every once in awhile she would choke out a sob. James sat, stroking her hair. There was still one owl left. He untied the letter from its leg and slowly read over the words. About half way down he gasped and his eyes grew wide. Lily was never going to believe this.

Did you guess it? Yep that's right:**Cliff hanger**!! Hahaha! Muhaha!!!

Next time: ALL is revealed!!!!

That sounds ominous doesn't it? Hmmm. Well any way please review and I'll try to get the next part up soon. Thanks so much to DaPaNDaZz and Sarah for reviewing! _THEY'RE _good readers (just kidding) do you see that people? **_TWO _**reviews for the last****part! That's**_ PATHETIC!! _ **How about I resort to bribery? Anyone who gives me a lovely review (Or terrible review, after all, a review is a review) will get a hug **_AND _**their name in the fic! How about that!!! Come on PLEASE!!!!!

**__**

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	15. Skeletons in the Closet

FOREVER

Year three

Part five

Subtitled: Skeletons in the closet (AKA All is explained!!!)

A/N: okay everyone, if I get fifteen reviews for this chapter I'll post the next part. I really didn't want to do this but 17 reviews for the whole story is EXTREMELY pitiful! ::sniff:: L ::sniff:: I didn't get ONE review for the last chapter! I was really disappointed! PLEASE PLEASE **_PLEASE_ **REVIEW! I've resorted to begging PUHLEEEAASE!!!!!!! Ahem…Okay sorry I'm done beggingJ . I also decided to try a new font to liven it up, because black gets old to write with after awhile J . SO Please R/R. In case you forgot, on Christmas Day Lily's parents were murdered and she got another official letter which she hadn't read yet, but James had. This chapter starts out the day after Christmas and Lily has just read the second letter.

*****

"No, this can't be right." Lily shook her head in disbelief. "Are you sure this is right?" She looked at James. He shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know Lil." He said softly. She nodded feeling slightly disoriented and extremely weak. The world seemed to spin around her and what she had always grasped onto had just spun out of control. First her parents were dead and now this. She looked down at it again, hoping to find something to say otherwise from what she thought it said.

Dear Ms. Evans,

By now I'm sure, by now, that you're aware of the deaths of your parents. You have our deepest condolences. Unfortunately there are some matters that need to be discussed right away. I don't know if you are aware of this, but your late father, Thomas Evans, was actually your stepfather. Your late biological father, one Trifid Black, was killed in a dueling accident twelve years ago. We, at the Ministry of Child Services, have appointed your aunt and uncle, Mr. and Mrs. Cruis Black, to be your guardians. Your twin sister Petunia, due to her nonmagical nature will be living with your aunt Violet Miny; your late mother's sister. If you have any questions don't hesitate to contact us. Your guardians have been informed.

Sincerely,

Sean Anderson Head of the Ministry of Child Services

Sean Anderson

"This is too weird." Said Lily, hardly daring to believe it.

"So what does this mean?" James asked searching the paper for answers.

"It means that… that I'm Sirius' cousin." James looked up quickly in alarm.

"Do you think he knows?" Lily asked, hoping that he didn't. James shrugged, and, not for the first time that day, he didn't know what to do.

*****

Sirius jumped off the train with happy scream. 

"We're going ho-ome. We're going ho-ome!" He chanted over and over again until finally, Tina, in a fit of annoyance that often comes from spending a lot of time with Sirius, put a silencing charm on her friend.

"I don't know how you stand to live with him." She said to Remus as they boarded a wooden, horse-less carriage. "I mean I lived with him for two weeks and I nearly lost my mind." She shook her head in disgust as Sirius continued to mouth the words "We're going ho-ome." 

"What do you mean nearly?" Anna asked playfully shoving Tina. Tina glared at her.

"Why were you at Sirius' house anyway?" Remus asked delighted at the blush that formed on her cheeks. She uttered something unintelligible about her parents being out of town and stared out the window. Outside sleet threw itself against the windows making the gray day even more depressing to look at. Seeing Tina's obvious discomfort Roslyn (AN - I kinda forgot about her and Peter! Sorry Hehe) changed the subject.

"How do you think Lily's holding up?" She asked ripping her brown hair out of Sirius' reach. Tina shrugged.

"Well, I hope. She sounded okay in her letter, like, her parents didn't even die." Said Tina rejoining the conversation, but, Remus was pleased to note, she was definitely avoiding Sirius' eyes.

"Her parents died?" Anna gasped. "When, how?" She looked to her friends for answers before a whole wave of guilt surrounded her. "I feel so bad now, I had no idea. My letter was just about my brother and how cold it was."

"It's okay Anna, I'm not sure she even knew! In the letter she sent me she sounded really confused." Remus sighed. "I hope we don't have to tell her, that would be really hard."

"Not to mention awkward." Tina pointed out as she desperately tried to keep Sirius away. He now had out a pad of paper and was demanding she take the charm off of him. A smile grew on her face.

"Oops." She said feigning shame. "I forgot the counter spell." She shook her head. "Darn, What a shame." She snapped her fingers. Sirius started shooting daggers at her and before she knew it, he was on top of her tickling her. Tina was extremely ticklish and was screaming with laughter. After 30 seconds she gave up. 

"Alright." She gasped. "You win." Satisfied he removed his body from hers and sat Indian style opposite her. He had his arms crossed expectantly and his eyebrows were arched. Sighing Tina got out her wand and said the counters spell.

"That's _MUCH_ better!" He said, returning to his seat. Suddenly Remus, Anna, and Roslyn burst out laughing. 

"You…:_:laughs:: _should…:_:laughs:: _see… _::laughs::_.. yourselves." Remus laughed, clutching his stomach. Tina and Sirius exchanged looks that clearly said you're crazy. When everyone had calmed down Peter spoke up.

"What's so funny?" He asked, clearly confused. This sent Remus, Anna, and Roslyn to laughing again. Sirius shook his head.

"Have no idea Peter." He said looking at his friends sadly. "I have no idea." 

*****

Lily looked out the window, pulling back her curtain. Below her throngs of people entered the castle.

"They're back." She said, glee absent from her voice. She didn't feel like dealing with them, least of all Sirius. James nodded, having gone through the same thing.

"Why don't you take a walk, I'll deal with them." He said, pulling her cloak off the hanger. "Here." She stared at it hesitantly for several seconds before nodding and putting it on. He handed her her broom. "Go out the back window." She took it and looked at him for a long while before finally tearing her gaze away.

"James… I… thank you." She said quickly as she disappeared out the east window. He nodded. 

"I know Lil… I know." He said before slipping out the door. No one was in the common room yet but they soon would be. Sighing, he chose his favorite chair by the fire and resignedly got out his Charms essay. He was careful to arrange his features in a look of reserved boredom, so as not to have his friends suspect anything. Just when he had settled in the masses began to pour in, at first it large groups and eventually in a trickle. Adam and Annabelle, two exchange students, were among the first to come in. They said hi to James before walking up to their dorms. His friends, though, were among the last to come in. They were all laughing uncontrollably and both Tina and Sirius were soaking. 

"What happened?" He asked watching Tina and Sirius at the rest of the group.

"Oh hi James." Remus said between giggles. "Tina pushed Sirius in the lake and he pulled her in after."

"It's NOT funny." Tina said looking extremely put out. 

"Yeah, Ok riiiight." Said Anna, plopping down besides James. Tina glared at her and stomped up stairs to change with Sirius following closely behind.

"So, where's Lil?" Remus asked as casually as he could. He sat down opposite of Anna. James shrugged and avoided Remus' gaze.

"I dunno, detention, I think." He said, trying very hard to concentrate on his Charms. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Detention? Lily? Why?" Remus asked finding it extremely unlikely that Lily would get a detention. James thought quickly. Part of the problem with lying on the spot is that you have both make it up as you go along AND make it sound believable. 

"Well, you know McGonagall, run in the hall ways and you're dead." He said hoping his voice didn't betray him. He was always much better at lying to adults than his friends. Remus seemed to buy it though because he only nodded and started talking to Anna about the Potions essay that was due when classes started up again. James breathed a sigh of relief. Lily was safe, for now.

*****

Lily soared as high up as she could go, but she was getting cold. She had been outside for hours and the cold January wind bite relentlessly at her warm cloak. She would rather be outside and cold than inside and awkward. She glanced quickly at her watch. Her mother had given it to her last year for her birthday. She desperately wanted to chuck it away into the clouds. She was hurting, and bad. Suddenly her body erupted in sobs and she shook painfully. Finally she flew her broom to the ground and lay there sobbing for a very long time. 

When her cries had subsided, she knew what she wanted to do. Suddenly everything was very clear. She climbed onto her broom and flew up to her window to her dorm. She peeked in. No one was there so very quietly she climbed in the window. With ghostly silent steps she approached her trunk and opened it. She sifted through her things until she found the very thing she had been searching for: the book James had given her for her birthday last year. The book was magical and showed what the people you loved most were doing at that moment. It had all ways showed her parents and with luck she might be able to see if they were OK, if they had gone on. With a stalled breath she opened the book open. Her eyes were shut and she didn't dare look at first finally she found her courage and stumbled with the inscription James had put on there. When she turned the page she read over the page and gasped. She threw the book down, and backed away from it, leaving it still open. She shook her head continually. And with a tortured sob she flew out the window.

*****

"It's upstairs." Tina said motioning for her friends to follow her. James, Sirius, Anna, and Remus walked behind her. Tina pushed open the door. "It's just over there." she said gesturing toward her new broom she bent to pick it up when she saw Lily's book. Tina read the first few paragraphs before her eyes grew wide. She picked it up .

"That's your broom Tina?" Anna asked, laughing.

"No this is the book James gave Lily for her birthday. Remember because she was homesick. It shows what the people you love most are doing." Tina explained looking slightly annoyed. Sirius shrugged.

"So?" He asked.

"So, it usually shows Lily's parents but read the first page," Tina shoved the book into Sirius' hands. He rolled his eyes.

"Her parents are dead. How can it show them?" He asked not reading it yet.

"Exactly, read it." He said and began to read. 

"Oh." He gasped and handed the book to Anna and Remus. Their eyes grew wide.

"I want to see it." James said reaching for the book.

"I don't think that's a good Idea Jamie." Sirius said snatching the book out of his reach.

"What? Why? I have as much right to read about her parents as you do." He said angrily reaching for it. Sirius began to smile evilly.

"James buddy." He said putting an arm around James' shoulder. "Have you ever considered going out with Lily?" James looked at him strangely. 

"What?" Sirius shook his head at his confused expression and handed him the book.

'You've got an admirer." James read over the page. The person Lily loved most was James. He shut the book calmly.

"Sirius, buddy, there's something I need to tell you." Everyone looked at him expectantly. 

"Lily and I have been going out for three months." He then very calmly and completely collected left the room where everyone stared after him. Of all the things they had expected him to say. That was not it. Finally Sirius found his voice.

"You what?" he called after him. James just smiled to himself.

A/N- Okay I really want to know what you think so remember fifteen reviews I continue! And the reason Lily was so upset when she read that was that she's having a kinda overwhelming day and she was really disappointed that it wasn't her parents. Besides you can go out with someone and not love them so it probably came as a shock.

Disclaimer - I own nothing.


	16. It's A L I V E !

FOREVER

Year Three

Part Six

Subtitled: It's ALIVE

A/N- I would have gotten this up sooner but I was away from a computer ahhhh torture!!! I love you all! This part is a little weird but I had fun with it. 15 reviews = next part!

Once Sirius got over the initial shock of James having a girlfriend, he decided to have some fun himself. The first week after he found out, he had five dates, two on Friday night and three on Saturday (that one was a little messy; Sirius is still recovering from the slaps). At first he restricted himself to the Hufflepuff girls. No one was really sure why; he just did. But as the year drew to an end he expanded to the Ravenclaws and even a few Gryffindors. No one, except for maybe Sirius himself, really knew what his standards were. (There were definitely standards) But without fail, some poor girl would run out of the Great Hall crying, every Friday at lunch. He chose lunch, or so he confided in James, because that still gave him time to ask somebody else out for dinner.

*****

Lily sat in the corner of the common curled up with a good book. She was terribly comfortable and had no intention of getting up any time soon. She was just about to read about how the hero saved the day, (her favorite part) when the portrait door swung open. Sirius and Remus walked in laughing. Lily knew it was them without even looking up. Sirius was the only kid in the school who laughed like that. (A lot like a maniac). She started to edge away, hoping not to attract any attention. She was in no mood to talk to Sirius now, and she was afraid he bring up their family. It felt so weird to her to address Sirius' family as hers or theirs. Sirius knew that Lily was his cousin but neither had said anything about it to each other, and everything went normally for awhile, well as normal as you can get with Sirius for a housemate. Just as Lily was slipping out of sight behind a chair, Sirius spotted her.

"Oy, Lily, Come sit with us." He called. She groaned. Sitting with Sirius could mean only one of two things: that he wanted to plan a prank with her, or he wanted to play a prank on her. Lily didn't want anything to do with either, though, she hoped it would be the former. At first she considered saying no, but that would warrant an automatic prank. At least if she went over she had a fifty-fifty chance.

"K." She yelled back and slid her book under the chair for safekeeping. After all this could get very messy. "What's up?" She chose the seat furthest from him. Remus smiled at her actions.

"We have to talk." He said in a surprisingly serious voice. She had only heard him sound like that once before. When they had found out that Remus was a werewolf, he had sounded a lot like that. 

"What about?" She asked innocently. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"About you and me." He said, looking strange without his usual grin. Lily nodded, sighing. She had known that eventually they would have to talk she had just been hoping not so soon. Lily still had quite adjusted to the idea of have an entirely different family from the one she had loved her whole life, She vaguely wondered if Petunia knew about their real heritage. 

"Where did Remus go?" Lily scanned her friend who had just disappeared.

"Hello! Earth to Lily, Remus just said that he was going to help James and Eric find Tiger." He looked at her, smile returning. "Space out much?" Lily glared at him and was glad for his sake that it was a rhetorical question. "Look, Lil, this cousin thing, it's not gonna change anything is it?" His face had resumed its serious form and voice.

"No, no of course not." She said quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. 

"You do realize that you'll be living with James now." He said, his eyes dancing. "And my parents too, of course." He added as an afterthought. Lily blushed. 

"Don't you think its odd how much Remus, of all people, loves cats? I mean look how much he likes Tiger." She mused, trying not so subtly to change the subject. "I mean with his canine roots and all?" Sirius stared at her for a second, not quite understanding. 

"Oh!" He said suddenly. "Yeah, that _IS_ weird!"

*****

Anna shook her head as yet another girl ran from the Great hall crying. It was Friday, and as tradition dictated, Sirius broke up with his girlfriend. 

"This is going too far!" She decided. "Someone should do something." She stared at the retreating figure of the girl and sighed. If no one else was going to do some thing, she would. And Sirius could be sure that this was a lesson he would never forget. 

Grudgingly, Anna turned her attention back to the conversation. It seemed that Lily and Sirius were now on speaking terms, she noted. The talk had turned to the quickly approaching summer vacation. James and Lily were going to Sirius' house.

"Oh that should be interesting, James and Lily living together." Anna thought, smiling at her friends. Tina and Eric were going to Peter's house for a week and Roslyn was telling them about her upcoming trip to Japan at the end of term. Anna, herself was going to stay with Annabelle and Adam. Anna really liked Annabelle, but Adam could be really strange sometimes, almost secretive. 

"Oh well," She thought. "I'm probably just imagining it anyway."

"SO, are you guys nervous about the Quidditch Final?" She asked. Lily shrugged, then nodded. 

"Nah." Said Sirius grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "James and I have it MORE than covered."

"Oh you're modest!" Lily laughed. "Have you already forgotten that you would still be backup if Ryan hadn't graduated." Sirius sent her a hurt glare.

"I'll have you know that I'm not a bad beater." He said. "Besides, it's either me or John Collins. Take your pick." He sniffed.

"Well if you insist." Lily said. " James, tell John he'll be starting." Lily said turning to James. Sirius gave an outraged cry. James pretended to make a note on the roster, Sirius opened his mouth to say something when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Well hello, Maggie dear. Snape." Sirius nodded to his least favorite people on the planet, with the exception of perhaps Lucious Malfoy and his Uncle Arnie. "So, Maggs, we still on for tonight?" Sirius asked casually. There were collective gasps around the table. Maggie nodded. Sirius had always personally thought that Snape's eyes were entirely to large for his greasy head to begin with, but the size which they had achieved in the last three seconds was astounding, and he told him so. Sirius laughed at Snape's face and turned back to his lunch.

"Now you've done it Snape." Sirius snapped. Snape gazed at the back of his head incredulously.

"Done what, Black?" He drawled, irritated. 

"Your ugly face has made me entirely loose my appetite. Now for the sake of all that is good PLEASE leave." He said turning toward the Slytherin again. Snape glared at him and muttered something about idiots under his breath but left. 

"Bye Sirius! See you tonight!" Maggie called smiling widely and batting her eyes in a would-be-seductively way.

After they had gone Sirius burst out laughing. "Did… laugh…you…laugh…see…laugh…his…laugh…face?" He gasped, clutching his side. There was no answer, "What's up with you guys?" He asked noticing for the first time that his friends were not only quiet but some looked really mad. Anna was the first to leave. She stood up shaking her head.

"Really Sirius, Maggie? That's got to be an all time low. Even for you." She said with disgust creeping in her voice. "I gotta go, bye you guys." She gave Sirius one last disdainful look. Tina followed her looking at Sirius hurt.

"Jeez! What's with them?" Sirius asked his remaining friends. Roslyn's eyes grew wide.

"I can't believe you Sirius Black! You really don't know!" She cried leaving in a huff. Sirius shook his head.

"Must be a girl thing." He shrugged, "They get upset so easily. It must be that time of the month." Lily shot daggers at him.

"You'd know about girl's being upset wouldn't you?" She yelled banging her books on the table. "Who's next, Tina, Anna? It doesn't matter to you though. We're all the same to you! YOU do nothing wrong. It's all OUR fault." She whirled around and stormed out of the Great Hall. James began to get up after her.

"You're going too?" Sirius asked looking at James with horror.

"You saw her, she's really upset. I'm just gonna see if she's OK." He raced after her. 

"Some best friend he is." Sirius said in disbelief. "Left me for a crying girl. Unbelievable." Suddenly Sirius became aware of someone laughing. He turned to find Remus clutching his sides and pounding the table. "What's so funny?" He asked vaguely wondering if Remus had lost his mind.

"Bye…laugh…Sirius…laugh…see…laugh…you…laugh…tomorrow." He said doing a very bad impression of Maggie, eyelashes and all. After he had calmed down he stared seriously at Sirius. "Really though, Sirius, have you no standards?" Sirius put up his hands in defense. 

"Hey, if she's hot, she's hot. End of discussion." Remus shook his head.

*****

Lily stepped uncertainly through Platform 9 3/4. This would be the first time her parents weren't there to meet her and she didn't think she could take it. Inside she felt as if her heart was breaking all over again. With a glance at the milling crowd she tried to recall her Aunt and Uncle's images to prepare herself, when suddenly a new idea hit her. What if they didn't like her? She had of course met them before but people always judge family differently from friends. She looked anxiously at her clothes and tried to tidy herself up as much as possible. Lily felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped a mile. She turned around. 

"Oh, James, you scared me." She breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at her worriedly.

"You're awful jumpy." Said James.

"Yes, well…" She continued to tidy her hair. James laid his hand on hers and looked into her eyes.

"They will love you." He said firmly, reading her fears. Instantly she felt better. She nodded weakly.

"Hello dear." A kind voice said from behind her. She turned to find a very pretty middle-aged woman standing next to Sirius. "You must be Lily." She said. Lily nodded. "Why," asked the lady. "Didn't I see it before?" Lily stared at her blankly.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't understand." 

"The resemblance, child. Last summer, you stayed with us and I didn't even see it. Amazing." She shook her head. "Well, shall we go?" She asked brightly gesturing toward a car. "Hello James dear." 

"Hello Mrs. Black." Said he, climbing into the car after Lily. 

*****

Rain splattered relentlessly on the windows. Which was fine with Lily because it matched her mood perfectly. Her new room was cheerful at best and it was apparent that the Blacks had made an effort to make it seem cozy and nice but it still was her room. Suddenly her door burst open.

"Good morning LILY!" Sirius burst in. Lily pulled the covers to her chin.

"You could have knocked you know." She said, irritated. " I'm not even dressed." 

"Oh, never mind that! I have great news!" Lily stared at him expectantly as he plopped into her wicker rocking chair. "Guess who's coming to dinner!" He cried, looking as though he could burst. Lily breathed in sharply. "Everyone." He said happily without even waiting for an answer. 

"Everyone?" She asked quickly. "Who exactly is everyone."

"You know, everyone, the whole family and, Tina, Peter and Eric. Isn't that great? They're coming for my birthday." He said over his shoulder as he bounded out of the room.

"Yeah," She said softly. "Great." Lily had only been there a month and the thought of meeting the whole family didn't excite her. Tina's presence should have consoled her, she knew, but it didn't. It seemed worse that Tina was there because now they would have someone to compare her against. She moved to the window and put her fingers on the cold glass. She stared outside. The rain seemed to have consumed the whole day. It was gray outside and Lily didn't doubt that it was cold for July too. Very fitting.

Lily pulled on her new robes that the Blacks had bought her and stared sadly at her reflection. She didn't deserve these nice things, as the Blacks would find out tonight at dinner when she made a fool of herself. Lily fingered the soft cloth and although she loved it, Lily would have traded it for rags in a second if it meant she could skip tonight. All day she had sat about thinking up excuses for not going. She was going to act sick but then she remembered that Mrs. Black could brew the Pepper Potion and she would be cured in seconds. Other thoughts came and went and before she knew it, it was time it get ready. Time was cruel she decided. Time and fate, two peas in a pod. There was a knock on the door. Lily pushed her earring in quickly.

"Come in." She called. James walked in smiling broadly. 

"Hey," He said. "You look good."

"Thanks." She said smiling for the first time that day. "You do too." 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, except for a hundred thousand butterflies have taken residence in my stomach. But nothing unusual." She smiled wryly.

"I can definitely relate." He sat down in the chair that Sirius had sat in that morning.

"You get nervous?" Lily asked surprised. But the second they were out of her mouth she regretted them. 

"I sound so stupid!" She thought to herself, making a mental note to beat herself up later. James didn't seem to notice though.

"Yeah, the butterflies pay me a visit all the time." He said casually. "Every time I see you in fact." Lily was beginning to see what he meant because her butterfly count had suddenly tripled and her heart pounded painfully against her protesting ribs.

"Oh, really?" She asked breathlessly. The silence was so thick you could have cut it with a knife, as James slowly got up and walked toward her. They were just coming just coming up for air when there was a very loud AHEM from the doorway. Lily and James backed away quickly. James swiped his had over his mouth to remove any tell tale lipstick. Sirius and Tina who had been standing there burst out laughing. 

"What, might I ask, were you doing alone in Lily's bedroom?" Tina asked her eyebrows raised. 

"Tina! Hi how are you?" Lily put her arm around Tina's shoulder. "Let's go downstairs shall we?" Lily steered her out the door. When they had gone, Sirius stared at his friend with a surprised look.

"Really James, I never expected this from you. Is this the first time?" He asked, his eyes dancing. James blushed and shook his head.

"Come on Sirius, let's go." He walked down the stairs quickly. 

*****

The party had turned out to be a lot more fun than Lily thought it would be. Everyone was just leaving when Tina turned to Lily. 

"Look, remember what I was going to tell you about James? You know at Christmas?" Lily nodded. "I was going to tell you tonight but there's not enough time so I'll mail you about it from Peter's house. Look for my owl." She called as she slipped into the fire.

"Want to take a walk?" James asked gesturing toward the hall to their left. Lily nodded. They walked for some time until they came to a very odd hall filled with portraits. James and Lily made jokes about some of the older ones dating back to the 1400s. Near the end of the hall they came to some more modern portraits. Lily didn't recognize any until the very end.

"Oh my god." She gasped. 

"What?" James asked alarmed.

"That's me." She said pointing to a picture of a very small girl who indeed did resemble Lily a great deal. She was waving happily and showing off her new tooth. "And if that's me than my mum should be here too and Petunia." Sure enough, when Lily turned to the other side of the hall, a two year-old Petunia and a young Rose Evans waved back. Rose was so young Lily didn't wonder that she had missed the first time. "And if my mum and Petunia are here then this must be my dad." She said softly, staring at her father for the first time.

Trifid Black

1938-1963

died dueling accident

Beloved husband of Rose and father of Lily and Petunia

May he rest in peace

the inscription read.

"He died in a dueling accident." She repeated. "But then why is his inscription here instead of the graveyard?"

"Because this is the hall of the dead." A new voice said. Lily world around to find no one.

"Who said that?" James asked scanning the room.

"I did." Lily's eyes shot up.

"Dad?" She asked hardly daring to believe it. "You can talk?" The portrait nodded.

"We all can." He gestured to the other portraits.

"And I don't appreciate that comment about my nose young man." One of the portraits called from the other end.

"Sorry." James murmured. 

"This can't be the hall of the dead. I'm in it and so is Petunia." Lily said very sure of herself. "And I'm not dead."

"No you're not." Her father agreed. "But when I died you're mother fled to the muggle world, so to the Blacks you were as good as dead."

"Oh. So all these portraits can talk?" Lily asked. Her father nodded. Lily walked to Petunia's Picture. "Hello Petunia." She said genially. Her father laughed.

"Portraits of people who are alive can't talk." He explained, leaving Lily feeling very foolish. Suddenly and idea hit her.

"Did you know that Mexicans used to believe that picture takes more than a copy of your face but your soul too? You wouldn't happen to know where they got an idea like that? Would you?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Not all wizard pictures don't TAKE your soul only some. They take a copy of it and it's put on hold unitl you die anyway." 

'Oh THAT"S a comfort." James snorted. 

"No it really is though when you think about it. Besides we don't stay here all the time. Just like normal wizard pictures, we move between frames." Although Lily didn't happen to agree that wizard and normal belonged in the same sentence, she nodded. Suddenly James' watch beeped.

"What time is it?" her father asked. James glanced at his watch.

'Twelve."

"Oh, I've got to go. I'm scheduled to have a duel with Merlin in fifteen minutes. I'll see you soon Lily." He said and disappeared.

"We'd better go too." She said slowly, taking one last look at her father's empty frame.

"You know, Sirius and your father are a lot alike." He mused. "You might say they have the same frame of mind." He laughed at his own cleverness and Lily groaned.

"Let's go!"

A/n- okay THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL !

Deepa- Thank you very much and I think that most of the loose ends were tied up in this one! I hope.

Jagara - I tried really hard to work more Sirius into this!

Ophie- I tried to work the answer to your question into the fic

Kewl Jewl- yep three moths well by this fic I guess it's about nine

Janus- I didn't mean to offend you I was just joking around about the good readers. What's the name of your fic? I want to read it! Oh yeah Tiger's in this one, I think well kinda.

Sarah - The book has to be closed to be reset

Jupiter's^angel - Eric is there, he's pivotal in the next fic!

Rebecca- haha thanks SOOO much hehe

Thanks to - SMD, Mistress Darkness, mmm, xmerlin42x, angel, Natasha, DaPaNDaZz, bth, amanda, lily white, natalie, fifi, sovia, jaw, cee, prongs, Liz, Thumper, Demon Child, deb, Rhys, NaaviO, Sidney rose Potter, Unshed tears, K, Harry's crush and katy-beth

Thank you all so much! Same deal fifteen reviews = next part


	17. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

Rhysara

FOREVER

Year Four

Part one

Subtitled: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

Dedicated to: Toli (the basis for Anna), I hope New Mexico was a blast and Gina (the basis for Tina) I'm soooo sorry, but it was necessary for the plot!

A/N- Thanks SOOSOOSSOOO much to EVERYONE who reviewed and the reason it took so long is that I really dreaded writing it. It's tough to kill off your favorite character/ real life best friend! I really didn't want to but it was necessary! Okay this is short (the story) Depressing, and to the point! The next one will be longer. You know the deal 15 reviews = next part (and this time I'll have the part out A LOT sooner)

The day had started like almost any other. Lily got dressed and went down to breakfast and James and Sirius were already there; which wasn't at all unusual. Mr. Black was asking the main house elf for the Daily Prophet and Mrs. Black was attempting to make Sirius slow down his food consumption while James laughed at his friend. Lily smiled at the familiarity of the scene and settled down for some porridge. The week before Tina had promised to send her a letter containing some important information about James, but it had so far not come. Lily searched out the window for some sign of Tina's large friendly owl. Suddenly Mr. Black gasped. Lily jerked her head away from the sky and turned to her uncle. 

"Dear, come take a look at this!" Her uncle gestured to Mrs. Black. Lily gazed at them curiously across the table. Mrs. Black's eyes grew wide.

"OH!" She gasped. "Oh, how terrible. Their poor mothers!"

"Let me see!" Sirius raced behind his father's chair as he read over the article quickly. His wide grin slowly fell as he read it and he shook his head in stunned disbelief.

"James, maybe you should read this." His voice was strangely unlike his own, detached, and unreal. James' brow creased in confusion but he nodded and gently shoved Sirius aside to read the article. Sirius didn't even push back but stared into oblivion, his face ashen and empty. At this Lily became alarmed. It was one thing for her aunt and uncle to be upset about something in the newspaper, but Sirius rarely got upset about anything, let alone some article probably about wand negotiations or something. James' response was no better. Lily got up.

"Let me see that." She said, reaching for the newspaper. James snatched it away.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Lil." He said. Lily's eyes grew in surprise.

"Oh really?" She asked coldly. "Just give it to me James, it's too early to be playing games." She reached out tiredly.

"I'm not playing Lily. You really don't want to see this!" Said James. Lily rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded a lot like "immature." She pulled it impatiently from his grasp and unrolled it somewhat haughtily. With a confident voice that quickly faded into disbelief she read the article aloud.

**You-Know-Who Strikes Again**

Last night Ministry officials rushed to the site of yet another innocent murder. This time, in the UK, and students of our own Hogwarts no less. 

Lily gasped; she didn't like where this was headed. Alarmed, she looked up at her Uncle who was staring at her grimly.

"Read on Lily, read on." He said. Her voice shaking, she began again.

We were shocked to learn that Eric Stevens, 13, and Tina Crewe, 14, were brutally murdered by You-Know-Who last night. 

Lily gave a strangled cry, before continuing her voice shaking violently.

The children had been visiting a friend, Peter Pettigrew, 13, on summer break from Hogwarts. Pettigrew and his mother had gone out to bring dinner home from a local restaurant, and his father was working late. The aurors arrived too late to stop the catastrophe. "We are doing everything in our power to resolve this terrible occurrence. Rest assured that it will not be repeated." Says Carla Ryans, Head of the Magical Crime Department. The children's families have been notified**. **

Lily sat heavily in her chair. She stared out the window and began to scan the sky for an owl she knew would never come.

*****

" You okay, Lil?" James asked as they walked quietly up the front stoop of Peter's home. She nodded. Lily hadn't spoken a word in a week, since she had found out in fact. Sirius rang the door bell with such solemnity that if Lily hadn't known the situation she might have found it funny. Anna answered the door. Her face was tearstained, and her eyes swollen and red. Lily followed her through the hall. It was very pretty, decorated with pictures and things. Unfortunately the whole scene was ruined by the tape that Ministry officials had put up to mark the murder scene. Lily choked back a sob at the sight. 

"What's wrong?" James asked gripping her arm.

"That's…that's where she di…di..died." She pointed to the room.

"Shh, it's OK. Come on we should sit down." He pulled her into the room where everyone was gathered.

"What's that you got there, Anna?" Mrs. Black said cheerfully, trying to brighten things up and change the subject. Tears began to stream down Anna's face. She handed one of the packages to Lily. Lily fingered the string tying it together.

"It is…was," She corrected herself. "It was Tina's." Lily's finger's trembled as she untied the string. With tears gathering in her eyes she pulled away the rough brown paper. At first it was just homework, essays and such, but at the bottom was something else, and it was addressed to her.

Dear Lily,

I'm finally getting around to writing this! Sorry it took so long. First of all, I hope Sirius liked his present and I had loads of fun at the party! J Now on to more serious stuff. Lily, remember when I said there was something you and Anna and I really needed to talk about? Well hear it is. I'm a see-er. Wow, does it feel good to get that out. What does this have to do with James you ask? Well, you see, I've been getting these visions lately and it's really important that you believe me Lil. It's getting really scary. Last night I had a "vision" again. I was standing

Lily was crying harder than she ever had before.

"It… it just stops there. That's it." Lily turned it over to see if she had missed anything. She hadn't.

"You guys, I am so sorry. I feel responsible." Said Peter, looking like he too, had cried. "The funeral is tomorrow. You're…you're all coming, though, right?" he looked up, barely able to meet their gazes.

"Some of your classmates will be there too." Mrs. Pettigrew said quietly trying to brighten up the atmosphere. This too, failed at cheering everyone up. Some how the idea of facing everyone and their pity didn't appeal to anyone in the room, except for maybe peter, who had become accustomed to pity. They all nodded feebly.

"Of course." Said Mrs. Black speaking for all of them. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Mrs. Black commented on how tired everyone must be and they left, silently filing out of the door. The ride home was one of the worst any of the kids had ever experienced. It was excruciatingly slow. Lily sat next to the window without moving and hardly breathing. Anna, not quite sure what to make of everything, stared listlessly in front of her, trying to sort things out. At one point Sirius made a pathetic attempt at a joke, but after realizing that no one was listening, he shut up. All and all, everyone was glad to escape into the house and they went their separate ways.

*****

Lily stared at her reflection. Her eyes were puffy, her face tearstained, her hair messy and her shirt was stained. There was a knock at the door, Lily turned to find Anna looking a little better, but only because her clothes were clean.

"Hey." She said quietly, without even attempting her usual smile.

"Hey." Said Lily without emotion, turning back to her mirror.

"What did I tell you about eating mustard when your hands are shaking?" Anna asked in an attempt at humor. A shadow of a smile crossed her face.

"What time is it?" Lily gestured to Anna's wristwatch.

"Twenty till. You'd better get ready. Do you have any black?" Lily nodded.

"I'm going to were my new school robes. How about you?" She asked Anna, noting that she too, had not changed.

"Yeah. I'll see you in a few minutes, then." She said and was gone. 

*****

The churchyard was beautiful. Flowers were everywhere, which Lily found, though pleasant, ironic too. She was glad to see that they had placed violets over Tina's coffin since they were, had been, she corrected herself, had been her favorite. Lily vaguely wondered if they would cover _her_ grave with lilies when she died, causing her to shiver despite the warm August air. Sighing, Lily slid in-between James and Annabelle. Annabelle gave Lily a sympathetic smile, which, no matter how much she wished to, Lily couldn't find it in her heart to return. The ceremony started, then ended, and Lily barely noted the difference. Her eyes were glued to the two coffins being slowly lowered into the ground. In addition, though her facial expressions didn't change, she was starting to feel as the world was closing in around her, too. A terrible thought struck her. What if Tina really wasn't dead? What if she woke up from a coma, buried alive? Lily had seen her friend at the wake. She looked exactly like she was sleeping. What if it had been some horrible mistake? Suddenly, and without warning Lily started sobbing violently. James put his arms around her, rocking her back and forth.

"Ashes to ashes." Said the Priest. "Dust to dust."


	18. Etu Brute

Gryffiondorgal87, Bluewriter, Amy, Embyr's Shadow, Alex, Meg, 

FOREVER

Year Four

Part Two

Subtitled: Etu Brute? 

A/N - This piece was soo hard for me to write. I usually have something planned out ahead of time but this just came from nowhere. This also has to be one of my longest! 

Thanks so much to Gryffiondorgal87, Bluewriter, Amy, Embyr's Shadow, Alex, Meg, ~Blue_Phoenix~ (Margaret), dapandazz, Charlene, marauders, Amelia, Missy, and Lauren for reviewing.

Danisha Sparks- WOW thanks soooo much! **Seven **reviews at once! That HAS to a record! You' re soooo nice.

Margaret Spinnet - Scientifically it's possible for Lily and Petunia to be twins and still look different. They are fraternal and since fraternal twins are twins that come from two separate eggs they have as much chance of looking alike or not alike as regular siblings. Their twin-ness doesn't have anything to do with it. Therefore, if they can look so different as regular siblings the same applies to if they were fraternal twins. Hehe I researched it for that exact reason. I'm sorry that I didn't explain it in the story. As for Tom Riddle he's fairly young, you're right I'm sorry if that confused you.

Laurelyn - thanks for the suggestion, but I'm afraid that it's a little late for that! Hehe

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sir?" A young boy asked. "Sir what would you have me do now?" A young man in his late twenties-early thirties looked at the boy with annoyance clear in his face before turning to a window.

"It's unfortunate that that girl had to be there when I brought down the boy, but it can be fixed, to be sure. It's my own fault, next time I'll just have to be more careful." A girl of the same age as the boy stood next to the door wringing her hands together. "Well no matter." He abruptly turned back to the children. "Your next assignment is to stop them from getting closer. " He addressed the girl. Her eyes grew wide.

"How?"

" You'll figure something out if you intend to continue living." He said coolly. The girl nodded, fright apparent in her every movement. The man turned to the boy. The boy stared at him without a trace of fear in his countenance. His expression betrayed ruthlessness that the man found very pleasing. 

"You're to see she doesn't fail." The boy nodded in a half-bow.

"As you wish." He sneered and followed the girl out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily turned the page half-heartedly. School had just begun in earnest and Lily really couldn't care less what happened if you mixed Ragwort with Juggernice. Unfortunately she had a test the next day and blowing this off was out of the question. She really wanted to impress her aunt and uncle with her progress and grades. Even though Lily knew it was ridiculous, inside she wondered if maybe her aunt and uncle only kept her on a do-well basis. With a sigh She turned her head to the window. Outside the Quidditch team was practicing. She could hear the giggles and laughs. Lily had quite the Quidditch team at the beginning of the school year. She had found no more joy in it. Annabelle the girl who had taken her place on the team was just catching the snitch. Her brown hair was flying and she saw James give her a high five. James grinned at Annabelle and Annabelle giggled. Lily turned away from the window, feeling a twinge of jealousy. In was her own fault she supposed for quitting in the first place, but that didn't make it any easier to bear. Suddenly Lily felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around to find Remus. 

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." Adam looked out the window.

"They're just friends, you know." Adam said reading her expression. 

"I know. Of course I know. Why wouldn't I know?" She said stiffly and became very interested in arranging her papers. Adam chuckled softly to himself. This was going so well

"Want to take a walk?" He asked. She looked up abruptly. Lily stared at him for a moment before nodding silently. He smiled.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." She nodded again and followed him out of the common room. From the corner of the common room Remus looked up to see them leave. He exchanged looks with Anna as he saw Adam grab her hand.

"This can't be good." She said. "This definitely can't be good." She sighed and returned back to her book.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Pass the pickled hearts, Jamie." Annabelle giggled. Lily had to stop herself from the gagging at her obvious attempt to flirt. She smiled to herself because she knew that what ever came out of James' mouth was sure to be scalding. He hated it when people called him Jamie, especially girls. She saw him open his mouth and waited eagerly for the rebuff. 

"Would you like mine too?" He asked Annabelle, smiling charmingly. Lily's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets as she saw their hands brush together. Anna's eyes grew wide and she turned to Remus.

"Did you just see that?" She asked him quietly. "Lily looks like she's going to explode." 

"You don't know the half of it." He whispered back.

"What do you mean by that?" She looked at Remus alarmed. Suddenly Lily got up from between James and Annabelle.

"Where are you going Lil?" Anna called out quickly as she saw her friend almost run to the door.

"The nurse." She said, an edge of bitterness in her voice that was unmistakable. "I suddenly feel very sick." With that she flew out of the door. Meanwhile, James sat laughing at Annabelle's latest joke. Anna turned to Remus again. 

"This is getting out of hand." Remus said, his eyes wide. "Hey, James." He called. "Did you notice that Lily left?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Yeah, she's sick or something." He answered distractedly. 

"So aren't you going to check on her?" Remus asked confused and somewhat shocked at his friend's behavior.

"Why? I can't help it if she's sick." He then turned back to Annabelle.

"I think we've got a problem on our hands." Anna said quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily moved her fork jerkily around her plate. With an unmistakable anger she banged her glass loudly on the table. 

"James, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked with barely restrained anger. He was playing with Annabelle's hair and didn't acknowledge her request. "JAMES!" She yelled. He turned around.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He asked without the slightest sign of being unnerved by her behavior.

"Can we talk?" She asked her hands beginning to shake with anger. He nodded. "I meant somewhere else." With one last glance at Annabelle he followed Lily out of the door. When they were out side of the Great Hall Lily turned to him, finally ready to vent. "What is up with you lately, huh?" 

"What do you mean?" He kept glancing back at the Great Hall.

"You know what? Forget it; just forget it, OK. We are OVER!" She ripped of the locket he had given to her and flung it at his head. He smiled.

"Is that all? I thought it was something serious." He breathed a sigh of relief, turned around, and headed into the Great Hall. Just before the door closed he turned around and faced her. "You don't care if I give this to Annabelle, do you?" He gestured to the locket. Lily's eyes brimmed over with tears at the betrayal. 

"Not at all. I'm sure you'll be very happy." He nodded blissfully.

When James walked into the hall smiling his friends all sighed with happiness. If he was smiling they were sure something must have been worked out. Their smiles all fell when they saw Lily though. She walked like a robot and hurried to her chair to gather her stuff. With one terrible glare at Annabelle she ran out of the room. Sirius looked at his friends, surprised.

"What just happened James?" He asked his friend trying hard to ignore what James was doing to Annabelle's hand on the table. James grinned.

"Nothing really, she just broke up with me. What a relief, huh? Now I won't have to do it." He smiled again. Sirius stared at his friend in disgust. He started to say something when Anna started to get up.

"I'd better go…" 

"I'll go." Adam cut her off and before she could protest he ran out of the Great Hall. Annabelle turned to Anna, Remus, and Sirius.

"We have to talk." She said.

Just as Adam turned the corner he saw a flash of red. With speed not apparent to anyone who looked at him, Adam raced after her.

"Hey." He said intercepting her. He caught her and swung her around to face him. She desperately tried to brake free.

"Lemme go." She said shaking her head violently. "Lemme go!"

"Not until you tell me what happened!" He said holding on to her tighter. "Look at me!" Finally she looked at him. "Come on, let's sit down." He led her to an empty classroom. When they were seated he attempted conversation again. "Now tell me what happened." He said all though he knew already. With tears flooding her eyes she told him. "Here." He said getting a bottle out of his backpack. "Drink this. It'll make you feel a lot better." Lily reached for the bottle, sniffling all the way. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Don't drink that Lily!" Annabelle cried suddenly. Lily glared at her.

"What's it to you?" She said coolly and took a large gulp. Annabelle sighed in frustration and grabbed James from behind her. She then thrust him into Lily's eye line and poured a similar drink down his throat. 

"What are you doing?" Adam cried as Anna and Sirius pulled him away. Lily had just finished gulping down her drink and looked very strange. She opened her eyes and saw James who was also just opening his eyes. The drink had gone smoothly down their throats and left a dizzying after affect. They stared at each other for some time with a dreamy expression on each face. Neither one-made advances nor neither one backed away either. Adam had stopped his struggling and stared at them with baited breath. Anna, Sirius, and Annabelle also watched anxiously to see what would happen. Suddenly Lily let out a giggle which turned into two and from there three, and so forth. Soon she was on the ground laughing so hard her face had turned as red as her hair. James stared at her alarmed for a second before he started to sob. Sirius and Anna looked at their friends confused.

"OK, what just happened here Annabelle?" Sirius as Lily rolled helplessly on the ground and James' body racked with cries of misery. Anna went to him and started to rub his back.

"We followed you but now I want to know why." Said Anna. Just then the door opened again. Professor Dumbledore and Remus walked in and stepped over Lily's laughing forms.

"What's going on here?" He asked, looking as confused as Sirius and Anna. Everyone was silent for a minute besides James and Lily who had yet to get a hold of themselves. 

"I'll explain." Annabelle said stepping forward. "They should be OK in couple of minutes." She gestured to James and Lily. 

"You'd better not explain!" Adam called from his repressed position under Sirius' weight.

"I can't do it anymore Adam, and with any luck neither will you!" She turned back to Dumbledore. "It's a long story, professor." He nodded and seated himself next to Remus.

"Mr. Lupin would you be so good as to tell your teachers that you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, the Smiths, Miss Evans, and Miss Fisher will not be attending afternoon classes?" Remus nodded but eyed his friends strangely. "I promise you we shall not start the explanation until you return. We have to wait for Mr. Potter and Miss Evans to collect themselves, which may take some time." He said smiling at Remus a twinkle flashing in his eye. Remus nodded and walked quickly out of the door.

After Remus had gone Professor Dumbledore turned toward James and Lily. 

"What spell did you use Miss Smith?" He said barely containing his amusement. 

"A love potion on Lily and the antidote a love potion on James." Any amusement he might of felt immediately vanished.

"I see, and who were you trying to get them to fall in love with?" 

"James was supposed to fall in love with me and Lily was supposed to fall in love with Adam." Remus walked in just then and sat down. "I guess I'll start at the beginning."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"They're dead!" Eight year-old Annabelle cried.

"Well do something!" Adam replied taking his parents pulse to be sure. They were dead.

"Oh, like what? Revive them!" Annabelle was staring down at her parents in horror when a man descended from the shadows.

"Uncle Tom! This isn't what it looks like, we swear!" Tom Riddle raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"We just walked in and they were…" Adam tried to explain.

"You killed them!" Their uncle cut them off.

"NO!" Annabelle shouted.

"Never!" Adam agreed. Their uncle turned his ears away from the cries.

"You've got to believe us." Annabelle sobbed. Tom was quiet a long time.

"If I help you, you must do exactly as I say or else the ministry will hear about it." Adam looked wildly about him.

"Anything." 

Tom smiled cruelly. "Good."

Five Years Later

"This is Lily Evans and James Potter." Their uncle pointed to a picture he had conjured. "They are to be separated at all costs. You will be going in as third years. I imagine you shouldn't find this too difficult." He waved his hand and the picture vanished. Annabelle and Adam moved out of the room. "Oh, and if you fail me, don't think I won't inform the authorities on why you're orphans. I'm sure they'd be very interested in the truth."

One Year Later

"This is going too far Adam. Tina just died!" Annabelle paced their room.

"Are you switching loyalties?" Adam asked.

"Of course not but did you see Lily's face? I was sure she was going to faint! She needs James do we really need to separate them?"

"You know we do!" Adam said slightly irritated. "I have an idea anyway!"

"What?" Annabelle asked tiredly. 

"If you get James to fall in love with you and I get Lily to fall in love with me than they won't want to be with each other." 

"Oh and how do you suggest we do that?" She asked sarcastically. "I don't know if you've noticed but they're madly in love with each other."

"Stop thinking like a muggle!" He scorned. "I'll just whip some love potions together and we should be fine."

"Oh, and don't you think their friends will notice?" She asked skeptically.

"And what if they do? What are they going to say, James you're in love with the wrong person?" Adam laughed.

"I wouldn't put it past Sirius." Annabelle muttered.

"If they ask you can always attribute it to the shock of losing Tina." He pointed out. Annabelle sighed with defeat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Anyway, I gave James the drink a couple weeks ago but after awhile I chickened out. I'm a coward." Annabelle said quietly, finishing her story.

"I'll say!" Adam cried. Dumbledore glared in his direction.

"Miss Smith can you administer the antidote to Miss Evans please." He asked. She nodded and gave Lily another bottle. Lily's hands shook since she was laughing so hard but she took another gulp. Suddenly her body gave a great shudder and instead of laughing she started sobbing as though the world were ending. James' tears had stopped during the story and he held her.

"Mr. Potter please escort Miss Evans to the hospital wing." Anna started to get up too but Sirius stopped her.

"They probably have to talk." He said. She nodded and sat down. Anna felt like crying too. The betrayal of it all was too much. First Tina was gone and now to learn that Annabelle and Adam had been conspiring against them the whole time was too much.

"You could have prevented it!" She sobbed at Adam. "You knew and you didn't stop him from hurting Tina or Eric! You knew, you knew." She was hysterical at this point and Sirius and Remus tried as best they could to console her.

"Why don't you take her to her dorm Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin." They nodded and walked out the door supporting Anna. Only Dumbledore noticed that Sirius was so angry he himself could burst.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Several Year Later

"Oh Sirius, Peter too! Peter too! When will it stop?" Anna sobbed. She missed the fury in his eyes. It was cold, hard, and tangible.

"I'd better warn Lily and James before its too late." Sirius said his voice shaking. With barely controlled steps he ran out of the door. Anna never saw him again.

A/N- Please review!


	19. Hanging by a Moment

FOREVER

FOREVER

Year Four

Part Three

Subtitled: Hanging by a moment

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started   
I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely Incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me  
now I'm falling even more in love with you   
letting go of all I've held on to   
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
There is nothing else to lose  
There is nothing else to find  
There is nothing in the world   
that could change my mind  
There is nothing else...  
desperate for changing   
starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into   
just hanging by a moment here with you...  
  
  


A/N - Thanks to: Bryn, Meg, Ali, The Real Baka, 

Arwen- Wow, Thanks A LOT! I hope they accept you in Elfwood! I'm applying for high school next year so I can relate! Are you nervous about it? I'd love to read some of the things you write. For reviewing!

Whatever healing Lily and Anna had over gone after the death of their best friend deteriorated further October 7. In September they had been betrayed again and Lily had yet to forgive herself for not noticing. As a result she pretended like nothing had happened. She really was a quite talented actress and fooled most people. 

James, on the other hand, wasn't fooled or amused. He became brooding and angry and was quite certain that it was his entire fault. If he had there they wouldn't have been killed, if he hadn't taken that drink from Annabelle than Lily would be normal and so on. Because of this he stayed away from Lily, laboring on some disillusion of failing her. This made Lily even more insecure, since she was sure it was her fault he was pushing away and joined three clubs in response. Ironically enough, the drama club was one of them. What Lily didn't know was that in addition to his other worries he was really worried about the way Lily dealt with her grief and her new found personality. It was so out of character for her that he wondered if things would ever be the same again. 

Sirius never dealt well with serious emotions and instead of being there for his friends, he increased his number of girls a week substantially. Not to mention he achieved new heights with them. This was alarming to many people since he was only fourteen, but then guilt is a very powerful emotion and can motivate you to do some terrible things. Feeling ever-weighing grief was not helping the situation nor was the owls he received from his mum telling him to help James get his act together. 

Whenever Anna felt anything intense she withdrew. Her silence, although just as pronounced, was not an angry one like James. Her's was more like a sad lost one. She was a sad puppy, lost in her own world and unable to respond to anything. Her grades did improve quite a bit though. Unknown to her friends was another emotion she was harboring that did nothing to distill her grief, especially in light of Sirius' recent behavior.

Peter, although he should feel guilty since Tina and Eric died at his house, was basically the same. 

Remus wasn't really sure how to react. Of course he missed Tina, obviously not as much as Lily or Anna, but he missed her. He also felt guilty. Not for Tina's death but for the fact he couldn't help his friends. He knew James and Lily needed to talk the most since they were also now orphans in addition to minus one great friend. Every time he approached Lily she acted as though she had no idea what he was going on about and swiftly changed the subject to decorations for the Halloween dance or such. James was even worse. Mostly he didn't answer at all and that was on the lucky occasions he even acknowledged Remus' presence. The only conclusion he could come to was that this was one straw to many for him. He also stressed a lot about the growing distance between Lily and James. They were barely talking. That was saying something since Lily was talking A LOT more these days. 

Annabelle had been moved to another house since she confessed and was allowed to stay on probation. Adam refused to admit anything and was expelled accordingly. Needless to say the friends were no longer a "group"; they were separate people who shared a dorm and were having major self-blame and miscommunication problems. Not to mention numerous misunderstandings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So then Katie said that Mark likes her." The group erupted in giggles.

"He does?" Lessie asked Lily. Lily nodded enthusiastically. "I always thought so! Didn't I Roslyn?" Lessie turned to Roslyn who quickly agreed. Suddenly Lily felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Lily, can we talk for a sec?" James asked looking quite serious. She smiled.

"Sure. Here?" He shook his had and led her down the hall. Grasping her hand he pulled her through the wall into their "room". Her friends had found it and decorated it two years ago for her twelfth birthday. When they were both all the way in he turned to her.

"What is up with you lately?" He asked a little roughly. 

"What do you mean by that?" Her tone was more than a little defensive.

"I mean you acting like nothing ever happened. You were gossiping for crying out loud! What would Tina say? Don't you even miss her?" James' accusations stung her so that she missed the desperate look in his eyes. Lily pulled away.

"Of course I miss. Don't you EVER suggest otherwise! You can't begin to understand what I'm going through!" She shouted in an unusual display of emotion. Her voice shook with unreleased fury. James was unperturbed.

"Can't I? My parents died too, you know." He said coolly. "You're not the only one hurting. We all are. If you'd just give me a chance…"

"But did Sirius die? Or Remus? As for the hurting part, you're not dealing with it any better than I am. Moping around everywhere!" She said bitterly. "Just leave me alone okay?" She sat heavily on the chair nearest to her.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." His sentence hung in the air for a full minute. "I want to help you but I can't until you tell me what's going on Lily! The truth." Silence. "Lily's something's got to give, to change." Silence. "Talk to me!" James begged. Lily glanced at her watch. I have to go James I'll talk to you later. And she was gone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

October 7th

The day dawned much like any other in October. Pale sunlight trickled in through the window. Lily awoke abruptly. She cautiously checked to see if any of her dorm mates were awake. Unfortunately Katie was. With a silent sigh she pasted on a rather convincing smile. 

"Morning Kate." She said cheerfully. Katie looked at her uncertainly.

"Morning." She said rather stiffly, still gazing at her strangely. 

"What's up with you?" Lily asked in an amused voice. 

"Itlsajdfucxvnmh." Katie muttered dropping her gaze to the floor.

"What?" Lily giggled.

"Its October 7th." She said quietly. Lily stopped in mid-giggle. 

"I see." She said quietly. After a moment she collected herself though. "Wow I better get downstairs before all the bagels are taken." Assuming her ever-present smile. Her eyes were filled with tears, though Katie noted. 

"But its Saturday, they always refill on weekends." Katie called after her.

"You can never be too sure." She said and was gone. Katie quickly got dressed too. She didn't want to be the one to tell Anna what the date was too.

From her spot in the corner, Lily saw Katie bolt out of the common room. Not five minutes later Lessie bounded after her and Anna walked in her steady but joyless stride out of the door five minutes after her. Sighing with relief, Lily got up and surveyed the room. She was alone. As soon as she was sure that no one else joined her, her smile dropped. With leaden steps she climbed the steps to her dorm. Her breathing had become irregular and pulled her trunk out from under her bed. Each movement becoming more desperate, she pulled out her scrapbook. Inside was the holo-picture her friends had given her for her birthday in her first year. Although her face was slowly becoming increasingly expressive it wasn't until she found a note Tina had written to her that the tears started to flow.

"Happy Birthday to you." She sang at Tina's picture. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Tina. Happy Birthday to you." Tears were silently flowing down her cheeks and before long all the grief that had built up exploded in uncontrollable sobs. She didn't know how long she had lain there. She didn't particularly care. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Anna this is going to far we have to…" Remus said loudly, with James and Sirius in tow. The sight he saw rather unnerved him and he turned to Sirius.

"Anna obviously isn't here." He said. Sirius nodded and started to leave. "Not so fast, go find Anna we all have to talk. James…" He turned to James only to see that he had already gone to Lily. Remus walked quietly over and pried the scrapbook from her hands.

Lily-

I'm so sorry. I know friends are not supposed to lie to each other or tell secrets, but we found out that is IMPOSSIBLE! We've all slipped things. I guess what I mean to say is that a real friend can tell each other the truth and you have done it so many times. I know no one tries harder than you do and I'm really sorry. Forgive me?

Underline one

Yes No

"I was so stupid! So stupid! Why couldn't I forgive her? Why couldn't I see? If I had only known! I lost at least a month with her because of that stupid note! I don't even know why I kept it! I was the stupidest first year ever!" Lily sobbed. James had listen closely to make out just what she was saying. Anna walked in just then, only to see Lily crying. That was a bit of a shock since Lily had pretended that Tina wasn't even gone. 

"She's not coming back Anna, not ever! And there's nothing I can do about it!" Anna just stared at this outburst. "It's never going to be the same, ever. It is NEVER going to be the three of us ever again, and I'm scared." Suddenly Anna too burst into tears. The boys all gazed at this episode rather unsure. James was rubbing Lily's back and Anna was all alone on the floor. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks; Sirius went to Anna since he had the most experience with girls although he was still le awkward. When Lily had mostly gotten herself under control she went into the bathroom to clean up and Anna followed. Both had eyes as red as roses and dark circles underneath. When they were gone, James looked so angry he could burst. He turned to his friends.

"He's going to pay!" He said his voice although low, shook from cold, hard fury. Sirius and Remus exchanged alarmed looks. They had seen Sirius mad on many occasions but never James and never this mad. 

"James." Remus said warningly.

"This has gone to far, he has gone too far." James continued.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." Remus said. 

"Tonight, I'm going to get him. Tonight." He repeated more to himself than anyone else. Sirius looked up alarmed. 

"Oh no you don't." Sirius said.

"This isn't your fight, Sirius. Stay out of it." James glared at his friend.

"Oh and its yours? You're fourteen James, you can't take on a full grown wizard, especially not a dark wizard." Remus cautioned.

"I'll figure something out." He said coolly. 

"James, this isn't Sanpe we're talking about! This is a person who has killed adult wizards all over the world by the dozens. He won't hesitate to kill you too." Remus was becoming desperate. "He killed you parents, James." This had the opposite effect he had hoped.

"All the more reason." Said James, his fists clenched. " Did you see what that bastard's done to Lily?" Suddenly it hit Sirius, Lily! That was the only thing that could make James stay.

"And what if something happens to you? Lily's holding on to a thread and that's you. She has nothing to live for except you. If something happens to you, and it surely will, she'll fall apart, and you know it." Sirius said, his resolve as strong as James'. Remus saw where Sirius was going and caught on.

"Would you do that to Lily? Would you be responsible for hurting her? You have to stay, even if it's just for Lily." Remus' voice grew steadier with each word. He hated playing hid friend like a sap, but all's fair in war. James looked at each of his friends who wore identical expressions and then to the bathroom door. He was silent for awhile before nodding. "Not today and not tomorrow, but someday I'll get him." James said with an intensity that sent shivers down Sirius' and Remus' backs.

"I don't doubt it." Remus muttered. Just then the girls walked in. Although their eyes were still red, they did look better.

"Hey." Anna said quietly, seating herself Indian style across from the boys. Lily sat down next to her and drew her knees into her own embrace.

"So." Sirius said, visibly awkward. Lily nodded her head.

"So." They lapsed into silence, each one painfully aware that they would rather be somewhere else, anywhere else. 

"This is ridiculous!" Remus spoke up so suddenly it made Lily jump. "We have to talk eventually, you know." Everyone avoided his gaze. "Lily." Her eyes shot up. "You can't pretend like nothing ever happened anymore. "

"I never…"She began.

"And you Anna, you can't shut out the world and create an existence of self-pity!" Anna became further interested in the floor.

"Why not Remus? She's awful good at it!" Sirius cracked up at his own joke. Remus glared at him.

"Oh and you Sirius! Taken an active interest in our female classmates lately, eh?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"And what if I have?" Sirius said nonchalantly shrugging it off. "You're just jealous but you needn't be, there is this really hot blond I have for…"

"I'll come back to you." Remus said swiftly cutting him off.

"I guess that leaves me." James stiffly.

"I guess that does. " Remus said sharply. "You need to stop planning vicious revenge plots! You need to calm down to stop being so god damn angry." James said nothing. "Please, someone respond to me!'' They lapsed into silence again.

"Lily, want to take a walk?" James asked suddenly. Lily hesitated for a minute before nodding her head. They walked slowly out the door.

"I miss her." Lily finally said. "And I hate her for leaving us. I hate him for killing her. I hate…"

"Whoa, wait a second you're talking in pronouns again. Who do you hate?" Lily waved her hand impatiently.

"I hate Tina for leaving. I hate my parents for leaving. They didn't even try to stop him, James. I heard Petunia, they didn't even try!" She shook her head as though to destroy some bad picture.

"Hold on!" James grabbed her arms and shook her. "Lily your parents are muggles they couldn't have fought back. This wasn't their fault."

"Your parents aren't muggles why didn't they survive then." She replied scathingly. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh James, I didn't mean it… I was caught up in the moment…I…" She gasped. James shook his head.

"No, it's alright. Why indeed?" They both stared out of the window.

"See that's progress!" Remus exclaimed some minutes later, as he heard James erupt in laughter from outside of the door.

"Remus, you're scaring me!" Sirius said in mock fright. Remus glared at him.

"What about you Anna? Do you miss her?" He prodded gently. Anna looked up in surprise.

"Of course, don't you?" Everyone nodded.

"Do you hate Voldemort Anna?" Sirius asked suddenly. Anna hugged her knees tighter and took a deep breath. Remus looked at Sirius sharply.

"I don't like where this is going…" Remus said warningly.

"Anna?" Sirius prompted, ignoring Remus.

"I don't know what I think. I… I'm scared, I know that. I… I just want him to go away. I don't know what he wants." She said distractedly as though trying to understand her own thoughts. "I'm scared." She repeated her voice small and far away. Suddenly there was a beep from the clock on Lily's dresser. Suddenly Lily bounded in the room grinning with James hot on her tail.

She said. "I've got to go. I have Herbology Club in five minutes." Anna looked up abruptly and smiled.

"Herbology Club?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Lily asked innocently, gathering her stuff. "What's that look?"

"You HATE Herbology! You're failing the class!" Anna giggled. Lily shrugged embarrassed. 

"It was the only club on Saturdays and I really needed to join something." James started laughing.

"Lil, we really have to get you a life!" He said shaking his head. Lily laughed and ran out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The friends never spoke of that day, Tina's Birthday, again. Slowly things began to return to normal. As Halloween approached, Lily was stressed beyond reasonability. The dance was coming up quickly and as a member of the committee; Lily was running around like crazy to get everything ready on time. More than once Lily had to leave a date with James early because some "emergency" or another came up with food, decorations, or something else. Although, even James had to admit that he had never seen Lily so energized and she hadn't been so happy in a long time. Her packed schedule also stopped her from thinking about her parents or Tina. The day before Halloween was a Hogsmade day. Anna, for one, was glad for the escape. Although the day was cold and decidedly gross, Anna jumped out of bed with a smile. She stretched and shook Lily awake. 

"LILS! Get up! Hogsmade Day!" Lily groggily opened her eyes.

"I thought I said blue ghosts!" She said as though scolding Anna.

"OK you definitely need to get away from that dance." Anna muttered shaking her head. Lily sat up quickly.

"The dance." She gasped. "I have to go, they'll need my help." She started to head to the door. Anna grabbed her hand and swung her around. 

"Whoa, hold on a sec there dancing queen. We're going to Hogsmade today, remember?" She looked at Lily meaningfully. Lily looked back at her blankly. "To get dresses." Anna prompted. Lily looked confused.

"Dresses?" She asked. "Oh, _OH_ for the dance." She said slowly with realization. Anna laughed.

"Yeah, for the dance! Come on get dressed, I'm leaving in five minutes." Anna shook her head as Lily ran off into the bathroom. She turned to her closet.

"Hmm, what should I wear?" She said to herself and sifted through her robes. After a rather large pile had acclimated on the floor she finally decided to wear her school robes. Lily walked in and her surveyed her friend with amusement. 

"Having trouble?" She asked not bothering to hide her amusement. Anna glared at her.

"I don't know what to wear." She said sullenly staring at her pile of clothes.

"Will you kill me if I ask why it matters?" She asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Anna turned back to her clothes and started to put it away.

"Yes." She said avoiding Lily's eyes.

"Is there a particular person you are trying to impress?" Lily wheedled, stooping to help with the robes.

"Uh." Anna said trying to decide what she could say to diffuse the situation.

"Well?" Lily's smile grew larger with every second.

"Sirius Black." Anna muttered, as she made her bed. Lily just stared at her.

"What?" Lily's smile immediately fell. "Oh Anna, are you sure…" She stopped herself. "How long?" Lily asked quietly.

"Long." Anna moved to the mirror to do her hair.

"Why… why didn't you tell me?" Lily sat on the bed and looked at Anna expectantly.

"What was I going to say? Oh Lily great dress. By the way I'm madly in love with your boyfriend's best friend?" Anna gave a bitter laugh. "Besides you know the way Sirius is, especially lately." Lily nodded solemnly. 

"Yeah I know how Sirius is." She sighed, ran a hand tiredly through her hair. "Look, Anna, it's just a stage. He'll grow out of it." Lily said trying to be comforting. Anna turned around and put on her shoes.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go OK?" Although Anna wore a brave face, Lily could see tears in her eyes.

"Come on!" Lily linked arms with her. "I tell James to go off on his own. Today's a girl's day. We'll shop 'til we drop." Lily smiled at her.

"Or run out of money." Anna added thoughtfully. Lily laughed.

"Yeah. That too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The girls are going to Hogsmade." James announced to his three best friends.

"Without us?" Remus put on a hurt face. He turned to Sirius and punched him on the shoulder. "What did you do this time?" Sirius looked shocked.

"Me? Why is it always me?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" Peter asked from under the bed as he fished out his shoe. "I found it!" He said triumphantly and pointed to his sneaker. 

"Great Pete." Sirius said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Let's work on the Animagus Potion." James gripped his chest and strutted backwards dramatically.

Dare I believe that Sirius black has a good suggestion?" He asked dramatically. Sirius glared at him and threw a pillow at his head. 

"Oh shut up you Pratt." Remus rolled his eyes and turned to Peter.

"It's going to be a LONG day!" He said with a sigh. Sirius and James exchanged looks and with barely contained laughter they bombarded Remus with pillows.

"WAR!" Remus called and retaliated from his base behind his bed. 

"Hey! NO MAGIC JAMES!" Remus roared.

"Cheater!" Peter agreed. Professor McGonagall rubbed her head to relieve the headache their screaming was causing. _Why aren't they in Hogsmade like the rest of the school? _She wondered vaguely as she turned to Dumbledore.

"What do you think?" She asked Dumbledore. He shook his head.

"Let them be." He said tiredly. "They won't be children forever." McGonagall nodded.

"Lord knows there'll be time enough for them to be grown up."

A/N - Okay I know this one was a little weird but I had to have a chapter or two of them recovering before it gets fun again otherwise it wouldn't be realistic.

PLEASE REVIEW


	20. The Shattering

FOREVER

FOREVER

Year Four

Part Four

Subtitled: The Shattering (Repost)

Knew the signs  
Wasn't right  
I was stupid for a while  
Swept away by you  
And now I feel like a fool  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?

Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be

Catch myself  
From despair  
I could drown  
If I stay here  
Keeping busy everyday  
I know I will be OK

If I stay here  
Keeping busy everyday  
I know I will be OK

Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be  
So much hurt,  
So much pain  
Takes a while  
To regain  
What is lost inside  
And I hope that in time,  
You'll be out of my mind  
And I'll be over you  
But now I'm  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
Out of reach,  
So far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be  
Out of reach,  
So far  
You never gave your heart  
In my reach, I can see  
There's a life out there  
For me  
  
  
  
Out of Reach - Gabrielle

You think your world is perfect

You think you've got it all

You think your life is stable

That nothing can make you fall

No one else matters

Only you 

But then in a shatter

You loose

Your hanging on by a shred

Barely recognizable

You wish you were dead

A very cheerful poem written for this part by - me

A/N: Okay getting a bit of a writers block here. Any suggestions would be gladly accepted. Please review I'm sorry this is so short! The next will be longer I promise! Thanks to the following people for reviewing! Danisha sparks, Ennia, Bryn, Madoo, George and Fred, Lily White, Deepa, Harry Potter (Alex), Milkyweed, Night_Gurl2002, Kate, Bluewriter

Arwen- Ahhh I loved your story its sooo original! You ARE going to continue it, right? Please!!!!!! I'm dying to see the next part

Dapandazz - I love Lifehouse!!! Hanging by a moment is my boyfriend's and mine "song!" Its soooo sweet!

A/N two -OK sorry everyone I was writing the next part I discovered a **_MAJOR!!!!!_** Plot hole! This is sooo embarassing, Okay Sirius and Lily are cousins so that means I'm going to have to change this around a bit. The next part has Lily and Sirius in a rather comprimising (or so it seems to everyone else) situation. I was ready to post it when it occurred to me that they related and incest is not cool to say the least! I'm really sorry! So here goes.

*****

Lily spun around slowly in her dress and looked up cautiously for approval. Anna was grinning at her like crazy and shoved something in Lily's hand. Lily looked down quizzically.

"Smelling salts?" Lily asked, eyebrows raised. Anna nodded. 

"You're going to need them to revive James after he sees you." She said with a giggle. Lily smiled back and turned to the mirror to inspect herself again.

"So, who's Sirius going with?" Lily asked casually. Anna sighed.

"Roslyn." Anna said quietly and moved to rearrange her hair. Lily looked up in surprise.

"Roslyn? Since when?" Anna laughed quietly at the look on her face.

"Since Friday." She said, masterfully avoiding Lily's gaze. "I don't care anyway." Anna's voice reeked with bitterness. Lily silently cursed Sirius' foolishness.

"Yes you do." The sentence hung in the air. Anna neither denied nor confirmed but it didn't matter because they both knew it was true.

"You know, he referred to me as his "sister" the other day." Anna's voice was devoid of emotion but her eyes screamed pain. Lily involuntarily cringed for her friend.

"Ouch." Lily said watching her friend warily. Anna shrugged.

"Yeah, well, you know." Anna sighed quietly. After a moment of awkward silence Anna looked up brightly and smiled. Lily smiled back even though she knew the grin Anna wore was fake. After all, if she was going to play pretend, she might as well not do it alone. 

"Ready?" Lily asked, getting up carefully so as not to tear her dress. 

"As I'll ever be." Anna said. "As I'll ever be."

*****

The doors to the Great Hall were simply decorated and beheld none of the splendor that Lily new awaited them inside. Remus, who Lily had coerced into selling tickets, stood cheerfully enough behind the counter. He collected their money with a smile that Lily quickly realized was spelled onto his face. After James had paid, they entered the room. An endless shower of confetti fell from the ceiling and the room had been transformed entirely into clouds. Couples, who were dancing, were dancing on individual mini-clouds, which floated slightly above the ground. The chairs and tables had been replaced by clouds. They zoomed by with food atop it, this proved rather annoying because you had grab before it passed and they passed really quickly. This coupled with the Great Hall ceiling which you could barely see through the confetti, was absolutely breathtaking. 

"Wow, Lil." James gasped. "You did a great job." Lily blushed under the praise.

"Thanks, but you did all the transfiguration, I just put it together." Lily protested. Anna turned away at this point, not wishing to hear her friends argue over who was the best. Instead she turned her attention to the dancing floor, if you could call it that. She immediately regretted this though, because Sirius was dancing closely with Roslyn. Anna sighed.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked her. Anna gazed lazily over her shoulder before promptly returning her gaze.

"Oh yeah, hey Remus." She said halfheartedly. Remus smiled to himself.

""It's nice to see you too. So what's up." Remus asked following her gaze. "Oh." He said knowingly. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She asked.

"Roslyn and Sirius, right?" Remus asked although he already knew the answer. She nodded. 

"Are all guys this dense?" Anna asked, her eyes never leaving Sirius who was now laughing with Roslyn about something. Now it was Remus' turn to sigh.

"I'm afraid so. But he means well, really. Sirius is not a bad guy."" Remus said feeling compelled to protect his friend. Anna gave a hollow laugh.

"If I thought he was a bad guy, then I wouldn't be in this situation." Remus blushed as he realized she was right.

"Right, yes, of course." He said quickly. "Would you… would you like some punch?" He asked after awhile. Anna nodded absently and Remus left to find a cloud. After he had left Lily walked up to her. 

"Somebody's got a crush." She said in a singsong voice. Anna shook her head violently.

"If you think I'm crushing on Remus your are seriously mistaken." Anna said her voice dangerously quiet. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Not you, genius, Remus." Lily said a smile playing on her lips as she waited for Anna's reaction. Anna, who was ordinarily very quick, stared at Lily blankly for a moment. Suddenly the force of what Lily had just said hit her and she shook her head violently.

"No… no you must be wrong! He doesn't like me, he pities me, that's all." Lily raised her eyebrow with disbelief.

"I think you need to see the nurse." Lily said with mock seriousness. Anna's face twisted with confusion.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because she's just come out with a wonderful new pill for denial." Lily could barely contain her laughter as Anna glared at her. 

"Denial about what?" Remus asked as he came up behind them suddenly. Lily laughed even harder at his appearance and couldn't help but note how Remus blushed when he handed Anna her drink. Anna glared at Lily even harder.

"Nothing." She said through clenched teeth. "In fact Lily was just leaving, weren't you Lily?" Now it was Lily's turn to look confused although her confusion was an act.

"No." She said innocently enough. Anna's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh yes you were." Anna grabbed her arm and began to steer her in the opposite direction. Lily turned her head toward Remus as she was led away.

"I'm getting the idea that I'm not wanted." She said with amusement apparent in her voice. Remus laughed.

"Now, where would you get an idea like that?" Remus' voice dripped with sarcasm. " I was just wondering if you wanted to dance, especially since you're not wanted and all." His voice sounded very uneasy, as though he was unsure. She nodded and followed him onto the dance floor. 

__

Great! Anna thought _Just great even the guy who's supposed to like me, doesn't like and to top it all off my best friend totally deserted me. _She stared dejectedly at them twirling away and asked the first guy she saw, who happened to be Sirius, to dance. 

*****

James turned slowly around. It seemed as though all his friends had disappeared. As far as he could figure it out Anna and Sirius were dancing together. 

__

Whoa he thought _Anna and SIRIUS?!?! I knew she liked him but Sirius? Sirius doesn't her, I don't think_ _so anyway._ Suddenly he spotted Lily's red hair and walked (floated) quickly over to her.

*****

Anna strained her neck to get a glimpse of Lily and Remus. She had to talk to Lily. She finally spotted them and tore herself away from Sirius.

"Uh…I'll be right back…" Was the best explanation she could manage as she walked quickly over to her friend. As she got close to them she stopped suddenly. Her eyes grew wide with shock and she wondered what on earth she was going to tell James but as luck would have it, James saw it for himself.

*****

It took all of James' strength not to cry out. He couldn't believe it. Remus had just kissed Lily! His best friend had just kissed his girlfriend and it sure as hell wasn't in a platonic way. Finally, just as his self control was about to collapse, Lily pulled away and slapped Remus hard across the face. James, seeing his opening, ran at Remus and punched him hard in the stomach. Lily looked up alarmed and jumped nearly a foot when she saw James. She lowered her head in shame. Just then Remus hit James back, square on the jaw. Before long the were wrestling on the ground. Sirius, seeing the trouble, ran over and pulled them apart. He glanced at each of them quickly. When he first looked, he glanced and looked away. 

"Whoa. Remus? James?" He did a double take. They continued to stay in resentful silence. James' rage was so concentrated that he didn't even notice Anna walk over. "Did you know you were fighting each other?" Sirius asked, surprise evident in his voice. "What happened here?" James looked away and Remus fought the hold the Sirius had over him. Suddenly James turned back to his friends.

"Nothing, anything that EVER happened here is over. OK? OVER! It's OVER." He shot meaningful glares at Lily and Remus and strode out of the room. Sirius hurried after him and Lily ran in the opposite direction, tears of shame welling in her eyes and Anna was close on her heels.

*****

Remus Lupin stood impatiently in front of the mirror. He tapped his watch expectantly and stared intently at his image. Suddenly a surge of sickness swept through him. He doubled over and prepared himself as best as possible for the oncoming onslaught of pain. But, being a coward by nature, he didn't last long. Soon he was howling in pain and begging for it to stop. When the sickness finally subsided he took a few minutes to steady himself before looking into the mirror again. He sighed with relief as Peter Pettigrew stared back. He was back to normal again.

A/N: Please REVIEW!!!


	21. Identifying the Pieces

Amelia - haha No worries everything is definitely NOT resolved

FOREVER

Year Four

Part Five

Subtitled: Identifying the Pieces

A/N- There was a huge plot hole because I just now remembered that Sirius and Lily are cousins so I changed it around a bit. If you're confused I reposted the last part and you can reread it for the changes. I'm really sorry! Oh and ten reviews and I continue! Thanks to the following people for reviewing. Ginny, *Hermiron778*, Bluewriter, Serene

Amelia - haha No worries everything is definitely NOT resolved! Thanks so much! As for Annabelle and Adam you'll just have to wait and see!

Jinskid3 - Hehe, I think you're a little confused! It's ok though. Sirius isn't really the person who kissed 

Lily, Peter did under the potion (I forget the name, you know the one that turns you into someone else? Oh yeah polyjuice!) Sorry if that wasn't too clear

Arwen - Good luck and thanks! I will definitely review on your so-called "Lousy" Story (Which is actually quite good!) You can count on it!

Hey, yeah 

Now here's the story 

One we both know 

About two people 

When they lost their self control 

If we're not careful 

It might be you and me 

When things are good 

You gotta let them be 

Oh, why you wanna play me around 

Why you wanna mess with this love that we've found 

Why you wanna tear us apart 

If you're trying to break my heart 

You'd better give it up, give it up

Give it up - 98 degrees

*****

"LILY! Lily, you have to come out some time hun!" Anna called, banging on the bathroom door.

"No I don't!" She yelled back through sniffles.

"Come on Lil! It's nearly one am! Go to bed, please!" Anna leaned against the door in exhaustion. After the dance Lily ran all the way back to the dorm and shut herself in the bathroom. Finally an idea came to Anna. "OK Lily, I'm going to bed." There was no reply. Anna moved her feet loudly in place and consecutively quieter to create the illusion that she was walking away. Silently she reached for her wand and whispered some words. The light directly above her turned off in a flash. For a few moments only silence could be heard. Finally, after a few minutes the bathroom door creaked open and Lily poked her head cautiously out. Anna seized the moment and gripped the door. She pried it open and pulled a gasping Lily out. 

"Oh! I hate you!" Lily said resentfully when she realized what had happened. 

"Lily…" Anna began. 

"I don't want to talk about it!" She snapped, purposely avoiding her friends gaze.

"Sometimes the things you wish to avoid more than anything are the things you need to talk about the most." Anna said sagely. Lily glared her.

"Stop being so goddamn wise!" 

"You have to talk about it some time you know." Anna resumed her normal voice.

''I don't." Lily said crossing her arms childishly. Anna sighed. It was going to be a long night.

*****

The clocked ticked relentlessly in the corner. Tick Tock, Tick Tock. It went on and on just as it had since over five hours earlier. The silence in the room was thick. Sirius could feel it digging into him and slowly suffocating him. Everyone was still. James was staring at the door like a lion about to kill its prey. Remus hadn't returned yet and the atmosphere was getting more oppressive with each minute that passed. Sirius both dreaded and welcomed Remus' return. After all it was better than waiting. Peter, who ad returned about an hour after Sirius and James, was eyeing James warily. When Peter had first walked in James had tackled him. James had landed two punches on Peter's face before Sirius had convinced him that he wasn't Remus. At the rate James was tensing, Sirius seriously pitied Remus. He just hoped he was awake enough to stop any real damage from forming. Not that he didn't think that Remus deserved whatever he got - he did. It was just that they were both his friends and to tell the truth he still hadn't given up hope that maybe this was all just a huge misunderstanding. Suddenly the knob to the door turned, jerking Sirius out of his musings. Remus walked in happily, humming all the while. He practically skipped into the room. James, Sirius , and Peter all followed him silently with their eyes. Remus turned to them all and grinned.

"What's up with you?" He asked, noticing his friend's faces. Sirius turned to James and eyed him warily. At first James gave a laugh. At the sound of his friend's laughter Sirius' spirits lifted considerably. It was only after several moments that Sirius realized that the chuckles were entirely mirthless.

"That's rich." James laughed bitterly. Suddenly Remus' smile fell.

"What?" He asked looking really concerned. James gaped at him in utter fury.

"Why were you so late?" James demanded, barely keeping his temper in check. Remus grinned saucily.

"Well, you see, there was this girl and we got a little carried away…" Remus was grinning like an idiot.

"You were making out with her?" James practically yelled. Remus ignored his tone.

"Yeah man and she is a REALLY good kisser too. " He gave a loud laugh. Sirius stared at him as though willing him to stop talking. "I mean I always just thought of her as a friend but you should see her body…" Remus looked wistfully out the window. James walked stiffly passed Remus, brushing his should harshly against Remus'. "Where are you going James?" Remus called happily after him.

"I'm going to return a favor is all." He said in a strangely cryptic tone. Sirius contemplated going after him but he knew it was useless when he was in a mood like this. With a sigh, Sirius gathered himself and left to take a shower. 

"This was low Remus, even for you." He said with an even look and left the room. Remus stared after them in confusion. Suddenly he turned to Peter.

"Why should it matter to them if I make out with Roslyn?" He asked looking rather stunned. Peter gave a strange smile and shrugged before climbing tiredly under the covers.

*****

Lily didn't care that it was three AM; she needed some air. Anna had questioned her relentlessly for over an hour straight and finally, out of utter exasperation, Lily had put a spell on her to make her go to sleep. Now, with a heavy heart, she slipped into one if Hogwarts' many gardens. She moved slowly around, following whatever path her feet led her to. She didn't really have a destination in mind, but instead wandered aimlessly about. The gardens were all but deserted and the moon shown above providing a creepy but bright glow. Lily wasn't sure how far or for how long she walked, but after awhile Lily heard a strange rustling ahead of. With her head held high and a recklessness that comes from extreme exhaustion and lack of thinking, Lily plowed forward. As she came closer to the bush her steps became more hesitant. The bush seemed to be shaking as wildly as her heart. With one deep breath she parted the bushes and gave a loud gasp.

*****

Anna tossed and turned. Something was not right. There was a cool presence in the room that made her skin tingle. It crept up her arms and suddenly her blanket was flung off her. Her eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly. Cold sweat drenched her face but all seemed normal. To her left Roslyn was muttering under her breath and just beyond her was Lessie who was sucking her thumb and clutching her bear, Twinkles. Anna sat a moment to catch her breath and looked to her right to see if Lily was all right. Lily's bed was empty. In a second of realization, Anna swore under breath. She suddenly remembered Lily pulling out her wand.

"Damn." She said and pulled herself slowly out of bed. Just as she reached the door, something hit her cold and hard across the back of her head. She fell to her knees and to darkness.

*****

James sat up abruptly from his spot in the bushes.

"There is an explanation for this Lily." He said gesturing to the space next to him. Maggie Boots, a Ravenclaw fourth year and Lily's particular enemy, sat up too and put her arm around James' waist. 

"I don't believe you." She gasped, sputtering in anger. "This is… I mean…how could you?" She turned away so that the tears in her eyes couldn't be visible. James held his head in his hands with shame when suddenly anger overtook him. He looked up.

"How could I? How could **_I_**?" He demanded loudly. "You're the one who kissed my best friend."

"He kissed me! Okay? ME! I didn't kiss him**_, I _**would never do that to you." She stared at him for a few more seconds.

"Awe, poor Lily!" Maggie cooed, tossing her brown hair. "Did your boyfriend leave you? Well the fact that you're a mudblood was about to hit you in the face some time. I'm jus shocked at it took this long." She sneered at Lily. Lily didn't even bother trying to respond to such an attack and turned to James instead.

"No, I left him." She said to Maggie before turning to James "We're over." She said, her voice deathly quiet and fled.

***** 

James walked quickly up the stairs into his room and just as he had shut the door he heard a blood-curdling shriek from below. He knew that shriek all to well - Lily. He ran to the first bed he saw and pulled Sirius from beneath the covers.

"Come on Sirius." He said making for the door. Sirius stared at him groggily.

"Whaa…?" He asked following James out the door. He almost killed himself as James dragged him down the stairs. When they reached the dorm they found Lily sobbing over Anna, who was on the ground, face down. Lessie was desperately searching for her wand to magick Anna off the ground. Lessie saw them and sighed.

"Well don't just stand there, help! We have to get her to the nurse." They stared dumbly at her for a moment before each took a side a hoisted her up. Sirius had joined them at this point and was carrying her head. Lily was still sobbing and screaming were dulled to a gentle roar but between the six of them, they managed to get to the nurse alive.

"What happened?" The nurse demanded staring pointedly at Sirius.

"What?" He yelled, throwing his hands up. "I didn't do anything." Everyone glared at him and James snorted something that sounded strangely like "yeah right". Lessie rolled her eyes and after making sure that Anna was situated on the nearest bed grabbed the two calmest people nearest to her and left the room with the nurse to explain what had happened. With Lessie, Roslyn, and Sirius gone the air turned awkward again. James was trying to look at Anna but kept finding his gaze on Lily instead and Lily, was staring determinedly out of the window, debating whether to hit James for doing this to her or Remus for putting her in this position in the first place. Remus was looking extremely confused and looked back on forth between his two friends trying to figure out what was going on. Lily was crying but James wasn't holding her; he wasn't even comforting her. Peter was watching all of this with increasing satisfaction.

"Okay, What the _hell_ is going on?" Remus asked finally after about thirty more seconds of silence. 

"Stop pretending that you don't know, this is getting really old!" James banged his hand loudly on the bed. Lily immediately glared at him.

"Stop it James! You'll wake Anna up." She growled. James gave a hollow laugh.

"No I won't, she's unconscious." He sneered at her. "You'll be lucky if she ever wakes up again, and don't tell me what to do." He said his voice rising. 

"Don't talk like that." She screamed with pain. 

"James." Remus growled warningly but James was hurting too and he was on a roll; he wouldn't be deterred.

"With you as her friend she'll die." He knew what he was saying was very, very wrong but something in him had gone temporarily crazy and he plunged recklessly on. "Your friends have a habit of doing that. Not even your family stuck around." Lily gasped in pain as the truth of his words hit her. With a shocked shake of her head she got up and ran quickly from the room. Peter stayed where he was and made no motion to go after her and James' pride prevented him from doing so, so Sirius ran after her.

"Not you too?" James asked coldly. Remus looked at him in utter astonishment.

"How could you do that to her?" Remus looked at his friend as though trying to see into his thoughts. James shook his head.

"Go on, go to her. Dig the knife deeper." His voice reeked with bitterness. 

Remus looked as though he were going to say something but thought better of it. Almost as soon as he had left, Lessie, Roslyn, Sirius and the nurse came back. Sirius looked at chairs that were lying askew on the floor and searched for Lily. She was gone. With a groan he saw that Remus was absent also. James held his head in his hands and Sirius knew directly what had happened. He sighed and went to his friend while the nurse tended Anna. 

*****

The sun broke through the window, making Sirius squint in his sleep. With great reluctance he pried his eyes open. His head pounded and he was sore all over. The chair he was sleeping in by Anna's bed had placed him upright for the night. The clock to his left read 7:20 am. He had gotten only two and half-hours of sleep, three if you counted the half-hour before James woke him up to find Anna. Beside him James stirred. He opened his eyes and groaned.

"Morning." Sirius said as brightly as he could muster. James nodded his reply and turned his head away from the window in a short-lived attempt to get back to sleep. Sirius laughed at his friend quietly and looked to Anna. She looked as though she was sleeping and he before he knew it, his hands were around her's. The nurse had said that she had mended the blow (they had determined that that was exactly what it was) but it was uncertain when and if she would wake up again. He knew that they had barely forty minutes before they were expected for questioning by Professor Dumbledore. Lessie and Roslyn had already undergone the questions last night and they said it wasn't that bad. With a sigh he untangled his hand from her's and got up to take a shower and put on some fresh clothes. He dragged James onto his feet.

"Come on." Sirius said as soothingly as he could.

"Where are we going?" James asked. Sirius couldn't help noticing how perfectly miserable he looked. 

"We're going to change before out meeting with Professor Dumbledore." He said, gathering James' slippers, which had slipped off during the night.

"Oh." Was all he said and followed Sirius dejectedly out of the door.

*****

The meeting had started over a half-hour ago but Lily and Remus hadn't shown up. After waiting for awhile they went to find them. At first they had expected to find them in each of their dorms. They first checked in the boy's dorm, even though Sirius and James had been there only minutes before when they were changing, nevertheless they checked again but it had been empty. So they went to the girl's dorm. They had knocked first and when there was no reply Professor Dumbledore opened the door. He went first and was followed by Peter. James and Sirius brought up the rear. Dumbledore walked to each of the beds and pulled the curtains back. The first one was empty. He moved to the second bed and slowly pulled back the curtains. The sight he saw nearly made him burst out laughing, although he contained himself and knew he had to make do with a twinkle in his eyes. This was a very serious situation and could barely think of what James would say when he saw it. 

"Ahem." Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly. The two sleeping figures slowly opened their eyes. Remus was the first to realize what had happened. He looked to the red head he was holding in his arms and then to the headmaster staring at them. This definitely looked bad. Boy was he glad that they were both dressed.

"This isn't what it looks like!" He said quickly. Sirius and James had come over by this point and Sirius nearly fell over in shock.

__

Will it never end? He thought tiredly. This would do nothing to help the friendship. Peter looked on from the corner and grinned inside. This had turned out better than he had hoped.

"I'm sure." James said sarcastically and turned on heel.

"Mr. Potter, where are you going?" Dumbledore asked the boy.

"Back to your office, I'll wait for you there." Dumbledore sighed.

"Very well Mr. Potter. Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew you'd better go with him." They nodded dejectedly and followed James out the door.

"Professor, nothing happened I swear." Remus said, just now pulling himself away from Lily. Lily had by this time woken up and stared groggily at the Professor. 

"Oh, hello Professor." She said cheerfully enough and obviously not entirely awake. The professor hid a smile.

"Get dressed Ms. Evans, you have a lot of explaining to do." 

  



	22. Picking up the Pieces

FOREVER

FOREVER

Year four

Par six 

Subtitled: Picking up the Pieces

A/N - Thanks to the following peeps for reviewing: Hermione, *****, Pyscho_Moondancer, BlueWriter, Caitlin Black, Rach

Jinskid3 - Haha, I LOVE reading funny reviews and so it follows I LOVE reading your reviews! You're hilarious!

*Hermiron778* - Haha I hate him too (it doesn't show too much, does it? Hehe JK) Thanks so much!

I'm going to try something a little different. Thoughts are in _Italics. _Periodically there will be a couple flashbacks and a few diary entries too. All in all, this chapter should be very diverse. Enjoy! **Red** words are James' thoughts. ****Blue words are Lily's thoughts. ****Green words are Remus' thoughts. ****Violet words are Sirius' thoughts. This is also my longest one yet!

There was a time 

When broken hearts and broken dreams 

Were over. 

There was a place where 

All you could do was 

Wish on a four-leaf clover. 

But now is a new time 

There is a new place 

Where dreams just can't come true.

It started the day when I left you 

I could never love again

The way that I loved you 

I could never cry again like 

I did when I left you 

And when we said goodbye,

Oh the look in your eyes 

Just left me beside myself 

Without your heart (without your heart) 

I could never love again 

Now that we're apart

When I was sorry

It was too late to turn around (turn around) 

And tell you so. There was no reason 

There was no reason

Just a foolish beat of my heart. 

Oh, can't you see

I'm not fooling nobody

Don't you see the tears are falling down my face

Since you went away

Break my heart, you slipped away 

Didn't know I was wrong

Never meant to hurt you

Now you're gone

I could never love again

Now that we're apart. (now that we're apart)

I could never love again now that we're apart. 

Foolish Beat - Debbie Gibson

Ooh, ooh, ooh 

She's out of my life 

She's out of my life 

Ooh, ooh 

I don't know whether to laugh or cry (to laugh or cry) 

I don't know whether to live or die (live or die) 

And it cuts like a knife (cuts like a knife) 

She's out of my life 

Ooh, ooh, ooh 

She's out of my hands 

Ooh, oh... She's out of my hands 

To think for two years that she was here 

And I took her for granted 

I was so cavalier 

Now the way that it stands 

She's out of my hands 

And so..... 

So I've learned, that love is no possession 

And I've learned, that love won't wait..... yeah 

Now I've learned, love needs expression 

But I've learned (learned) much too late 

And she's out of my life 

Out of my life 

Damned indecision her locked deep inside 

And it cuts like a knife 

She's out of my life 

Ooh, ooh, ooh 

She's out of my life

SHE'S OUT OF MY LIFE - 98 degrees

"Follow me, Ms. Evans, Mr. Lupin." Professor Dumbledore said, his lack of warmth glaringly apparent. Lily exchanged anxious looks with Remus. This can't be good. Lily thought uneasily as they strode through the halls. After several minutes they came to his office. Professor Dumbledore mumbled a few words and the gargoyle flew aside. Lily walked in with hesitant steps. She chose the chair farthest from the Professor's desk and sat down stiffly. " To ascertain the truth we're going to be using the pensieve." He said while swiftly moving to his cabinet. He took out a round basin and waved his wand over it once. " I don't usually like to do this, but the situation we found you in was serious. If it was, what it looked like, than you could be expelled." Lily searched his face for some sign of happiness. A twinkle in his eyes or a small smile, but there was none. His face was set in a grim line. "Ms. Evans, if you please." Lily walked slowly up to the cabinet. The professor showed her how and she transferred her memories to the pensieve. They began to sift through, trying to find the right one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback

November 11 - 3rd Year

"Happy Birthday LIL!" Her best friends Tina and Anna shouted as they smothered her in confetti! 

"How does it feel to be thirteen?" Tina asked placing herself comfortably on Lily's bed. She tossed her dark brown hair confidently over her shoulder and placed a package in front off Lily. Lily smiled.

"You should know. You've been thirteen for over two months." Lily said with arched eyebrows as she reached for her gift.

"Nahah, not yet! You have to open this one first." Anna said pushing her gift into Lily. Lily started to grab it when Tina put her's in front of Anna's.

"Me first!" Tina cried. Anna glared playfully at Tina at put her's even closer.

"Nope! ME!!!" Anna grinned. "You like me better anyway, don't you Lil?" She asked in an overly sweet voice. Anna looking at Lily expectantly.

"Well-"Lily started to say as she put her hair up.

"See." Anna stuck her tongue out at Tina. Tina started to say something when there was a bright flash and a loud bang. Lily nearly fell out of her bed in surprise.

"James!" She gasped. "And… Sirius." She added lamely, coloring. Anna and Tina exchanged knowing looks. The boys thrust gifts at her. She grinned and opened them happily. 

"You guys, look." Anna said pointing to the window. 

"Oh." Tina gasped happily. "It snowed!" Sirius rubbed his hands together expectantly.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" He yelled! They all grinned and started for the door.

"Wait, what about Remus?" Lily asked. They all turned around. 

"Remus is feeling… a little… ah…under the weather." Sirius said giving Lily a meaningful look. 

"Oh." She said, embarrassed, and followed her friends out the door.

End Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily came out of the memory sobbing. She didn't how long she sat there but she did vaguely remember Professor Dumbledore explaining it to Remus.

"To those unskilled with using the pensieve the memory pick is a lottery. The memories that appear first are the ones that you have been repressing the most. If we go by this, chances are we'll have to go through quite a few more memories before we get to the one we want. Lily's been trying to forget too much." Dumbledore explained. Remus nodded and rubbed her back. When she had calmed down enough to function they went to the cabinet again and pulled out a second memory.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Flashback 2

"Daddy, Daddy _please _take me to the movie." Lily begged as she tripped over her chubby three year-old legs. Mr. Evans looked down to his youngest stepdaughter from his desk. He removed his glasses. 

"_Up_ you go." He said and hoisted her off the ground and onto her feet. He crouched down to her eye level hand held her to by the waist. "Now, what can I do for you my dear." 

"I want to go to a movie. Do you want to go with me?" She asked quite seriously. Mr. Evans hid a smile.

"Not tonight sweetie. Its getting late, it's nearly twenty after seven. Can we go tomorrow?" She looked crestfallen as the words sunk in.

"Does… does that mean that its bed time?" She asked hesitantly. Mr. Evans nodded grimly. Lily sighed. "Five more minutes?" She asked hopefully. Mr. Evans tried not to smile too wide as he toyed with one of her little red braids. 

"Nope not tonight, but if you hurry upstairs I'll read you and your sister a story." She nodded her head grimly with an expression much too old for her face and turned to the door. When she was nearly there she turned around again.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He was looking through his papers.

"I love you." She said in a very sweet voice. He looked up tenderly. 

"I love you too."

End Flashback 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily's response to the second memory was little better than the first if not worst. By lunch time they had gone through most of the memories that caused her pain even though most of them were happy. Finally they came to the memory of the dance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Flashback 3

The Dance - fourth year

" I was just wondering if you wanted to dance, especially since you're not wanted and all." Remus asked, his voice sounded very uneasy, as though he was unsure. She nodded and followed him onto the dance floor leaving Anna to her own devices. They danced for a few more minutes until the song started to wind up. Lily smiled contentedly and looked to her left when suddenly she felt a strange pressure on her lips. To her horror she realized that Remus was kissing her. She pulled away quickly and slapped him hard across the face. She wasn't fast enough though because with a sickening feeling in the put of her stomach she saw James hit Remus square in the stomach. Remus sat there clutching his stomach in shock before punching James hard in the jaw. Before long they were wrestling on the ground. Sirius, seeing the trouble, ran over and pulled them apart. He glanced at each of them quickly. When he first looked, he glanced and looked away. Lily could barely watch she was so upset. 

"Whoa. Remus? James?" Sirius did a double take. They continued to stay in resentful silence. James' rage was so concentrated that he didn't even notice Anna walk over. "Did you know you were fighting each other?" Sirius asked, surprise evident in his voice. "What happened here?" James looked away and Remus fought the hold the Sirius had over him. Suddenly James turned back to his friends.

"Nothing, anything that EVER happened here is over. OK? OVER! It's OVER." He shot meaningful glares at Lily and Remus and strode out of the room. Sirius hurried after him and Lily ran in the opposite direction, tears of shame welling in her eyes and Anna was close on her heels.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The silence in the room was deafening as they came out of the memory. Lily stared resentfully out the window and Remus jumped up in protest.

"But I didn't kiss Lily!" He cried to the Professor. The Professor looked at him hard.

"Mr. Lupin," He said quietly. "Memories don't lie. Ms. Evans saw you kiss her." 

"Well she saw wrong." He said with more edge than he meant. He took a deep breath and collected himself before continuing. "I mean sir, please check my memories I didn't even go into the dance. After I sold all the tickets I met Roslyn outside." He blushed at this point and fell silent. Professor Dumbledore stared at the boy for awhile.

'I see." He said and paused in thought. "Very well, Mr. Lupin please step forward." Remus walked up to the pensieve and deposited his memories.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback - Remus

The wind blew hard through the trees creating an eerie crying sound. The noise spurred five year-old Remus Lupin to race faster after his two big brothers. Darkness was falling quickly and he repressed a shudder at the thought of being left alone in the woods. Even at such a tender age he knew all to well the dangers of being alone in the forest after nightfall. From the time he could talk his parents had warned him continuously of the dangers that lurked when the sun set. Unfortunately, Remus was small for his age and when it came to keeping up with his friends he never made the cut. He saw Aaron disappear around the bend and struggled to keep them in his eyesight.

"Wait up you guys!" He called after them trying to keep pace even though he knew his short legs were no match for his siblings'.

"You're such a baby." Aaron scoffed just loud enough for his brother to hear but slowed down on Ryan, the eldest's, gesture. Remus huffed and puffed in the distance.

"I am not!" He said sounding quite indignant for a five year-old. When he had finally caught up with them, Ryan handed him some water.

"Than prove it!" Aaron sneered.

"Leave the kid alone, Aaron." Ryan said tiredly and tied Remus' shoes.

''OK! I will!" Remus said with more confidence than he felt. He eyed his brother warily. Aaron grinned at his little brother's remark.

"If you're not a baby then stay the night in the woods." Aaron gave the one ultimatum that he knew Remus would never go through with and even if he would Ryan would never let him. 

"I can't." Remus squeaked. "Mum and dad won't let me."

"Mum and dad are at the warlocks convention and won't be back until Saturday." Aaron didn't bother to hide his delight at his victory. Remus squirmed uncomfortably. "So what'll it be?" Aaron asked with raised eyebrows.

"Forget it! I'm in charge while mum and dad are gone and they'll never forgive me if he gets eaten or something." Ryan glared at Aaron. "Let's go." He started for the house but Aaron lagged behind with Remus.

"We'll sneak out after Ryan goes to sleep. If you can stay out here all by yourself all night than I will never call you a baby again. Is it a deal?" He asked a smile playing on his lips. Remus sighed remembering the taunts from earlier.

"Not ever?" He asked, biting his lip. "Not even in front of your friends?" He looked up hopefully.

"Not even in front of my friends." Remus was quiet a moment longer before nodding. Aaron grinned. "Deal meet me out here after midnight." With that he ran ahead.

~*~*~*~*~

10 after Midnight

Remus searched through the darkness as best as he could. He squinted his eyes but still no shapes could be made out. 

"Aaron?" He called tentatively. Aaron had left him over ten minutes ago but if it wasn't Aaron what else could that rustling be? "Aaron?" he called again a little louder. Suddenly there was footsteps behind him; he whirled around to see no one. Fear formed at the pit of his stomach and he swallowed loudly. Suddenly, and without warning there was a deafening roar. Remus screamed as two sets of canines sunk into his neck and darkness fell. When Remus awoke he found Ryan arguing with Aaron.

"You WHAT?" He yelled at Aaron. "How could you? What is the matter with you? You just ruined your little brother's life and all because you think he's a baby?"

"Why are you yelling at me? He was the one who went out there and got bitten." Aaron joined in the screaming fest. Ryan stared furiously at his brother.

"He "went out there and got bitten" as you put it, so that you wouldn't think he was a baby. He went out there to win your approval. That kid idolizes you and what do you do? Call him names and ruin his chances of a semi-normal life. What with mum and dad say?" His voice was becoming progressively louder. "No, hang mum and dad! What will the ministry say?" Aaron stared miserably at Ryan and shrugged although it was a rhetorical question. "You do realize that he will never be able to go to Hogwarts now. You know what their policy on werewolves is.'' Pried his eyes open at this point and looked to his brothers. 

"He's awake." Aaron said nudging Ryan. Ryan stopped in mid rant and smiled at his brother.

"Hey buddy." Remus tried to return the smile but he hurt all over.

"Aaron?" He asked quietly. 

"Yeah?" Aaron used a gentle tone he had never used with Remus before.

"Even though I didn't spend the whole night in the forest, am I still a baby?" He asked quite seriously. Aaron exchanged looks with Ryan.

"You were never a baby." He said sincerely. Remus smiled happily and fell asleep quite unaware of the fate that had befallen him.

End Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh Remus." Lily gasped. "I had no idea." Remus shrugged listlessly. The professor looked at him with concern. 

"Do you want to take a break Mr. Lupin?" He asked, seriously considering summoning the nurse. Remus shook his head and moved to the pensieve. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Flashback 2

The Dance - Remus' POV

"That'll be two galleons Sirius." Remus said holding out his hand to collect the money. On his arm, Roslyn giggled at Remus as she and Sirius headed inside. Thirty minutes passed before she came marching back out.

"Unbelievable!" Roslyn cried, throwing her hands up in dismay.

"What?" Remus asked as he sorted the money into piles.

"Sirius asks me to the dance and spends the whole time with Anna. To top it all off, some guy, I didn't see his face, kissed Lily just now; so James and the guy are dukeing it out." As if on cue James burst out of the door with Sirius hot on his tail. 

"Maybe I should go after him." Remus said starting to get up. Much to his surprise, Roslyn had attached her lip to his.

"Oh I think he'll quite alright." She said during breaths. "After all Sirius is there. I mean what can you do that Sirius can't?" There was another period of no speaking before Remus was quite convinced.

"I guess you're right." He said. Professor Dumbledore chose to end that memory right there.

End Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This doesn't make any sense! How can I kiss you and you be out of the room and kiss Roslyn at exactly the same time." Lily shook her head, it didn't make any sense. "Professor?" She looked hopefully to the professor. Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"I don't understand this either Ms. Evans. But we didn't come here to discuss this; we came to discuss your situation last night." She nodded and placed another memory in the pensieve. She looked at the professor tiredly.

"This should be from later that night." She said and allowed herself to be absorbed in the memory.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback - Lily

After the dance

"Well don't just stand there, help! We have to get her to the nurse." Lessie said. Lily stared horrified at her friend's form. In front of her the boys hoisted Anna up and a small scream escaped as the almost dropped her half-way down the stairs. Between the six of them, they managed to get to the nurse alive.

"What happened?" The nurse demanded staring pointedly at Sirius.

"What?" He yelled, throwing his hands up. "I didn't do anything." Everyone glared at him and James snorted something that sounded strangely like "yeah right". Lessie rolled her eyes and after making sure that Anna was situated on the nearest bed grabbed the two calmest people nearest to her and left the room with the nurse to explain what had happened. With Lessie, Roslyn, and Sirius gone the air turned awkward again. James was trying to look at Anna but kept finding his gaze on Lily instead and Lily, was staring determinedly out of the window, debating whether to hit James for doing this to her or Remus for putting her in this position in the first place. Remus was looking extremely confused and looked back on forth between his two friends trying to figure out what was going on. Lily was crying but James wasn't holding her; he wasn't even comforting her. Peter was watching all of this with increasing satisfaction.

"Okay, What the _hell_ is going on?" Remus asked finally after about thirty more seconds of silence. 

"Stop pretending that you don't know, this is getting really old!" James banged his hand loudly on the bed. Lily immediately glared at him.

"Stop it James! You'll wake Anna up." She growled. James gave a hollow laugh.

"No I won't, she's unconscious." He sneered at her. "You'll be lucky if she ever wakes up again, and don't tell me what to do." He said his voice rising. 

"Don't talk like that." She screamed with pain. 

"James." Remus growled warningly but James was hurting too and he was on a roll; he wouldn't be deterred.

"With you as her friend she'll die." He knew what he was saying was very, very wrong but something in him had gone temporarily crazy and he plunged recklessly on. "Your friends have a habit of doing that. Not even your family stuck around." Lily gasped in pain as the truth of his words hit her. With a shocked shake of her head she got up and ran quickly from the room. Peter stayed where he was and made no motion to go after her and James' pride prevented him from doing so, so Remus ran after her. Lily ran blindly through the hallways until she collapsed in utter exhaustion and sobs. Remus approached her tentatively and lifted her up. With a sigh he carried her shaking form to her bed and laid her on the bed. Her body racked with sobs and she clung to him on the bed. Lily cried herself to sleep and Remus drifted off whispering soothing things in her ear.

End Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily sat anxiously in her chair. She wrung her hands and waited as patiently as possible for the verdict. Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence, Professor Dumbledore looked up.

"I see." He said quietly. "Considering the circumstances, I see no reason to punish you." Lily sighed with relief. "Now, as for the incident of Remus being in two places at once," He paused as an owl flew into his hands. "Excuse me." He said and pulled the message from its talons. He frowned visibly. "I'm afraid I've been called away on urgent business." He folded the paper up. "We'll continue the conversation later and with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black too. Take the rest of the day off." With that he dismissed them and they went their separate ways: Lily to the infirmary and Remus take a ride on a broomstick. 

*****

The days, all though relatively short by the clock's standards, stretched on and on. For James, each day was worse than the last especially with his estrangement from his friends. After the night of the dance James had cut himself off from everybody. Even though Remus claimed nothing had happened (and he was right) James refused to believe him. Remus, who was ordinarily the peacemaker, was holding out his own on this one. He was just as stubborn as James and since he really hadn't done anything with Lily, he saw no reason to apologize. Sirius tried to take over Remus' spot as the peacemaker but he was really miserable at it and soon went back to his previous position with the ladies. Lily spent all of her free time with Anna in the infirmary. She still hadn't woken up. 

*****

"Please tell Lily to pass the eye of newt." James said to Sirius one day in potions. Sirius glared at James but asked Lily to pass the eye of newt.

"Please tell James that I wonder why he even allows you to talk to me, since he seems to have so little faith in his best friends." Sirius sighed and turned to James.

"Lily says that she wonders why you even let me talk to her since you have so little faith in your best friends." He repeated in a monotone before returning to his potion.

"Tell Lily that I would have a lot more faith in my best friends if I didn't have to worry about my girlfriend constantly seducing them." He said coldly. 

"Are you suggesting that I _seduced _Remus?" She demanded banging her bottle peppersnout on the table.

"As you hear." He said coolly. And returned to his potion.

"Well, at least they're talking." Remus shrugged to Sirius. Sirius glared at him.

"What?" He asked innocently. "They have to start somewhere."

*****

"What is up with you?" Sirius asked harsher than he meant. James shrugged and continued to stare listlessly out the window. The silence was dominant for awhile longer before the portrait door swung open. Lily walked miserably in the room, barely avoiding tripping over her own feet. She saw James and Sirius in the corner and stared unhappily for a moment. With one more glance at James she trudged up the steps. James stared hungrily after her. "That's it!" Sirius said getting to his feet. "Come with me." 

"Where are we going." He asked groggily. Sirius looked at his friend in disgust.

"It's four in the afternoon and you are still in your Pajamas. You're going upstairs and changing and then you are making up with Remus. After that we're going to pay Snape a little visit." He dragged James to his feet and up the stairs. When they reached their dorm he pushed the door open.

"Remus." Sirius called. Remus appeared from behind his curtains.

"Yeah Sirius?" He asked. 

"James has something to say to you. Don't you James?" He said yanking James from behind him and giving him a hard glare. James nodded resignedly. 

"ilkdfsdjf." He muttered under his breath. 

"What?" Remus asked, putting down his book. James looked imploringly at Sirius who just waved his fist threateningly.

"I'm sorry." He said louder. Remus just stared. "I said, I'm sorry." He said again louder still as he mistook Remus' silence for miscomprehension. Remus found his voice again.

"So you believe me?" He asked barely daring to believe it. James nodded.

"I talked to Professor Dumbledore and Roslyn." He started for the door again but Sirius yanked him back.

"Oh no you don't. You're not moping all afternoon, get dressed." He ordered and flung James at his closet. James looked back at Sirius with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

"I miss her." He whimpered. Sirius sighed and whispered something to Remus. He nodded.

"James, we have a surprise for you but only if you get dressed like a good boy." Remus spoke in soothing tones and opened James' closet for him. James' looked up brightly.

"A surprise?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes but only if you get dressed and do as you're told. Now, go take a shower." James bounded into the bathroom. Sirius turned to Remus.

"That's why I never get into real relationships." He said staring after his friend. "Look what they do to you." The boys shook their heads and got their supplies ready for the upcoming prank.

Two hours later

"You are soooo dead Potter, Black, Lupin! I'm going to Professor Dumbledore!" Snape came screaming as he followed them blindly. Little did he realize that they had led him into the Great Hall right in the middle of dinner. All eyes turned to the Slytherin who was stripped to his boxers which read in neon, I LOVE FILCH. The room cracked up and McGonagall demanded to see them. Dumbledore sighed with contentment as the trio was shipped off to detention. Things were getting back to normal.

*****

On the day the November 11th dawned, Lily climbed out of her warm bed into the cold air. She laughed bitterly to herself when she remembered her birthday last year.

She sighed. Somehow it seemed wrong to be alone on your birthday. The day had been just as dreary last year but it had been somehow different when she had been able to have snowball fights with her friends. She looked to the foot of her bed. There were six gifts. She reached for the first one. It was from her Aunt and Uncle. She tore back the paper and found a card.

My Dear Niece, 

We're sorry we couldn't be with you today. We would love to have you home for Christmas but a family emergency has come up in Albania. We don't want you to spend another Christmas at school so we've arranged for you to go spend Christmas with Petunia. We're really sorry dear but Christmas is a time for family. Sirius and James will be staying at school. You haven't seen your sister in a year so make the best of this visit! We love you a lot and we hope that you have a Happy Birthday.

Lots Of Love,

Your Aunt Rose and Uncle Trifid

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

P.S. What would you like from Albania?

Lily sighed. **_Great Birthday present! I get to spend a holiday with Petunia. Gooo-ddy_** She moved to the gift under the card. It was a brand new wizard camera and a photo album. There was also instructions on how to develop the photos yourself. **__**Much more satisfactory. She thought a smile beginning to tug and her lips. The second package was from Sirius. This one she opened with more anticipation.

Hey Lily,

Happy Birthday. To tell you the truth I was seriously wondering what to get you. Buying gifts for girls has never been a problem for me but this was the first one in a long time that wasn't for romantic purposes.

Lily smiled at her cousin's egotistical remarks. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

So after awhile I decided on this. I remember you saying you would like this…. So ENJOY!

Your favorite cousin,

Sirius Black

Lily cried out in happiness when she saw what was enclosed. There were two theater tickets to her favorite play in London- My Fair Lady. They were for over Christmas break! She nearly shouted in glee but stopped herself when she saw that Katie, Roslyn, and Lessie were still asleep. With an ever-growing grin, she reached for another gift. This card was done in Remus' hand.

Happy Birthday LILY!

I'm sorry about the events of recently but it can't be helped. James is so miserable he didn't even notice Sirius and I slip out to send our gifts. I hope you like it; my gift I mean. Don't worry I cleared it with Dumbledore already. This was supposed to be from Anna and I and I'm sure she'd write you a note if she could. See you at breakfast.

Your friend,

Remus

Lily smiled at the gift even though her mood had become much more somber since reading the note. Inside of the box was a beautiful sleeping kitten. Its calico fur wasn't very long and she had a lovely (but clumsily tied) black ribbon around its neck. She took the kitten out and petted it gently. She wasn't sure how long she sat there holding the kitten and staring out the window, but when she finally came out of her daze she had a strange sort of feeling inside. She looked determinedly at the kitten and gave a tight smile. She knew what she was going to name her.

"Tina." She whispered. It felt so good to finally say the name aloud, almost as though she had made peace with herself. She didn't even realize that she was crying. All she knew was that she felt giddy as a schoolgirl and was laughing very loudly. Katie awoke to a very strange sight. Lily was sitting Indian-style on her bed, holding a kitten, and laughing uncontrollably through her tears. Her red hair held definite signs of bed head.

"Are you ok?" Katie asked in alarm. Lily looked only mildly interested that her friend was shocked.

"I've never been so happy in my life." She giggled as tears streamed down her face.

"Then why are you crying?" Katie asked, eyes wide. 

"I have no idea! Isn't it a beautiful day?" She asked brightly and threw the window open." Katie was seriously wondering if Lily had hit her head during the night. The day was one of the grossest she'd seen in awhile and you'd have to be nearly blind to call it beautiful.

"Lily! _What_ are you _doing_?" She asked shoving the window closed again. "It's like, twenty degrees outside. Are you crazy?" Lily only smiled and turned back to her gifts.

"I think." She said finally. "That this is the first time in two weeks that I'm actually sane."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An Excerpt from the Diary of Lily Evans

November 12

Today was just like every other day. I haven't a clue why it was so much more bearable. Anna looked exactly the same and I hope she improves soon. I had all of my classes with James, which was extremely awkward because we're partners in every class.

Not to self: NEVER partner with your boyfriend for the semester in EVERY class-you'll regret it later!

Tina (the cat) was very good and for the sake of confusion is henceforth known as Tina the II. TII stayed with Tiger, James' cat, most of the day. I brought her to see Anna but I know she can't REALLY understand about TII since she's unconscious and all. 

I'm so tired of this situation. Remus and Sirius are talking to me but only when James isn't around. I don't get it, if he can forgive Remus why can't he forgive me? **_I_** didn't do anything and to be perfectly honest, I miss James. I miss everything about him. Maybe I should just apologize, no I don't think that would be a good idea. I didn't do anything. HE should apologize to ME not the other way around. My birthday was terrible yesterday without him and I have no idea who I'm going to take to My Fair Lady now. I'll probably be forced to take Petunia! Ugh! I wish that stupid dance had never happened.

Life's even worse without Anna. What if she dies or stays in a coma forever? What did I do to deserve all this. Ugh now I'm all depressed and won't be able to enjoy my dinner. Not that its fun eating by myself anyway, but still.

The Journal of James Potter

Nov. 17

We had the second Quidditch match of the season this morning. We lost. It's my fault, I know, but I couldn't concentrate. A certain red head wouldn't leave my mind and I couldn't keep my mind on the ball. Why won't she leave me alone! The worst part is that she is present in my thoughts and my life. She's in all of my classes! I hate her! I know now that she didn't do anything and ok, let's face it, I miss her like bloody hell but that's not the point. I could always just give in and apologize, but no I couldn't. Then she'd know how much I miss her and I can't look like such a prat in front of her. Oh well maybe I just need to go for a ride.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus

**__**

Ugh I can't stand this anymore! If James doesn't stop staring at Lily I will certainly throw up. I thought to myself during Transfiguration. James was staring at Lily. Lily was biting her lip and occasionally returning the gaze with a blush. It's obvious to anyone that they're in love, still. **__**I wonder why they ever broke up. I honestly have no idea. Lily is barely speaking to me and, absurdly enough, they're not even speaking to each other. It's getting out of control. Uh oh! Professor McGonagall is handing back the tests. I got a 87%. An 87% Is really good. I told myself, trying very hard to forget that James and Sirius both got 100s and didn't even study even though I was up half the night. Oh well maybe James will tutor me if I ask him too.

James

**__**

Should I? Should I not? I mean what's the worst that can happen? She could say no. Then I'd be no worse off then I am now. Miserable and near suicide but no worse off. OOOh tests. Another 100%. I threw it with all of my other papers and began the debate about whether or not I should apologize to Lily again I bit my lip in indecision. **_Uh Oh, Remus doesn't look too happy. He must have gotten another B. He tries so hard it's really too bad he isn't lucky. Look at him try to smile as Sirius flaunts his grade, poor guy. I'll have to have a word with Sirius about that._**

Lily

**__**

Oh he is SO cute when he bites his lip like that! Stop it Lily you're mad at him, remember? But it is SO hard to be mad at him when he's all concerned like that. Awww! Stop it girl! Listen to yourself, you sound like Maggie! Oh thank god, a 93% I was sure I would fail! Sirius looks awful happy! I leaned over to inspect his grade, which he was all too happy to show me. **_A 100, that jerk he's never picked up a book in his life. Ugh disgusting. I still think he and Anna would make a cute couple. Oh Well. _**I turned back to my note taking. After all when Anna woke up she would be REALLY behind. **_I refuse to believe that she won't, regardless of what James says. Oh yes! That's why I'm mad at him. Ha take that James' lip you can't soften my, no matter how cute you are._**

Sirius

**__**

Yes a 100! Take that James! Oh, he's too busy staring at Lily. They are really pathetic sometimes, geeze! Hello! Best friend here! Wants to compare grades! Earth to James! FINE Be that way. I leaned over as far as I could to see his grade. Suddenly I leaned to far and found myself situated happily on the ground. To make matters worse he got a hundred too. **_Figures. I shell out the perfect spell to embarrass Snape AND cheer him up and what to I get in return for being a great friend? Nothing, he's to bust staring at Lily! We'll just have to talk about that after class. What's that McGonagall? Oh yes! I enjoy sitting here you prat! Thank God she can't read thoughts!_**


	23. Becoming a Whole Again

FOREVER

Year Four

Part Seven

Subtitled: Becoming a Whole Again

Dedicated: To my favorite author on FFN- Arwen you're the best!

A/N -I think this is one of my favorite parts so far. Its almost ALL James and Lily but there's just enough Sirius and Remus to add some humour. I wouldn't want to gross you all out with ALL mush. Okay this song (Below) was too perfect for the plot of this story! I was so pleased when I saw it, I was like, YES!!!! It fits so well. Also the Title to the story is answered in the very end so stay tuned. Please review. Thanks so much to the following people for reviewing. Sonadora Virtuoso7, Trista_Setsuna, ginny, Jinskid3, Lado's Star, SoMeOnEsPeCiAl, *Hermiron778*, Jupiters^Angel, Emily, The Real Baka, Rose Weasley, gina, critique, Gurlie409, Loren, Blue Writer, 

Fifth Heir - Thank you so much that is one of THE nicest compliments I have ever received.

Arwen - I take back the aforesaid thing to Fifth Heir you and Fifth Heir tie! You are soooo nice!!! 

Oh and to Fifth Heir, Lado's Star, and SoMeOnEsPeCiAl I'm sorry I didn't thank you on my last fic, for some reason I wasn't sent your review.

Disclaimer - I haven't done one of these in forever so here goes, I own Katie, Roslyn, Eric, Sirius' parents, Lily's parents, James' parents ect. (Granted, several of the above listed _are_ dead.) Anna is owned by herself (AKA Toli), Tina is owned by herself (AKA Gina), And Lessie is owned by herself (AKA Celeste & Lessie). Everything else is owned by WB and J.K. Rowling

Even a lover

Makes a mistake sometimes  
Like any other  
Fall out and lose his mind  
And I'm sorry for the things I did  
For your teardrops over words I said  
Can you forgive me  
And open your heart once again, oh yeah  
  
It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true  
Without you I would fall apart  
oh yeah  
  
Whatever happened  
I know that I was wrong, oh yes  
Can you believe me  
Maybe your faith is gone (oh yes it is)  
  
But I love you and I always will  
So I wonder if you want me still  
Can you forgive me  
And open your heart once again, oh yeah  
  
It's true (yes it's true)  
I mean it (yeah)  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true (it's true)  
Without you I would fall apart  
oooh  
  
I'd do anything to make it up to you  
So please understand (please understand)  
And open your heart once again  
  
It's true  
(hoh...)   
I mean it (oh, oh, oh)  
From the bottom of my heart (from the bottom of my heart)  
Yeah, it's true (yeah)  
Without you I would fall apart (apart)  
  
It's true (you know it's true, babe)  
I mean it (you know I mean it)  
From the bottom of my heart (from the bottom of my heart)  
Yeah, it's true (I mean it)  
Without you I would fall apart

It's True - Backstreet Boys

"This is it you guys!" Sirius' grinned with barely contained excitement. He stirred the cauldron with more exuberance than Lily was comfortable with. She checked the holdings to make sure they were secure, she wasn't sure she could explain it to her aunt and uncle if the potion spilled on Sirius and killed him. She could picture it now.

Dear Uncle Cruis and Aunt Sarah,

I hope everything is going all right in Albania. It snowed here today. Please bring me back a souvenir.

Love,

Lily

P.S. Sirius was killed yesterday while making an illegal potion to help his werewolf friend. James says hi.

Yeah right! Lily laughed to herself. Fortunately James was thinking along the same lines.

"Whoa buddy, what are you trying to do? Hit it into submission? Why don't you give me a turn." James reached for the ladle.

"No!" Sirius said clutching it to him. "Don't wanna." James smiled at his friend and spoke in soothing tones.

"Give me the ladle Sirius and you can look at this pretty book." James showed him a book he had just bought at Zonkos. 

"Oooooh Pictures!" He dropped the ladle in James' hands and snatched the book away quickly. Lily shook her head in amusement.

"Okay James." She held out her hand expectantly.

"I'm going to stir." He said shortly and moved to the cauldron. She stepped in front of him.

"No your not, I'm going to." She reached for it. James held onto to his end and glared furiously at her.

"Stop being so stupid and give me the ladle, Evans." He growled. They stood for some moments, each gripping the ladle tightly and neither willing to back down. Finally Lily threw her half at him.

"Fine, if you must be juvenile." She said with a sneer. She whirled around toward the different ingredients and looked for the next one that they would be using. Remus took a deep breath to stop himself from strangling one or, if they really tried his patience, all of his friends. He turned toward Lily and asked in a rather tight voice, if she could pour in the Knodwart. James looked at Remus in a strange way.

"Are you crazy? She'll ruin the potion! That's the last ingredient and if too much is put in the whole thing goes down the drain." James put his hand out expectantly. Lily gave a short laugh.

"Oh, and I suppose you can do it? Please." She gave him a scalding glare and moved to the cauldron. "James let go!" she cried as he gripped the bottle from the other end of the cauldron. He glared at her.

"No you'll ruin it! You'll ruin everything. You seem to have a knack for that." He icy tone couldn't be ignored and she gripped the bottle tighter. 

"Hey James!" Sirius called from the corner, resuming his former personality. "Be nice! That last one was below the belt." 

Remus put his head in his hands. "Not again." He sighed. 

"Are you implying that it's my fault our relationship ended?" She gasped and pulled hard on the bottle. He responded in like.

"I'm not implying it, I'm saying it." He tugged even harder on his end.

"When will it end?" Remus looked skyward. "When?"

"Need I remind you, that YOU were the one who was snogging Maggie Boots at all hours of the morning." She gave him a challenging look.

"I'm a good guy. Really, I try hard to do the right thing. So then why am I stuck with them?" Remus pointed helplessly at his friends.

"Ooh Blood Pops!" Sirius gave a giggle and everyone turned to glare at him. 

Peter looked up brightly from the potion book. "Really let me see?" He rushed over to Sirius.

"See." He pointed to the picture in front of him. " B is for Blood Pops." 

"James, I mean it, stop!" She gave one last hard pull on her end of the bottle, which was unfortunately the top. The lid came tumbling off and the entire bottle, large quantities of Knodwart and all, when into the potion with a swish. In the time it took for Remus to wave his wand and James and Lily to dive for cover, the potion blew up. 

Lily coughed and sat up with a groan. "Ugh why aren't we dead?" She asked as she held her head in her hands. The room was a disaster. The cauldron had exploded and the pieces had found lovely homes by destroying everything, except for the people. Remus looked at her crossly.

" I put a protection spell on us." He said shortly and moved to clear the debris. Sirius clutched his head.

"Bloody hell, if you put a protection spell on us then why do I feel like a dragon just sat on my head?" He rubbed a particularly sore spot tenderly.

"That wasn't a dragon, that was Lily." James said with a glare in Lily's direction. Lily seethed with fury.

"Nice guys!" Remus said pulling out his wand to clean up the mess. "God, can't you act your age for five minutes?" With a swipe of his wand the liquid disappeared. He helped Lily up. "It's be another nine months now before you can be Animagus." He said suddenly looking very tired. James looked at his feet ashamedly. 

"That long?" Lily asked pulling what was left of the shelves upright. Peter started gathering the books that had been holding the cauldron up.

"Three months to gather new materials and six to stew. You know that." Remus started for the door, dragging Sirius and Peter with him. Lily and James started to follow. "No. You will not leave this room until you can act like adults. You don't have to love each other, you don't even have to like each other, but you will get along. This isn't the first thing you've ruined because of your stupid pride but it will be the last." And in an unusual show of force he slammed the door. On the other side they could barely hear Sirius.

"But I left the pictures!" He whined. Had Lily not been so angry, she would have laughed.

*****

"Why wasn't I informed earlier?" Mrs. Fisher demanded at the sight of her daughter lying unconscious on the bed. Professor McGonagall gazed at her pityingly.

"We felt that it was best to see if she recovered on her own first. Of course you'll be taking her home for Christmas." Professor McGonagall said, her face resuming its former business-like manner. Mrs. Fisher nodded mutely as she played with her daughter's hair.

"How shall I take her? Can she even be moved." Mrs. Fisher didn't even bother hide the pain in her face. Professor McGonagall nodded as a sigh escaped from her lips.

"Yes, her body is healed completely there is just no way we can wake her up. As for how you should take her, perhaps a broom would be best. Floo Powder is too risky. " Professor McGonagall said briskly. "Evans should be here any moment to say good-bye. I can't imagine where she is, it isn't like her to be late." The professor shook her head thoughtfully and left to find a broom large enough for the mother and daughter. Mrs. Fisher just played restlessly with her daughter's sheets. No one saw the tears creep grudgingly down her face.

*****

"Its no use! We're stuck in here." James said as he turned the knob one last time. Lily looked at him in alarm.

"I can NOT be stuck in here with YOU!" She said and pushed him aside to try her own hand at the door.

"Thanks." James said dryly. "I never knew what great company I was until I met you, Lil," He threw himself down on the closest pile of rubble." You seem to have done me a world of good." He adjusted himself with a wince as a piece of wood stuck him in the lower back.

"Yeah, well, just returning the favor." She grunted with effort, as she tried to push the door physically open.

"Its no use." He said easily, leaning against the wall. "It's sealed magically and Remus is amazing at charms." He put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs out in front of him.

"Yeah, well I'm better." Lily whipped out her wand and did a series of ineffective counter charms. Finally she threw her hands up in frustration and turned back to James. Much to her fury he was wearing an amused expression. "What's so funny?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and looking remarkably childish.

"You, you just can't admit when your wrong, can you?" He asked allowing a chuckle to escape for affect. She gasped in anger.

"About the door? Well I didn't see you open it. Or about our "relationship"? Cause if its that, then your wrong because I can admit when I'm wrong. If there is anything I was ever wrong about, it was you and whatever we might have had. There I admitted it." She said and stared resentfully at him from the spot she had taken at the opposite end of the floor.

"So you admit it was your fault we broke up, then?" He asked his face ever calm. Lily blanched.

*****

"Ooh James!" Sirius cried into the mirror as he watched his two friends fight. "That was cold." 

"What did he say now?" Remus asked with out looking up from his book. Sirius tore his eyes from the scene and back to his friends. Peter was working on a charms paper that was due on Monday and Remus was sitting cross-legged on his bed reading a book about Quidditch.

"He's demanding that Lily admit that the break up was her fault." Sirius said and turned quickly back to the mirror. 

Remus flinched for his red haired friend. "That was uncalled for." Remus said without much in enthusiasm. "Do you really think its necessary to watch them like a Quidditch game? Isn't it kinda like invasion of privacy or something?" Remus asked. 

"How else are we supposed to know when they are getting along?" Sirius grinned wickedly. "Ooh she just slapped him." Sirius cried. "That's gonna leave mark." He winced and conjured up some popcorn and magicked the armchair in the corner near him. He sat down heavily and watched the fight ensue, shoveling popcorn steadily into his mouth the entire time.

"Really? Let me see." Remus ran up to the mirror and grabbed the chair nearest to him. Only Peter stayed where he was. Periodically he would look up and watch the fight with a certain amount of satisfaction that only comes from a job well done.

*****

Lily sat in her corner with her knees drawn to her chest and her cheeks flushed from exertion. Angry tears fought to make their way out but she blinked them back forcefully. Directly across from her James ran one hand through his hair while the other nursed a swollen cheek that would almost certainly bruise. Finally he sighed.

"Lily, this is stupid. I don't want to fight anymore." He looked at her tiredly for a response. Little did he know that across the castle two Gryffindor boys were cheering at this development. Lily bit her lip hard in thought. She was still angry but even someone with her temper could see that fighting wouldn't achieve anything. She sighed resignedly.

"Agreed." She said shortly not trusting herself to say anymore.

"We should probably talk about what happened. You know get it all out in the open." He persisted, aware that he was on very shaky ground even with the new-found treaty. _Don't blow it James_ Sirius thought in fourth year boy's Gryffindor dormitory.

"Yes, we should." Was all Lily would offer. James sighed.

"Okay, then, I'll start. I'm sorry." He said flatly. Lily kept her silence and waited for him to elaborate. There was a very awkward pause. "Erm." He said finally. "And… I…um…I miss you." Lily hid a smile. Before she could stop herself, she couldn't help thinking how cute he looked when his face was a scrunched up like that in thought. It was obvious that he was trying and even she could admit that he wasn't exactly the most articulate person to begin with. 

"I'm sorry too." Lily finally joined the conversation, much to James, Sirius, and Remus' relief. 

"I should never have snogged Maggie." James ran a hand through his hair again. Lily was suddenly filled with jealousy at the thought of someone else kissing her boyfriend but she realized just in time that a) he wasn't her boyfriend anymore and b) a jealous outburst would not exactly be timely right now. She turned her lips into a rather pathetic smile.

"Why did you kiss her anyway? I'm seriously confused about that." Lily asked trying to keep her voice neutral instead of accusing. James bit his lip thoughtfully. He knew he was really going to have to choose his words very carefully.

"I… I suppose I should start from the beginning. When Remus first came in, the night of the dance, we asked him where he had been. He looked kinda dreamy and he said he had been kissing this really hot girl." He paused and both Remus and Lily winced at this point, though for different reasons. "I immediately assumed it was you because of the whole dance mix-up and left in a jealous rage before anyone could explain to me that it was Roslyn, not you, that he had been making out with." He smiled sheepishly.

"Wait a second." Lily interrupted. "So you knew that I didn't kiss Remus on purpose?" She asked begging herself not to lose her temper again. He nodded warily, watching her facial expressions to make sure she was angry. Lily took a deep breath to calm herself. "And you didn't say anything? Why? Did you WANT to fight with me? We could have made up a lot sooner." James shrugged helplessly.

"I was hurt, you had kissed my best friend." He saw her glare and winced without meaning to. "However unintentionally." He added. "I guess I didn't want people to think I was, you know, weak. Letting my girlfriend walk all over me." He looked down at the floor and gulped, not wanting to meet her angry stare any longer.

Lily stared at him in disbelief. "You broke up with me because of your pride?" She asked her voice shaking dangerously. "Because of your god damn pride? "

"You broke up with me." He pointed out gently. She glared at him.

"That's beside the point." She snapped. "Do have any idea what kind of hell I've gone through without you? Do you know what my birthday was like? My best friend in the hospital and my other friends tiptoeing because they didn't want to disturb YOU?" She turned away bitterly as the memories returned to her. "Oh Anna." She said gasping. "Her mother was supposed to come today. I missed it! I was supposed to be there to meet her to say good bye to Anna." She sighed in frustration. "I'm so stupid. The next time I see her will probably be at her funeral." She muttered staring disparately out the window where the sun was just setting.

Don't talk like that." James said.

"What do you care?" She snapped bitterly, still avoiding his gaze.

"More than you know." He said quietly. She looked back sharply, and quickly looked away. Why hadn't she noticed how blue his eyes were before? Why hadn't she noticed how they sparkled? Why was her heart beating so hard? It couldn't be healthy for her pulse to race like that. Was her stomach doing flip-flops earlier? She strained her mind to remember. Suddenly she became painfully aware of the fact that she was quite alone in a very small room with James for an indefinite period of time. The butterflies tripled. "Please, don't be mad at me." He begged, his voice still uncharacteristically quiet.

"For someone with a lot of pride you seem to have no scruples in begging." She said archly meeting his gaze once again. He laughed lightly.

"Yeah well when its worth it, I think I can make the sacrifice. Besides this is just between you and me right? Sirius would never let me forget it if he found out about this." He smiled winningly. Lily laughed, a sound James had been longing to hear.

*****

"Damn right, Jamie!" Sirius laughed and prepared himself for his theatrical debut. "Yeah well its worth it, just this once!" Sirius did an overly dramatic impression of his friend and fell onto the bed in a groan-worthy swoon. "Ow… Hey! Stop that." He tried to protect himself from the onslaught of books the girls were throwing at him.

"I think its sweet." Lessie sighed looking dreamy. Katie cupped her chin in her hands.

"Lily's so lucky." Katie agreed. 

"I know." Roslyn shook her head. "Its not fair. I want that." Now she sighed. Remus and Sirius shook their heads in disgust.

"Forget it. James has been like that about Lily ever since our first year. Its crazy." Sirius laughed and threw a pillow at Roslyn. Roslyn didn't take the bait though but turned back to the mirror instead. Sirius sighed. "We'd better be careful." He said. "James is ruining the field for the rest of us." Katie glared at him.

*****

"Maybe we should just be friends for now." Lily said carefully. "You know to give us time to build up trust…and stuff." She finished lamely. James hid a smile.

"Okay." He said. Lily offered a hand.

"Friends?" She asked. James looked at her outstretched hand, he longed to bypass it and go straight to holding her but that wouldn't very prudent right now, considering he had just agreed to be her friend. She misread his hesitation and began to drop her hand along with her smile. He grabbed it just in time. And smiled charmingly at her.

"Friends." He agreed. "Forever." He added with a bit of a smile playing at his lips.

"Forever?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. She couldn't help thinking that that was a bit of a commitment to make at fourteen.

"FOREVER." He said without hesitation. Lily finally returned his smile rather shyly and it wasn't long before they were grinning at each other like crazy. Neither was aware of their friends cheering like mad back at the dorm. In fact its questionable whether or not they were even aware that there _was_ a world outside of the small, storage room in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let alone that they were a part of one. "Hang this." James said suddenly and pulled her gently to him.

*****

"Come up for air already!" Sirius cried as they flung the door open and he rushed in. Their lips parted but Lily saw no immediate reason for her to leave his arms and she was quite happy right there. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Lily colored involuntarily and licked her lips. Remus watched this scene with a friendly smile.

"Hand it over Sirius, I believe it worked." Remus stretched his hand out calmly. Sirius reached reluctantly into his pocket and handed over his money. 

"There goes your Christmas present, Remus." He said somewhat resentfully.

"Who cares." He said gleefully. "With this kind of money I can buy my own Christmas present." He counted the money loudly.

"Hey Remus, what spell did you use to lock us in here." James asked after a moment. Remus stopped mid-count and paused thoughtfully.

"Discentium." He said finally. 

"Can you do me a couple favors, they're fairly small?" James asked. Remus looked up from his money again, however reluctantly.

"What?" He asked warily, not even trying to hide the suspicion in his voice. 

"One, walk out of that door with Sirius and perform the spell again. And two, come back for us in two hours." Remus laughed as James grinned cheekily at Lily.

"'Friends' indeed." Remus laughed to himself and shut the door soundly behind him. "I wish I had 'friends' like that."

"You've got me." Sirius said smiling charmingly. Remus snorted.

"Some how I'd rather have the red-head." He laughed.


	24. Petunia Returns

FOREVER

FOREVER

Year Four

Part Eight

Subtitled: Petunia Returns (Muwhaaa!)

Dedicated to: My big bro (Who bears a striking resemblance to Petunia when he's in a bad mood. LOL I love you.) 

A/N - Okay, this takes place, as you know, some time either in the sixties or the seventies. As I'm American and have no idea how British Money works, especially with this Euro thing everyone is talking about, I researched it. Please tell me if I make any mistakes but a Pence is plural for Pennies, a farthing is a quarter of a pound, there are 12 pence in a shilling, and 20 shillings in a pound. Am I correct so far? Now it gets even more confusing. Apparently this all went out of use in 1971 (I have _NO_ Idea what they use now) And so for the sake of accuracy this takes place in that time period. Also, I haven't a clue how much payphones cost in Britain then. I'm not even sure how much they cost in the US. So bear with me, I _am_ trying. Anyone who is British or knows anything about current British money please explain it to me!

Ok sOmEoNeSpEcIaL has requested action so I'm gonna see what I can do for the most part the fifth year is basically ALL action because it's the Animagus year and Snape gets his butt saved (Those are things I'm gonna have a hell of a time making original!) so I'm getting all the romance out of my system. No worries, no romance this art Lily and James are separated and you all should be proud of me because I resisted the overwhelming temptation to make this part their correspondence.

Thanks so much to the following peeps for reviewing! I have THE nicest group of repeat reviewers ::cough:: Arwen, sOmEoNeSpEcIaL, bluewriter, ginny (who also writes the LONGEST reviews! YEAH GINNY!!) Hermiron778 ::cough:: so anywayz thanks for reviewing to the following: Sarah Mckatie, sOmEoNeSpEcIaL, Beccs, *Hermiron778*, Ennia, Piper, aherepaku, ginny, Destiny's Angel, Bluewriter, Amelia, 

Meg - No worries this is hardly the end I'm going at least until Year Seven.

Arwen - Ahh I'm sorry about you boss! Summer vacation! YESSSSS!!!! SOOOOOOO happy! NO TEACHERS!. ::ahem:: Sorry, I'm done!

Lady Lily - I quite agree, Lily should have held out,_ I _would have, but she is really a softie at heart and kept begging me to get them back together. What could I do? Its her story! LOL

Claire - I am soooo ashamed, I forgot about Soot but I felt really guilty about Tina dying cause she's based on my best bud so I had to do something to ease my suffering. ::sob:: I am so selfish. Okay for the sake of accuracy I am sorry to report that Soot was killed in a tragic..er…cauldron accident…last night. Thank goodness we have Percy to check the cauldron thickness!

Lily rubbed her hands together to keep them warm in the cold December air. She looked about her for some sign of her blond haired twin, but she had yet to show up. Lily, who had been sitting there for nearly two hours, was starting to wonder it her sister was ever going to come. With a sigh she got up, went to the pay phone, and started to dial Sirius' number. With a lurch she remembered that Sirius was at school. Tears stinging in her eyes, she rummaged through her purse, trying desperately to find her address book. With a triumphant cry, that made several people turn and stare, she searched for Petunia's number. Even with numb fingers she managed to put the money in and dial the number.

"McKenzie Residence." A rather shrill voice announced. Lily winced as the voice hurt her ears.

"Ah yes." She said. "Is Petunia Evans there?"

"One moment please." The voice practically screamed. Lily had to pull the phone away just to retain her hearing. 

"Hello?" A rather prissy voice said after what seemed like forever. 

"Petunia?" Lily asked, balancing the phone on her shoulder while she put the stuff back in her purse.

"Yes." Said Petunia, rather suspiciously.

"This is Lily. Where are you?" She tried to keep the irritation out of her voice. Three and a half years with Sirius had taught her this much.

"At home." Petunia said simply. Lily took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Yes, yes I'm aware of that. Why haven't you come to pick me up?" Lily said as slowly as possible. There was silence on Petunia's end.

"Pick you up?" She asked finally. Lily kicked the wall in frustration. She was cold, tired, scared and she damn well had better get her own bed in the next hour or else someone was going to be hexed very soon. Under aged magic law, or not.

"Yes Petunia, Pick me up. At Kings Cross Station. At four. It is now." She paused to look at her watch. "It is now six." She glared furiously at the telephone.

'Was I supposed to pick you up?" Petunia asked faintly, as another, mechanical voice intoned "Insert one shilling please."

"Oh bugger!" Lily cried and dumped her purse out again for a shilling.

"Well, there's no need to use that language." Petunia said sounding especially prissy. "I'll be right there to pick you up." She hung up just as Lily had put in the shilling. Lily put her head in her hands. This was not going well.

*****

"What do you want to do?" Sirius asked James as he tossed a ball to him.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" James tossed it back.

"We could play a trick on Snape." Sirius said hopefully. James shook his head with a slight frown.

"No we can't, he went home for the holidays." 

"We could visit Remus." Sirius suggested. James looked at his watch.

"He's not back from the Weeping Willow yet." James sighed and looked out the window.

"You can't miss her already, James." Sirius said, amusement clear in his voice. James shrugged listlessly. "You amaze me James. When you are with her you're miserable and when you're without her your miserable."

"I am not miserable when I'm with her." He said bristling. Sirius couldn't help it any longer and he laughed out right.

"You were until recently." He was grinning rather cheekily. James glared at him darkly and stood up abruptly.

"Come on, we're going to Hogsmade." James said and he bounded up the stairs for his cloak.

"Why?" Sirius called after him. "So that you can get her Christmas present?" He asked loudly, grinning wickedly the whole time. Several heads turned and a few students laughed outright.

*****

Lily climbed into the car gratefully. She hadn't seen her sister a year and it was amazed at how tall she was. Petunia was a tall, skinny girl of just fourteen with blond hair and blue eyes. She was not, however, very pretty. Lily was a sharp contrast to her sister. She was 5'3'' to her sister's 5'7''. She had red hair, shocking green eyes, and delicate features. She was average weight that could be described as slim. Lily was very pretty, not beautiful or gorgeous but very pretty. Petunia was not. She could have been if she didn't starve herself and would wear her glasses instead of squinting all the time, which gave her a rather snake-like look. As it was she was so skinny that her body was very sharp, just like her tongue.

Their personalities were just as different as their features. Lily was a generally nice girl but she did have her limits. She also had a rather sharp temper and because she hated losing it so much she had learned, to some degree, patience. Lily wasn't particularly outgoing. She wasn't an introvert either though. Sometimes she chattered like mad and other times she was quiet, almost thoughtful. She had a lovely sense of humor and although she had trouble trusting people, when she finally did she was fiercely loyal. She had a serious sense of honor and of right and wrong, a trait that would land her as prefect in the future and after that, Head Girl. She wasn't perfect, that was for sure. One of her major faults was that she held a grudge like crazy. Forgiveness did not come easily to Lily Evans and she often spoke without thinking, a trademark of her cousin Sirius. When she was angry she was resentful, intense, sarcastic, and unrelenting. She was very good at exacting revenge. Of course once she had calmed down she regretted almost everything she had said and on more occasions than one found herself begging for the forgiveness that she, herself would not give ten minutes earlier, but then Lily may have been harsh but she wasn't proud.

Petunia possessed one trait in more abundance than her sister, jealousy. This one trait ruined her entire personality and outlook on life. It made her bitter and self-pitying. The reason she was so nosy was because she desperately wanted to know what everyone else had that she didn't. This would force her to marry for mercenary reasons in the future. A sad, but true, out come. That was why she starved herself and hated her sister. Lily didn't have or do better things than Petunia, only different, but Petunia couldn't see that. She couldn't understand that her school was one of the best all girls schools in the country. For some reason she still seemed to think it inferior to Lily's. They didn't even teach the same subjects so there was no way they could have been compared. If Petunia hadn't had such a horrible attitude about everything she would have been pitiable. As it was, though, she was cold and bitter.

"Why were you so late?" Lily demanded. It was nearly seven and she was really cold. Petunia shrugged.

"I couldn't find my plaid jacket." She said and started fumbling with the radio.

"Hello, you must be Lily." A young, rather plump woman with red hair and a warm smile said. Lily returned her smile and stuck her hand out. 

"Hi." Said Lily. " Are you Mrs. McKenzie?" The lady gave a hearty laugh.

"Oh no, that's Molly, the new cook." Petunia said scathingly as she turned the dials to the right station.

When they arrived at the house, which turned out to be veritable mansion out in the middle of nowhere, Lily followed Molly to the kitchen for a snack. When Lily had sat down at the large wooden table Molly smiled at her.

"What would you like? Is spaghetti okay?" She asked expectantly. Lily nodded tiredly. She almost missed it when Molly pulled out her wand and began a spell.

"You're a witch!" She gasped, eyes bulging from sockets. Molly laughed.

"Yes." She said simply after throwing her wand down in frustration and throwing out pots and pans of all sorts onto the stove.

"Than why are you here?" Lily asked, confusion in her voice and features.

"To watch you." She said simply, her back still to Lily as bustled about the kitchen. Lily confusion turned to suspicion.

"Are you with the ministry?" Lily asked carefully, debating whether or not to reach for her wand.

"Auror actually." She turned back grinning. "Ah here it is!" She was clutching a packet of noodles. 

"Than why are you watching ME? Don't Aurors usually watch dark wizards?" Lily played with a bit of her hair.

"For two reasons. One: I'm just out of training and this is my first job." She smiled warmly. "So I'm here instead of sticking out Voldemort. And I'm watching _you_ because Voldemort is very fond of you… in a twisted kinda way." She added almost to herself and turned back to the stove to see if the water had reached a boil yet. "All right, then." She said brightly. "White sauce or red."

"What do you mean he's fond of me?" She asked, not entirely sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"The only muggles he's killed so far are your relatives. " She said softly.

"But why me?" Lily demanded as fear formed cold and hard in her stomach. Molly sighed, suddenly looking much older than she did five minutes ago.

"We're not sure, but we think it has to do with your future." She said slowly as though she were talking to a very small child and sighed again. Suddenly her face turned bright again. "You never answered me, white or red sauce?" Lily bit her lip as she realized that she wasn't going to get anything else out of Molly. 

"White." She said finally.

*****

"Well, this was the last Aurors meeting of this year, I'll of course be seeing you again after the New Year." There were several groans. Dumbledore hid a smile. "Ms. Figg, Mr.Bingham do you have something you wish to discuss?" He asked treating them like pupils again.

"No, sir." They said promptly, Ms. Figg adding a charming grin.

"Good, then you're dismissed. Ms. O'Connel may I have a word with you before you leave?" Molly nodded and stayed in her seat as all of her friends filed out the door. "How are things at the McKenzie's?" Dumbledore asked when everyone was gone. Molly smiled at the thought of her young friend.

"Everything is going just fine, no sign of Voldemort, sir. Lily wanted me to ask you a question though." Molly spoke almost hesitantly. Dumbledore nodded for her to continue. "It would seem that her cousin, I believe his name was Sirius Black, gave her tickets to the theater for her birthday. Would it be all right it she went to the theater. I know you wanted her under constant supervision but I really think it would be all right just this once." She spoke hurriedly and the words kinda ran together. Dumbledore eye's twinkled.

"I think that would be all right." He said soothingly. "Now tell me, how do you like Lily?" Molly's smile widened.

"I like her a lot. She's very clever." Dumbledore gave an indulgent laugh.

"Yes, yes she is." He agreed.

"She extremely brave. I've never seen anything like it, if I had lost my parents and best friend to a mad man and had a sister like that, I'd be out of my head with grief." She said thoughtfully, remembering how she had pressed her for details on Molly's position and reasons for watching her without even wincing.

"I think," Dumbledore said slowly. " I think that Lily is stronger than she cares to realize." Molly looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean sir?" She asked feeling slightly uneasy.

"I mean that she's destined for a fate that she wants no part in. She doesn't want to be a hero she just wasn't to be normal and live her life with normal things." Dumbledore explained thoughtfully.

"Hero, sir?" Molly asked eagerly.

"Has she told you anything of her friends?" He asked, changing the subject. Molly sighed inwardly, when he got like that, it was a waste of breath to try and get information out of him.

"Only that her friend, Tina, died last summer and her other friend, Anna, slipped in a coma in October for unknown reasons." Molly bit her lip, unsure of where this was going. 

"The majority of the student body regards Lily as cursed." He said quietly. Molly's eyes grew wide.

"Cursed?" She asked, surprised. The Lily she knew wasn't clumsy and hardly fit the usual persona of one who was cursed.

"Yes, well, her biological father was killed when she was two. Her Aunt Violet died in her third year; followed shortly there-after by her parents and Ms. Crewe. Than, last October, Ms. Fisher went into a coma. So, you see, they act as though she is cursed. And in a way she is." He said. Molly gulped, that didn't sound to good. She waited for him to continue. "But not a magical curse. She is cursed by Voldemort. He cannot touch her at school so her touches all around her."

"But if her can't touch her than why can he touch Anna?" Molly was visibly confused. Professor Dumbledore looked at her ruefully.

"That would be the question, then. Wouldn't it?" 

*****

"OOOH!" Sirius said, practically drooling.

"Forget it man, she's way out of your league." James laughed and sipped his butterbeer.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked, feigning hurt. James laughed at his friend's face.

"She's married buddy." He said calmly. Sirius blanched. 

"Oh, well, I knew that." He said, getting himself together again. James chuckled.

"Sure you did." He agreed patting his friend on the back.

"What's the matter Black, can't get a single girl?" A voice drawled from the corner. Sirius smirked. The very idea of Sirius being unable to get a date was laughable.

"That's rich coming from someone who couldn't get a date to the Halloween dance." James said coolly. Snape sneered at him.

"This from the boy who couldn't keep his date." He laughed at James and a greasy hair fell in his face. James stiffened visibly, whether from holding back the urge to throw up in his ugly face or from anger, is unknown. "So where's the mudblood?" He asked scanning the room.

"Get lost." Peter squeaked.

"Oh there she is." Snape pointed to the ugliest hag in the place. "Oh, no, sorry then, just a look alike." He grinned at James. "Well if she's not here I bet I know where she is." Snape paused for affect.

"What are you about?" Sirius growled threateningly. Snape grinned evily.

"Well, it's rather cold today and girls like her only know one way to keep warm, don't they." Said Snape, obviously relishing this conversation.

"What?" James demanded, his voice dangerously quiet.

"I notice that Lupin isn't here, they always were fond of each other weren't they?" He asked thoughtfully. "Perhaps a little too fond?" Snape raised an eyebrow at James who had his fists clenched. "Well at least that much was obvious at the dance." That did it, the dance was a rather sore spot for James and just as Snape had turned away, he ran at him. James landed one punch on his nose. Blood fell loosely. Snape jumped on him and both fell to the floor. He punched James in the eye and James dislocated his shoulder. Fists flew like mad and it wasn't long before Sirius had joined in. With two against one, Snape didn't have a chance. Finally Madame Rosmerta, made aware of the fight by Peter, broke it up.

In the hospital wing

20 minutes later

"They ganged up on me professor!" Snape cried. "It was two against one."

"Maybe you should get some friends, then." Sirius said resentfully as he nursed his sore jaw. 

"That'll be quite enough Mr. Black." Professor Dumbledore silenced him more with a look that anything else.

"Anyway, as I was _saying_," He looked pointedly at Sirius who glared murderously back. "I went over to them to ask about a potions assignment, when James started to beat me up for no apparent reason whatsoever." James snorted in disbelief and opened his mouth to protest, but Sirius beat him to it.

"Are you completely off your rocker?" He burst out loudly.

"Mr. Black if I have to ask for your silence one more time you will be excused from every free activity for the rest of the term." Professor Dumbledore said sternly, cutting him off.

"Well if you put it that way," Sirius muttered under his breath, ignoring James' glares.

"Is that all, Mr. Snape?" Professor Dumbledore continued as though nothing had happened. Snape nodded hesitantly. "Very well, Mr. Potter, perhaps you would like to add your own version." James nodded.

"Sirius and I were having a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks when Snape came over." James said bitterly his fists clenching again.

"Did you beat him up?" The professor asked. James nodded.

"He insulted Lily, sir."

"I see and what did he say?" The professor asked. James hesitated.

"He called her a mudblood, compared her unfavorably to a hag, and accused her of sleeping with Remus." James finally blurted out. Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"I see. Well frankly I'm surprised it took you as long as it did to hit him. I know how fond you are of Ms. Evans." James blushed and Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Nevertheless we do not condone fighting at this school no matter the provocation. " Snape grinned triumphantly. "However we do not hold with verbal harassment of other students either." He looked meaningfully at Snape, who's smile began to slowly faded. "And you are all aware that sneaking off the property to visit Hogsmade is strictly off limits." They all had enough sense to bow their heads in shame. "So staring after Christmas, you three shall have detention together everyday after school until the end of May. You are also barred from all out of school visits. Is that quite understood?" He asked sharply. They all nodded. "Very well. Mr. Snape I believe you have already been tended to. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black I will leave you in the extremely capable hands of Madame Wylie." He turned on heel and strode briskly from the room followed shortly by Snape. 

"OW!" cried Sirius as Madame Wylie performed a spell on his jaw. "I thought you said that he went home." Sirius said angrily pointing violently in the direction that Snape had gone. James shrugged calmly.

"I just said that 'cause I didn't want to deal with him just then." Sirius glared at him/

"Well your plan sure was successful." He said sarcastically. 

*****

"He said yes?" Lily was jumping up and down so fast her red hair was becoming more of a blur than an actual shape. Molly laughed merrily and nodded. "Great, so you'll take me to the play?" She asked so fast that Molly barely understood her t first.

"If you like." She said and laughed as Lily nodded enthusiastically. Suddenly the window burst open and an owl flew gracefully in. 

"James!" Lily cried, even more excited then before. She tore that letter from its talons as Molly took him away to be fed and refreshed. Lily petted Tina II (Her cat she got for her B-day) absently as she read the letter. Lily grinned and dug out some parchment and a quill and sat down to compose her reply. Just as she was half way through the kitchen door was thrown open and a most unwelcome sight met Lily's eyes.

"I see you've made yourself right at home, Lily." Petunia said coldly as she sifted through the mail. Lily sighed inwardly, her good mood destroyed.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked defensively. Not really feeling like dealing with her sister just then.

"You know, with the help. I think its quite fitting that you spend all of your time with them." She waved her hand in Molly's general direction. Lily's eyes narrowed and she fought to keep her temper under control.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Her eyes flashed dangerously. Petunia shrugged listlessly but was smart enough to change the subject.

"So who are you writing to?" Petunia asked eyeing the paper. 'One of your freak friends?" She raised an eyebrow. Lily smiled inwardly.

"My boyfriend, actually." Lily couldn't help enjoying the look on Petunia's face.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend, do you?" She asked faintly in a would-be casual way. Lily grinned wickedly as an idea hit her.

"Oh yeah, loads. Several in fact." She said easily without looking up from her paper.

"I see." Said Petunia quietly.

"Oh the dance was the worst though." Lily sighed dramatically. "You see," She looked up and said conspiratorially. "They all wanted to take me to the dance and it was so confusing trying to remember to whom I had promised each time slot." 

"Time slot?" Petunia squeaked. Lily barely contained her laughter as Petunia blanched.

"Yes I promised each of them 30 minutes, but there were so many that I couldn't remember a few of their names. It was terribly embarrassing." She said empathetically. Suddenly an idea came to Petunia.

"If you have so many boyfriends, then why haven't you gotten any mail yet?" She sneered, convinced she had regained the upper hand. She waved the mail at Lily as though to prove her point. Lily glanced at James' letter next to her written in parchment and dropped her dramatic prose and smiled evilly, aware that her trump card wasn't very nice considering her present company. She played it anyway.

"Well they're wizards, aren't they. So why would they use muggle post when they could use the," She paused dramatically for effect. "_MAGIC_ post?" Petunia turned very pale and excused herself. When she had gone Molly burst out laughing.

"Oh you are horrible!" Molly giggled.

"I know." Lily said simply and started on her letter.

*****

"I thought I put it in here!" Remus cried tearing though his closet.

"Put what, where?" James asked as he looked lazily through a spell book that he wasn't even supposed to know about, let alone have in his possession.

"Move TIGER!" Remus cried shoving the cat out of the way. "All of my new stuff from Zonko's. You know that Aaron sent me for Christmas." He started under the bed. "I can't find the bags anywhere. How can I possibly manage to misplace three large bags of supplies?" He demanded hurriedly. Suddenly Sirius looked up from his broom.

"Er… were they blue?" He asked carefully. Remus stopped abruptly and looked hopefully at Sirius.

"Yes they were, have you seen them?" Sirius cringed.

"You could say that." He said with a hollow laugh. Remus'

face fell.

"What did you do with them?" He asked tiredly. 

"Well I saw them and I thought they were James', so I asked him I could use them and he said yes." Sirius explained nervously. Remus' anger wasn't easily awakened, but when it was… watch out! Remus' eyes flashed to James.

"Is that true?" He asked, his eyes never leaving James.

"Um… I said it was alright with me if he used them, I never said they were mine." James stroked Tiger. Remus threw up his hands in frustration and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Peter called after him.

"To get some decent friends." He called behind him and slammed the door. When he had left Sirius turned to James.

"What got into him?" He asked in bewilderment. James burst out laughing.

"It's five O'Clock." Peter announced from his corner. James stopped in mid-laugh.

"Let's go, Sirius. Detention with Snape." He grimaced and trudged to the floor.

*****

"Is that everything?" Molly asked Lily. Lily bit her lip and surveyed the room. Almost everything of hers had been put into her trunk, except for her holiday homework and other school things, which had yet to be packed. Her eyes fell on her bed.

"Oh I forgot Tina II! I left her at the vet." She cried, noting the cat's empty bed, which was at the foot of her's. Molly and Lily walked out the door. As soon as Petunia was sure that they were gone, she tip-toed into the room. She looked all around her and when she finally spotted her sister's desk she started riffling through the papers. 

"School work, school work, school work, god she really is a goody-goody, isn't she? School work…diary!" She laughed and tore open the parchment. "Now let's see if she made this boyfriend up." She scanned the pages. Petunia whistled. "This "James" may be real but there sure is A LOT of useful information in here." She began to carbon copy all of the pages dating after the first year.

When she had finished making her copies she set everything as it had been and set off to find the instructions Lily had left her and her parents in her first year in case they wanted to owl her. Petunia had never thought they would come in handy, but she was glad that she had kept it now.

*****

"I am soooo glad to be home!" Lily sighed as she slid into her chair in Transfiguration. James grinned at her stupidly and Sirius lit a dungbomg and rolled it under Snape's chair. Remus, James, Peter, and Lily all ducked as there was a great explosion. 

"Mr. Black!" Screeched Professor McGonagall as the dust cleared. "School has been in session one hour and you are already endangering all those around you." Sirius shrugged and grinned charmingly.

"I thought I'd start off the term with a bang." There were several chuckles.

"Mr. Black I will see you everyday after school for a month! Mr. Snape please go to the hospital wing." Snape limped out the door. After a moment of silence, in which the only sound was Sirius flipping through his datebook, Sirius raised his hand.

"Actually Professor, I'm reserved for Dumbledore until May but I'm sure I can work you in starting on the 12…no wait, actually, the 14th might-" He said thoughtfully.

****

"MR. BLACK!" She screamed losing her temper, an activity quite unusual for her. Sirius looked at her surprised.

"Fine, Professor, if the 12th is better for you." He sounded rather put out as he penciled in the month long detention. Professor McGonagall took a moment to get a hold of herself.

"Go to Professor Dumbledore, I can't deal with you right now." She said, pointing to the door.

"But I'm not scheduled to see him until 4:30." Sirius argued.

'MR. BLACK!" She yelled again. Finally Sirius got up.

"You know professor, you really shouldn't scream like that, its bad for your blood pressure." He said easily patting her hand as he walked toward the door. She blanched with fury as he winked at her before shutting the door softly.

"I'm getting to old for this!" She muttered and settled down to teach the class.

*****

"Nice Sirius!" James sighed as they settled into lunch that day.

'What?" he asked innocently. "I gave you an extremely useful lesson on how to get out of class." He started in on the sandwhichs laid in front of them.

"Yeah but she gave us enough homework to fill four classes." Remus lugged his books onto the table. Sirius cringed.

"Oops." He said thickly through a full mouth.

"Mail!" James said happily as an owl flew to him. Lily smiled at him and turned to Lessie. "This isn't my owl." He said as a brown owl with a single black spot flew to him. "This is a rental owl." Remus and Sirius shrugged and Peter looked on curiously. He tore it open and read the contents quickly. Sirius reached for it but he snatched it away and got this really weird expression on his face. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances.

A/N - Okay please review and tell me what you think. I know its kinda weird but stick with it, I've got a really cool idea for the next part.


	25. The Witch Diaries

FOREVER

FOREVER

Year Four

Part Nine

Subtitled: The Witch Diaries

A/N- Okay I'm going away to camp for five weeks so I won't be able to post until I come back. I expect to see LOTS of reviews when I come back!! Hehe so don't think I forgot about this, I didn't. And I will have a notebook with me so I can continue it on paper. Thanks to the following for reviewing! You guys are the best. Neena, Myrddin Emrys, sOmEoNeSpEcIaL, Claire, Phoenix_Vs_Crazy_Snow, Christy, Embyr's shadow, gummybear 1010, Cynth, Padfoot's stalker (Love the name hehe), Ellie, Hermiron 778, KH, LittleMissPerfect

Esther - Sorry if that was confusing, Molly was driving not petunia.

Arwen - Hmm afraid I'm a little confused, what kind of competition??

*gLoRy* - Actually I have a confession to make. I'm extremely prejudiced against all characters that aren't main characters ::SOB:: That's why all the people who say Voldemort, say his real name. Obviously, we are all in agreement that at least my Sirius is slightly crazy so he has no qualms saying the real name. Dumbledore is constantly going on about always using the real name etc. And as for my two main characters, well I like to think of them as brave. And James for one, is angry with Voldemort 'cause he killed his parents, so you know.

Sophie + Ennia - I'm really sorry if it was confusing, I'll try to be more clear from now on! Sorry!

**Special Note to Arwen!** Cause I'm going away I won't be able to read your story til I come back and I really want to! Post a lot of parts so that I can review them all! I'm dying to know what's going to happen!!! Agrh! Its killing me!

*****

"Er… Professor?" James bit his lip anxiously.

"Ahh James, yes, can I help you?" Professor Dumbledore looked up from his writing desk.

"Yeah, the detention, sir." said James.

Sirius elbowed him and gave him a we-could-have-gotten-away-with-no-detention look. James shrugged sheepishly and Snape glowered at them from the corner.

"Of course. Your first detention is to," He glanced at the paper on his desk. "Ah yes you're to clean the entire lower level without magic. "

James paled visibly. "The _entire _lower level? The dungeons and everything?" James asked, hardly believing it.

"Are you mad?" Sirius burst out. "That'll take hours!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement. "I'm aware of how long it'll take, and I'm certainly not mad." Sirius colored at his own words. "Although I may act it sometimes." He added thoughtfully

"I bet Professor Avery asked him to." Sirius said darkly after they had left. "You know how it works when you have several detentions; the teachers take turns assigning them and the potions room _is_ on the lower level. He probably just wanted to have a clean room. Besides, everyone knows that he's had it out for us ever since we blew up his cauldron one day in class." James just trudged along gloomily. "His son is something else too." Sirius snorted in disgust.

. *****

"He can't protect them forever!" Tom Riddle yelled in frustration. Three glass bottles broke simultaneously around him.

"Of…of course not… My lord." his companion stuttered nervously. Tom eyed his servant coldly.

"Did I _ask_ you to speak?" he growled, his eyes flashing.

"N…n…no my lord." The man backed into the corner. Tom stared at him. His eyes seemed to pierce into the man's very soul. Suddenly he tore his gaze away as though satisfied.

"We're going to need new recruits." Tom said finally, resuming his former coolness and control. He turned back to the map of Europe. A new man stepped forward from the shadows.

"I'll talk to our contacts in France." he said confidently.

"Our?" Riddle asked, his voice dangerously quiet, eyes narrowed. 

The man gulped. "Y..yo…your, my lord."

"I thought so. France, huh? Tell me, Avery, If we have such superior contacts in France, Why aren't I in the UK yet?" He glared furiously at the second man. The man mouthed wordlessly. "I thought so. Very well you will arrange contacts in England, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland." Tom said dimissively.

"Right away." said Avery, regaining both his confidence and his voice. He turned to the door. Just as he had reached it Riddle called out him.

"Oh and Avery?" Avery turned around nervously.

"Y…yes my lord?" he asked.

"If you mess up this time, there won't be a next time." Tom said, his back turned from Avery. Avery nodded and his eyes grew wide.

"Y…yes my lord."

*****

"Pass the brush Sirius." James said irritably. He was on his hands and knees scrubbing with all him might.

Sirius tossed James the brush. He stopped for a moment and sat on his heels, wiping the hair out of his eyes. "I don't think I've ever hurt so much in my life." He groaned, rubbing his sore elbows.

"That's because you've never worked before." Snape sneered from his end of the hallway. 

James gave a hollow laugh. "Oh, and you have? Please! You're daddy buys you everything." James scoffed, working even harder to get all of his anger out.

"Well at least I'm not an orphan." Snape left it at that. 

Sirius gripped James' arms as he attempted to get up and run at him. "Well I for one am glad that all the rooms are locked. At least this hallway is all we have to do." Sirius said lightly and loudly to break the tension.

"Yeah," said Snape easily. "Dumbledore probably locked them, wouldn't want his favorite Quidditch star to get calluses, would we?" 

James struggled harder than ever. "Lemme go, Sirius!" he growled.

"Let it go, buddy. We'll get him back. Tonight." Sirius said, his eyes flashing angrily.

*****

"Damn! Everything about Slytherin is ugly! From the students to the common room." Remus said surveying the Slytherin Common room at 3:00 AM one morning. He was right, just about everything they could see in the dim firelight was black, or gray.

"I dunno, buddy. Have you seen Malfoy's girlfriend, Narcissa? Not bad, eh?" James asked, eyebrows raised. They laughed and slapped hands. Lily hit James lightly on the shoulder.

"Keep your hormones in check for five minutes, Potter." She rolled her eyes as they strained to read the plates on the doors.

"Here it is!" James quietly slid the door to Snape's room open.

"Can you believe that Slytherin's get their own room's, starting in their third year?" Remus sighed looking around Snape's spacious bedroom, complete with desk, bureau, bed, fireplace and what looked like a walk in closet. He had never had his own room, not with relatively poor parents and two brothers. They approached Snape's bed silently.

"Okay Remus you do the slumber spell." Remus stepped forward and muttered a few words. "Got the book, Peter?" James asked. Peter nodded and handed the book to James. James skipped to the page that had been book marked. Sirius, Lily, you two are best at charms. He handed Lily the book and she and Sirius began to read over the instructions.

"Yellow!" Sirius whispered harshly, his face determined in the dull light.

"Green!" Lily pointed at Snape's sleeping figure.

"Shhh!" James' face took on a strange illumination from his wand. (Lumos). They were silent for a moment before it began again.

"Yellow!"

"Green!"

"Guys," Remus sighed tiredly. The full moon had just passed and Remus was exhausted. "I honestly don't think it matters what color we dye Snape's hair, as long as it's neon. Just pick!" Sirius glared at Lily and before he could stop her she dyed Snape's hair Green. She gave a triumphant shriek, which James muffled with his hand. 

"Let's go, already!" Peter whined, edging toward door as Snape rolled over in his sleep. Lily glared at him. "Please?" he begged, looking uncomfortable.

"Shh!." she hissed as Snape turned over again. Quietly they filed out of the room and tip-toed back to their common room. 

"Brilliant!" Lily giggled settling into a chair by the fire. Remus sat down gratefully across from her.

"Five sickles says he doesn't even notice!" Sirius laughed happily, flouncing into a huge armchair.

"No kidding, I doubt he's ever looked into a mirror before!" James smiled and chose the seat furthest from Lily. Lily eyed him worriedly.

"Are you avoiding me James?" she asked suddenly. James looked up in surprise, then directly averted his eyes.

"Of course not." he said quietly and moved to the space nearest her. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks. Remus yawned loudly.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep. How about you Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Sirius said.

"I have something that I need help with." he said pointedly. Sirius stared at him in confusion before he suddenly catching on.

"Oh right." he said a little too loudly. "Peter you'd better come too." They started to get up.

"Well if its going to be that much trouble, I'll come too." James said, not quite getting that the whole point of them leaving was so that he could talk to Lily. Remus looked and Sirius helplessly but seeing no other alternative, they left a thoroughly confused Lily behind.

*****

Tap, tap, tap. James turned over groggily to face the window. There was an owl knocking continually at the window. He flew to it and swung the shutters open so that the noise didn't wake up the other boys up. didn't want them to know that he was getting another owl. Too late.

"Another one, eh?" Sirius asked tiredly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Leave him alone Sirius, its too early for this." Remus muttered from under his quilt.

"Who's it from anyway?" Sirius asked, grinning wickedly and

ignoring Remus. James glared at him and quickly shoved the letter under his pillow. He paid the owl and climbed back into to bed, his hand clamped tightly around the parchment.

"Come on James, who's it from?" Sirius said seriously, eyeing James suspiciously.

"No one." he muttered from the bed.

"James, don't give me that, you've been getting a letter almost everyday and your telling me its from "No one?" " Sirius asked, eyebrows raised.

"Listen its no big deal, okay?" James snapped and turned away from his friend. Remus looked up in surprise.

"Okay buddy, breath." Sirius put his hands up. He and Remus exchanged looks.

*****

"Hey, baby." Sirius winked charmingly at Katie who burst into giggles and ran off to tell her friends what had happened. 

Lily rolled her eyes. "Really, Sirius, you're horrible." Lily shook her head, though she was smiling. 

"I try." he said casually and waved to a fifth year Hufflepuff who turned beet red.

"I'm being serious, Sirius, you shouldn't play with them like that." Lily frowned and Sirius chose the seat on the end. He grinned and sat down next to her. 

"Really, Lily," he moved his head close to hers. "Don't I play nice?" he opened his eyes in an imitation of a puppy dog and thrust his outer lip out. He sniffed dramatically. Lily laughed and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"You know, if you weren't cousins, that would have looked really bad." James appeared behind them suddenly and squeezed in between Sirius and Lily. Remus came up behind them and smiled weakly.

"Don't mind Sirius, he flirts with everyone." he said easily, sitting next to James, forcing Sirius to the next chair over. Sirius glared at him. Lily unfolded a letter she had just received.

"Who's it from Lil'?" Remus asked thoughtfully, noticing the odd look on her face. 

Lily furrowed her brows, concerned. "Anna's mum."

Sirius, Remus, and James exchanged looks. "Er…and is she alright?" Remus asked finally after James had elbowed him.

"Hmm?" she asked without looking up. The boys studied her face for signs of concern before Remus tried again.

She looked up again. "She's no better, but then she's no worse either." Lily smiled half-heartedly and excused herself. Sirius glanced at the letter she had left behind, and he, too, felt strangely empty.

*****

"Is this true, Lily?" Katie nearly shouted that night in the dormitory. She shoved the bit of parchment into Lily face. Lily stared at her in surprise. Gingerly she took the piece from her hand, unsure of what it might contain.

Dear Diary,

Some people are so superficial. Katie, and Lessie do nothing but giggle over Sirius (gross, I know). I miss Anna more than ever. Sometimes, no forget that, all of the time, I wish I could have at least two intelligent roommates. Two of the three I have now don't have enough brains to fill a peanut shell. Katie, especially, gets on my nerves. She's such a ditz, and I find it very fitting that she's blonde. If she giggles one more time I swear I will get James to dye her hair brown, just to see if it has any effect at all on her low state of mentality (I'm doubtful.)

LILY EVANS

Lily gasped, this had come out of her diary and what's more was that it wasn't her hand writing. It looked remarkably like it, but it wasn't it. With a jolt Lily realized that someone had edited her diary, the part about how pretty she thought Katie was and how jealous Lily was that Katie got so much attention from the boys, wasn't in there. Someone had messed with diary. Lily looked up sheepishly.

"I might have written it." she muttered, avoiding Katie's eyes. She had been in a very bad mood when she had written it, and hadn't really meant it. When she finally worked up the courage to meet Katie's eyes, she wished she were a million miles away.

"You know Lily." Katie said angrily, tears forming in her eyes. "Just because not everyone is as good a student as you are, doesn't mean that they're ditzes."

Lily sighed, "I know, I know." She said resignedly. "I don't really think that , I was just…upset." Lily was surprised to see a tear slid down Katie's cheek.

"If you don't really think that, then why did you write it?" Lily shrugged helplessly, she had no answer for that. "I thought so. And another thing, you have no right to insult my choice in guys Lily!"

Lily stared at her in surprise. "Katie, he's my cousin…" she tried to explain but it was too late, katie had already rushed off to tell Lessie.

*****

Dormitory life was hell for Lily. Since that letter to Katie, (she still didn't know who sent it,) and Lessie had set up a full- fledged assault on her at all times (The fact that Lessie was mentioned in the entry didn't help matters.) Besides all of this, James was getting increasingly distant, a fact that never ceased to alarm Lily, especially since they had just gotten back together.

"Excuse me." Lily said quietly. Katie glared at her, but didn't move from her post in the middle of the doorway.

"Did you hear something Lessie?" Katie called over her shoulder. Lily sighed.

"Nope, but I'd better close that window anyway. The air must be blowing in again." Lessie made a big show of shutting the window. Lily rolled her eyes at the dramatics.

"Excuse me." she repeated.

"Yeah, hot air." Katie said coldly, glaring pointedly at Lily. 

"Fine!" Lily said in exasperation, and headed back to the stairs,. She pulled out her wand. "I'll study downstairs --- ACCIO." Her History of Magic book shot from her bed, past Katie and into her arms. Katie turned to Lessie again.

"Are you sure you closed it all the way? I still hear it." she asked. Lily groaned and headed downstairs. 

"Hey Lily," Sirius smiled at her.

"Hello Lil," Remus waved.

"Hi Lily" said Peter. James just nodded to her from over his book. 

Lily threw her hands up in annoyance. "James, can I talk to you for a minute." Her voice was strangely tight. James nodded again and closed his book slowly. He looked up expectantly. "Over there." She jerked her arm in the other direction. He raised his eyebrows but followed her over to the window.

"What's up?" He asked, almost impatiently. 

"What's going _on_ with you, lately?" She asked a little too accusatorily; her voice reeked with all the frustration she had been feeling lately.

James was immediately put on the defensive. "What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously. 

Lily took a deep breath to calm herself. "You've been acting really strange recently." she said softly. James looked away guiltily for a minute. 

"Wait here one sec, I'll be right back." he bounded up the stairs two at a time. Five minutes later he ran back down.

"Read these…not now though, later." He handed her several envelopes. "I've been getting them sent to me about once a week since the beginning of term. I don't know who sends them. They're in your handwriting though." That's what immediately alarmed her. Katie's note had been in her handwriting, or something very similar, too and that outcome had been dreadful. "Anyway." He continued. "I think…I think that maybe…" Lily watched him expectantly. James ran his hand nervously through his hair. "Damn this is hard to say…" 

"Yes…"

"I think we should take a break from each other." He blurted out finally. Lily's world crumbled and her face wasn't much better. 

"You mean, like, break up?" She asked, barely trusting her own voice. James looked at her worriedly.

"Listen, we've been together so long I just think that maybe we should, you know, explore the other options." James watched her at though she were going to blow up. "I know you agree too." He pointed to the envelopes. 

Lily nodded faintly and mumbled something about homework. She slipped up the stairs. Only then did James notice that she had left all her homework downstairs.

When Lily had gotten upstairs she climbed into her bed and with trembling fingers she opened the envelope. Her heart sunk, if possible, further as she recognized the handwriting.

Dear Diary,

God Malfoy is cute, its really too bad he's

  1. a seventh year

and b) a Slytherin. 

I've never dated anybody but James so sometimes I wonder what it would be like. Is that wrong?

This went on for sometime and the other envelopes contained basically the same sentiments. 

With tear stained cheeks, Lily achieved sleep around one am.

*****

"Happy Valentines DAY!" Katie giggled showering everyone with red streamers, even Lily. Lily groaned loudly as she remembered what had happened last night. Lessie and Katie, alerted to her presence, exchanged looks. 

"What's up Lily?" Roslyn asked, brushing her hair.

"James dumped me." Lily sniffled miserably, without thinking. Roslyn came over and gave her a hug.

"James Potter is on the market?" Katie squealed. She and Lessie locked arms and starting screaming and jumping around wildly. This only made Lily cry harder. Lessie and Katie weren't deterred by Lily's tears, though. 

"Oh this will mean I'll have to change my eye shadow." Lessie examined herself in the mirror. "What's his favorite color?" She gestured wildly to the large array of colors she had in eye shadow and eyeliner.

"Lessie!" Roslyn admonished. "Why don't you go do that in the bathroom?" Lessie and Katie trotted happily into the bathroom. When they had gone Roslyn released Lily and smiled at her warmly.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked gently. Lily nodded gratefully and hiccuped 

*****

"The best way to do this is to get right back into it." Sirius lectured James. 

Remus snorted. "Right, like you've ever come out of a long relationship before. Don't listen to him James, do what _you_ want to do." 

"I'm telling you, that's the only way to go and you're in luck, today is Valentines Day!" Sirius pulled out about three hundred pink, red, and white hearts of his bureau drawer.

Remus eyed the paper with amusement. "You call that luck? I'd rather be unlucky then fill those out." Sirius glared at him.

James visibly paled. "What all those for?" he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer. 

"The female population." He said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "and _these_" He handed him half of them. "are for _you_." 

James stared blankly at the cards in his hands for a moment. "What am I supposed to do with them?" He asked finally, feeling rather uneasy. Sirius sighed.

"Sign them and pass them out. I've already put all of their names on them, now you just sign them."

"But what if I don't know their names when I pass them out?" James asked, he couldn't have looked more scared if Sirius had handed him a snake.

"I'll come with you of course. Get to work. We only have an hour," he said and started in on his own stack. If possible, James became paler.

"Er…Remus?" James asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Want to lend me a hand, or…I dunno… two?" James was beginning to look quite desperate. 

Remus laughed. "Sorry buddy, you're on you own on this one." 

*****

Word of the James/Lily break up spread like wildfire, thanks to Katie and Lessie. After the last breakup most girls had kept their distance since James showed no interest at all in dating, but this time, it was whispered, he was definitely up for a date.

"Hi James." A girl with long black hair and big brown eyes, sidled over.

"Er…hello…" he tried to remember her name. Had he even met her before?

"Sarah." Sirius whispered. "Fifth year Ravenclaw."

"Sarah." James finished lamely. 

Sarah didn't seem to notice though. "You were really great last Sunday in the Quidditch match." Sarah gushed, lacing her arm through his. James gulped, feeling very awkward, when suddenly he saw Lily walk in. Miraculously he found his cool. 

"Thanks, I made this for you." Sirius placed the Valentine marked 'Sarah Kerilite' in James' hand behind his back. James pulled it out dramatically. Sarah giggled. 

"Aww, thanks! You're so sweet." 

James grinned charmingly at her. He was painfully aware of Lily's eyes on the back of his head but he plunged recklessly on anyway. "Want to go to Hogsmade with me next weekend?" 

Sarah flashed him a perfect smile. "Great. What time?"

"Seven thirty good?" She nodded. He winked at her and went to find his next victim. Behind him Lily turned and fled.

"Lily, where are you going?" Roslyn called after her retreating back. 

"Follow me, you'll see." said Lily, racing down the hall. 

They ran at break neck speed back to the dormitory.

"Make me over." Lily said, producing large quantities of makeup.

Roslyn hesitated. "Does this have to do with James?" she asked suspiciously. 

Lily glared at her. "If he can flirt like mad with everyone, so can I." her eyes flashed stubbornly. 

Roslyn sighed. "Okay, but for the record, this isn't a good idea." she said but got to work. 


	26. Lily Changes Her Opinions

Padfoots stalker

A/N - Sorry you guys I've been back for a little over a week but I started school the day after I got back and my teachers are REALLY heavy on the homework already. So between field hockey, art lessons, horseback riding, tennis lessons, piano, homework, and unpacking I just haven't had time to type this up. I serious had something entirely different in mind when I wrote this but it came out the way it did, the plot twist surprised _me_ A LOT! I hadn't planned on that at all, but if it's any excuse, I wrote this on my lone vigil when I was all alone in a tent overnight in the rocky mountains. ENJOY! 

Cassiopieia - Annabelle switched to Ravenclaw.

At first I was afraid  
I was petrified   
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side;   
But then I spent so many nights   
Thinkin' how you did me wrong   
And I grew strong   
And I learned how to get along   
And so you're back from outer space   
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face   
I should have changed that stupid lock   
I should have made you leave your key   
If I'd've known for just one second you'd be back to bother me 

Go on now, go   
Walk out the door   
Just turn around now   
'Cause you're not welcome anymore   
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye   
Did you think I crumble   
Did you think I'd lay down and die?   
Oh no, not I, I will survive   
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive;   
I've got all my life to live,   
I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,   
I will survive, hey hey. 

It took all the strength I had not to fall apart   
Kept trying' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,   
And I spent oh so many nights   
Just feeling sorry for myself. I used to cry   
But now I hold my head up high   
And you see me somebody new   
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you,   
And so you felt like droppin' in   
And just expect me to be free,   
Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me 

Go on now, go   
Walk out the door   
Just turn around now   
'Cause you're not welcome anymore   
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye   
Did you think I crumble   
Did you think I'd lay down and die?   
Oh no, not I, I will survive   
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive;   
I've got all my life to live,   
I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,   
I will survive, oh   
  
Go on now, go   
Walk out the door   
Just turn around now   
'Cause you're not welcome anymore   
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye   
Did you think I crumble   
Did you think I'd lay down and die?   
Oh no, not I, I will survive   
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive   
I've got all my life to live,   
I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,   
I will survive, I will survive.

****

I will survive - Gloria Gayner

Next Time 

I lie awake and die  
I try but can't deny  
That I can make it without her  
I can't forget the day, I let her slip away  
And I'm still dreamin about her  
Can a heart forgive  
Cuz I just can't live without her 

  
The next time you see my girl  
Won't you say that I, I will die, I would die to hold her  
The next time you see my girl  
Won't you tell her I love her  
The next time you see my girl 

Maybe the next time, mm hmm 

I walk the streets at night  
See lovers passerby  
And it's all a reminder  
Of what it used to be  
When she was here with me  
I only wish I could find her

Did she disappear  
Cuz I'm waiting right here for her  
I close my eyes  
I see her face and I realize  
Right in front of me, I had it all but I set her free  
So next time you see my girl  
Oh, won't you tell her that I'm sorry  
And tell her that I love her

**__**

Next time - BBMAK

"She **_what_**?" James howled in despair. Remus and Sirius exchanged alarmed glances; this was not going as they planned.

"Er… she's going on a date with Gilderoy Lockhart?" Peter repeated nervously from the corner. James screamed even louder in frustration. 

Sirius glared harshly at Peter. "But… James," he tried to reason while never taking his eyes off Peter.

"Aww… James, come now, you're not being fair. You've gone on several dates since…well… you know…Valentines Day." Remus said as soothingly as possible. James just nodded listlessly.

"I know," he sighed. 

"Well, and now it Lily's turn." said Sirius, adopting Remus' soothing way of speaking. 

James glared at him. "I know." He said sullenly, looking very much like a child who was just denied a cookie right before dinner. 

"Well then what's the problem?" Sirius asked, not really expecting answer as he was just trying to end the conversation. After a brief silence he brushed his hands together. "Well, now, that's that." He said brusquely and started to do his charms homework. Just as he had reached the second question he was stopped by another outburst.

"but why_ LOCKHART _of all people?" James cried suddenly, looking extremely put out by the idea that Lily was going to have dinner with someone else.

"Well he's handsome." Peter pointed out.

"Yeah and he's supposed to be fairly rich too." Sirius said thoughtfully. "I know, he told me so… several times." He and Remus both burst into laughter at the remembrance of Gilderoy lecturing them on his numerous merits, all of which placed him as much better then both Sirius and Remus at…well…everything, according to Lockhart.

James glared at his friends. "Gee, guys, you sure know how to help a guy when he's down."

"Your sarcasm is noted but not appreciated James!" Sirius called over his shoulder.

James rolled his eyes.

*****

Roslyn eyed her friend worriedly. "Are you sure you can do this?" she handed her the lip gloss. 

Lily turned to smile at her new friend. "No." She said lightly and turned back to the mirror. "but I have to try." She carefully applied the lip gloss. 

Roslyn sighed loudly and shook her head. "Lily, I don't get you! When most girls get their hearts broken, they aren't usually dying to jump right back into the dating scene." She handed her the eye shadow. 

Lily's face lost its usual light and happy look, that had taken residence recently, and turned to Roslyn. "Neither was I, until he asked Lessie out." She shot a dark look in the dorm's general direction where Lessie was doing her homework. "Until then I was perfectly happy just to flirt. He brought this upon himself. Besides, it's not like I'm _jumping_ back in, Roslyn, it _has_ been a couple of months. " She continued to gaze in Lessie's direction for a moment more, and then her face turned happy as quickly as it had turned serious.

"Are you **_sure_** you can handle this?" Roslyn asked again as she started to arrange Lily's red-gold hair. 

She stared at Lily's reflection, her eyes were filled with determination and her mouth was set in a grim line. "Of course." Lily said confidently, more to herself than Roslyn. Roslyn shrugged finally in defeat. Lily had won this one.

"But Lily, I have just have on question." Roslyn said barely able to contain her grin.

"Hmm?"

"Why _Lockhart?_" Roslyn asked giggling like mad. Lily couldn't help joining her.

*****

Lily played boredly with her mug as Gilderoy versed her in his numerous accomplishments. "Oh really?" Lily asked when he had finally paused for breath. Lily raised her brow in a would-be interested look. "I had no idea you were so talented Gilderoy." Her voice reeked of sarcasm but her date barely noticed.

Gilderoy grinned in self-appreciation and plunged on. "Well actually, very few people really know how fortunate they are to know me. For instance…" Lily had stopped listening at this point and let her green eyes wander freely around the Three Broomsticks. They rested first on Sirius, whom she realized had been watching her. He winked roguishly at her and she looked quickly away as she caught sight of James carrying butterbeer to the table next to Sirius and his date, Katie Graham. Next she caught sight of Roslyn, who, surprisingly enough, was sitting with Remus. She blinked unbelievingly at her friend as though willing the hallucination to end. Roslyn was laughing, presumably at something funny Remus had said. Lily sighed inwardly as she realized that everyone except her was having a good time. Tiredly she turned back to her date, and with much annoyance, but not much surprise, she realized that he was STILL talking nonstop. 

"Uh Gilderoy." she interrupted. 

He stared at her blankly for a moment before his brain processed that someone other than him had spoken. "Yes," He said smiling brilliantly.

Lily had to grip the table to stop herself from either gagging or bursting out in laughter. She smiled hesitantly back. "Er…" She searched around her for an excuse to leave the table, even for only a few moments. She found it sitting directly in front of her. "I'm going to go get my butterbeer refilled." 

She started to get up when he shoved his own mug at her. "Oh great, then you can get mine too." It wasn't a question. Lily took the mug and couldn't help wondering who she loathed more at that second, James or Gilderoy. When she had reached the bar area she fished out the necessary money and placed them on the counter while Madame Rosmerta refilled their drinks. She turned about lazily and came faced to face with none other than Severus Snape who was even more disgusting at the close proximity of 6 inches. 

"Hello Evans." He oozed with both charm and grease as he sidled even closer. Lily opened her mouth to tell him to get lost when she caught sight of a familiar four-eyed Quidditch star coming toward them. Her expression immediately changed.

"Hello Severus." She said easily. "Did you have a nice weekend?" 

Snape looked slightly taken aback by this sudden change in character. His eyes narrowed in suspicion until they were very small slits in his overly large head. "What are you up to Evans?" he half growled.

Lily ignored the hostility in his voice and pretended that he was merely asking her what she had been doing lately. "Oh nothing much. I have several committee meetings lately, what with the end of year festivities coming up and I mean to get a head start on exams as soon I have some spare time. " She smiled cheerfully at him and turned to pay Madame Rosmerta. James was now standing directly behind them waiting his turn in line. "Well I'd better be going, I guess I'll see you around then." She waved warmly at Snape and headed back to her table. The torture had had to endure had been repaid in full when she had seen the look of complete horror on James' face.

Snape's POV

He watched Lily walk away and allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction that only grew when he saw Potter. He now knew the perfect way to get Potter back for all the tricks that had been played on him. Besides, not only would it hurt James, it would destroy Sirius too. He grinned triumphantly at Potter as he strode away. Oh yes, after all, everyone knew that James was still head-over for the girl. Snape could think of nothing better than going out with Lily Evans, especially if it meant hurting Potter in process. Besides, Evans was pretty, smart, popular, and usually very nice. Pity she was a muggle born.

*****

"Are you sure you saw correctly?" Sirius asked, his brows furrowed in disbelief.

"Oh I saw correctly alright, and heard for that matter. She was flirting like crazy with _SNAPE_." James wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

Sirius shook his head, unable to think his cousin capable of such an awful thing. "No, man, not Lily, she HATES Snape! You know that. You must have heard wrong."

"Yeah well a lot have things have changed lately." James said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Wait a second, didn't _you_ dump _her_?" Remus asked.

James nodded reluctantly. 

"Well you certainly seem like you're regretting it now." Remus said, unable to keep the confusion out of his voice. "Or is that only cause you don't want her but you don't want anyone else to want her either." 

James remained silent.

"I think you need to figure out what you want before you start condemning everyone else's actions." Remus said seriously.

Sirius held a quill to his mouth as a makeshift microphone. "_Thank you_ Remus for that wonderful lecture and now tonight's feature, how to stop acting like a child when you're actually fourteen. Our guest, James Potter, Who's acting like a spoiled three-year old. James, "He turned to James. "Tell us, when did you start this childish behavior. Did you have a bad child hood?"

James knocked the microphone away. "Shut **_up_**, Sirius." 

Remus laughed at his friend. "Sirius, I can't believe you actually picked all that up from one visit to the electronics store with Lily."

Sirius shrugged in a would-be humble way. "What can I say? It's a gift." He picked the quill up again. "And tomorrows feature, folks, is Tide or Cheer, do they both work equally or is one in fact better?" He raised his eyebrows dramatically. James rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his friend.

*****

"So," Roslyn giggled as she settled herself on Lily's bed. 

Lily looked up from her Arithmancy homework. "So…?" Lily repeated, her voice absent of Roslyn's current enthusiasm. 

"_So _what happened on your date? I want details, girl!" Roslyn drew a pillow to her chest and hugged it excitedly.

Lily smiled. "It was fine, considering who I was with." She gave a hollow sort of laugh. Lily opened her mouth to tell her about her plan with Snape when she remembered Roslyn's own dinner plans. "_Speaking _of dinner plans, what did you do Roslyn?" Lily asked casually, enev though she was quite aware of what Roslyn did all afternoon.

Roslyn's expression changed slightly. ''Um…well… you know, the usual." She became increasingly interested with the tassels of her pillow.

Lily raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Oh, I see, so you go out with Remus often, then?" She asked nonchalantly. 

Roslyn looked up quickly in surprise and blanched visbly. "What?" her voice cracked.

"Well you said the usual, and since you were with Remus tonight, I can only guess that that means that you usually go out with him." Lily could no longer contain her grin and both her mouth and her eyes smiled outright at the look on Roslyn's face.

Roslyn bit her lip and looked at Lily carefully. "Are you mad?" she whispered, in a voice very unlike her usual one.

Lily burst out laughing. "Why would I be mad?" 

Roslyn's face was a mixture of relief and embarrassment. "I dunno, I figured since Remus was a good friend of James it would upset you."

Lily shook her head, laughing. "I have nothing against Remus, Peter, or Sirius for that matter. Although I'm not sure it would be a good idea to go out with Sirius." She leaned closer and began to whisper conspiratorially. "Don't tell him I told you this, but my cousin has a very bad reputation with the lady's." 

Roslyn giggled. "Yeah, I'll go with that."

*****

"In a matter of weeks, you'll be taking exams. I know some of you intend to wait until the last minute," Professor McGonagall shot a glance at Sirius in the back corner. "But I recommend that you start to study now. You have your notes, I believe." Several students nodded their heads. "Okay then, you're excused."

The students filed quickly out of the classroom and on to lunch. "Wonder what we're having today." Lily said quietly as she took her seat in between Roslyn and Roslyn's first year brother, Tommy. 

"Looks like sandwiches." Said Roslyn, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Ugh I hate roast beef." Said Lily as she quickly handed the plate on to Tommy.

"So what _do_ you like?" asked a new voice from behind. 

Lily looked over her shoulder and her eyes nearly popped out their sockets at the speaker. "Oh, uh, hi Severus. How are you?" She smiled at him and turned fully to talk to him.

Across the table James nudged Sirius. "See." He whispered urgently. Sirius looked up and began to choke on his sandwich. 

Remus dropped his fork with a clang. "I don't believe it." He stared at Lily, shocked. 

Even Roslyn watched in complete and utter horror, which only increased as Lily agreed to go to the last Quidditch match with him. "But James is playing for the cup that game." Roslyn whispered after Snape had left.

Lily gave a small, satisfied smile. "I know." she said calmly and sipped her water.


	27. In Which Everyone Acts Their Age

" Then, he actually assigned FOUR pages of problems

FOREVER

Year Four

Par Eleven 

Subtitled: Anna Overreacts, James Throws A Fit and Sirius Reevaluates His Habits

A/N - Not a whole lot of humour in this part but don't worry, its on the way. Bear with me for this and the next one will be a lot better. Any way I had this story planned only until year four but last night I had _the_ ULTIMATE brainstorm and year six and seven are goin to rock! Seven for sure. Unfortunately there are certain things that I have to include in year five but I'll try to do it as originally as possible. 

Thanks to the following for reviewing!: Piper Winters, *Hermiron778*, BabBigrl

Gurlie409 - hehe fair enough. I hope this chapter is better!

SomEoNeSpEcIaL - You know what? I think you're right, I just reread it and it was pretty awkward how Snape and Lily both thought of that. Sorry about that, but I am glad you brought it to my attention though.

Parselmouth Granger - they broke up in February, and I'm really sorry if they're (the chapters) a bit long. And strangely enough, I'm flattered that you didn't know I was American, maybe my impression of how English students speak isn't that bad….hmmm hehehe

Thanks to the following for reviewing part 25 (This is 27) I was in such a hurry to get the last part up I forgot to include this! BTW the response to it was overwhelming! Thank you sooo much!: Ennia, shopacholic131, Embyr's Shadow, Arwen, Emmie, Rose Weasly, Greengoldfish, Padfoot's Stalker, Black Dreams, *Hermiron778*, Amelia, sOmEoNeSpEcIaL, gummybear1010, kessie ann, Gabby, Tari, Jenessa Eliqua, Mindy, Cassiopeia, Dark Mark, Destiny Phoenix, MmmMmmGood, Emmee 

Angela - Thank you so much! I really appreciate the fact that you think I have talent!!!

Sakura - hehe pink would've been very cool for Snape's hair, but don't worry, there's plenty of time left for that.

__

Calling out your name 

Your face is everywhere 

I'm reaching out to you 

To find that you're not there 

I wake up every night 

To see the state I'm in 

It's like an endless fight 

I never seem to win 

I can't go on as long as I believe 

Can't let go when I keep wondering 

Chorus:

Where are you now, what have you found 

Where is your heart, when I'm not around 

Where are you now, you gotta let me know 

Oh baby, so I can let you go 

I can hear your voice 

The ring of yesterday 

It seems so close to me 

But yet so far away 

I should let it out 

To save what's left of me 

And close the doors of doubt 

Revive my dignity 

Bit, I can't go on as long as I believe 

Can't let go when I keep wondering 

I should let it out, it's time to let you go 

Oh baby, I just want to know

****

Where Are You Now - Britney Spears

"Then, he actually assigned FOUR pages of problems! I think he trying to make me die prematurely!" Lily sighed as she held the books from her previous classes in one hand and fumbled blindly with doorknob with the other.

Roslyn grinned. "Boy, am I glad I took Muggle Studies instead Arithmancy! We have no homework." 

Lily glared at her friend and opened the door to their dormitory. "Oh rub it in!" She joked tiredly as she stuck her tongue out at Roslyn. Lily made her way to her bed, and, much to her surprise, when she had flung open her curtains she found a person lying on her bed. Lily let out a scream and the person on the bed stirred in response. After all, it was rather scary to find someone you don't recognize lying on your bed. She (for Lily had by then determined that it was a she) turned around to face Lily, and Roslyn, who had just run over. 

"Surprise." said the girl cheerfully. When Lily caught sight of her face, she fainted.

*****

"You guys excited about the game?" Remus asked brightly over dinner the night before the cup.

James grinned. "Oh yeah!" he said as he helped himself to some more salad. "Hey, are you guys doing anything tonight?" James asked his three friends in a low voice. Peter shook his head. 

"Nope." Said Remus.

"Na ah." Sirius said thickly through his dinner.

"We're going to work on Remus'" James shot a sidelong glance at his werewolf friend. "stuff tonight." James whispered to Sirius, Peter and Remus.

Sirius, who was on the end, nodded and started to turn to search for his cousin. "I'll tell Lily." 

James gripped Sirius' shoulder. "No," he said tensely. Sirius raised his eyebrows questioningly. "She's probably busy." He continued. There was an awkward pause in which Sirius was waiting for James to elaborate and James was waiting for Sirius to agree with him. Finally, James realized that his friend was probably a little confused. "You know, with Snape." James' face hardened as he thought of Lily with his least favorite person at Hogwarts. 

Sirius shook his head. "We can't just not tell her. She's been with us on this since the beginning." 

"She made her own decisions." James said coolly as he turned back to his Shepherds Pie. "She can deal with the consequences."

"Once again I would just like to point out that _you _dumped _her_." Remus said, surprised at his friend's actions.

"James, be reasonable, I know you're angry but she really wants to help." Sirius said, trying unsuccessfully to reason. James shook his head stubbornly. Suddenly Sirius was mad. "I don't know why you're in such a horrible mood but Lily is still our friend and she is still my cousin, so deal."

Suddenly James' eyes flashed angrily. "Either she goes or I do." 

As tempted as Sirius was to say that if he really felt that way then he could get lost, but he though better of it and just sighed. Remus, seeing a fight coming on, decided to intervene. "Fine we won't tell her." He said quickly, hoping to make peace. "Five people is a lot to work on this sort of thing, anyway."

"Speaking of Lily, where is she?" Peter lightly, feeling a change in subject necessary. His eyes scanned over the crowd of Gryffindors searchingly. 

"Did you check the Slytherin table?" James asked coldly. 

Sirius glared at James and excused himself noisily from the meal. Remus shook his head. " That was uncalled for." He said quietly and left the table to make sure Sirius didn't destroy any of James' things like he had the last time he got mad at James. James wrinkled his nose in disgust and left to go for a fly on his broom. A nice long fly.

"That was really weird." Peter mused aloud after all his friends had left. He was the only one to witness their handiwork from the night before as McGonagall started screaming about spiders in her dessert. It paid to be on friendly terms with the elves.

*****

"Lily! Lily can you hear me?" Roslyn asked urgently as she pressed a cold cloth against her forehead. 

Slowly Lily's eyes opened. "Ugh." Lily groaned as she sat up. "I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed that… Ow my head!" Lily was rubbing her throbbing temples. 

There was a laugh from the corner. "I'd yell surprise again, but last time it had disastrous consequences." 

Lily's eyes flew to the furthest bed over, " Anna?" She asked dully. 

Anna smiled at her response and nodded. Lily jumped up from her spot on the floor. "OH MY GOD!" she shrieked and enveloped Anna in a giant bear-hug. "How are you? Are you here for good? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!? Ahh!" suddenly she paused her screaming. "Ow my head." She moaned, before resuming again.

Anna laughed and slowly pushed her friend away. "Sorry Lil but I have to breath." She laughed again and settled herself happily on her bed with Lily sitting cross legged opposite her. Neither noticed Roslyn slip quietly out. " I'm fine," she continued. "I'm only here for the weekend, though" Lily cried out in protest. "_because _term's nearly over anyway and I'm not ready for finals, but I will be back next year. And I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you."

"You missed the whole second term, though, are you going to have to stay back a year?" Lily asked as that new thought suddenly hit her.

Anna shook her head. "I'm going to a magical summer school in London." Her face contorted in disgust at the thought of spending all summer in a classroom. "What about you? Going to spend all summer with James in a closet?" Anna asked playfully, unaware of their breakup. 

A shadow crossed Lily's face. "Uh…no…" she said slowly. "Actually," she licked her lips and her mouth had suddenly gone dry. "We broke up in February, actually." She said, suddenly finding an interest in the elf scene she had painted in her second year on the ceiling.

There was a bit of an awkward silence. "Oh." Anna said finally. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern showing in her face.

Lily hated that question because of course she wasn't okay, but what was she supposed to say? No? "Yeah of course I'm okay." Lily lied through her overly bright smile. "Actually, I have another prospect." Lily said trying to avoid the pity she knew Anna was feeling. 

Anna's face immediately brightened. "Oh really, who?" She asked excitedly.

Lily had to smile at her enthusiasm, which was sure to die once she heard _who_ the new prospect was. "severussnape." She said as lightly and as quickly as possible and changed the subject. "So any new news from home? How are your parents." Lily continued hoping to divert the conversation from her would-be boyfriend.

Anna chose to ignore the questions and get straight to the heart of the matter. "_Excuse me?_ I must be temporarily deaf in one ear. Did you say that you're seeing _Snape?_"

Lily nodded slowly.

"Oh good, I thought I heard wrong…_WHAT_??!?!??" Anna screamed as she saw Lily nod. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Several people seem to think so." Lily commented quietly. 

"**You dumped James Potter, Quidditch player, top student, incredibly cute, _AND_ all around nice guy for Severus Snape? Are you _crazy?_**" Anna continued to yell. She got up and was now making dramatic hand gestures to make her point. "**I can't believe Roslyn let you do this. I'll kill her! I _know_ where she sleeps!**" At that point in time Anna looked around her for Roslyn's bed, looking as though she really could have killed anyone that got in her way.

"Actually, he dumped me." Lily said quietly. Her words cutting through the temporary silence that had gathered while Anna took a deep breath.

Anna stared dumbfounded at her friend. "Oh." She said and quickly took back her seat across from Lily. "So how about those press conferences in Syria, eh?" 

Lily couldn't help laughing.

*****

Lily settled herself in her seat next to Snape and prepared for the game to begin. It was Hufflepuff Vs Gryffindor and both had very strong teams. Gryffindor's biggest weakness was that they had had three different seekers in the same year. First was Lily but she had quit after Tina's death. Her replacement had been Annabelle, but she had been moved to Ravenclaw. Their current seeker was Anna's second year brother, Mike, who was quite good but also quite inexperienced. This was only his second match and also the Cup. Next to her Anna moved her foot about restlessly. In the nine hours (including night) that she had been back, everyone had heard of her arrival but few had actually seen her. She was extremely apprehensive about how all these reunions would go, especially with a certain charming Gryffindor.

"And they're up!" Remus Lupin's voice amplified by a hundred times called out. "James Potter scores already!" cheers rang out through the crowd. Lily grinned and glanced at Snape to see his reaction, and, not much to her surprise, he was scowling. "Whoa, that was a close one for young Fisher. Careful where you hit that thing O'Mally!" Lupin scolded the Hufflepuff beater. Professor McGonagall glared disapprovingly at Remus but continued unabashed. "And another goal for James!"

Lily sat transfixed as James scored goal after goal after goal. It seemed like some sort of crazy dream when Remus announced that Hufflepuff had caught the snitch. The crowd howled in protest and Lily saw the smile disappear from James' face. Suddenly Remus' voice was heard again interrupting the happy cries of the Hufflepuff. "But," he said, sounding excited. A hush fell momentarily. "Gryffindor, thanks to James Potter, is the winner with more points than Hufflepuff even with the snitch." There was a moment of shocked silence when suddenly a roar was heard that threatened to make Lily deaf for life. Even Professor McGonagall was screaming. Before Lily knew it, Roslyn and Anna were dragging her down to t he field where James and Sirius were already being congratulated. They fought their way through the endless crowds and reached James and Sirius grinning like maniacs. 

James and Sirius had there backs turned to the girls and Anna gingerly tapped Sirius and the back. He either didn't feel it or was to preoccupied nuzzling a Slytherin whom he had little to no acquaintance with. She tapped harder feeling a sudden rush of anger as she watched him kiss the girl. He finally turned around. Sirius looked at the tapper and suddenly felt extremely guilty. The look of hurt on her face touched in a way he couldn't explain. He glanced at the girl on his arm and set about detaching her. When he had turned back to Anna, she was gone.

"So, congrats!" Lily came over, appearing out of nowhere with Snape on her arm. She hugged Sirius and punched him lightly on the arm.

Sirius glared briefly at Snape before turning back to his cousin. "Why didn't you tell me Anna was back?" Sirius asked, searching distractedly for her in the crowd. 

Lily's smile slowly faded. "We tried but you guys weren't around last night. Where did you go anyway?" 

Sirius' guilt increased ten-fold. "Um… we were raiding the kitchens you know a sort of pre-game jitters." He smiled nervously. 

Lily frowned, she had never known Sirius and James to get jitters about anything let alone a Quidditch game. She smiled anyway and went off, dragging Snape to see James and Remus.

'Hey you guys!" she called out and ran over to them.

"Can we go now?" Snape whispered in her ear as he caught sight of James, his plan to humiliate James disappearing under his terrible glare.

"In a minute." She whispered back. "Hey, great job commentating!" she grinned at Remus. 

Remus smiled back sheepishly. "Oh, thanks."

Lily turned to James. "Great job flying, you won us the game. " She said formally and scooted closer to Snape, who put an arm around her.

James saw red. "Oh, um… thanks." He said unable to keep his eyes off Snapes arm. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, we'd better be going." Sanpe said and led her away.

"Lily!" Remus called out. "Are you going to be at the party tonight?" 

Lily shrugged. "Maybe," she said and followed snape away.

"Did you see the girls?" James asked Sirius, referring to Anna as they were walking back to the castle.

"Yeah." Sirius said dismally remembering his encounters with both Lily and Anna. "Lily asked me where we were last night."

James blanched noticeably. "And what did you say?" He asked stiffly.

Sirius sighed. "What do you think I said? 'Oh gee, Lily. Did I forget to tell you? You're kicked out of the plans for Remus?' I have a little bit more sense than that." He scowled darkly and kicked a rock in front of him. "I told her that we were raiding the kitchens." 

"Oh."

"I saw Anna too." Sirius continued in the same tone.

"Really?" James asked, hoping for a brighter topic. His hopes were in vain.

"She saw me with that Jessica girl."

"Which one?" 

"The Slytherin." Sirius kicked another rock even harder.

"Oh, is that bad?" James watched his friend frown at the ground. All of his victory-high had run out also.

"I don't know." Sirius said quietly. "I don't know."


	28. Harry, Petunia, and MWPP

FOREVER

Year Five (FINALLY!!)

Part One

Subtitled: Harry, Petunia, and MWPP

A/N - I'm SOO SORRRY!! This taking so long had absolutely nothing to do with reviews! I had major writers block, it was strange. Usually when I get writer's block I just sit down and write until I've worked through it but I just haven't had a spare minute! Thanks to gurlie409 for getting me to get my act together. Your review was what spurred me to _make_ time. I just hope my history project doesn't suffer because of it! hehe

A/N - just to refresh your memory and to explain a few things, MWPP are about to be formed, as you'll undoubtedly find out in a matter of seconds. Petunia is staying for the summer with Lily as James and Sirius are staying with Remus to make + take the potion. Anna is in summer school. Pay attention some very important characters are given basis in this part!

*****

"Everyone have their ingredients?" Remus asked tensely as they stood around the bubbling cauldron. Peter nodded wordlessly, his eyes transfixed on the potion. 

"Yeah." James said quietly, unable to hide the nervousness from his voice.

Even silly Sirius (oxymoron alert!) couldn't ignore the seriousness of the situation and he shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Yep!" he said a little too brightly in an ill fated attempt to lighten the atmosphere. 

"Alright, then." Remus said and filled three goblets with the potion. He handed one to each of his friends. "Just add the Lovytime and take a swig."

"We know Remus." James snapped irritably as he glanced nervously at his potion.

"Wait!" Peter said urgently just as everyone had had the glass to their lips. "What does Lovytime do again?" 

Sirius sighed loudly and placed his drink on the table with a clink. "Lovytime," he said slowly and delibrately. "is the ingredient that changes us into a specific animal. For instance, if bravery is your most predominant quality than your might turn into a lion." Sirius recited. He had read that explanation a million times after all. 

"Ready everyone?" Remus asked. They all nodded.

"Down the hatch." Sirius said his voice shaking as he downed the potion.

"Here goes nothing." James said and gulped it down.

"Well I suppose it can't hurt." Peter said as he poured the potion down his throat. For a moment, nothing happened. The four boys stared at each other apprehensively. Barely daring to breath, they waited for something to happen. And then it did.

*****

"Lily Evans!" A very high voice shrieked from down the hall. Lily grimaced and pulled the covers around her tighter. She had just gotten back to sleep when the shrieking began again. With a sigh Lily slowly got out of bed, even if only to spare her aunt and uncle from her sister's demands. She trudged to her sister's room with her green eyes half closed and her red-gold hair a rat's nest.

"Yeah?" she asked tiredly as she entered her sister's room. Her sister looked strangely taller than usual. She was standing in a hot pink night-gown. Her thin blonde hair was in two braids. It took a moment before Lily realized the reason why she looked so much taller. Petunia was standing on a chair. "Is there any particular reason you've dragged me out of bed at, " Lily glanced at her watch. " four am? And why are you standing on a chair." Lily didn't care if her sister was a guest, this was getting ridiculous. Her sister pointed mutely to the space next to her bed. Lily looked to where she pointed. "You're afraid of a _mouse_?" Lily nearly screamed, incredulous. 

"It's a dead mouse." Petunia said defensively as she gingerly stepped down from the mouse. 

"Oh in that case!" Lily said sarcastically as she stared at her in complete disgust. 

"Well," Petunia said expectantly. "Aren't you going to get rid of it.

Lily glared at her as she picked up the mouse and shook her head unbelievingly. Mumbling to her self about biological sports, (a/n - see explanation at the end about biological sports if you don't know what they are. ) she opened her sister's window and tossed the mouse out. "Can I go to bed now?" Lily asked irritably. Not really caring what her sister's answer was as she was already half way out the door. 

"Can I have some tea?" Petunia called after her. "I've had quite a fright." 

"Yea," Lily answered. "In the morning." And she climbed back into bed.

*****

"Can I sit here?" Anna asked a boy at the end of the table. She balanced her lunch tray as she waited for the response. The boy nodded and closed the book he had been reading. The kids all scooted over to make room for her and they continued on with their own conversations.

"We have potions together, right?" Anna said after a rather awkward silence. The boy nodded and brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. 

"Um, yeah, I think so." He said quietly turning to look at Anna for the first time completely. Anna was rather shocked. He was cute, really cute. "So… why are you in?" he asked after a minute making his own brave stab at conversation. 

"Uh…" Anna forced herself to think of something other than the boy's gorgeous eyes. "Oh I had to miss a lot of school last term so I'm making it up now. You?" 

The boy smiled hesitantly. His smile, Anna couldn't help but notice, was as great as the rest of his face. "Well I was going to a mediocre public school. You know lots of kids in a class, bad neighborhood, our potion teacher was also our charms teacher. Anyway the principal thought I had a lot of potential and said that if I study up all summer I could catch up to where the Hogwarts students are. If I score well all summer I'm going to start in the fall as a Hogwarts fifth year." 

Anna could hardly believe her luck. This guy was going to be her classmate next year! Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Oh I've got to go." Anna said as she reluctantly got up. "By the way, my names' Anna." 

"I'm Harry." 

*****

James shuddered violently as he remembered the horrible ordeal he had gone through only yesterday. His hands still shook from the memory of the pain. Beside him, Peter was staring blankly at the wall. His face pale from absolute shock. James contained a chuckle. He would be the same was if his most admirable quality had turned him into a rat. Poor Peter, he had been through a lot of grief. But then, so had everyone else lately. Mrs. Lupin magicked some more sausage onto the table and watched in amusement as Sirius gobbled the entire plate up with the meager help of Remus. 

"You boys sure are hungry." She commented dryly and sent for a fresh plate. "What did you do last night anyway." The boys froze and more than one of them visibly blanched. If Mrs. Lupin found any of this odd, she kept it to herself. Thankfully Sirius was there. Swallowing his sausage in one painful go, he turned to Mrs. Lupin

"We played Quidditch." Sirius said quickly. 

"Oh, that must have been fun." Mrs. Lupin said absently, as she cleared the plates. 

"Oh yeah, loads!" Peter supplied as Remus and James silently congratulated Sirius. 

*****

"What _are_ you doing, freak?" Petunia asked, not a note of playfulness in her voice. 

Lily sighed and gritted her teeth. "Don't you _ever_ knock?" her voice held only half of the annoyance and anger she felt. "My homework." Said Lily finally, her voice tight and tense. She didn't bother looking up, she could already see the condescending look Petunia was giving her.

"Oh, so you're not writing to your _boyfriend_?" Petunia asked coolly, although she had a good idea of the answer already.

"No." Lily said simply and tried desperately to concentrate on Arithmancy.

"Why not?" Petunia asked in a would-be innocent voice as she made herself comfortable in the chair next to Lily.

Lily looked up and gazed coldly at Petunia's reclining figure. "Sure Petunia, you can sit down, thanks so much for asking." The sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Why not?" Petunia repeated, unfazed. 

Lily heaved a sigh. "Webrokeup." She muttered under her breath. 

Petunia grinned with pleasure, her nosy disposition getting the better of her. "What?" she hissed, leaning closer. "I couldn't hear what you said."

Lily took a deep breath and gathered her courage. She looked Petunia directly in the eye. "W…e---b…r…o…k…e--- u…p." She said slowly as she enunciated every letter.

Petunia grinned. "Oh really? I'm so sorry." She said insincerely, trying to act sad for her sister but the triumph was apparent in her every movement. Petunia got up to leave. 

Lily waited until she was at the door until she called to her. "Oh and Petunia," Lily paused to look up. "I've got another one." 

Petunia stood in the doorway rather confused. "Another what?" 

Now it was Lily's turn to grin in triumph. "A boyfriend." Petunia smiled tightly at her and left. Lily sighed as she turned back to her work. Okay, so her boyfriend was Severus Snape, it wasn't like that meant anything to Petunia.

The question was, after all, did it mean anything to James?

*****

"Oh yeah, Dumbledore's really nice. Kinda…different… but nice." Anna explained to Harry life at Hogwarts as she had for the last month. 

"What kind of Quidditch team do you have?" Harry asked between bites of pudding.

"Actually we have four."

Harry looked up in surprise. "Four? So what do the other three teams do while the first team plays other schools? How many subs do you need?"

"We don't play other schools. The matches are held between houses." Anna said.

Harry grinned. "Cool."

"Yeah it is pretty cool. Its really -" suddenly the bell rang. "Oh we'd better go. I for one, have transfiguration next and the last thing I need is to be late." Anna shot up and hurried to class. She waved bye to Harry as she left the cafeteria. Harry was really nice and extremely cute. If she didn't have other things in mind for Harry she might have dated him. But as it was… Well let's just say that Sirius was about to get a wake up call. Anna slid into her chair and grinned. Summer school was almost out and she couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. Anna absently took notes as thoughts of the fat lady and Quidditch filled her thoughts.

*****

"Done!" Remus smiled in satisfaction as he surveyed his packed and more importantly, neat trunk.

"About time!" Sirius said coolly as he tossed up the ball for the thousandth time. 

"Why do you spend so much time on it anyway? You're just going to unpack when we get there." James asked his voice filled with amusement. Suddenly there was a tapping at the window. Peter flung it open and a great tawny owl glided in and fluttered softly to the bed. Peter untied the envelope from its claws and let the owl out. 

"It's for you James." Peter said and tossed it to him. "It's heavy, too!" 

James carefully tore it open and pulled out the parchment. "It's from Hogwarts." He said quietly just as a prefect badge slipped from inside the envelope and clanked to the floor. Peter, Remus and Sirius stared at the shiny badge in silence for a moment. 

"Obviously." Sirius said quietly, breaking the quiet. 

"Congrats, man!" Remus cried giving James a high five. 

Sirius smiled widely at his friend. "I guess we'll just have to do pranks without you, Prongs." 

James snorted. "Or just not get caught as often." He stooped to pick it up and held it in his hands.

*****

"Please pass the peas." Lily asked politely. Her Aunt Sarah smiled warmly at her and passed the dish. 

Uncle Cruis opened his mouth to speak when am envelope appeared at him elbow. Petunia jumped, even after three moths she still hadn't gotten used to the idea of things just appearing. He glanced down and handed it to Lily. "For you m'dear." 

Lily gazed at the envelope in confusion. She recognized that writing, it was from Hogwarts, but she had already gotten her letter. For a second her heart pounded with the worry that it might contain her expulsion but then again she couldn't remember anything she'd done wrong lately. With trembling fingers she opened the envelop and read the parchment. "I'm a prefect." She said at last, disbelieveingly.

"Honey that's great!" Her aunt said.

"Wonderful Lil!" Her uncle boomed.

"Great, Lily." Petunia muttered into her potatoes.

"This calls for a celebrations!" Her Aunt said as she conjured a cake. 

All the while Lily stared at her hands in shock. 

"I'm a prefect!" 

~

Biological Sport - an individual exhibiting a sudden deviation from type beyond the normal limits of individual variation usu. as a result of mutation esp. of somatic tissue


	29. A Hopeless Love Triangle

Lily was ready for school

FOREVER

Year five

Part two

Subtitled: He likes her, She likes someone else, and that someone else is confused. 

Dedicated: To my friends. Thanks guys for always being there for me. And to Meg, for being just as devious as I am.

Lily was ready for school. More than ready, in fact, her sister was annoying her and the day just would not end. Sighing, she tucked a stray strand of her red hear behind her ear and bit her lip in thought. She had everything packed but there was still something she was forgetting. She mentally went over the list in her head. She had her robes, her books, her cauldron, her scales, her owl and cat, her broom…suddenly a glimmer caught her eye and she slowly turned to find the object. Lying carelessly on her bed was her prefect badge. She moved quickly to it and snatched from the bed. The cool metal lay in her hands and she stared at it thoughtfully. She hadn't asked to be a prefect. She had a good idea of what that entailed and even though she had really become a lot more outgoing over past few years, the idea of public speaking still made her blood run cold. Lily's eyes brushed over a photograph of her year. Suddenly it occurred to her that there were always one girl and one boy prefect from every year and every house. 

"Oh god." She thought. "Which one of the boys is going to be with me?" Lily relayed her options quickly in her head. "Well, so long as it's not James." She said aloud and began to get ready for bed.

*****

"From there we could go to the Forbidden Forest." James said in a hushed voice to his three best friends. His hand lay on the makeshift map of Hogwarts he had written for the sake of figuring out the basic events of the night.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Peter asked shifting uneasily in his seat. 

James nodded in agreement, mistaking Peter's fear for foresight. "He's right." James said. "The trees are really close together it might be a bit difficult to run around in the forest." 

'Who says we're going to be running?" Sirius asked as he gazed at the diagram James had drawn.

"Well we are animals. It's a bit unrealistic to think that we'll be walking in an orderly fashion the whole time." Peter pointed out.

"Yeah but we'll have regular thoughts." Said Sirius. "We're only switching bodies, not minds." He persisted stubbornly. 

James glared at him. "It's not us I'm worried about." James said pointedly, jerking his head in Remus' general direction. 

"I appreciate your concern, James." Remus said dryly as he stared out the window. Outside the scenery flew past as the Hogwarts Express chugged steadily along the track.

"Remus-" James started, his face coloring. 

Remus turned slowly back to his friends. "Don't worry about it." Remus said dismissively with a smile. James couldn't help but notice that the smile, as usual, didn't reach his eyes.

*****

Meanwhile - elsewhere on the train

"Have you seen the guys yet?" Anna asked as she settled back into her seat after changing into her robes. 

"Nope." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Not yet, have you?" Roslyn asked as she rebraided her black hair.

"Nah." Anna said quietly. 

Roslyn and Lily exchanged looks. "Do you want to?" Roslyn asked finally.

Anna opened her mouth to answer when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Anna hopped up and pulled open the door to the compartment. A boy walked in with a smile on his verifiably gorgeous face. Lily's jaw dropped and Roslyn just stared.

"Hey Anna." He said after a rather awkward silence. 

If possible, Lily's jaw dropped further. "She knows him?" She mouthed silently to Roslyn. Roslyn shrugged in absolute shock.

"Hey Harry." Anna said calmly, watching her friend's reactions with more than a little amusement. "This is Lily and Roslyn." Anna said gesturing vaguely to her friends who continued to stare unresponsively at Harry. "So…what house do you want to be in?" She asked after another pause.

Harry's face lit up. "I've been researching it," he said excitedly. "and I think Ravenclaw sounds really interesting. Have you read about its history? Its fascinating, I mean Elf Scenes practically originated there." He continued to chatter a bit longer about the many rewards Ravenclaw had to offer. "Oh I'd better change." He said, noticing the girls' robes for the first time. He got up and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Oh my god!" Roslyn gasped in appreciation. 

Lily just whistled. 

"Wow, he was hot." Roslyn said, still staring at the door. 

"Yeah he was." Lily said. "How do you know him anyway?" 

Anna grinned. "He was in my potions class over the summer and we sat at the same lunch table." She said casually. "He was pretty cute though, wasn't he?" She asked, suddenly giddy.

Roslyn raised her eyebrows. "Honey, I think he's just a little bit passed hot."

"If he was in my potions class I'd hurry to every class." Lily said dreamily. 

Roslyn laughed. 

"What?" Lily asked.

"I'd like to point out that you only have one class with your boyfriend, and that's potions." Roslyn said wryly.

"Schedules change." Lily said sheepishly, her face flushing.

"Speaking of boyfriends, "said Anna. "are you STILL going out with Snape?" she asked looking rather put out by the idea that her friends had gone out with him at all let alone was still with him.

"Was I still with him when you owled me yesterday?" Lily asked sounding rather annoyed. 

Anna nodded, a look of disgust on her face. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"Well then why wouldn't we be together today?" Lily asked, exasperated.

"Luck?" Roslyn offered.

"Interference from god?" Anna suggested hopefully.

Lily rolled her eyes.

*****

Lily settled into her usual spot at the Gryffindor table and waited patiently for the sorting. Beside her, Anna fidgeted nervously and kept glancing up to the stage.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked her.

"Yeah." Anna said, distracted. Her eyes never leaving the stage where the first years and Harry were assembled. 

Lily looked at Anna and then followed her gaze to the object of her nervousness. A grin slowly grew on Lily's face. Harry. It seemed that Harry was fourth in line and as the children in front of him began to dwindle Anna began to her wring her hands more frequently. Lily glanced back at her friends as Harry climbed on the stool. Anna's eyes were large and expressive. "Please Gryffindor. " she whispered quietly. Lily grinned and turned back to the stage. 

The hat deliberated for sometime on Harry's head. Harry himself, was staring blankly into the audience, his face screwed up in thought. 

"Ravenclaw!" That hat shouted finally. Harry jumped up and took the stairs from the stage two at a time. The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers. Lily turned back to her friend. Anna's face was crestfallen and she stared into her empty plate. 

"You know, there is such a thing as inter-house dating." Lily said trying to cheer her up.

Anna gave her a confused look. "What are you _talking _about?" she asked, looking at Lily strangely. They spent the rest of the sorting in silence.

*****

Meanwhile 

"Hey, I'm Belle." The girl next to him said, her hand extended.

"Belle?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised. 

Belle blushed. "Annabelle really, but my friends call me Belle."

"How did _that_ get started?" He asked, not really meaning to infer that Belle didn't fit her but it came out that way anyway.

She flushed even more. "Well Annabelle does sort of sound like a cow, doesn't it?" 

Harry stared at her for a minute before bursting out in laughter. "A cow?" He asked in between laughs. 

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said as he stood up to make the traditional start of year announcements. Harry and Belle turned to face the stage. "I'd le to start with the usual restrictions. " He pulled out a piece of parchment and began to read it. 

"1)The Whomping Willow is off limits.

2)The Forbidden Forest is forbidden if you have trouble remembering that please just consult the name." There were several dry chuckles.

3) Mr. Filch has extended the list of banned items to 530, a complete list has been provided for each student as to avoid any misunderstandings. They should be on your beds.

4) Curfew is going to severely enforced this year. You are all to be in your common rooms be ten and third years and below must be in their dorms by 11:15." He rolled the parchment up and handed it to Professor McGonagall. " I'd also like to introduce two new students. Harry Cooper who has been sorted as a 5th year Ravenclaw and Sarah Phillips, also a 5th year Ravenclaw. All right then, now would our head boy and girl please stand up. First years please take note of who they are, they will be happy to help you if you have any questions. Now will the prefects please stand up."

Lily stood up proudly and straightened her robes. She glanced around the table to see who the other fifth year would be. Her gaze fell on James who was also standing up. Lily groaned quietly and took her seat. She looked over at Anna to see if she had noticed who the other 5th year prefect was. Anna, however, was too busy glaring furiously at Annabelle, who was joking around with Harry. Lily turned to Roslyn.

"Its going to be an interesting year, isn't it?" She asked her friend while she eyed, Anna. Roslyn followed her gaze and sighed.

"Oh yeah." 

*****

"Hey Snape!" A voice called from down the corridor. Snape whirled, expecting James and his friends. Instead several boys in the various years ran quickly up to him. "You're Snape, right?" The first one puffed. 

Snape eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah." He said cautiously after a moment.

"I'm Michael Avery." The first one introduced himself. "That's Aaron Lestrange 5th year Ravenclaw." He pointed to a boy of rather large build with brown hair and blue eyes. "Lucius Malfoy, John Goyle, Brian Crabbe, 4th year Slytherins. That's Hunter Nott, 6th year Ravenclaw, and Jerry Macnair 5th year Ravenclaw."

"SO?" Snape growled.

"So," Avery said, smiling evilly. "We have a proposition for you."

*****

"That's Lily Evans, Anna Fisher and Roslyn Smith." Belle whispered to her new dorm mate, Sarah. "Lily's the one with the red hair. She's really nice, kind of shy but nice. She's going out with him Severus Snape. He's in Slytherin. Roslyn is the one with the really long black hair. She's really smart and fairly quiet. Anna's the one next to her. The really tall one with the brown hair. Anna's really funny and really loud. She's also really opinionated it's kind of funny. You should hear her when she's angry, she'll scream for about five minutes and then suddenly be normal."

"Who's she going out with?" Sarah whispered back as the girls walked past tot heir table. 

"No one but its rumored that she likes Sirius Black." 

"Which one's Sirius?" Sarah asked, eager to know which guys weren't taken.

"Umm." Belle gazed around the room until her eyes hit Sirius Black and his friends. "That one." She pointed to a boy with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a roguish smile.

"He's cute!" She breathed.

"Yeah except that he's broken every heart this side of France." Belle laughed.

"Who's that? He's really cute!" Sarah asked pointing to the boy next to Sirius.

"Oh that?" Asked Belle. "That's his best friend, James." 

Meanwhile - The Gryffindor Table

"Harry!" called Anna. "Come sit with us."

He walked calmly over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Anna. "But aren't we supposed to eat with our houses?" He asked as helped himself to some pancakes. 

"Yeah." Said Remus as he sat down opposite Harry. "but they don't really enforce it or anything."

"Yeah, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter break the rules all the time!" Roslyn grinned in the seat next to Remus.

"By the way, I'm Remus." Remus said sticking out his hand.

"I'm Harry." 

"Hey, I'm James." James said on the other side of Remus as he sat down.

"Hey." Said Harry. 

"This is Sirius." James gestured to Sirius who was sitting down next to James. 

Sirius took one look at Harry glanced at whom he was sitting next to and glared at him. He waved sullenly and piled on the potatoes. 

"Oooh Schedules!" Peter cried as a thousand owls swooped in all at once and dropped each child's schedule in front of them. This was the Gryffindor fifth year's.

Monday-Friday

8am-9am: Joint potions/Ravenclaws.

9:05am-10:05am: Arithmancy/Muggle Studies/Magical Communications/Divination/Ancient Runes

10:10am-11:10am: Joint charms/Slytherins

11:10am-11:20am: Break

11:25am - 12:25pm: Joint Transfiguration /Ravenclaw

12:30pm-1:30pm: Lunch

1:35pm-2:35pm: History of Magic

2:40pm-3:40pm: Defense Against the Dark Arts

3:40pm-4:40pm: Herbology

midnight Wednesday: Astronomy.

Saturday

10am-11am: Care of Magical Creatures.

*****

"What is with you man?" James asked as he ran to catch up with his best friend.

"What do you mean?" Sirius muttered, suddenly taking a keen interest in the floor.

"Why were you so mean to that new kid?" James asked still having to trot to keep in step with Sirius' strangely fast pace.

"I wasn't being mean." He scowled at James.

"Yeah, okay you just refused to talk to him and glared at him all breakfast." James said sarcastically. "Seriously Padfoot, "James grabbed his arm to slow Sirius down. "What's going on. " 

Sirius wrenched his arm out of James' grip. "Nothing okay?" He said defensively and hurried into class. 

"So what did you find out?" Remus asked suddenly coming behind James. 

James sighed. "Nothing, apparently he isn't upset."

Peter snorted as he joined them. "Yeah, right." 

James shrugged. "That's what I said."

*****

Belle and Sarah jumped up and were the first ones out the door. "I hope Aaron's okay." Sarah gushed as they bounded out of the corridor to the infirmary. 

"He should be, Jerry Macnair said that the nurse was going to cure him right away." Belle assured her.

"Is James Potter always that much trouble?" Sarah asked sounding rather put out.

"Oh yeah, just wait til Sirius Black is in the mood, he's even worse."

"I don't really like the potion's professor." Harry told Anna as they left the dungeon. 

Anna laughed. "No one does. He's a jerk.

Behind them Sirius was glaring daggers as he and Peter filed out of the room. Peter was chattering to him about something but he wasn't listening. He kept hearing Anna's laugh and knew it wasn't directed at him_. He _used to be the one to make her laugh.

James watched Lily leave the room and sighed. He wished he hadn't broken up with her, just the idea of Snape with his arms around her made him see stars. He clenched his fists as he waited for Professor Avery to finish putting the ingredients away. Maybe he shouldn't have put that dungbomb in Lestrange's potion after all… Oh well the most he'd get is a weeks detention. Then again, it _was_ Professor Avery.


	30. The Law of Unintended Consequences

FOREVER 

FOREVER

Year Five

Part three

Subtitled: The Law of Unintended Consequences 

Dedicated: To my friends who have been overwhelmingly supportive.

A/N - My grandfather just died a few minutes ago. Because of this I may not have the next chapter posted for a little while. Anyway I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it got my mind of things and I guess I just want to say that I really appreciate and love all of you and am so grateful for all the readers and reviews out there. SO enjoy!

Thanks to Parselmouth Granger, Fire Lizid, Carrie, Quack Quack 88, Lynx, Princess Hermione, LilyEvens, *Zoe*

Sunshine - Matty was Anna's original name, sorry if that was confusing!

Arwen - Hehe (Smiles evilly) I know I'm awful but I have to get them all mad at each other (It makes things much more interesting later.) ::Evil laugh::. But to be completely honest, I had a lot of trouble naming the new character Harry its just that the uses later ::hint hint:: were to good to pass up!

Gurlie 409 - Jeeze! DO you read my mind or something?? I read your review and just laughed. Most of your statements were right on target! 

Valicity - Thanks and I'm going as fast as I can ::grin:: Unfortunately FF.Net keeps going down. GRR!!

Critical Reader - Living up to your name I see J ! Don't worry everything will be fixed soon enough! 

Fizzy- Actually I was just toying with the idea of James and someone else. But then you'll see soon enough I'm sure. 

Ginny- Whoa! I HAVE missed you but I'm so glad you're back! I've been kinda sad lately with my granddad and all so I guess that's why my chapters have been so depressing lately. Kissing under the stands, hmmm I didn't even think of that one! Hehe I love hearing your ideas! And trust me there are plenty of twists coming up! Plus I hope to eventually branch on to some outside issues too, like I with Voldemort, hint hint!

"You're James, right?" A very pretty Ravenclaw named Sarah asked as she caught up with James.

James paused and smiled. "Yeah, you're new right?" He asked as they walked to the Charms corridor.

"Yeah I'm Sarah, Sarah Phillips. Listen I hear you're really good at flying-" 

James shrugged in what he hoped was a cool way. 

"And since they didn't give flying lessons at my last school I was wondering if you could, you know, tutor me?" She smiled slightly and pushed a strand of blond hair out of her very pretty face. 

James stared for a minute, collecting his cool. "Um, yeah, sure, when?" 

"Friday? After dinner?" She asked smiling slightly at him.

"Yeah, okay, see you then." He said. 

She smiled and bit her lip flirtatiously. "Alright, see you then." She said and walked away.

Remus, who had been watching the whole thing, cleared his throat. "Earth to James, hello!" He said waving his hand in front of James' eyes, which still were fixed on Sarah's retreating back.

"Huh?" James asked finally, as he tore his gaze from the corridor.

Remus just rose his eyebrows in an unspoken question and slipped into the Charms classroom not bothering to hide his amusement or his disgust. James didn't even notice the blow off.

*****

"Come on!" Sirius whispered as they tiptoed through the castle to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Why are we going here again?' Peter asked uneasily as they ran as quickly as possible without making any noise. Well, Peter, Sirius and Remus were, James was rather loud. 

"Because she gave me detention." Sirius said scowling. 

"So?" Remus asked, laughing quietly. "You always get detention."

"Yeah but this one I actually had to spend with --" he shuddered. "Mary Robbins." Sirius said, disgust clearly written on his face.

Remus snorted. "Mary Robbins, that third year Hufflepuff?" 

"The one who follows you around?" Peter asked giggling. 

"Yeah." Sirius said sullenly, obviously trying to avoid the thought. Suddenly there was a huge clang from behind them. Peter, Remus and Sirius spun around to find James sprawled in a pile of armor that he had put there.

"James," Remus groaned. "Why didn't you look where you were going."

Sirius glared at James' fallen figure. "Because he was daydreaming again about a certain Ravenclaw again." He said eyebrows shooting up and down suggestively.

"We're going to get caught." Peter whined as he stooped to help James up, not out of the kindness of his heart but out of pure and an adulterated fear of being caught. 

"Astute observation, Mr. Pettigrew." A new voice said coolly. "The first of its kind from you, if I'm not mistaken."

Peter stood stock still while Remus and Sirius turned very slowly to face whomever the voice belonged to. Sirius blanched. "Why hello, Professor Avery." He said, laughing shakily. "Lovely evening for a stroll, eh?"

*****

"We have got to find a way to avoid the professors from now on." Peter whined as he stared at his raw hands. "If I have to scrub one more cauldron I'll…I'll kiss Snape."

"Well pucker up cause here's another one." James said dryly as he picked up the one nearest to him and hauled it next to Peter who looked ready to kill. Whether the look was directed at James or the cauldron is uncertain. "But you're on to something." James said thoughtfully after he had settled next to yet another cauldron. 

"What do you mean?" Peter asked irritably as he picked up his brush again. 

"We do need a way to find out where the professors are going to be ahead of time." Said James, his voice muffled as he was deep inside a particularly large cauldron.

"Oh? And how do you propose we do that?" Remus snapped his own hands on the verge of bleeding. "Get their schedules?"

"No," James said quietly as he chewed his lip. "Because that would only apply to what classes they have and when and we pull most of our pranks at night. What we need, is something to tell us where they're going to be at any given time in the castle or on the grounds." He paused his work and stared into oblivion, deep in thought. 

"Good luck." Sirius laughed, shaking his head. 

"I've got it!" James cried suddenly.

"What?" Remus asked eagerly. 

James jumped out of his cauldron and ran to the door. "I can't tell you now but -" He had his hand on the knob. "Well just cover for me or something, ok?" He didn't wait for his answer and bounded out the room.

"You owe us!" Sirius called after him.

"This better be good!" Peter muttered. "He left five cauldrons unfinished."

*****

They found him hours later pouring over numerous books in library.

"What are you doing?" Sirius demanded and put a hand to James' forehead to check for a fever.

"I'm reading." James said irritably and swatted Sirius hand away, meanwhile his eyes never left the page. 

"Are you alright James?" Peter asked in alarm. He nodded wordlessly and turned the page.

"Wow, being a prefect really has changed you." Remus said provocatively.

James tore his eyes away from the page long enough to glare at Remus before he immediately turned back to the book.

The three boys exchanged looks and Sirius cleared his throat. "Um, anyway its time for dinner." He said waiting expectantly for James to close his book.

"I'm not hungry." He said shortly.

"Alright we'll see you later then." Remus said eyebrows raised at James' tone and the left the library.

They pushed open the door to the Great Hall and walked over to their table. Sirius went to seat in his usual seat but saw another person in it. Swaggering over to the person confidently, he tapped on the boy's shoulder.

"Excuse me." Sirius said, taking more note than he liked to admit that the boy was Harry and he was sitting in his chair but next to Anna and was in deep conversation with her. Sirius, filled with jealously, did something not even he expected. "Will you go to Hogsmade with me next Saturday, Anna?" He blurted out. Several students sitting near Anna and Harry dropped their forks in amazement and more than one goggled in shock because one: suave Sirius Black did NOT blurt out dinner invitations and two: He did NOT ask out friends. 

Anna, however, was neither shocked nor surprised. She looked him straight in the eye and smiled slightly. "No." She said simply and turned back to her conversation with Harry. The kids around them grew wide eyed and were unsure as to how to react for Anna had just made Hogwarts history and had done something no one else had. She had turned down Sirius Black.

*****

"But I thought you wanted him to ask you out?" Lily asked after dinner in their dorm.

"I did." Anna said quietly.

"So…what's the problem?" Lily asked as she got out her Charms homework.

Anan scowled into her pillow. "How can I explain this. He didn't ask me out cause he liked me." She said sighing.

Lily looked up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, he didn't want me. He just didn't want anyone else to want me. Its still an ego thing with him and until he gets over that, well…" She fingered her tassels on the pillow.

"So is that why you said no?" Lily asked slowly.

Anna looked up and giggled. "Partly, but there IS half of me who thought he just needed to hear no once. He needs to realize that he can't just take what he wants, whenever he wants and drop it when he's done That is exactly what would have happened with me. He would have gone out with me just to 'show up' Harry and once he'd done that, he'd have gotten bored. " She smiled slightly. "Plus, the look on his face was absolutely classic." Lily took one look at her and they broke down into giggles.

*****

The portrait door swung open and James, exhausted but happy, staggered in. He glanced quickly around the room to locate his friends. He found them in their usual spots around the fire. "Hey guys!" He said as he plopped down next to them, not noticing Sirius' red face.

"Hey!" Peter said cheerfully. 

"Hey Prongs" said Remus. Sirius only waved.

"So what are you guys doing? Planning tomorrows adventures?" He asked waggling his eyebrows. 

The Peter and Remus exchanged looks. "Not really." Remus said and Peter burst into giggles. Sirius stayed uncharacteristically silent and continued to stare blankly into the fire.

"Hey what's with him?" James asked jerking his head in Sirius' general direction. 

This, much to James' confusion, sent them into fresh peals of laughter while Sirius blank face changed into a scowl.

When Remus had calmed down enough to speak he turned to James. "Sirius got rejected." He said simply, a smile playing on his lips.

James didn't know whether to laugh or scoff. 'By who?" He asked incredulous. 

Remus at this time was grinning. "Anna." He said shooting a glance at Sirius' face.

James burst out laughing. "Anna?" He gasped. "What were you thinking Padfoot? Did you really ask her out?"

There was no answer. "He's in shock." Peter explained.

"Or sulking, one of the two." Remus supplied, snorting. 

"Well did you actually like her?" James asked as gently as possible.

Sirius turned around. "What kind of question is that?" He demanded.

"Whoa buddy, calm down. I'm just trying to help. Do you like her?" James repeated slowly.

Sirius mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" James asked.

"I don't know." He sighed, settling back into his chair in defeat. "Its just that, I dunno I think she's really nice and funny and stuff." He said his voice muffled by the over stuffed chair.

James and Remus exchanged looks. "AH, well I have something that might cheer you up." James said brightly and pulled something out of his bag.

"What?" Sirius asked sullenly looking very much like a child who had been sent to their room. 

"This." He handed a piece of parchment to Remus.

"You spent six hours in the library on this? A blank bit of parchment?" He asked, shaking his head. 

"Yes and no." James said smiling secretly. "Watch and learn my friend." He tapped the parchment with his wand and said. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Suddenly a map appeared. 

"Whoa!" Peter gasped. "Look it says that Snape is in his dorm. This is awesome Prongs how did you do it?"

James shrugged. "Trick of the trade." he said easily. "But I'm rubbish at security curses and was wondering if you wanted to do it Sirius. You know, some kind of diversion." He handed it to Sirius and was pleased to see a bit of light come shining back in. "Oh you guys, I have to tutor Sarah Phillips tomorrow night, so I may be a little late to our..um..adventure, but I'll be there."

"Okay, and James?" Peter said.

"Yeah?"

"What's it called?" Peter asked gesturing to the Map.

"Oh, I dunno, What do you guys think?" He asked rubbing his head tiredly. 

"The Marauders Map!" Peter said quickly.

"How original." Remus said wryly. "A self named map."

"I like it." Sirius said smile slightly.

"Me too." Said James.

"Alright." Remus sighed. "The marauder's map it is."

******

"Where's James?" Sirius asked looking about him.

"He had a prefect's meeting, remember?" Remus said, leaving the classroom.

"He and Lily got to miss Charms?" Sirius asked. "Man, I should have been a prefect." 

"There's Black, the reject." A voice hissed in Sirius ear.

Sirius, fists clenched. "Oh yeah, one in three hundred. Definitely a reject." Sirius said coolly, poised to punch Snape, and shrink his overly large nose.

"Yeah, but when you're rejected by one of the people who knows you well as opposed to a stranger, it says something about you doesn't it? Perhaps your personality isn't as great as your looks?"

"Aw, you think I'm cute Snappey! I'm flattered." Sirius cooed, stepping threateningly at him. 

"Gentleman." Professor Flitwick admonished and the boys grudgingly split up.

"I know those pathetic twits sneak off the grounds once a month and as soon as I find out what they do they'll be expelled. " Snape whispered to his friend as they walked by Sirius.

Sirius, not over the sting of Anna's rejection and angry, made a rash decision. He scribbled a note quickly and jogged passed Snape. He was careful to drop the note in Snape's eyesight.

Snape stooped to pick up the note and slowly unfolded it.

Peter,

Don't forget, tonight in the Whomping Willow is our secret meeting. Just prod the knot with a stick and walk through while its frozen. I'll see you there after moonrise.

Sirius

From his spot in the corner, Sirius grinned with satisfaction as Snape read the note.

*****

"So what do you want to work on?" James asked as they stood on the grounds after dinner.

Sarah bit her lip in thought, "well what do I need to know?" She asked as she toyed with a piece of loose hair.

"I guess the basic mechanics of brooms would be best." He said. "But we'll need to go inside for that."

Sarah grinned. "Okay, but I think someplace private would be best. We don't want any disturbances or anything."

"I know just the place." He said and lead her to the room he had found in their second year and had been affectionately named the red-room.

*****

Lily gazed out the window and sighed. It was a full moon. She felt bad for Remus and regretfully turned back to her homework, Out of the corner of her eye she saw a piece of parchment with moving dots all over it. 

"Sirius must have left this." She said, shaking her head at her cousin's disorganization. At a closer glance though, it was more than just a piece of parchment. It was a map. Lily looked immediately to the grounds to see if Remus was sleeping. Much to her surprise and shock she saw Snape's figure moving towards the Whomping Willow at an alarming speed. She searched the map quickly for James' location and took off at full speed for the red room.

*****

Nothing Lily could have done could have prepared her for this. She, of course, knew that James liked Sarah and that him was tutoring her but, she had no idea they were this…er…intimate. She stared at their tangled figures and desperately tried to steel herself against the knife that was tearing her into pieces. 

"James, Remus is going to bite Snape, hurry!" Even to her, or maybe because it WAS her, her voice sounded choked.

James jumped at her voice and even in his muddled state the urgency wasn't lost on him. He looked up in confusion. "What?" He asked slowly untangling himself from Sarah and strangely enough, feeling rather guilty.

Lily sighed in frustration. "Sirius is playing a prank on Severus and told him how to get into the Whomping Willow." She said gritting her teeth.

James snorted. "So?" he asked starting to sit back down.

"Tonight!" Lily hissed pointing out the window at the full mood.

The affect of that one word was instantaneous. James jumped up and bolted out the door with Lily hot on his trail. He paused only long enough to grab the map from her hands and wave bye. 

He raced out the door as a burst of cool October air welcomed him. He shivered involuntarily and rocketed to the Whomping Willow with all the strength he could muster. He passed the Quidditch field and the Forbidden Forest, and despite the pitch black, from the light of the moon, an element he had previously cursed but now thanked, he reached the Whomping Willow just as the branches began moving again.

  
"Bloody HELL!" he cried as he frantically searched for the branch used to freeze the thrashing tree. Finally, out of pure desperation, he dove into the swinging wood and touched the knot himself. Bruised and scratched he ran into the tunnel. "Snape!" he cried, barely making out his form in the distance. He dug in his robes for his wand. "Lumos." He said, to light the passageway. James saw Snape near the end of the tunnel and sprinted toward him. Snape turned slowly around and much to his surprise was tackled by James.

"Potter." He growled and hit him square in the jaw. "I was just going to interrupt your little party!"

All of the sudden there was a lean, hard growl from behind them. Both boys stopped fighting and caught sight of a wolf in the door.

James, already badly hurt, groaned and pointed his wand at Snape. "Screw this." He gasped to himself rendered Snape unconscious. Using a hovering charm, he ran for his life, dragging Snape along for the ride.

"James!" A new voice cried disturbing the silence of the night. James jumped. He gasped as someone through all their weight onto him and held onto him by the neck.

"Lily?" he asked recognizing the red hair even through the darkness. 

She let go and stepped back. "Oh my god!" she cried anxiously as she shined her light from her wand onto his face.

"I must look pretty bad, huh?" He asked, grinning through his split lip.

She nodded wordlessly.

"Jeeze, you look awful man!" Sirius said walking in from the shadows.

Lily and James both jumped in surprise. 

"Nice black eye, Prongs." Peter commented wryly as he walked next Sirius.

"Thanks." James scowled.

"How'd you get it, anyway?" Sirius said with interest as he munched on an apple.

"I couldn't find the freezing stick and our buddy here," He jerked his head toward Snape. "didn't help." James sighed as he fingered his bruised face.

"You mean this stick?" Sirius asked holding up freezing stick in his other hand.

"Yeah." James said frowning, trying to figure out how Sirius got it, he was, after all, supposed to be joining Remus shortly as a dog. James shook his head and moved on to more pressing matters. "Well, anyway, Sirius we have trouble. Grease boy here knows about Remus." He gestured to Snape who was lying unconscious on the ground.

"No he doesn't." Sirius said calmly.

"He does. "James insisted stubbornly. "Somehow he knows how to get into the Whomping Willow."

"I know." Sirius said with out blinking an eye.

"_How_ do you know?" James demanded, exasperated. 

"I told him." Sirius said easily.

"You WHAT???" James cried as he thought how lucky Sirius was that his punching arm was injured.

Sirius, uncaring of James' reaction, laughed. "I told him, pretty good joke, huh Prongs?"

James mouthed at him furiously for a moment.. "Are you out of your bloody mind?" He asked finally finding his tongue. "Remus almost bit him. Not only would Snape be werewolf then, but Remus would be kicked out. Is that what you want?" He said yelling at the top of his lungs.

Lily placed a calming hand on James' arm. "Shhh." She said comfortingly.

James took no heed. "Is that what you want?" 

Sirius became increasingly paler as his friend continued. "I had no idea." He whispered finally. "I didn't think-"

"No, I don't suppose you did." James snapped.

"Is this party by invitation only?" A new voice said from behind.

Sirius turned around as he was the only one not facing the new person. "Hello Professor Avery." He said, grinning. "We can't go on meeting like this."

"Indeed," said Professor Avery. "This has to be a record Mr. Black. The second time in a week. I think I shall take great pleasure in taking you all to Professor Dumbledore personally." He quickly assessed the situation taking special note of Lily's hand on James, James' bloody nose, black eye, split lip, and broken glasses and Snape's unconscious figure. "So it seems this time you are not only wandering the grounds at night but participating in fights and illegal coed activities."

"Professor?" James asked, confused as to the last one.

Professor Avery grinned. "You and Ms. Evans, Potter. " He said jerking his head in their general direction. Lily immediately removed her hand and blushed at the full implication of the statement. "Follow me, won't you?" He said amiably as though Christmas had come early. 

Sirius scowled. "Maybe we'll be expelled." He whispered gloomily to Peter. "That would sure make his day." Peter allowed himself a small smile but the rest of the walk was spent in relative silence, broken only by Professor Avery who was so cheerful that he actually started humming, unaware or uncaring of the nasty looks being sent his way.

They entered Dumbledore's office all looking quite upset except, of course, for Professor Avery who was exuberant and Snape who was still out cold. Dumbledore surveyed them all with a stern countenance so rarely seen on him that it made Lily's palms sweat and James' stomach plummet. "Professor, would you please awake Mr. Snape."

Avery stood over Snape and muttered a few words. Seconds later, he sat up groaning, his own face containing a few bruises as well. "Ms. Evans, would you please help Mr. Snape into a chair." 

Lily nodded wordlessly and help Snape into the nearest armchair. Professor Dumbledore nodded, satisfied with the situation he turned to Avery. "What exactly is the charge?"

Avery grinned. "Roaming the grounds after curfew- Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, and…erm…Mr. Snape." He added grudgingly. "engaging in fights - Mr. Potter, who attacked Mr. Snape."

"That's not true!" Sirius cried out in protest looking as though he could easily slit Avery's throat if Dumbledore wasn't in the room. 

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him. "Continue professor."

"And participation in illegal coed activities in the part of Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter." Avery finished looking quite pleased with himself. Snape sat up tensely, looking suddenly very awake.

"Thank you Professor." Dumbledore said, nodding his head. "Will you please excuse us now?" 

Professor Avery nodded, looking slightly put out at having to leave, but swept from the room anyway.

Dumbledore took off his glasses and sighed. "You all are aware, of course, of the seriousness of these charges? Especially since two of you are prefects?" 

They all nodded mutely. 

"Very well, Mr. Black why don't you give your version of what happened first." 

Sirius nodded. "It started today during classes. Snape was taunting me so I decided to get back at him. I…I wrote down a note that was supposedly to Peter explaining how to freeze the Whomping Willow and to get to the other side."

"How did you come across this information yourself?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

Sirius hesitated and made a hasty decision. "Remus told me sir." He said quietly,

Dumbledore nodded. "I expected as much. Than I can guess you are all aware of Remus' condition?" Everyone but Snape nodded. 

"He's a werewolf, isn't he?" Snape asked venomously. Everyone nodded.

"Please continue, Mr. Black." Dumbledore said, ignoring Snape's question.

"I then dropped in front of him because I knew he'd pick it up, nosy git." Sirius said shooting murderous glares in Snape's direction.

"That'll be quite enough Mr. Black." 

"Sorry Professor. Anyway, I took the freezing stick, so Snape couldn't actually get into the Whomping Willow just get beat up a bit, you know teach him to mind his own business but somehow he got in anyway." Sirius said looking very guilty.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore asked, suddenly looking very tired. Sirius nodded. "Then from that I am to presume that you were willing to risk your friend's situation at this school and Mr. Snape's life over your pride?"

Sirius hung his head in shame and nodded. 

"You were very reckless, Mr. Black, but I don't think you meant any real harm. You may go back to your dorm, report back here in the morning after breakfast to receive your punishment." Sirius nodded and left quickly.

"Mr. Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked Peter.

"My story's the same as Sirius except I didn't know about the note until after it had happened, I had gone outside with him tonight because I thought we were going to-" He paused as he thought about what to say. After all he couldn't very well say the truth which was that he was going to turn into an Animagus and be with his werewolf friend. "Pull a prank." he said finally.

Dumbledore nodded and excused him also with the same instructions about the morning. "Ms. Evans?"

Lily bit her lip and chose her words very carefully as Dumbledore couldn't know about the map or the fact that Sirius, James, and Peter were Animagus. " I was doing my homework when I looked outside and saw Severus headed toward the Whomping Willow. It's a full moon and I know about Remus, so I ran to find James."

"Why James?" Dumbledore interrupted. 

Lily thought quickly. "I knew Sirius and Peter were playing a prank, I didn't know what though, and James was the only other person who knew about Remus. So I interrupted his tutoring session with Sarah Phillips and he ran out after Severus. I grew really anxious and ran out after him after about five minutes and found him after he had saved Severus, that's when Professor Avery found us."

"I see." He said quietly. "Mr. Snape?"

"I knew Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin were up to something and I told Black so when Potter was at a prefect's meeting. That git couldn't take an insult and set up his plan to kill me. I, I'm sorry to say, stepped right into it and would have been killed if Potter didn't lose his backbone at the last minute and "saved me"." Snape said bitterly feeling utterly miserable as his head was pounding, his pride bruised, and, according to Professor Avery, his girlfriend cheating on him with his worst enemy and her ex boyfriend. "Maybe Macnair and all of them were right. Maybe I should dump her, after all, she is just a mudblood." Snape though as he sulked.

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well Mr. Snape, you are excused. Please see me in the morning. Oh, and Mr. Snape, if you value your time at this school you won't utter a word about Mr. Lupin's condition. If you do you will face expulsion." Dumbledore said crisply as Snape reached the door. As the door closed behind him Dumbledore turned to Lily and James. 

"James, shall we hear your version?" Dumbledore asked tiredly.

James nodded and took a deep breath. "I was tutoring Sarah Phillips when Lily ran in and told me about Snape. I ran out to the Whomping Willow. I couldn't find the freezing stick so I dove in and touched the knot myself. That's why I got so beat up Professor, not because we were fighting. Anyway I saw Snape at the end of the tunnel but he wouldn't come back so I tackled him and made him unconscious. I ran outside because Remus was breaking out of the shrieking shack and outside I met up with Lily, Peter, and Sirius." James said as he toyed with his broken glasses.

"Let me see them James." Lily said kindly and he handed her them. She muttered a few words and they came back together. "I thought you only needed these for reading." She said quietly and handed them back.

"I do but I was reading when you found me." James grinned. "Well sort of."

Lily smiled painfully.

"I can then assume that the two of you weren't actually involved in anything when Professor Avery found you?"

James and Lily shook their heads both blushing furiously. "Very well. I want to thank both of you. What you did was very brave. 100 points to Gryffindor for James and 50 for Lily. James you might want to report to the hospital wing and get looked at. There's no real need for the two of you to see me with the others tomorrow. Goodnight." He disappeared and Lily and James walked in silence to the Hospital Wing.

A/N - My dad and I were talking about the law of unintended consequences, and believe it or not it does apply tot his chapter. Basically that law is when you do, say, or make something that has repercussions that you couldn't or didn't foresee. For instance in this chapter, If Anna hadn't turned Sirius down, he wouldn't have sent Snape to the Whomping Willow and if Professor Avery hadn't caught them the first time, James wouldn't have thought of the map. And if James hadn't thought of the map, Lily wouldn't have been able to find James and James wouldn't have been able to save Snape, ect. Okay sorry I'm done rambling now! J 


	31. The Tide Begins to Turn

FOREVER

Year Five

Part Four

Subtitled: The Tide Begins to Turn

****

*Roo***** - haha wow, okay, first of all thank you so much!! Actually I'm in the planning stages for another fic and chapter one should be up pretty soon! As for them speaking poshly, I'm not at all offended actually I'm quite glad you brought it up! I'll try and fix that, its just for some reason I always pictured lupin, especially, being very intelligent. I loved hearing your POV, though. You're South African? That's so cool! I'm American myself. I can't wait til your put your fic up, let me know when you do? Okay?

FireLizid - Haha I took the hint but I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner.

Dreamlight - 30 chapters is deceiving isn't it??? You'd think with it being that long I would be done already wouldn't you?? Haha NOWAY!

Confusedperson - Lily quit the quidditch team in her third year and they got together when Snape asked her out in her fourth year. 

Parselmouth Granger - Thank you very, very much!!! The last chapter is definitely one of my favorites because I worked so hard on it. It was a pivotal chapter so a LOT of prewriting and outlines for future chapters went into it. I had to plan forever to make sure it was alright. In fact I rewrote it twice because there were some holes in it.

Gurlie 409- Haha to quote Professor Lupin "Not at all up to your usual standards!" You have sort of the right idea but some of it was off. Hehe ::smiles evilly:: The good news it that at least SOME if it will be a surprise!

Arwen - Thanks babe, you're the best! I'll be by to see your fic really soon!

Unshed Tears - You've caught me!! This story has been my first real story so my writing and this story have sort of grown up together. I apologize if the inconsistence was confusing but I do hope I'm getting better!

Luvlily, Rose Wood, Quack Quack 88, Ruby, Valicity, JustineStar, Black Sparkles, *~...:*:…~*, Brittanie, June_bug,

Life after Sirius' stunt, life turned basically back to normal, granted Sirius was in detention for just about the rest of his life and banned from Hogsmade for the rest of the year, but, as Sirius soon proved, there were ways around the last one. Namely, a secret passage and James' invisibility cloak. So things were back to normal, more or less, but there were a few substantial differences. One, Snape dumped Lily. The reasons for this weren't obvious to anyone even those who had been out the night of the "stunt." Two, James cut off ties with Sarah. No one, not even Sirius knew why he did this. It was really strange, he went out for a fly one day by the lake and when he had come back later that night, he and Sarah were none existent. And three, Sirius changed his habits, but then I wonder why I am babbling on when you are about to see all of this.

*****

"The mudblood must go." Malfoy hissed from underneath his cloak.

Snape cringed underneath his own cloth. Despite his original intentions regarding Lily he had grown rather fond of her. "Is that really necessary? She not hurting anyone." Snape said quietly.

Malfoy was silent for a moment and his silence made Snape nervous. "Get rid of her." He said slowly and deliberately. "Or we'll get rid of you."

Snape gulped. This wasn't going to be easy,

*****

Sirius laughed as he raced recklessly down the hall. "You're not going to win this one Lupin!" he called to his opponent as they flew past the Charms corridor.

"Yeah, If I _LET_ you win!" Remus said, laughing. He turned to tell Sirius something when he ame into contact with something very hard and was thrown to the floor. 

"Watch where you're going Snape!" Sirius said, helping Remus up.

Snape just stared at him strangely as he got up calmly. "If you see Lily will you tell her to meet me outside by the lake after dinner?" he asked and continued walking.

"Whoa." Said Remus in surprise.

"That was weird. He didn't shout insults at us or try to curse us or anything." Sirius said, unsure how to react as it had been the first time he had encountered Snape without wanting to kill him.

"Come on, we'd better find Lily." Remus said as he tore his eyes away from where Snape had stood. "I wonder what he wants with Lily?" Remus mused as they continued down the corridor, this time walking.

"I don't know." Sirius scowled. "But if he hurts my cousin, he will die." 

Something in the tone of Sirius' voice made Remus turn to face his friend. One look at Sirius' face and he didn't doubt it.

*****

"He WHAT?" Anna cried her face red and her eyes bulging in absolute fury. "That bloody idiot, when I get my hands on him." She made a very violent motion with her hands. "I can't believe he would try to do that to his friend! James could have gotten hurt. Snape could have gotten hurt. _HE_ could have gotten hurt." She fumed as she walked toward the window and shook her head.

Lily's eyes grew wide. "Whoa Anna, calm down. Wait till you hear why he did it." 

Anna crossed her arms. "Why?" she asked Lily finally, with more than a little bite in her voice. 

"Because he was so hurt that you turned him down." Said Lily a smile playing on her lips.

Anna just stared. Whatever she had expected Lily to say, that wasn't it. 

"I heard him tell Remus so, when he was apologizing like crazy." Lily continued trying to read Anna's body language. 

Anna's chin was set out defiantly and she was staring out the window. She turned around slowly. "I need to go for a walk." Her voice was strangled, and she didn't even try to conceal her confusion. 

Seconds after Anna had left the room there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Lily called with out looking up from her book. 

The door slid open. "Hey." Said Remus as he walked over to her.

"Hey." Lily said and waved, her eyes never leaving the page.

"What's up with Anna?" Sirius asked as he slid into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. "She looked at me really weirdly." 

"Yeah." Said Remus. "When we passed her on the stairs she gave Sirius this really strange look."

Lily looked up from her book and thought quickly. "Um well, you know, she's just confused about something. So… what's going on?" she smiled at her friends.

"Snape wants to see you in front of the lake after dinner." Sirius muttered, suddenly becoming very interested in Roslyn's bedspread.

Lily eyed Sirius with amusement. "You don't have to like him you know. You just have to put up with us." 

Sirius looked up. "I think I've been really understanding with this whole Snape/you thing so far."

Lily smiled. "Yes, yes you have."

"But its no longer funny Lily." He said looking her straight in the eye.

Lily's smile disappeared. "What are you trying to say?" She demanded, suspicious.

"I think you should break up with him."

"Why?" she asked her voice deathly calm.

Sirius gulped. "Look its just not right. He's gross and a Slytherin, and stuck up and a Prat…"

Suddenly a grin broke into Lily's face. "You're a good guy, Sirius." She said and patted him on the back as she left the room.

Sirius stared after her astounded. "I will never understand girls." He said shaking his head.

Remus laughed. "I thought for a second there that you were a dead man.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "Me too."

*****

"You wanted to see me Severus?" Lily asked softly as she walked up silently behind Snape.

Snape jumped in surprise and turned around. "Ah, yes, yes I did." He said a bit too quickly.

Lily smiled patiently. "and?" 

Snape blushed as he realized that he was supposed to continue. "andithinkweshouldbreakup!" he gushed quickly, muttered some excuse for leaving and ran fast toward the castle.

Lily stared wide-eyed at his retreating figure, too shocked to cry out.

Behind the bushes James Potter grinned, mounted his broom again, and took off soundlessly. He had never been so glad that his broom had malfunctioned in his life.

*****

"Hey Remus, you want put yellow hair dye in Maple Watson's hair tonight?" Peter asked lazily as he tossed a ball up in the air and caught it.

Remus yawned as he thumbed through his transfiguration text book. He shrugged. "I dunno, sure why not. Should we ask James?"

"Actually, I think he's doing something tonight." Peter said.

"Alright, I guess it's just us then." Remus said, as he read through a particularly complex spell.

"Hey what about me?" Sirius asked, sounding hurt.

Both Peter and Remus stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "You don't have a date?" Remus asked confused

"Did someone _else_ turn you down?" Peter asked, unable to grasp the concept.

"NO!" Sirius cried, his pride still stinging from Anna's rejection. "I just don't feel like going out is all." He continued quieter. 

"But it's Friday night!" Peter said incredulous.

Remus shot Peter a look, because he now understood what was going on. "Okay, Sirius you can come with us."

Just then the door to the common room swung open. Anna walked tiredly through the entrance.

"Hey Anna." Remus waved.

"Hi." Said Peter.

Anna turned to smile at her friends. She caught sight of Sirius though and her smile fell. "Hey." She said stiffly and jogged up to her room.

*****

Anna hadn't been in her room long when Lily came in, her face tear stained and her movements empty.

"Lily!" gasped Roslyn and she jumped up to help her friend. 

"Are you okay?" she asked shooting a questioning look to Anna.

Anna shrugged looking just as confused.

"I'm fine." Lily said, shrugging Roslyn off, although it was obvious to everyone that she wasn't.

"No you not." Anna said flatly. "What happened?" She asked more gently.

Lily was quiet for a moment. "Severus broke up with me." She said avoiding their gazes.

"That's wonderful!" Anna cried before she could stop herself. She quickly realized her mistake though. "I mean it's wonderful that… well…you know…" she thought quickly. "that he saved you the trouble of doing it yourself." She finished lamely.

"Did you like him?" Roslyn asked suddenly her eyes digging into Lily.

Lily sighed and shifted her weight uncomfortably under her gaze. "At first, no. When we first started going out all I wanted was to forget about James. But then I got to know him, and he's really sweet and really nice. I mean it, he really is a decent guy."

Anna listened to her friend and watched her stare wistfully out the window. She suddenly felt extremely guilty.

Roslyn shot her a look. "Listen Lily." She said. "If you need to talk…" Roslyn smiled at her.

"I'm okay, really! So what are you guys doing for Christmas?" Lily asked, purposely changing the subject.

"I'm going home." Roslyn said, playing along, she could press Lily later.

"I'm not, my parents are visiting my grandparents in Canada." Anna said, scowling fiercely at the letter her parents had just sent her. "How about you, Lil?" 

"I dunno, I'll have to ask Sirius." She said thoughtfully.

"You will NEVER believe it!" Katie gushed as she burst through the door.

Anna raised her eyebrows, amused. "Try me." She said wryly.

Katie chose to ignore her tone and continued on. "There's going to be a DANCE!!!" She cried, nearly bursting with excitement.

Anna and Roslyn looked at Lily in surprise. "Really LilY?" They asked.

Lily nodded. "Yeah we decided in the last prefects meeting, I wanted it to be a surprise." 

"Oh I have to find Lessie, she'll just DIE when she finds out!" Katie giggled and left as suddenly as she had come in.

"Hey look you guys, its snowing." Lily said softly and walked to the window to get a closer look.

*****

The Great Hall was full to bursting with students as they helped themselves to breakfast. At the usual time the owls swooped in but there was something different about this time. There were five times the usual amount of owls and every student in the fourth year and up received one. 

Lily untied the envelope's from her owls claws and read them one at a time.

She opened the first one.

Dear Lily,

We would love for you to come home for Christmas, Sirius mentioned that your friend, Anna, will be left there all alone. You can bring her if you like.

LOVE

Your Aunt

Lily grinned. Her aunt was so cool!

"Hey Anna!" she called.

Anna looked up from her own mail. "yeah?" 

"Want to come home with me for Christmas?"

Anna's face light up. "Yeah!"

Lily smiled and opened her second letter. 

You're Cordially Invited to the 1st annual Christmas Dance

Friday, December 10 

6:00 PM

Dates required for entry

Lily raised her eyebrows at the last line, they hadn't agreed on that during the meeting.

"James?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he asked, his own mail yet untouched.

"Did you know that you have to have a date to go to the ball?" she asked.

He looked at her unbelieving. "Let me see that." He took her paper. "Must be the head girl's addition. She oversaw the final touches." He handed it back to her.

Lily stared up at the snowing ceiling. Where was she going to find a date for the dance? Could this week get any worse? She doubted it. What she didn't know was that she still had one thing still unopened on the table. A daily prophet that had only one subject in the entire paper. Lord Voldemort.


	32. Anna and Sirius Force Fate

Forever

Year Five

Part Five

Subtitled: In which Anna and Sirius force their friends into action.

**The Old Charms Room**

Thursday, 5:30 PM

"Any questions?" Mary McGreggor, the head girl asked as she was about to call the prefects meeting to an end.

"I do." Lily said from her seat directly across from Mary.

"Alright then." Mary said sighing. After all, she was ready to leave. She had a date tonight.

"It's about the invitations to the Christmas Ball. When did we decide that you have to have a date to get in?" She asked, hoping it was a mistake.

"_We_ didn't, I did. Head Girl's prerogative. Any other questions?" She paused a moment. "Alright then, see you Tuesday."

Everyone gathered their things and filed out the door of the old Charms classroom. Lily sighed again as she headed to her dorm to get ready for dinner. "What a stupid rule." Lily thought. "Who on earth, besides Mary, would require a date to the dance?" She raked her brain for perspective dates. There was of course Remus, whom had always been her friend. Or she could just go with Sirius. Since he was her cousin its not like there would be a lot of pressure. Her thoughts rested lightly on Peter before stopping at Snape. Not for the first time in the last week, she wished she knew why he had broken up with her. 

Lily was halfway to the Gryffindor Tower when she was stopped by a particularly good looking fourth year. 

"Hello." He said cheerfully."

"Hello." Said Lily.

"You're Lily Evans right?" he asked. She nodded. "Well I expect you've heard of me, I'm Gilderoy Lockhart."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, no."

Lockhart didn't look put out in the least and continued on. "Course you have." He said dismissively as though Lily had just told him that the sky wasn't actually blue or something equally ridiculous" Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me. Got to have a partner you know." He asked with a grin so gorgeous that Lily was willing to forget his pomp.

Lily, unable to take her eyes away form his smile, nodded.

"Great." He said. "See you then." He turned to leave but thought the better of it and turned back again. "Oh," he added sincerely. "You needn't worry about looking as good as I do, nobody could do that." He flounced off leaving Lily staring.

She stood there for over a minute before bursting out laughing. The funniest part of the whole scenario was that he had been entirely serious about her looking as good as him. It took her another full minute for her to realize that she had just agreed to go to he ball with this egomaniac. For no apparent at all reason Lily started laughing at the irony of it all. Well, at least she had a date now.

**Fifth Year Girls Dorm**

Thursday, 6:30 PM

Lily walked sometime later into the dorm after hanging about in the common room for the better part of an hour. She hummed quietly to herself and pushed the door open softly.

"Hey guys." Lily smiled at Roslyn who was playing cards with Katie and Lessie on Katie's bed.

"LILY!" Roslyn cried jumping up. "Guess who asked me to the dance." 

Lily giggled. "Who?" she asked a smile playing on her lips.

"Sirius." She said proudly with a grin.

Lily's smile faltered. "Sirius?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "but what about Anna?"

Now it was Roslyn's turn to stop smiling. "Oh I forgot." She said softly, biting her lip. "DO you think she'll care a lot? I mean, she did turn him down and its not like I like him or anything, he'd just be a really fun date."

Lily sighed and shrugged. "I dunno just don't make a big deal out of it or anything."

"Make a big deal out of what?" Anna asked as she walked through the door.

"Nothing." Roslyn said a little too quickly.

Anna gave her a rather strange look and shrugged. "Well I have a date for the dance." Anna smiled.

"Oh who?" Lessie demanded eagerly. She always loved a good intrigue and this Anna/Roslyn/Sirius love triangle was really starting to get interesting.

"Harry." She said and set her books and her bed. "He asked me after potions."

Roslyn and Lily exchanged relieved looks. 

"Well that's good because Roslyn has a date too." Katie said, grinning evilly.

"Oh really Ros? Who?" She asked curiously as she changed out of her school robes for dinner.

"It's no one really." Roslyn said nervously and began to creep towards the door.

"Oh Roslyn, don't be humble, I'm sure you couldn't find one girl in this school, with the exception of Lily of course, who would agree with that assessment of Sirius Black being no one. " Katie said casually as she exchanged grins with Lessie. "Gin." She said and laid her cards down triumphantly.

"You always win." Lessie whined, scowling. "Play again?" 

Katie grinned. "Sure." She said and dealt the cards.

Meanwhile, Anna had frozen in front of her closet, suddenly seeming to have forgotten which robe she had wanted to wear. Lily and Roslyn watched her unmoving form nervously. What little color Anna had in the middle of winter drained form her face and she clutched her closet door for support. Things had gone terribly wrong. He wasn't supposed to go out with one of her friends! He was supposed to go out with some bimbo, have a terrible time, and come running back to her claiming to be a changed man. She sighed and turned slowly around.

"Well that'll be fun, Roslyn." She said managing a weak smile. "And who are you going with Lily?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart." She said sighing as she fingered her bed spread. 

"Gilderoy?" Lessie asked, barely containing her laughter. "You and Sirius really do have a lot in common. When the person you like slips through your fingers, you resort to bimbos."

"Well." Roslyn said coolly. "I suppose you would be the foremost authority on what its like to be dated for your low IQ, and high cup number."

Lessie opened her mouth to insult her when Lily interrupted, "Wait, What are you talking about Lessie?"

Katie smiled with satisfaction as she looked her nails approvingly. "OH, didn't you know?" she looked up in w would-be pitying way. James Potter is taking Maggie Boots to the dance?" Roslyn and Anna turned their nervous attention to Lily as they waited for her reaction.

That's when Lily decided she had had enough of this conversation.

"See you." She said and decided to head to Drama Club early.

****

Gryffindor Boys Dorm/Common Room

5:45 PM, Friday

"Well I must say, we all look good!" Sirius said with a grin as they started down the stairs. 

James smiled. "Well Peter, Remus and I better get going. Wouldn't want to be late for your date would you Pete? Plus Hufflepuff it twice as far away as ravenclaw." James asked grinning. He winked at his friend and they started for the portrait Peter blushing furiously.

"Do I look Okay prongs?" Peter asked nervously.

James nodded. "Oh Yeah, you look great!" he laughed and they stepped out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

**The Fifth Year Girls Dorm**

5:45 PM, Friday

"Do you think green was the right choice?" Lily asked as she stared at her reflection. She really was dressed in green. Besides her robes her red-gold hair was tied in a matching ribbon she had red lip gloss on as well. 

"Well you can't wear red so its not like there's a whole lot of choices, are there?" Roslyn said as she stared at her own red image.

"I guess it would be a little too much red wouldn't it?" Lily sighed as she fingered her red curls. (She had curled them earlier) "You look nice Anna." Lily smiled at her friend. Anna's thick brown hair was tied in a mixture of red and green ribbons. Her robe was both green and red with yellow sparkles over it. 

Anna smiled shyly at her reflection. "Well I couldn't decide on green or red, so I chose both." 

They smiled one last time and headed down.

"Well I'd better go, I said I'd meet Harry in the library." Anna said smiling as she slipped through the portrait hole.

"There's Sirius." Roslyn said as she smoothed her robe and walked as confidently as she could manage.

"Lily!" Gilderoy cried and walked over from where he had been sitting. "You look nice, not quite as nice as me but that's not your fault of course." He smiled just as Lily was about to frown, and she instantly forgave him.

"Want to go down?" Lily asked gesturing toward the portrait. 

"Wait for us!" Her cousin Sirius called and he and Roslyn ran to catch up with them.

"Shall we?" Sirius asked charmingly.

Roslyn giggled. "We shall."

** Dance**

8:45 PM

Lily had admit, this was one of the most boring dances she had ever been to. Her table was nice enough, she supposed. James and his date Maggie sat at the end. Remus and Annabelle or Belle sat next to them. Lily really liked Annabelle, they had, after all, been dorm mates and housemates at one time. Next to them was Peter and a very nice Hufflepuff by the name of Sarah Abbot. Then came Anna and Harry. Then Lily and Gilderoy and last Roslyn and Sirius. 

At least their table would have been nice if all her friends hadn't deserted her. Sirius was whirling Roslyn around the dance floor and in her fury, Anna had asked Harry to dance. So now Sirius and Anna were trying to out do each other on the dance floor, while making eyes at each other the whole time.

James was chatting with Maggie at the refreshments table with Peter and Sarah. Both couples seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Remus and Belle, at least, hadn't left her but they were so caught up in a discussion of Herbology, a subject Lily hated, that they barely knew anyone else was alive let alone in dire need of their help at their own table.

Meanwhile Lily was bored out of her mind with Gilderoy. Sure he was good looking but that's about how deep his attraction went. They only topic of conversation, it seemed, that he was capable of, was himself. Lily didn't like to be critical but this was getting ridiculous. Frankly, she didn't care how many times he had saved his dorm mates from certain death. _How _She wondered _had things gotten so messed up. Anna and Sirius for example. They're a mess. Look at them. He's so jealous he can't see straight and if Roslyn's not careful she's going to her head bitten off by Anna pretty soon. This is not how its supposed to be. _She thought and sighed aloud.

Gilderoy, taking her sigh as a sigh of fright not boredom, continued with even more fever.

**The Refreshments Table**

8:45 PM

James smiled charmingly at Maggie but only barely managed it. He looked to his friends and suppressed a smile. Anna and Sirius were dancing their partners into the ground to prove to each other that they didn't care. Peter was quite caught up in conversation with his date, and, not surprisingly, so was Remus. Lily, however, looked bored out of her mind. He turned back his attention to Maggie. 

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

She smiled. "Sure." And they headed tot he dance floor.

**The Dance Floor.**

9:00 PM

Anna scowled furiously at Sirius and then even more furiously at Roslyn. _Oh of all the nerve!_ She thought crossly. _Why do you care if they're having a good time?_ A nasty little voice in her head asked. _I don't_ she thought but even as she thought it she didn't believe it.

Roslyn watched her friends with growing alarm before coming to a decision. "Why don't we all get something to drink?" She asked loudly.

"Okay." Said Sirius, glaring at Harry as he walked past them.

"We'll come too." Anna said dragging a very confused Harry after them.

"Can I have some punch Sirius?" Anna asked as he was ladling it.

"Why don't you ask your date?" he asked coolly, letting jealously get the best of him.

"What is WRONG with you tonight?" she asked, losing her temper.

"ME?" he asked disbelievingly. "What about you? You've been PMSing all night." He cried.

Roslyn watched her friends scream and she watched the growing crowd gather. Now Anna was getting her own punch and suddenly an idea hit her.

"Harry," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked never taking his eyes off them.

"Follow me. I've got an idea. We've got to find Lily."

"Oh punch all over his robes." Harry commented. "All right." He said and reluctantly tore his eyes off the feuding couple.

**Lily POV**

9:05 PM

"Whoa!" Lily cried and ran to her friends. By now James was trying to break them up and Roslyn was no where in sight. Peter and Remus had joined the growing circle and were trying to control Sirius while Maggie, Sarah and Belle tried to get the icing our of Anna's hair._ He must have thrown some cake at her._ Lily giggled at the idea of anyone throwing cake. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm.Lily whirled around to find Roslyn gripping her arm. She whispered something in Lily's ear and Lily grinned. 

"I'll take care of it." She said. "But be sure you tell James, Roslyn. 

Roslyn smiled. "Harry's doing it now." Roslyn said and pointed to James, who was sure enough getting whispered to by Harry. James nodded and smiled. 

"All rightbut I'd better help Anna with this mess first." Lily said, feeling a lot like a secret agent. 

Lily grabbed Anna. "You're coming with me." Lily said in that imperious best-friend-knows-best way.

Anna allowed herself to be pulled away but couldn't help asking. "Where are we going?" 

"To pack, we're leaving first thing in the morning. Remember, you're coming home with me." Lily sighed as she looked at her friend. "You're a mess." And she was. Her hair was covered in icing and her face was flushed from screaming so loudly.

"Thanks," Anna said wryly. "Listen Lily, maybe its not such a good idea to go with you, I mean you'll be with Sirius and I think we both know that's not a good idea for me."

"You'll hardly see him!" Lily said waving her hand, but there was something in her eyes that made Anna not trust her entirely. 

"Come on." Lily said as she pulled her into the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up."

****

Back at the Dance

9:07 PM

"Show's over, move along!" James called as he dragged Sirius back to the dorm, trying to work his way through the crowd. Sirius was really a sight to see. He had gone with the less traditional white robes and boy was that a mistake because after Anna had thrown her cup of punch at him and after he had smushed his cake into her hair, she had taken the entire bowl and poured it over his head. He was now dripping with tropical punch.

"What about our dates." Sirius asked, dully, not really caring. Things had not gone as he had planned. He had made Anna jealous, which was what he wanted. He had not, however, wanted to get in a fight in front of the entire school over punch.

"I talked with them. Maggie's going to hang with her friends Marta, and Jenny and their dates and Roslyn's spending the rest of the dance with Anna's date Harry."

Sirius nodded miserably. 

"Hey man, what happened?" James asked as they reached their dorm and Sirius started to change.

"I wouldn't pour her any punch." He muttered. 

James stared at him incredulous. "First of all, why? And second of all, how did this make her pour punch on her head."

"Um, I was kinda jealous, and I didn't just not offer punch I kinda made a comment or two about PMS." 

James shook his head. "Yeah that'll get you slapped." He said. "Or covered in punch." He added thoughtfully. "SO you like her?" 

"Yeah, and I ruined everything, its going to be a really long two weeks!" Sirius moaned and headed for the bathroom.

James just smiled secretly.

"Well I'd better take a shower. Don't hold it against me if I drowned." He said, and on that happy note stepped into he bathroom and shut the door.

****

The Portrait of the Fat Lady

11:15 PM

"Well um, I know we didn't go together, but it was really nice talking with you." Roslyn said smiling shyly at Harry who had walked her back.

Harry grinned. "Yeah. So I guess I'll see you around?" 

"Yeah." Roslyn said.

"Cool." He smiled. "Well… bye." He said and reluctantly turned to leave.

"Bye." Roslyn whispered the password and jumped inside. "OH….MY…GOD." she cried and started giggling madly.

****

The Entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room

11: 15 PM

"I had a lot of fun Remus." Belle said smiling.

"Me too."

There was a rather awkward pause.

"So I'll write you over break?" Remus asked rather quickly.

"Yeah."

"Okay then." Remus said and kissed before she could stop him. He then turned and bolted down the hallway. 

Belle glided into her common room before doing a victory dance. "YES YES YES!!!!" 

****

Sirius/Lily/James' House

Sunday, 8:15 AM

The morning after the dance, the gang boarded the Hogwarts Express. They rode the train all day and, after the substantial ride home, ate a quick dinner and went to bed.

"Hey James." Lily smiled at her friend as he sleepily made his way to the table. "You're up early."

James blinked a couple times as he adjusted to the light of the room and reached for the plate of pancakes. "Yeah, didn't sleep that well. My room was in the tower last night."

Lily smiled sympathetically. Sirius' house was a very cool, large house, however, the rooms had a tendency to play magical rooms in the night and if you were unlucky enough to find your room in the tower on a given night, you would be come very dizzy. "Well, I must say that ride home was probably the most awkward ever." Lily said grimly as she remembered the uneasy silence between Anna and Sirius. 

"Shall we do it after they eat then?" James asked thickly through his breakfast.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, my aunt and uncle went to London and won't be back til tomorrow. Some kind of conference. Are you sure you can handle this? It might be a little weird."

"Sure I mean what else can we do? I have to, Sirius is at least admitting his feelings and even if he weren't we couldn't use this plan with him, I mean you're his cousin." James' face contorted with disgust. "Nope, the sooner she stops playing those stupid games, the better."

"She's scared James." Lily said quietly, her eyes becoming fixed on her plate. "I mean, Sirius isn't exactly known for having long term relationships is he?"

"Well he's never liked anyone seriously before."

"Its not just that. I mean they're really good friends, she's kinda afraid they'll mess things up. After all, look at us." Lily was nearly whispering at this point.

James creased his brow in thought. "We're friends." He said softly.

"Yeah, but it took awhile, okay a long while. Besides James, let's be honest, its not the same."

James sighed and shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I guess not." He admitted finally. Suddenly he smiled brightly. "How did Roslyn come up with this anyway?" he asked grinning. "When Harry told me, I couldn't help thinking how brilliant it is."

Lily shrugged, thankful for the subject change. "Desperation I guess. We're all pretty sick of their little games and they ruined the dance too."

"I'm sorry it turned out that way Lily. I know you worked really hard to get it ready." James said seriously.

Lily shrugged again and sighed. "Well, it happens." She said tiredly.

"What happens?" Anna asked as she entered the room and took the seat opposite Lily. 

"Sarah and Cruis leaving us alone over night." James filled in quickly, not feeling like blaming the loss of all Lily's hard work on Anna at that point, besides, it fit in too perfectly with the scheme. 

"Really? Wow, they're trusting, my parents would never do that." Anna said shaking her head.

"Well we're not really alone." Lily said. "The house elves are here and my dad's just a couple halls down and he can jump portraits you know."

"Yeah, how's it going with that. You're dad I mean." Anna asked curiously.

"Pretty good, we talk a lot and he's actually a really cool guy." Lily smiled at the thought of her dad.

"That's cool." Anna said. "SO what are you guys doing today?" 

Lily and James exchanged smiles. "I'm going flying." James said casually. "Want to come?"

"I dunno, maybe, what are you doing Lily?" she asked.

"I was going to hang out with Sirius and work on some Charms homework that he's having trouble with."

Anna's head nearly flew at James. "I'm in." she said quickly. 

James chuckled. Perfect, absolutely perfect.

**To Be Continued**

A/N - okay I'm sorry it took so long but its pretty long and in my defense I've been going to see prep schools over a thousand miles away so I've been kinda busy. Haha. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'll try to get the next part up really soon.

Miriam - I always look forward to your reviews, they always say A LOT and you don't mince words, do you? Hehe James didn't know about the dates being required for the dance because he a) hadn't opened his mail at that point and b) the prefects hadn't decided on that, the head girl had added it with out the prefect's knowledge. The invitations were sent out to all fourth years and above form the prefects. I'm SOOOOO glad you like Snape, I do too, and I tried to make him seem like a good guy at heart. Peter will get more involved soon and I'm going to continue all the way to when Peter gets to the Weasleys.

Ashleigh - Thanks! I know my friends wanted her to dump him too but the story works better if Snape dumps lily, not the other way around! J 

Sophie - Actually the Sirius/cousin thing took ME by surprise too. One day I was laying in a bed trying to think of ways to make my story original and it just came to me. I'm so glad you like it, I do too. I always thought Sirius would make a great big brother but that's been done so I thought, why can't he big brother Lily?

Valicity - Aww I think that's the best compliment I've gotten in a LONG time. This is your favorite story? Thanks! I'm glad you like the whole dance thing, I hope you still like it when you read about it!

Clarissa - thank you! I'm sorry this was so late. I'll try to do better next time. Hehe J 

Roo - Just read through your story! Very cool, I left some reviews so check them out!

Chind - Chan - Ahh another convert ::sigh:: Life is good! Sorry this took so long to get up.

Mfstrbrfly - Thanks and I'm glad you like the Case of the Muggle Witch its one of my favs!

Wolfeyes - ::giggle:: haha I loved the NOOOOOOOOs they were really funny!

Ginny - you are one of my oldest reviewers, did you know that? Haha I love your reviews thanks A LOT! Happy belated holidays

Mandy - ::grin:: I really liked the Remus/Lily stuff too.

LaurenV - Thanks ! J 

Brittanie - haha thanks! It may seem like a lot but keep in mind that its like 30 some chapters ! J 

Dayna - Thanks I know this isnt up that quickly but the next chapter should be quicker


	33. A Little Help from Their Friends

FOREVER

Year Five

Part Six

Subtitled: In which "Sirius and Anna Finally Get Their Act Together"…With a Little Help.

A/N - Sorry this is soo short but I hope its pretty good, this took me awhile to write and there are like five other versions of this plan but I had to can them for various reasons, sot hats why this took so long to get out J . Sry! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Enjoy

P.S. - The flashbacks are in _Italics._

******

Anna smiled and jerked playfully on Sirius' hand, which was entwined with hers. He opened her eyes sleepily and smiled at her.

"Hey." He said softly, blinking his eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"Hey."

"I guess we never made it to bed, huh?" Sirius asked, noting that he was still on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Anna eyed the books, papers, and quills strewn about. "Guess not." She said, not looking upset in the least over this turn of events. 

Sirius settled back contentedly. He had actually studied for the end of year exams (AKA OWLS), granted it was at the urging of his soon-to-be six month long girlfriend, Anna, but it was still a step forward. They had stayed up almost all night studying and as much as Sirius longed to sleep in like he once did in his days of freedom, BA, as he referred to them (Before Anna). In all honesty, he was just glad to have an excuse to spend time with her. He chuckled as he thought of the reactions people had when they found out that they were dating.

***** Flashback*****

Early January/End of Christmas Break

__

"About bloody time." Remus smirked as he passed the potatoes.

Lily, and James just smiled, looking very pleased with themselves.

Roslyn and Harry, looking suspiciously like a couple, had grinned and congratulated each other on a plan well-thought. They congratulated James and Lily on a job well done, and finally, they congratulated Anna and Sirius on finally getting their act together.

Annabelle was absolutely thrilled.

Peter and his girlfriend, Sarah, were also excited, but in all honestly, not particularly surprised.

*****End Flashback*****

Lily sat in the common room window and sighed happily. She pet Tina II, her cat, absently as she sketched her friends cuddling in the early morning light. She smiled contentedly at the thought that this had been partly her doing.

*****Flashback*****

December 11, 10:00 AM

__

"Sirius! Wake up!" Lily called and pounded on her cousin's door.

"Uh." Sirius moaned. "What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"10:00 am. Come on!" Lily yelled impatiently.

"You've GOT to be kidding." He laughed. "Go away! Its waaay to early to get up."

"Sirius! Come on!" Lily whined. "I promised I'd help you with your homework, remember?" She called and knocked again.

"Lily it's the first bloody day of vacation! It can wait!" he yelled sounding thoroughly irritated.

"It can't wait, this is the only day I have open and do you want help or not?" Lily lied quickly through her teeth. She made a mental note to make plans for the rest of vacation. She would say anything just to get him to come out of his bloody room.

Sirius groaned and shuffled to the door. "Alright, alright, I'm up." He muttered and walked back into his room.

Lily waited rather impatiently for him to get ready. They were already behind schedule. "Ok." He said finally and stepped through the door. "Let's go."

Lily glanced at her watch and frowned. Part A complete. Starting Part B.

*****End Flashback*****

James walked tiredly down the stairs to the common room but stopped short when he saw the nearest couch. On it, situated quite happily, were Sirius and Anna cuddling. James chuckled as remembered the part he had played in bringing the two together. He smiled and sat near the bottom of the stairs and watched as he remembered

*****Flashback*****

December 11, 10:15 AM

__

"Yeah, the brooms are in here." James said and opened the door directly in front of him.

"Are you sure that you have an extra one?" Anna asked as she walked into the small room and turned on the light.

"Yeah, pretty sure anyway." James said. He took a deep breath and shut the door firmly behind them. Just then, he heard the familiar click that told him that Lily had locked the door. Now, for the hard part.

*****End Flashback*****

Tina II Purred contentedly in Lily's lap as Lily scratched her ear absently. Lily frowned thoughtfully as she stretched her memory. What had happened next. Oh yes, she remembered.

*****Flashback*****

December 11, 10:12 AM

__

"We're not going to study, are we, Lily?" Sirius asked as he yawned.

"What makes you say that?" Lily asked distractedly as she checked her watch fort he tenth time.

"Well for one, you don't have your book and for another you keep looking around nervously as though something is going to blow up." Sirius said sounding very amused. 

Lily ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Okay, so we're not going to study, exactly." She admitted grudgingly. 

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "So, what, exactly _did you drag me out of bed for?" _

Lily bit her lip as they rounded the corner. "Um." She said nervously as they approached the broom closet. "You'll see."

Sirius looked at her questioningly but before he could ask, she pulled a key out of her pocket, stuck it into the key hole and locked the door. Lily, looking very satisfied, then sat down against the wall opposite the door.

Sirius was now wondering if maybe he should call a doctor. "Lily, is there any particular reason you just locked that door, or are locked doors just more fun to stare at then open doors."

Lily glared at him and opened the vent next to her for air, supposedly. She then patted the space beside her.

Sirius stared at that space doubtfully for a moment before grudgingly sitting next to her. Suddenly voices came out of the vent next to Lily.

Sirius jumped, Anna was speaking.

"James, can I borrow this -…Why is the door closed?" Anna's voice filtered through the vent, surprised.

"You know why." James' voice said quietly.

Sirius' eyebrows shot up in alarm and glanced at Lily in surprise.

Lily put a finger to her lips in response. Something in her eyes stopped him from speaking.

"What's going on?" Anna asked sounding mildly amused.

"Hopefully something we both want." James said, his voice deathly serious.

Anna laughed. "Come on, James, stop messing around, its supposed to rain later, I want to fly a bit before it does."

"Who's messing around. Come on Anna, there's no reason to hide. Lily explained everything to me. "

In the Broom Closet

10:17 AM

__

Anna's smile suddenly fled from her face. "What are talking about, James?" she asked apprehensively.

"Its okay, I know why you turned Sirius down, Lily told me, its because you want me." James said and took a step closer to Anna. Silently praying this would work, he leaned in and kissed her. 

Anna pushed him gently away. "James…I..I can't." 

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I don't like you, I like someone else. " She said and took a step back.

James took a step closer, making like he was going to kiss her. She was against the wall now. "Who?" He asked intensely and leaned in again.

Anna pushed him back and got out from her position against the wall. "SIRIUS!" she cried urgently. "Sirius OKAY??"

Suddenly there was a click at the door and the door flung open. Sirius was standing there looking absolutely enraged. He looked at James, then at Anna, then back at James again, as though deciding between them. And then suddenly, in two strides, Sirius walked to James and punched him square in the jaw.

James grasped him jaw and cried out. "OW!" He said, glaring. "What was that for!" Sirius continued to stare furiously at him while the girls looked on, confused. All of the sudden, Sirius seemed to remember something and his glare softened. He whirled around and faced Anna.

"I like you!" She blurted out as if this were a new discovery.

Sirius smiled and kissed her softly. Slowly they broke apart.

"Want to go for a walk." She whispered as though afraid speaking straight out would break the moment. He nodded and they walked out together.

Lily was left with James. 

"Are you okay." She asked, wincing at his red jaw. "That's gonna bruise."

"Yeah." He said and touched his chin resentfully. "The things I do for him, jeeze."

She smiled. "Sorry. I guess I forgot to tell him that this was all planned. I thought it was all pretty self -explanatory but apparently he thought that I had just caught you or something and I wanted him to see for himself."

"Apparently. " He sighed and fingered his bruised chin. "Its okay."

"Come on." She said as she walked to the door. "Let's get you cleaned up. We can explain everything to Sirius later."

*****End Flashback*****

Lily and James, at opposite sides of the common room smiled, things had turned out really well.

A/N - Major Fluff, I know! I'm like drowning in it!!

__


	34. James and Lily Kiss Almost

FOREVER

Year Six

Part One

Subtitled: James and Lily kiss and make up…almost

Dedicated: This is to all the people who thought I could do it, even when others thought I couldn't.

Lily scowled fiercely at reflection as she got ready for dinner. The ribbon that she had been attempting to put in her hair was not only not staying in place, but also when it was, it was lopsided. She sighed in frustration and ripped the ribbon from her hair.

"That's it!" She muttered and jerked the brush through her hair. "I'm going to braid it." Lily had barely begun to braid her hair though, when there was a faint tapping on her window. She sighed again and opened it, for the owl to get in.

Lily stared, confused, at the owl. She had been expecting a letter from Anna or Roslyn, but the majestic owl, lounging on Lily's bed, was definitely NOT Lightning (who was neon) or Narcissa, Lily's owl, whom Lily had sent to Roslyn a few days ago. 

Lily shook her head as she untied the thick parchment from the owl's talons and hoped against hope that this owl wasn't a ministry owl containing Petunia's death or her expulsion from Hogwarts.

Just then there was a knock at her door. "Hey, you're Aunt wanted me to check on you and see if you're almost ready." He said. "What's that you've got there?" Her Uncle Cruis asked noticing the letter in her hands for the first time.

"My OWLs!" Lily grinned as she skimmed over the contents.

"How'd you do?" He asked and held out his hand to take a look at the parchment.

Lily looked up and handed the paper to him. "Really well." She smiled. "Except for Herbology of course, but that really couldn't be helped."

Her Uncle smiled as he read over the letter. "Lily, this is great!" He said grinning and pulled into a hug. He smiled and handed the letter back to her. "You should be really proud."

Lily nodded as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I am." She said seriously and folded the letter up. 

"Well I'd better finish getting ready. Wait until your aunt hears how well you did! She'll be thrilled." He paused at the door. "Let's just hope Sirius did half as well, eh?" He winked with a laugh.

Lily giggled. "Good luck with that!" Lily grinned at the thought of her cousin's OWLs. They probably weren't half bad, considering Sirius always scored well on tests and Anna had made him study like mad. Though, now that Lily thought about it, she seriously doubted if Sirius studied anything besides Anna. 

She stared critically at her reflection and finally smiled, satisfied, as she finished her hair with a flourish. Tonight was Sirius' birthday, and everyone would be coming for dinner except for Remus. He wasn't going to be able to make it tonight for…er…various reasons. The full moon was in few days and he was feeling majorly under the weather. Mrs. Lupin had consented to let two of Remus' friends stay with him over break. Peter, James, and Sirius had drawn straws and James had lost so after the party that night, Sirius would be flooing to Remus' for the rest of break.

Lily smiled one last time at her reflection before heading down. It was only four-thirty and even though the part started at six, Lily knew that people would start arriving any minute. Believe me, Lily was definitely excited about 2 hours of shaking people's hands, and that was even before she got INTO the ballroom. If there were half as many people this year as there had been last year, Lily wouldn't have been surprised in least of her hand fell off by nine o'clock. She sighed one last time, pasted a smile on her face, and prepared for an insane amount of "nice to meet you's"

*****

Anna had seen the Black's main hallway on regular days, and while elegant, it couldn't hold a candle to the sight she saw now. The room seemed to have taken on a glorious glow and the detailed enamel patterns that trimmed the walls, danced happily around the room. Directly opposite Anna, was a beautiful Elf Scene Tapestry, that Anna, if she knew her friend at all, had been Lily's touch. She giggled at the thought of her friend's obsession with art. 

Smiling slightly, Anna began to move her way through the massive crowd. Which, she realized, after she had cut about ten people, was actually a procession line into the ballroom. Anna couldn't help but raise her eyebrows as she looked at all the people. She was willing to bet that Sirius probably hadn't even met half of them, let alone know them. She caught a glimpse of Sirius through the crowd. His usual silly grin was replaced with a look of utter boredom. She watched him for a minute, giggling as he was grudgingly introduced to a multitude of his father's friends and business associates. They filed one by one into the ballroom until finally she reached the door.

"MS. Anna Fisher of London." A house elf's voice rang out.

Lily, who was standing near the middle of the greeting committee, turned and grinned. Finally, someone from he generation!

"It's so nice to see you dear!" Mrs. Black said, and instead of offering Anna her hand like she had to everyone else, she drew her into a hug. 

"Hello Anna!" Mr. Black boomed, and shook her hand genially. "Maybe you can save Sirius from this torment, eh?" He asked and winked amicably at her before turning to the man behind her and shaking his hand.

Lily was standing next to Mr. Black, grinning. "They know about you and Sirius." She explained before hugging Anna.

"Obviously." Anna commented wryly remembering the wink and the warm hug she had received. "I can't believe he winked at me!" she whispered 

Lily laughed. "He does that, it means he likes you. We'll talk later, k?" She said, eyeing the rather stiff looking man who was next in line and was looking quite put out.

Anna nodded quickly. "I'll be waiting inside, fending off my numerous dance partners." She said laughing and, eagerly moved onto James.

James did not look like he was having a good time. The wizard in front of Anna, who was rather large, had shook James' hand so hard that his glasses had gone askew. He was just putting them back correctly when she got there.

"Hey." She said, laughing at him as he fumbled with his glasses.

"Hello nice to..." He scowled at put them on again and looked up. "Hey Anna! I thought you were some bloody ministry wizard."

"Having fun?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, loads." He said sarcastically. "That man just might find himself covered in dungbombs by the end of the night. " James said darkly, glaring at the retreating figure in front of Anna.

Anna smiled tightly and decided that it may be best if she moved on and talk to James again when he was in a better mood. 

"Hey you." She said and hugged him quickly.

"Its about time you got here!" Sirius said, looking really frustrated. "I've said hello so many times, I'm about to rip my bloody head off!" He scowled. "Not to mention that my hands gone raw."

She winced sympathetically, "Well…" She paused, trying to think of something cheerful. "Happy Birthday!" She finished brightly, unsure what to say.

He smiled. "Thanks." He kissed her quickly. "You better head on in there, I'll be in there as soon as I can." He glanced over at James who was being hugged to death by a particularly fat relative of Sirius' "Believe me." He said urgently. "As soon as I can!"

*****

Lily glanced at the empty room and sighed happily. So okay, maybe it hadn't been perfect, but the party sure had been fun. It was nearing 6 am and the last guest had just been shown out. She yawned and grinned tiredly at James who was half asleep in the chair nearest to her.

Suddenly, Sirius bounded in with as much energy as he had had hours before when he had been twirling Anna around the dance floor. "Hey you guys!" He said brightly as he gathered his things together and dragged them toward the nearest fire place. "Well see ya." He reached for the pot of Floo Powder.

"Byyyyye." Lily yawned.

James just waved in response.

There was a bang and Sirius was gone.

"Guess its just us." James said lazily, his head still in his arms.

Lily tugged on a piece of stray red hair, thoughtfully. "Guess so." She said and stifled a yawn.

"So," James said and lifted his head. "What do you want to do?" 

Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Are you crazy? James its 6 in the morning."

He shrugged and smiled mischievously. "_IS_ it?" He asked, an idea obviously forming.

"Yes!" Lily said growing alarmed. That look could only mean trouble.

Suddenly, James seemed to have found some energy and he jumped up. "Come with me!" he cried and grabbed her hand and dragged her out the nearest set of doors.

"James where are we --." Suddenly Lily froze. "Wow." She gasped and sat down.

"You like it?" He asked excitedly and sat down next to her. 

She nodded earnestly. "James this is…wow…this is the most beautiful sunrise I've ever seen."

"It IS pretty cool, huh?" he asked, sounding satisfied and sat down next to her.

The colors stretched endlessly over the horizon and the Black's extensive (we're talking acres and acres here) made the picture complete with it's own dash of green.

All Lily could do is stare. "I've GOT to paint this!" She cried suddenly and dashed inside.

Seconds later, Lily reappeared with her pencils and drawing pad. She sketched the scene, her eyes intense with emotion. As the scene began to fade, she sat back, satisfied.

"Did you get enough to paint?" James asked and looked over her quickly done sketch.

"Yeah, its pretty much all there, and I'll remember the rest." She grinned goofily. "Thanks James." She said quietly and smiled shyly at him. 

He grinned. "No problem."

They sat in silence for a moment. "Well." James said finally, "I don't know about you, but I'm beat."

"Hmm?" Lily asked distractedly as she sketched a tree with more detail. "Oh, yeah, I'll be in, in a minute." She said absently and started to draw furiously.

James hid a smile. "alright, I'll see you later, then."

"Mhmmm." She mumbled and frowned at her tree.

*****

Lily burst out laughing. "How could you let your room get so dirty?" 

James shrugged and laughed at himself. "I dunno, I never really thought about it. It wouldn't even be a big deal if Cruis hadn't come in here. Its not even that messy, he just over reacted.

Lily laughed even harder. "Over reacted? He came in to say good night and nearly killed himself tripping over all your stuff."

A week had passed since the party and Lily and James had been hanging out everyday doing various things. They WERE going to go flying but Lily's aunt and uncle told James that he wouldn't go ANYWHERE until he cleaned his room.

"James!" Lily squeaked as she held something wet and brown up by her nails. "What is this?"

James looked at it thoughtfully for a minute. "Um… a sock…I think." 

"James this is DISGUSTING!" She cried and flung it into the laundry basket.

He laughed. "Yeah it is pretty gross, isn't it."

Lily rolled her eyes and muttered something about "men!". She leaned over and began to clean under the bed, while James tackled his desk. "Hey, What's this?" She asked as she pulled out a small wooden box.

James looked over his shoulder quickly and did a double take. "Uh…." He said nervously as the color drained from his face. "I don't think you want to see that, Lil." He stepped forward and reached out to take the box.

Lily frowned at him suspiciously. "Yes I do." She said stubbornly and lifted the lid. "OH!' She said softly and pulled a small brown music box from it. She lifted music box's lid and three laughing eleven year olds appeared in wizard 3D. One was tall and tan with thick brown hair. Another was short with thin light brown hair and mischievous blue eyes and the last one was also short with thick red-gold hair, green eyes and a shy smile. The girls were standing in front of the common room fireplace, where the picture had been taken. Suddenly they all opened their mouths and a song filled the room.

__

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,   
I think you'll understand.   
When I'll say that something   
I want to hold your hand,   
I want to hold your hand,   
I want to hold your hand. 

Oh please, say to me   
You'll let me be your man   
And please, say to me   
You'll let me hold your hand.   
Now let me hold your hand,   
I want to hold your hand. 

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.   
It's such a feeling that my love   
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide. 

Yeah, you've got that something,   
I think you'll understand.   
When I'll say that something   
I want to hold your hand,   
I want to hold your hand,   
I want to hold your hand. 

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.   
It's such a feeling that my love   
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide. 

Yeh, you've got that something,   
I think you'll understand.   
When I'll feel that something   
I want to hold your hand,   
I want to hold your hand,   
I want to hold your hand.

The girls finished triumphantly and gave each other thumbs up and high fives. One, Anna, began to tickle Tina who started to laugh uncontrollably. Lily stared on, tears threatening to fill her eyes. She shut the box softly and began to sift through the rest of the contents James had had locked up in the original box. The box held letters, pictures, and birthday presents.

"James," She said, her voice shaking dangerously. "What are these doing in here?" She held up the music box in one hand and letters in the other.

"Er…" He said, now looking VERY nervous as he ran his hand roughly through his hair.

"These are my things! These." She pushed the letters to him. "Were from my parents and Tina!" tears spilled silently down her cheeks. "And THIS," She pushed the music box to him. "Was a birthday present from Tina!" She watched him, her eyes begging him to explain to say there was a mistake.

James sighed heavily and sat down. "Don't cry, Please! Sirius and I just thought things would be easier for you if you didn't have these things around to remind you. You know, out of sight, out of mind." He watched her carefully for a sign that she was okay.

"So you just decided to go through my things?" She said sharply, eyes flashing dangerously.

James gulped. 'Lily we were just trying to help, honest."

Lily stared at him for a moment, her eyes searching for the truth. She nodded slowly. "Okay. Look, I'm going to put these away and I'll be back to help in a little bit, k?"

James nodded. "Wait. Lily." He called as she reached the door.

"Yeah?" She asked tonelessly.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded rather unconvincingly and slipped out the door without looking back.

*****

Lily hugged her knees tightly to her chest and took a deep breath.

"You're going to get over this, you have to get over this!" She whispered over and over again to herself in a vain attempt to believe it. She closed her eyes to improve her concentration and all she got were her parents faces flashing over and over again in her mind. Frustrated, her eyes flew open.

"UGH!" She cried, angry at herself for not being normal, angry at her parents for dying, angry at Tina for being so young, angry at them all for never saying good bye, angry…

Lily picked up the nearest pillow and flung it wildly just as there was a knock at the door.

"who is it?" She called, her voice suddenly flat and tired.

"James." 

Silence

"Can I come in?" He asked after a minute.

Silence.

"Yeah." Lily finally.

The door opened slowly and James walked cautiously through. "Hey." He said quietly, watching her to see if she was okay.

"Sorry I didn't come back…I just…uh…got caught up…" Lily struggled for an excuse to explain why she never returned to finish cleaning James' room. The real reason wasn't something she really cared to discuss, right then.

"Oh I don't care about that." James said cutting her off. "Its just that you missed dinner, and the house elf said you were sick, I just wanted to see if you were okay." He eyed her suspiciously as she didn't look sick in the least,

Lily sighed and ran a hand raggedly through her hair. "I'm not sick." She announced after a minute.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." James said, smiling wryly. 

"I just needed to think things through."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Do you want to go flying?"

James and Lily asked at the same time and started laughing.

"Yeah." James said grinning. " Let's go flying,"

Lily smiled and gathered herself together. "I thought you might just take me up on that." She said archly. "Just don't get any funny ideas about locking me in the broom closet with you!" She waggled her finger warningly at him.

"Oh and like getting locked in the broom closet was SO successful for me last time." He rolled his eyes. "My jaw still hurts."

"Baby!" 

*****

"Lily, What are you doing?" James asked looking absolutely horrified.

"Cooking." She said simply. 

His worst nightmare had come true.

"Do you know HOW to cook?" he asked skeptically as he eyed the batter with distaste.

She turned and smiled. "Not really. No. Not real food anyway but I CAN make cookies." She grinned and poured the chocolate chips in the bowl.

James was deterred at first by the mention of cookies but he soon came back to reality.

"Don't we have house elves for that sort of thing?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

She turned and watched him amusedly. "Why do you care if I cook or not?" 

"He just doesn't want to have to eat them if they're awful." A new voice laughed from the doorway.

"Hey Uncle Cruis." Lily said. "Want some?" She pointed to the cookie batter.

"I'd better not - diet you know," He shot a glance over his shoulder to the dining room where his wife was sitting. "Just came in to get a drink." He put his book down, grabbed a soda and left, shutting the door behind him.

They just stood there for a minute, neither saying anything. James didn't mind the silence though, he liked watching her. 

"If you're going to just stand there, youu could help you know." Lily said, eyeing the flour pointedly.

James grinned wickedly. "Okay," he said and took a handful of flour when she wasn't looking. He held the flour in his hand for a moment before walking stealthily up behind her and placing the flour on the top of her head, rubbing it in quickly. 

She whirled around, eyes flashing. "James!" she cried and touched the flour on her head gingerly. She set her chin in determination and took a handful of sticky batter and flung it at his face. He burst out laughing and reached for the nearest food before throwing it at her. Before long they were involved in a full out food fight, complete with chasing around the kitchen. Before either new it, James had tackled Lily and was now laying on top of her tickling her wildly.

Lily giggled like mad. 

Suddenly their eyes met.

And the world stopped.

James' hands, which had previously been tickling her, fell limply to his side.

Lily, who had previously been fighting him off in between laughs, froze.

After ward Lily tried to figure out what happened. All she knew was that as she was staring into his eyes, something happened. Time seemed to stop and the world stopped spinning. Neither was sure how long they lay there staring into each other's eyes. Lily was terrified by the feelings those two eyes provoked in her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pry her eyes away.

Their lips grew closer…

And closer…

She could hear his heart beat.

He could feel her breath. 

And then the door flew open.

"Just forgot my boo -" Lily's Uncle started and then spotted them, lying on top of each other on the floor.

"JAMES, LILY!" he roared just before lips met.

Their eyes broke and James jumped off of her.

"Sir I can explain," James blurted. 

"It was my fault Uncle Cruis." Lily cried. 

"Come with me!" He yelled furiously grasping them both by the cuffs of their shirts.

*****

"I will NOT tolerate that sort of behavior in my home." He said sternly and hour later in the living room.

"Really, kids." Mrs. Black said quietly, the disappointment apparent in her every move. "We expected better from you two." 

Lily's head hung, ashamed. But she wasn't sorry, not really anyway. The only thing she regretted was her uncle walking in before they kissed. 

"Go to your rooms, both of you." Mr. Black said finally. They got up and started to leave, as they reached the door he called out to stop them.

"Separately." He added, making Lily blush. 

*****

The day to go back to school had finally come. Lily had loved every second of the time she had spent with James, and to be honest, she was going to miss all the time they spent alone together. Since the food fight incident, a few days ago, Lily had been pretty much confined to her room. The car zoomed quickly through the highway and they finally reached King's Cross Station.

"Ready?" Her aunt asked as they reached Platform 9 and 3/4.

They nodded.

"Ladies first." James said, smiling charmingly at Lily.

Lily giggled and stepped quickly through the barrier.

*****

Lily secured her prefects badge and started into the great hall.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. "Wait a sec, Lil." Roslyn said pulling her aside.

Lily smiled at her friend. "What's up?" She asked as the crowd pushed and shoved into the great hall.

"What's with you and James?" Roslyn asked, grinning wickedly.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked innocently, a smile playing on her lips.

Roslyn rolled her eyes. "You know perfectly well what I mean. You two were flirting the whole ride here."

"We were?" Lily asked in a very bad attempt to be surprised.

"You're avoiding my eyes." Roslyn pointed out and, if possible, grinned wider. "Come on Lil, don't hold out on me, you guys were all over each other the whole time." 

Lily shrugged mysteriously and walked quickly into the crowd, grinning.

"SO?' Anna asked as she walked up behind Roslyn. "What did you find out?" She twirled a piece of her brown hair impatiently.

Roslyn turned to her, grinning like a mad man, "I think she likes him."

Anna grinned back. "PROJECT!!!" She squealed excitedly.

A/n - Okay, sorry that was so late. I had kind of a stressful week. Okay I currently have 265 reviews. lets see if we can make it to 280 by the next chapter. A surprise for the reviewer who's review is number 280!! (Hint, Hint, I'll put them into the next chapter. ::grin:J )


	35. What's the Story, Morning Glory

FOREVER

Year Six

Part Two

Subtitled: What's the Deal With James and Lily?

Dedicated: To my sainted auntie (Not really but that's what she always used to tell me J ) who knows me better than I do!

****

*****Special A/N***** Haha okay, got way more reviews than I expected J Okay the winner is Gurlie409/Emilie033/crazycutee831 who was not only review 280 but also reviewed a record NINE times in one day ::applause::: ::applause:::. Keep a look out for one(or two hint, hint) of the pen names in the chapter! Snaps to the reader who can point out where it is/they are!!

A/N- For the most part this chapter is purely fluff. 

__

I've been cheated by you since I know no end

So I made up my mind it must come to a end

Look at me now

Will I ever learn

I don't know how

But I've lost control

That's the fire with in my soul

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything

Mamma mia here I go again

My my how can I resist you

Mamma mia does it show again

Just how much I missed you

Yes I've been broken hearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why why did I ever let you go

Mamma mia now I really no

My my I could never let you go

I can't count all the times that I've told you were through

And when you go, when you slam the door

I think you know

That you won't be away too long

You know that I'm not that strong

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything

Mamma mia here I go again

My my how can I resist you

Mamma mia does it show again

Just how much I missed you

Yes I've been broken hearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why why did I ever let you go

Mamma mia now I really know

My my I could never let you go

****

Mamma Mia - ABBA

I'm sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream

And all once I wake up 

from something that keeps knocking at my brain 

before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head 

and spring up in my bed

Screaming out the words I dread

I think I love you

This morning I woke up with this feeling

I didn't know how to deal with

So I just decided to myself

I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it

And didn't I go and shout it

When you walked in the room

I think I love you

I think I love you but what am I so afraid of

I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for

I think I love you

Isn't that what life is made of

All though it worries me to say

I've never felt this way

I don't know what I'm up against

I don't know what it's all about

I've got so much to think about

I think I love you

I think I love you but what am I so afraid of

I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for

I think I love you

Isn't that what life is made of

All though it worries me to say

I've never felt this way

Believe me, you really don't have to worry

I only wanna make you happy

And if you say "hey, go away" I will

But I think better still

I'd better stay around and love you

Do you think I have a case?

Let me ask you to your face

Do you think you love me?

I think I love you

****

I think I love you - David Cassidy and the Partridge Family

*****

"Order! Order!" Molly Daniels, the head girl called over the chatter of the prefects. Gradually the room became silent. "Welcome back everyone to a new year, and to the first prefects meeting of the year. We'll be meeting every Saturday evening from - " she glanced at the clipboard in front of her. "5:00 to 6:00 PM. The meetings will be alternately run by myself and Jeff." She gestured to a handsome boy from Hufflepuff with unruly blond hair, baby blue eyes, and a good natured smile who was wearing a shiny Head boy badge on his robes. " Each week we will start by naming the Prefects' bathrooms' passwords. This week's password is mermaid. After that, we will then go around the room starting with Slytherin and name what each house lost and gained in points. I expect each house to be prepared with both the numbers lost and gained as well as the over all totals." Molly said briskly, her piercing stare meeting each of the prefects. "In front of you, you will find a stack of papers. There are six prefects from each house, each prefect, but one, will receive two months in which they are responsible for their house's points. The other prefect will be in charge of keeping the books for every month." Molly continued in her no-nonsense manner.

Lily glanced down at the paper in front of her. 

__

Gryffindor House Point Tracking Assignments

****

September/October - Tommy Smith

November/December - Katherine Moisely

January/February - James Potter

March/April - Cassandra Smith

May/June - Max Walker

Book keeper - Lily Evans

"Alright then, in front if you, under the first paper, is a list of activities we are in charge of. As we come to each project, we'll assign a leader. Under those papers is Student Handbook, it outlines your rights and privileges as a prefect and the offences that warrant deductions of points as well as what warrants the rewarding of points." She paused and gazed around the room. "Are there any questions?"

The prefects silently shook their heads.

"Good." Molly said curtly. "Now onto new business. Professor McGonagall has joined us today to make a few announcements. Professor." Molly said evenly and motioned to the witch in the corner.

Lily looked over her shoulder in surprise, she hadn't even noticed the professor sitting there. Several other prefects turned in surprise.

"Thank you Ms. Daniels, for that lovely introduction." She said. She moved to the front of the room and looked around the room for a moment before her smile slowly faded. She sighed and stared sadly at them before gathering herself together. Lily stared at the Professor curiously. In the past Professors had rarely come to meetings. Lily prayed that it wasn't something bad.

"I'm afraid I have something rather serious to say." Professor McGonagall said. She took a deep breath and continued almost reluctantly. "I'm sure you're all aware of the awful happenings in the magical world right now." 

There were several nods around the room.

"Are any of you familiar with You-Know-Who?" she asked slowly. Everyone nodded again, there had been nothing else in the papers for months. 

Suddenly a hand shot into the air. James sniggered, as he wondered vaguely if the person knew that ad been a rhetorical question " Yes, Ms. Commings." McGonagall said tiredly. Lily got the impression that Emma Comings' hand spent most of its time in the air.

The rather shrewd Ravenclaw pushed her glasses up her nose. "Lord Voldemort, or you-know-who, as he is commonly referred to as, is dark wizard who is reportedly behind several muggle killings and a handful of wizard killings as well. " The girl said with such speed and assurance that Lily didn't doubt that she was quoting a text book, probably one she had read in her free time, too.

"Oh honestly Emma." The girl's housemate huffed, frustrated. "We all know who he is. Anyone who gets the Daily Prophet knows all about him." She rolled her eyes impatiently.

"That's quite enough, Ally." Molly snapped and shot a death glare to Ally. Ally just glared back. Molly turned back to McGonagall and smiled sweetly. "As you were saying professor," She said, her insipid grin still in place.

"That's correct, Ms. Commings. " She paused. "You-Know-Who is a very powerful wizard, who, unfortunately, has turned dark." She sighed sadly. "I know you're all eager to get to dinner so I'll be brief."

There were several smiles at this point, particularly from the boys.

"The staff has recently had a meeting and despite the fact that I disagree, It has been agreed upon that the activities of You-Know-Who shall no longer be kept a secret. Dark times are upon us and we must prepared. Consequently, we look to you, the prefects, as our oldest and most responsible students, to be a support system for the younger students. 

Lily frowned thoughtfully for a moment before tentatively raising her hand.

"Yes Ms. Evans."

Lily sighed quietly as she looked for a way to phrase what she wanted to say. "Some of the things that have happened with him." She said slowly, resting each word thoughtfully on her tongue. "Have been a little…graphic." Lily winced as a picture of Tina, in her coffin, passed fleetingly through her mind. She shook her head to rid herself of the picture. "What should we say if, for instance, a first year, were to ask us about what had happened." 

McGonagall frowned for a moment. "That's an excellent question Ms. Evans." She turned to address the entire room "If you are approached by a much younger student, don't lie to them. Explain to them the best you can. If at all possible avoid being graphic."

"Alright." Lily said, sounding a little uncertain. 

"If there are no more questions, " McGonagall paused and glanced at her watch. "You're dismissed."

Lily gathered her things and paused at the doorway where James was waiting for her. "Hey." She said, smiling, though her voice was a little subdued.

"Hey." He said. "Cheerful stuff in there, huh?" He said chuckling. 

This time Lily's smile reached her eyes. "Oh yeah, the stuff of comedies." She said dryly. 

He smiled down at her as they walked for a bit in silence. "Wait." He said suddenly as they reached the Great Hall. 

Lily paused, and looked up expectantly. "Yes?" 

James looked a little uncomfortable and he ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "Lily, tomorrow," he paused. "There's no classes." He blurted out.

"Well, yeah, James. Tomorrow's Sunday." Lily said, looking at him strangely. "Are you okay, we never have classes on Sunday." She laughed a little.

James colored. "Well, right of course. What I mean to say is that- that Sirius and I are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow and he wants to bring Anna, so I was wondering if you want to come with me. To keep me company and all." He peered at her nervously through his fringe. "As friends of course." He added quickly.

Lily smiled slowly. "Okay." She said quietly. "As friends."

James grinned, relieved and they left to eat.

******

"I need the Info Gurlie! The 409!" Sirius said in a very bad imitation of a muggle ditz. He flopped down on the grass next to Lily, who's dreamy look had caught everyone's attention.

Lily turned to her cousin, amused. "Don't you mean the 411?" she asked, giggling.

Sirius stared at her for a minute before nodding. "I guess." He said, sounding confused.

Lily laughed. She was laughing quite a bit tonight, Sirius couldn't help noting. "So." Sirius said, in his actual voice this time. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He prodded, suspecting from James' unusually good mood that he had asked her out.

"Hmm?" She asked, her attention turned back to the stars. "Oh, I'm going to Hogsmeade." She said finally, her voice distracted.

Sirius grinned. James wouldn't tell him anything, but his cousin was so out of it, she just might let it slip that she and James were back together. "Who with?" he asked casually, twirling a piece of grass between his fingers. "Maybe, James?" He asked, pushing his luck.

"A friend." She said dreamily. Suddenly she snapped back to reality. "Why do you care?" She asked suspiciously.

"No reason." He shrugged, unconvincingly trying to look casual. He couldn't very well tell her that Anna had been begging him to figure out what was up. 

"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes, and mumbled to herself about how weird boys were. "I'm heading in." She announced and dusted herself off. "Arithmancy exam on Monday." She said in way of explanation and started toward the castle leaving a very thoughtful cousin.

*****

"How are my informants doing?" Mr. T. Riddle asked lazily one Sunday afternoon in mid-September. He twirled his wand boredly.

"Very-very well my lord." Someone stuttered from the background.

"Well don't just sit there sniveling," he growled. "What's the report." 

"Four death marks in Austria last night. Two in France, seven in the US, four in Germany, and three here." A new man spoke, more confident than the last. 

"And Australia?" Tom drawled.

The man glanced down at the parchment in his hands. "One my lord."

"Any deaths?" Tom asked, his voice perking up slightly at the thought.

"Forty muggles were killed in all, my lord." 

"Oh I tire of this." He sighed. 

"My lord?" The first man asked nervously.

"Killing muggles gets us no where. Tomorrow, we shall do this properly."

His servants smiled eagerly. "Yes my lord."

*****

"You're crazy, Peter." Roslyn giggled as her friend did cartwheels around the Gryffindor common room.

He fell with a thump. Peter sat up and grinned sheepishly. "What can I say?" he shrugged. "I'm a Crazy Cutee."

Roslyn raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?" She asked, laughing.

Peter laughed too. "Yep that's me!" He pointed to himself. "Crazy Cutee 831!"

"831?" Roslyn asked skeptically.

"My birthday!" Peter said, pleased with his own cleverness. "August 31st!" 

Roslyn laughed and rolled her eyes. "You have way too much time on your hands."

Peter opened his mouth to retort when the portrait door swung open.

"Hey Lily!" Roslyn called, spotting her red headed friend. "Come sit with us." 

Lily plopped down in the nearest chair. 

"Hey!" Roslyn smiled amiably at her friend. "I haven't seen you in forever! Where've you been?"

"The library, prefects meeting, dinner, the lake, here." Lily ticked them off her fingers one by one. 

"oh I must have just missed you at dinner. I went early." Roslyn said.

"Yeah. We should do something at some point. I haven't seen you and Anna in a really long time." Lily leaned back in her chair, letting herself rest after a really long day.

Roslyn eyed her, worried. "Yeah." She said after a moment. "Anna's upstairs, let's go see if she has any idea's."

Lily nodded and yawned. "Bye Pete." She said.

Roslyn grinned mischievously. "See you , Crazy Cutee!" 

Peter laughed and waved.

"Long day?" Roslyn asked as she mounted the stairs.

"Yep."

"Lily, you're really working yourself hard. Maybe you should drop one of those extra classes. Or one of those clubs. How many do you belong to?"

Lily paused in thought. "Four, and I can't drop any of my classes." Lily said, slightly annoyed at the idea. She opened the door to her dorm.

Tina was just about to argue further when a voice greeted them.

"Hey look who it is!" Anna called from her bed. "It's that long-lost dorm mate of ours. What's her name again? Lila?"

Lily laughed dryly. "Very funny Anna. Ha Ha." 

"Actually," Roslyn said, closing the door behind her and plopping down on the nearest piece of floor. "Lily and I were just talking about her absence from, well," She paused searching for the word. "Life." Roslyn said, noting the bags under Lily's eyes.

"I have a life." Lily muttered sulkily. 

"Sure you do, hon." Anna said 

There was silence for a moment. "Do you know what we need?" Anna cried suddenly, and tossed her book to the floor. 

"What?" Lily asked, amused.

"Girls day out!" Anna said, sitting up in excitement.

"Yeah!" Roslyn, said, eyes lighting up.

"We'll do it tomorrow!" Anna said.

"Uh, Anna?" Lily said uncertainly.

"And we'll go shopping-"

"Anna!"

"And have lunch-"

"ANNA!" Lily yelled.

Anna turned toward her friend. "What?" She asked, looking slightly hurt.

"I can't go with you tomorrow." Lily said quietly.

Anna furrowed her brows. "Why not?"

"I have plans." Lily said and looked away.

"Let me guess," Roslyn said bitterly. "the drama club."

"No." Lily said resentfully. "I promised J-somebody that I'd go to Hogsmeade with them."

"Is this somebody, a boy?" Anna asked defensively, a little miffed at the idea that Lily was blowing off their girls day out for a guy.

Lily shrugged. "Maybe." She said.

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Is this somebody, James Potter?" She asked, her voice raising a little.

Lily's silence was all the confirmation Anna needed.

"So you have time for him, do you? But not for us!" Anna's asked threateningly. "Honestly Lily," She said, her voice dripping with disdain. "Is it really the brightest thing to date a boy who has already broken your heart twice?" Anna's eyes flashed dangerously and Lily cowered under them. She never was any good at confrontation. 

"Stop it Anna." Roslyn said with quiet finality as she saw the hurt look on Lily's face. "We'll do it another time. Besides I thought you were going to Hogsmeade with Sirius tomorrow, hmm?" Roslyn winked at Lily.

Anna blushed. "Oh yeah." She said lamely. "Sorry." She muttered sheepishly. "Sometimes I get a little carried away." 

Lily smiled at her. "Yeah I know." 

*****

Lilly's eyes fluttered slowly open and she yawned lazily. 

"Mhmm." She said as she stretched leisurely. 

"Morning Glory!" Katie, her dorm mate smiled at her.

"Mooooooooorning." Lily said, as another yawn escaped. 

"What are you doing today?" Lessie asked from her spot in front of the mirror.

Suddenly Lily's smile turned far away. "I'm going out." She said dreamily and played with her hair. 

Lessie turned around and grinned. "Katie." She called and jerked her head meaningfully at Lily.

Katie glanced at her and her eyebrows shot up. "Whoa." She breathed. "Somebody's got it bad."

"Who's got what bad?" Roslyn asked as she walked in from the bathroom a towel in her hair. 

Katie and Lessie both jerked their heads at Lily who was at this point humming as she twirled around the room. Roslyn stared at her for a minute before she burst out laughing. "I knew she falling but I had no idea she had it THIS bad."

"Got what bad?" Anna asked curiously from her spot behind her curtains.

"Anna, open you curtains and you'll see." Roslyn said as she watched Lily who was completely oblivious to the fact that the entire dorm was watching her. She had stopped twirling and was now holding up different robes in front of the mirror.

Anna grudgingly stepped out from her four poster fortress but paused half-way out of bed. "Oh. My. god." She said in disgust and shook her head, "There's no hope for them when they're that far gone." She shook her head again in pity.

Roslyn exchanged glances with Katie and they waggled eyebrows at each other. "Hey Anna." Katie said casually. "What are you doing today?"

Anna's look of matronly superiority was immediately replaced with one strikingly familiar to Lily's. "I'm going out with Sirius." She breathed.

Katie and Roslyn burst out laughing. "Oh yeah." Roslyn managed between laughs. "No hope when they're that far gone."

*****

Lily managed to spend a record two hours getting ready. She had missed breakfast. Roslyn couldn't help pointing out that she was spending quite a bit of time getting ready for a day with a "friend." Lily had just smiled. She was doing quite a bit of that lately. 

With baited breath she entered the common room and found James looking much as he always had. He was chatting amicably with a third year, and as Lily drew closer she found them discussing James' latest Quidditch triumph. 

"Ahem." She cleared her throat.

James spun around and grinned. "Hey."

She smiled back. "Hey. You ready?"

He glanced at the third year in front of him. "Pretty much." He turned to the boy. "I'll catch you later, alright Derek?" 

Derek nodded ,"Alright, James- and thanks for those tips!" he added and left to join some friends by the fire.

"Where are Anna and Sirius?" Lily asked, scanning the room for her friends. 

"Oh, Sirius had to clear something up with Moony. He and Anna are gonna meet us there." James paused by the chair nearest the portrait hole and grabbed a bag.

"What's in there?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow as they left the common room.

"You'll see in a sec." He said and they walked in silence to the statue leading to Hogsmeade.

He leaned casually against the statue and pulled out a piece of parchment and his wand from the bag.

"ah." Lily said, nodding her head with understanding. "The Marauders Map." 

James nodded. "Yep." he said and pointed the wand toward the paper. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered after making sure that no one was in sight.

"Hey!" Lily said in surprise. "That's new!" She remembered her own experience with the Marauders Map and how it had saved Severus' life and Remus' position at the school.

"Yeah." James said distractedly as he searched the parchment for the nearest professor. "Sirius added it as a bit of protection." He pointed his wand at the paper again and said "Mischief Managed." Much louder than before. He turned to Lily. "The nearest Professor is three hallways away. Its cool, we can go." 

They slipped noiselessly into the passage after saying the appropriate phrase. The passage was cool and dark and Lily shivered involuntarily.

Something was going to happen. She could feel it.

****

A/N CLIFFHANGER!!! MUWHAAA!! I'll get the next part up soon!

_- Okay everyone, my BFF and I are writing a story called Dear Diary…, its way cute and under the pen name Tinkywinkie&Po so check it out! Its her first story on FFnet and some reviews would mean a lot to her…and me J I know you guys are all so cool about reviewing so check it out. Thanks ~ Stardust_


	36. La Vie D'Autre

FOREVER

Year Six

Part Three

Subtitled: La Vie D'Autre

Lily shivered beneath her cloak and clung to it for added warmth.

"You okay?" James asked, smiling at her. 

"Yeah it's just kind of cold down here." She said as she returned his smile as they continued towards Hogsmeade.

They walked in silence most of the way, neither daring to break it. This new found shyness made both of them rather uncomfortable but just as Lily was about to say something, they reached Hogsmeade. The village was as wonderful as she had remembered and even though she had lived in the wizarding world for six years, she never tired of seeing it in action. All around her hags, witches, wizards, warlocks and many, many more bustled about. She grinned in excitement at James who whole heartedly returned it.

"So…where do you want to go?" he asked and looked at her expectantly.

She shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really matter. What time do we have to meet Sirius and Anna?" 

He glanced at his watch. "One." He said. "So we have about an hour."

"Where are we meeting them?" she asked as she tried to figure out where in the village they could go without being late.

James grinned wickedly. "The Shrieking Shack!" he said.

Her eyes grew wide. "Why?" she asked.

He shrugged. "You'll see." He said. "So, where to?" he asked and brushed a piece of jet black hair out of his eyes.

"Three Broomsticks?" she suggested after a moment. She shifted her weight uncomfortably. The initial excitement of Hogsmeade had worn off and the feeling was back again.

Noticing the look on her face, James frowned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, but she didn't look okay. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "We can go back if you don't want to be here." He said and gestured to the building they had come from.

She nodded. "No, no it's not that! It's just…it's really stupid." She said shaking her head.  "I don't know…do you ever get a feeling that…that something bad is going to happen?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted in thought.

"Yeah…" he admitted after a moment, remembering when his parents had died in his second year.

"Well I've got one of those. I just can't….I just can't shake it." She frowned.

"Do want to go back?" James asked again, concerned. He ran a hand through his already messy hair. This was not going as he had planned.

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, it'll be fine." She said. "I'm just being silly." She said and tried to smile brightly. 

James couldn't help but note that her smile didn't reach her eyes. 

                                                            *****

Lily giggled and took another gulp of her butterbeer. "I can not believe you bought that, James!" she said, rolling her eyes.  "Sirius is going to kill you!"

James grinned charmingly and his eyes flashed with anticipation. "Yeah, but it'll be worth it!" he chuckled as he held Sirius' 'surprise'. It was a matching thong and bra set (rather...erm…racy ones at that). Anna's birthday was coming up and Sirius had wanted James and Lily to go ahead to Hogsmeade to get her gift for him. He had meant for them to get her a book that she had been wanting. Which they did, as well. James pulled out the birthday card and with a great flourish wrote, "To my darling Anna. Maybe you model them later! – Sirius"

Lily burst out laughing. Her face had grown rather warm. "This is so bad." She said, shaking her head. "He's going to murder you in your sleep and then Anna will kill me too!" she said, finding that idea a little bit less entertaining.

"Yeah but won't be worth it when Anna slaps him in front of everybody?" he asked, mischievously. "Besides, its all in good fun!" he said. He put the card into the bag and with a whisper and a tap of his wand the present was in a box and wrapped with wrapping paper that had wizard pictures of Anna and Sirius together all over it.

Lily was just about to respond when the door to the three broomsticks shot open. She shivered and the foreboding feeling that she had kept at bay for so long, returned full blast. 

"James, hadn't we better go meet them?" she asked as she glanced nervously at the men who had just walked into the pub.

James, so intent on his prank, didn't pick up on anything and glanced at his watch. "Oh you're right!" he cried and jumped up as he gathered his bags. In an hour they had done A LOT of damage. Lily gathered her things quickly and made a beeline for the door. She wanted out of there and she wanted out right then. 

James had to jog to catch up with her. "Hey!" he said as he finally reached her. "What's the hurry? We won't be that late and even if we were, I doubt they would mind." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, 

She blushed and gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I know, I just hate being late." She said, as she lied through her teeth. She breathed a sigh of relief as up ahead the Shrieking Shack came into view. She never thought she'd rather be in the Shrieking Shack than the Three Broomsticks. "So," she said as James muttered a few words and the boards flew off the door. "Any particular reason why we're meeting our friends in a haunted building?" she asked and tried to act unafraid. She was bad at it. 

He smiled reassuringly at her. "You know it's not haunted, Lil." He said and started into the dark house. "Lumos." He whispered and a light appeared at the end of his wand. 

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah," She said. "I know." and followed him into the house. Above them she heard voices, and despite what she knew of the Shrieking Shack, she trembled. 

They climbed the stairs, James first followed by Lily. James pushed open the door to find Anna and Sirius going at it.

"Ahem." James said as he cleared his throat. 

Sirius detached himself from Anna. "Hello, Jamsie! Lily! You're here early." He said cheerfully.

"Did you have fun?" Anna asked, as she watched her friend for signs of how the date had gone. Lily did not look good. Her already pale face was sheet white and she was shaking. Anna's smile slowly fell. "Are you okay, Lily?" she asked, slightly horrified at the look of terror on her face. 

James turned around and his eyes grew wide. "Lily? What's wrong?" he asked and put his arms around her just as her legs were about to give way. 

Lily was shaking violently and her eyes had grown wide. Silent tears were pouring down her face. "What's the matter?" James asked, starting to get scared himself. She said nothing but burrowed in his arms as though to protect her. 

James, Sirius and Anna exchanged worried glances. 

"Make it stop!" she whispered into James' chest. He put his arms around her and held her. "Make it stop!" she started sobbing. 

"Make what stop, baby? Tell me what's wrong!" James said urgently. He had never been so afraid in his entire life.

"The screaming." She whispered. "So much screaming." 

James eyes grew wide at this. "What screaming, Lils?" he asked soothingly, but inside he was afraid for her. "Sweetie, there's no screaming!" he said but just as he said it, screaming filled the room. Anna and Sirius ran to the window. 

"Jesus Christ!" Sirius cried and reached for his wand.

"Oh my god!" Anna gasped and gave a half-shriek.

"What?" James asked as Lily grew worse. "What is it?" he yelled, scared and unsure what to do. Lily was muttering now about pain. 

"James you'd better take a look at this." Sirius said, unable to tear his eyes from the scene. Anna, on the other hand couldn't bring herself to look. She ran to Lily and took her from James so he could see.

"I've got her." She said. James glanced at her, reluctant to leave.

"What the hell?" Sirius cried in anger and James flew to the window. James' eyes grew wide at what he saw. In the street below, seven men in long capes with hoods covering their heads were marching in a row, wands drawn. Behind them lay a street full of murdered wizards, and witches. The one of the men pointed his wand up and a death mark was formed while the other six continued to kill everyone they saw. James eyes grew hard. This was his chance. He chance to get revenge, to make things right. He glanced and Lily's sobbing form and drew his wand. 

"Where are you going?" Anna cried as Jamie started towards the door. 

"I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago." James said and flung open the door.

"Sirius stop him!" Anna cried as she watched in horror. Within seconds Sirius had turned, run and tackled James.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing James?" Sirius roared as he pinned the struggling James. Sirius was glad that he had grown over the summer and was now bigger than his friend.

"I'm going to take care of business." James said and almost wiggled out of Sirius grasp.

Sirius laughed bitterly and tightened his grip on James' shoulders. "Oh, I see. Yes, you getting killed will definitely help a lot of things."

James glared at him resentfully but stopped struggling. "I wasn't going to get killed." He muttered. 

"Oh, _right James, _sure._" Sirius said rolling his eyes. He loosened his grip on his friend though. "You were going to go out and face seven fully armed death eaters who had just taken out a whole street of qualified witches and wizards all by yourself and come out alive!"_

"Well when you put it that way…" James said, a frown on his face. Suddenly Sirius jumped off of James and ran to the window.

"It's stopped." He said softly as he watched the sea of dead bodies.

James, his foolish crusade forgotten for a moment, went to the window. "Oh my god." He gasped, and shook his head.

"That." Sirius said pointing to the ground below. "Was almost you." 

James glanced down at the nameless, faceless many and shivered. It wasn't a fate he had been dying to receive. 

Behind them Lily gave a whimper and both boys turned to see Anna stoking Lily's hair and murmuring soothingly. Lily had calmed down a great deal. Occasionally she hiccupped but for the most part she was silent. Her body had stopped its shuddering and she lay motionless in Anna's lap.  

"How is she?" James asked.

Anna looked up. Her eyes shone from unshed tears and her lip was almost bleeding from being bitten so hard. "Better." She said. 

James came over and took Lily in his arms. He held her limp form. She had passed out. "We have to get her back." He said and glanced nervously. 

"Let's go the usual way, prongs." Sirius said, glancing at his friend meaningfully and jerking his head in the direction of the secret passage way to the Whomping Willow. 

Sirius, as he helped a now crying Anna out, seemed the picture of strength, but then, nobody saw how badly his hands were shaking.

                                                            *****

                                                _Earlier that day _

"I'm bored!" Peter announced and ate yet another blood pop. 

"Don't you have homework or something?" Roslyn snapped irritably. It was the tenth time he had said it in five minutes and she was trying to concentrate on a game of wizards chess. A game she was usually very good at but today was getting destroyed.

"Check." Remus announced as his queen smashed her knight. 

"Damn." She muttered and tried to find away out. After all, it wasn't check mate…yet. 

"I don't want to do homework." Peter said, scowling.

"So go flying." Remus said.

"I lent my broom out."

"Go to the kitchens."

"I'm not hungry."

"Take a nap." 

"I'm not tired."

"Read a book."

"There isn't anything good to read."

"Borrow one of mine."

"I don't like yours."

"Take a walk."

"I don't want to." 

"What _DO you want to do, Peter?" Roslyn cried in frustration as just then another knight was taken. _

He shrugged, not at all upset at her outburst. "I dunno." He said.

"Check!" Remus grinned.

"Ugh! I give up!" Roslyn cried and threw up her hands just as her king threw down his crown. "Here Peter, play chess." She said. 

Peter smiled sweetly. "okay." He said and moved to take her spot. 

Roslyn shook her head sadly. She had just been manipulated by Peter Pettigrew. 

                                                                        *****

They decided to go straight to the headmaster's office. As it was Sunday afternoon, the halls were empty and James couldn't have been more grateful He didn't think he could explain an unconscious Lily and a sobbing Anna in passing to a teacher. Actually, James was so shocked himself, he really felt like doing nothing else but climbing under a bed and never coming out again. He didn't want to be strong. All he wanted was to forget everything he had seen. Sirius, as the reality had sunk it, was looking more and more terrified. His face was a rather unnatural shade of white. All color had been drained from his face. They walked  as fast as they could considering that James was carrying Lily and Sirius was dragging Anna.

 "Cotton Candy." James said and the door flew open.

Sirius looked at him questioningly. 

"I was here yesterday for a prefect thing." He explained. James shifted Lily, who was becoming rather heavy and walked into the room. 

Professors Avery, McGonagall and Binns were all gathered there for a staff meeting and they looked up in surprise as they walked into the room.

"Potter, Black, Fisher, Evans!" McGonagall said with a gasp. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Professor," James said urgently to Dumbledore. "We must speak with you! There's been an attack, in Hogsmeade!" at this Anna's sobs became heart wrenching.

The affect of this one sentence was instantaneous. 

"What Potter?"

"My god!"

"How do you know?" 

They all spoke at once and James, already distraught, scared and tired was near tears at all the yelling. His tired arms couldn't hold Lily any longer and he struggled so as not to drop her.  Sirius sat Anna down in the nearest chair and took Lily from his arms.

"Everyone calm down." Dumbledore said meaningfully. His face seemed calm but there was something else in Dumbledore's eye besides its resident twinkle. It was cold and dark and it made James want to cower. He turned to James and his manner became softer. "Go on, James." He said gently. 

"Lily and I were in Hogsmeade," there were several raised eyebrows at this but everybody kept their silence. "and we stopped in the shrieking shack to meet up with Sirius and Anna but as soon as we got inside, Lily started getting really weird. She got really pale and was shaking all over. She kept talking about screaming and pain, except there weren't any. The place was silent." He spoke so quickly that everyone had to strain to understand him. He looked around for some sign to continue. Dumbledore nodded at him encouragingly. "As soon as we told her that there wasn't any screaming, we heard some from the street. We looked out the window and we saw….we saw…." He swallowed painfully and the memory. 

"Yes Potter." McGonagall said kindly.

"We saw death eaters." He burst out. "They murdered everyone they saw in the street and then apparated away," his voice was thick with emotion and it took all his strength to keep from bursting into tears. "By then Lily had passed out and so we had to get back."

The second his mouth shut Dumbledore flew into action. "Minerva, send an owl to the ministry immediately."

McGonagall nodded and left the room almost before he finished speaking. 

"Charles," he said to Avery. "Get Madame Pomfrey."

"Wouldn't it be better to take them to Poppy?" Professor Avery asked meekly as he glanced at a hysterical Anna and an unconscious Lily.

"No," Dumbledore said simply. Avery glanced at him one last time before walking briskly from the room.  "Please James, Sirius sit down." Dumbledore said and motioned to the chairs in front of him. He flicked his wand and Lily flew from Sirius' arms and levitated in the air next to him. 

"I suppose we could have done that to begin with." James said dully as Sirius sat down heavily in between Anna and James. 

"Yeah I guess so." Sirius said with even less feeling than James. He began to rub Anna's back.

As intense as it had all been, suddenly, as everything began to get taken care of, it was as though the life had been sucked out of them. 

Suddenly and owl flew in and Dumbledore nimbly jumped up and grabbed it from the birds talons. He sat down and read through the paper. He pursed his lips. 

"It seems," he said as he folded the parchment up. "that the ministry is aware already of what has happened this afternoon but doesn't wish to alarm anybody. In other words, we aren't to speak of it to anybody." Dumbledore sighed heavily. 

"Professor?" James asked. 

"After Madame Pomfrey comes and revives Lily and calms down Anna, I'd like to talk to you about what happened." 

James nodded listlessly. He was so tired and so confused that he could hardly think, let alone form cognitive answers. 

"Ah," Said Dumbledore. "Here she is now." 

And sure enough the door to his study flew open and there stood Madame Pomfrey, as formidable as ever. 

"What have you gone and done now, Black, Potter?" she said and walked vigorously to the girls. "tsk, tsk, tsk." She clucked disapprovingly. "A quidditch accident, I suppose." She said shaking her head darkly.

"No ma'am." Sirius said.

"Well than I'm sure it was something equally dangerous." She said and muttered something. Slowly, very slowly, Lily was lowered to the ground. Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth a little bit and poured a potion down her throat. Moments later, Lily's eyes fluttered open. 

Before Lily could say anything, Madame Pomfrey moved onto Anna.

"Oh, and I suppose you weren't doing anything dangerous either?" Madame Pomfrey asked but before Anna could wail her answer Madame Pomfrey handed her a vile of some rather evil looking potion. Anna's hand was shaking so violently that the liquid almost didn't make it to her mouth but with Sirius' help, she was able to swallow the fluid. He steadied her hand as soon as the potion touched her lips she gave a great shudder and fell into Sirius' arms.

"HEY!" he cried. "You were supposed to calm her down, not knock her out!"

Madame Pomfrey put her hands on her hips. "Did you see the state she was in, Black?" she said. "There isn't enough calming potion in Britain." She shook her head again and started towards the door.

"Thank you, Poppy." Dumbledore said as she left muttering under her breath about foolish kids. 

By this time Lily was fully awake and was sitting up. "Where…Where am I?" She asked, her hand to her head in confusion. 

"Dumbledore's office." James said and helped her up and into the chair next to him. "How do you feel?"

"Okay." She said and stared about her, taking it all in. She stared at Anna. "What happened?" she asked incredulously.

"Madame Pomfrey knocked her out." Sirius said, pouting.

"Oh." Lily said. She paused for a moment. "Why are we here?" she asked.

"Ms. Fisher should come to any moment, Sirius and I'll explain everything in a moment Lily." Dumbledore said and watched Anna expectantly.

Sure enough, within seconds, Anna eyes flew open. 

"Welcome back," Dumbledore said, smiling. 

Anna nodded.

Dumbledore's smile slowly faded. "I know it's difficult, but I think you four deserve some kind of explanation about what happened today."

"What's there to explain?" James asked with a sigh. "Seven death eaters killed a street of wizards and witches. It's pretty self explanatory." He said.

Dumbledore tightened his lips. "The ministry doesn't want us telling the students this, but I suspect that it will all come out soon enough."

Sirius looked up in interest. "Professor?" he asked.

"You're all aware of Lord Voldemort and his activities, I suppose?"

They all nodded.

"Well I'm afraid that most of it you don't know. Nearly all of the incidents involving him never reach the Daily Prophet. He's been slowly gaining power for years now. The press likes to isolate the incidents they do get a hold of. If the public knew how bad it really was…well lets just say that the minister doesn't feel that now is the time to enlighten everybody. I was planning on informing you of the truth on graduation, but this does change things a bit." He tugged on his beard in thought. "The truth is that we don't know how to stop to stop him. Our Aurors have been disappearing all over Europe. Do you understand?" he asked.

The four teenagers, already so forgone with exhaustion, confusion and shock heard every word he said yet absorbed none of it. Even so, they all nodded.

"What happened today, was, undeniably a tragedy. However, everything about Voldemort will come out in due course. What happened today, for the sake of our Aurors who need to be able to work without the press being all over it, needs to be a secret. It's an awful, awful thing to live with, I know. The minister wants me to simply erase your memories as they are going to do to the survivors in Hogsmeade, but I believe you deserve…no need, to understand as much as you ever will. In the coming months, fear will grow, the world will change, and for everybody in this school, so will how they look at the world. It will be different for you four. Your perspective has already drastically changed. I wish I could just ask you to learn from today and move on…but after what you witnessed today, I wouldn't dare. I will ask you, however, to keep these events between the four of you." He paused and looked every student in the eye in turn. "Do you have any questions?"

Lily's head throbbed with a million questions all fighting to be asked. She put her hand to her pounding head. She couldn't deal with this, not anymore. All she wanted was to be out of there. "No."  she said.

Anna and James shook their heads. 

"Me either." Sirius said quietly. He had so many issues with this whole thing that he couldn't even begin to start. 

Dumbledore held each of there gazes a moment before speaking again. "Alright then," he said sighing. "You're dismissed. You're all excused from classes for the week. If you don't feel like staying in the dormitories, you may stay in the infirmary or anywhere else you find, that is suitable." They got up to leave. "Lily, I'd like to have a word with you."

Lily sat back down. She glanced back at James who looked at her questioningly. 

"You may wait for her outside, James." Dumbledore said, the twinkle back in his eye. He nodded and followed Anna and Sirius out of the office. Dumbledore turned his attention to Lily. "So I understand, that you had la vie d'autre today."

Lily stared at him blankly. "La vie d'autre?" She asked.

Dumbledore side-stepped her question completely. "Today, Lily, before you passed out, what happened?"

Lily looked at him uncertainly for a moment. She took a deep breath and willed herself with all her might to relive what had happened. She shivered involuntarily and took another breath. "I followed James into the Shrieking Shack," She started. As she remembered, her face drained of any color she had gained since she woke up. Her hands became clammy and her breath labored. She stared unseeingly ahead of her. Lily's eyes blinked rapidly to stop her eyes from overflowing with unshed tears. "We had barely made it up the stairs when…when…all the screaming started." She said softly. "So much screaming." She whispered, shaking her head. "They were crying, crying for me to help them." She put head in her hands. "but I couldn't." she breathed. Goosebumps covered her arms at the memory. "Then all of the sudden I was in so much pain. It came and went in waves. It was awful at first, then it would fade away, and then start again just as awful. Then, all of the sudden, the pain was gone." She stopped and looked up at Dumbledore. "That's all I remember, professor." 

Dumbledore nodded. "I see." He said. "Lily, I think, the best thing for you is to get some rest. I believe James, Sirius and Anna are waiting for you outside."

Lily nodded. She was about to ask again about la vie d'autre, but for the first time in her life, Lily was happier not knowing. She glanced back one last time at the professor before stepping out of his office and into the school.


	37. The Eye of the Storm

Forever

Year Six

Part Four

Subtitled: The Calm After the Storm

_a/n__ – hey everybody, I know it's been ages since I posted regularly but I'm back and I promise to finish out the series. I do have two questions and they may seem entirely silly (or at least one of them should) but bear with me. If you could tell me a country you'd like to see them in it would really help me a lot. It can be any country but __Japan__, __Brazil__ or anywhere in the __UK__. Also, let me know if you want me to continue this after Hogwarts. I had planned on it, but if you guys don't want me to, I won't. So that's it, on with the show. _

Lily stepped out of the headmaster's office and onto the cold flagstone. She took a deep breath and looked around her. James offered a weak smile which she tried to return and Anna and Sirius just stood, staring at nothing in particular. 

"So." Lily said after a moment. "Should we go back to the tower?" she ran her hands roughly through her hair. 

James and Sirius exchanged looks. "I guess." Said Sirius with a shrug. 

"I don't really want to." Anna said softly. The idea of facing all those people, Roslyn, Remus and Peter in particular, and to have to lie to them, to not be able to tell what had really happened, what was really wrong, killed her. She didn't think she could take anymore to pain today. For the moment she was numb. She wanted to keep it that way. 

"Me either." Lily agreed as she shuffled her feet. 

"Where should we go then?" James asked tiredly. 

"I don't care." Said Anna. 

"Me either." Sirius said and shifted uncomfortably, emotional intensity, like what they had gone through this afternoon, really wasn't his specialty. 

"Why don't we just go to the red room?" James asked, eager to get out of the hallway where he felt so vulnerable. For the first time in his time at Hogwarts, he didn't feel safe behind the thick stone walls. 

"Yeah, okay." Sirius said.

"Sounds good." Lily said.

Anna just shrugged noncommittally.

They walked with about as much enthusiasm as they felt. Lily could smell the musty air of this part of the castle which was rarely used. She could hear her friends walking both behind her and in front of her. She could see the paintings on the wall and the coat of armor at the next bend. As she bit through the skin of her lip, she could taste the saltiness of her blood but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't feel anything. She thought of James and felt…nothing. She thought, swiftly, of this afternoon and felt…nothing. She thought of her parents, her friends, her future, her past and still…nothing. Had she been capable of it, this sudden lack of emotion would have scared her half to death, but the more she thought about it, the more she was grateful that her feelings had suddenly deserted her. If she couldn't feel, she couldn't hurt. She hadn't dwelt on this long, though, when they came to the red room. With closed eyes and arms outstretched, they stepped through the stone wall separating the hallway and the red room one at a time. 

The red room, besides as an occasional meeting place, served no real purpose and was in fact, not just one room, but two. James had found it in their second year when he had leaned against the wall to tie his shoe and tumbled through into the red room. It had been given its name for the sole reason that it was entirely red or some variety of the color. Since it's christening at Lily's 12th birthday party, it had been improved upon immensely. Bunk beds had been added (in red of course) to the second room, as had a pantry to hold any food they got their hands on. There were also huge stashes of any needed prank material imaginable. Most of the changes had been made during the years that late night potion brewing and research were needed for the Animagus transformations. The first room had a sort of eating area with a table, chairs and a pantry. There was also a fireplace with a plush couch and too armchairs in front of it as well book cases filled to the rim with books. In the second room were three bunk beds, one single bed and a bathroom.

As the boys checked the pantry for food, the girls set about cleaning things up. Anna made the beds and Lily lit the fire. They went through the motions efficiently, but silently.

"There's not very much food." James said, after a moment. Nobody, not even Sirius, cared. James shut the pantry door and sat down heavily in the arm chair nearest the fire. For the first time all day, he put his head in his hands and allowed himself to think things through. Sirius was about to join him, as there was another chair directly opposite his, but thought better of it. He, instead, strode across the room to a large scarlet chest and pulled open the lid. He looked inside and managed a grin.

"Hey, at least there's supplies." He said and held up a dungbomb for proof. 

"Great, maybe we can turn you-know-who yellow!" Anna snapped with a scowl and curled up on the couch. 

Sirius' smile faded and he slowly put the dungbomb into the chest and shut it. He sighed, bit his lip and pushed a strand of his dark brown hair out of his eyes. With a glance at his shaking girlfriend, he walked to the couch. Not knowing what to say, he put his arms around her and just held her. 

Meanwhile, Lily, unlike her friends, was not about to approach the situation with thought, denial or sarcasm. In fact, she wasn't going to approach it at all. She bustled about the "kitchen" like area of the red room, preparing dinner. She set the table, poured the drinks and flicked her wand expertly as she prepared lasagna, a salad and even cheesecake. What she didn't have in the room, she summoned, humming all the while. 

"Dinner's ready." She said crisply and reviewed her work with satisfaction. Lily's lips twisted into a very small smile. After all her motto was: When in doubt, keep busy.

Everyone else looked up with a cross between amazement and confusion.

"You made dinner, Lily?" James asked incredulously, as he eyed the steaming plates.

She nodded with pride. Anna opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. 

"Well, come on," Lily said. "are you going to eat or what?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at his cousin, but, as he was never one to turn down food when offered to him, he sat down and dug in. James and Anna exchanged looks but joined at the table.

                                                                                    *****

Roslyn glanced at her watch and frowned. "Where are they?" she asked.

Remus shrugged and looked up from his book, mildly interested. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Nearly eight." She said, shaking her head and pursing her lips. "We have classes tomorrow and I know for a_ fact that Anna hasn't done any of her homework yet."_

Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Eight?" he asked with a small laugh and a small. He shook his head. "Will they ever learn?" 

"Well I hope they learn soon. If Avery catches them sneaking back they will be in detention until they graduate." Roslyn said as she tossed her long black hair. 

"You say it like it's a bad thing, Ros!" Remus said playfully, a grin playing on her lips. 

Roslyn smiled despite herself and rolled her eyes. "You're bad news, Lupin." She said.

 Remus nodded. "So they keep telling me." He said, his grin growing wider. "hey, speaking of missing, where's Peter?" he asked, noticing for the first time that his friend was absent.

"I don't know," she said as she looked around the room and noticed too, that he wasn't in the common room. "He was at dinner." 

"Hmm," Remus said and dismissed it. "Oh, and don't worry about Lily, James, Anna and Sirius." Remus continued, a smirk replacing his grin. "They probably just got…ahem…carried away." 

Roslyn opened her mouth with a whole-hearted agreement when she felt a light tapping on her shoulder.

"Roslyn?" A timid first year, asked. 

Roslyn smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes?" she asked.

The first year scuffed his feet, and spoke softly without looking her in the eye. "Professor Dumbledore, told me to tell you," he recited "that (he started counting the names off of his fingers at this point) James, Anna, Lily and…and…

"Sirius?" Roslyn supplied.

"Yeah! Sirius went to…" he paused as he strained to remember what she had said. "Oh! to visit Mrs. Black who is sick." He finished and looked up hopefully to see if the message meant something to her. 

She furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded. The first year, glad to be released from his chore, bounded off to do other things. 

"That is so weird." She said, with a shake of her head. 

Remus nodded in agreement. "I wonder why Anna went." 

Roslyn shrugged, "I dunno," she said. "I guess she was there when they found out and wanted to go along. I hope everything's okay." She added.

                                                                                                            *****

After dinner, Lily cleaned up, and then they just gathered in front of the fire. Sirius and Anna took the couch and Lily and James took the arms chairs. Anna, probably the most visibly shaken of the four, seemed in control all through dinner, but then Madame Pomfrey's potion began to wear off and James and Lily looked on helplessly as she sobbed in Sirius arms. After a minute or two, he silently gathered her in his arms and carried her to the next room. With a click, the door was shut and Lily and James were left alone. 

They sat in silence for a moment but after a minute the quiet, without Sirius' lame attempts at jokes or even Anna's cries, was unnerving. 

"I'm sorry!"

"Thank you!" 

James and Lily burst out at the same time. They both laughed. 

"You go first." James said graciously. 

Lily smiled sweetly and tucked a piece of auburn hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to say thank you, James, for today and being so great and everything."

He shrugged. "I was glad to do it." He said simply. 

She smiled. "So what were you going to say." 

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Lily looked at him blankly. "For what?" she asked.

He looked at her in total and complete remorse. "Lily, I feel awful about this. I should never have asked you to go to Hogsmeade. It's all my fault." He said heavily.

"That's ridiculous, James. This is no more your fault than mine," she then smiled shyly. "Besides," she said, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "I'm glad you asked me." She said, looking him in the eye.

"Really?" he asked, dropping the argument for the moment.

She nodded and he grinned. He bit his lip, took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Alright, Lily, I mean I know this is awful timing, probably the worst timing I've ever had, but if I don't ask you this, I'll explode." He took another deep breath and Lily nodded encouragingly, despite his rather lame speech. "What I mean to say is, Do you want to give it another shot?" he asked, his gorgeous blue eyes searching her green ones. 

Lily thought quickly before a smile grew slowly on her face. "Okay," she said. _Maybe the day wasn't completely from hell. _She thought as they smiled at each other.

                                                            *****

Over the next couple of days, Anna finally calmed down. She didn't cry in the day any more and her crying at night was less every night. She and Sirius, despite being slightly subdued, went about things in the red room as though nothing had happened. James wasn't fooled by his antics. 

He knew what happened that afternoon haunted Sirius as much as it did him. Sirius hadn't, in the site of anybody, shed a tear. But late at night, James, who slept in the bed underneath his, could hear him tossing and turning relentlessly. 

James, as it was his way, had thought out everything that had happened from start to finish. Every time he saw, in his mind's eye, Lily sobbing on the ground, those people in the street, or the look of terror on Sirius' face, his knuckles grew white as he clenched his wand.

As for Lily, she kept extraordinarily busy during the day, but at night, no amount of scrubbing could kept the night mares away. The truth was, no matter how scared or shaken her friends were, she beat them tenfold. She had experienced those murders first hand. She felt every curse, every wound, ever death as though it were her own. And you don't just shake off your death. She didn't know what had come over her that day. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know. 

They would return to the rest of the school on Sunday afternoon and then go to classes. Lily couldn't wait to get back: the more people, the more distractions. Then again, she was enjoying the quality time with James.

                                                            *****

                                                            Thursday

                                                            Noon

                                                            Red Room

"I win!" Anna cried triumphantly and swept her earnings off the table and into her arms. "I win! I win! I _win!" she sang and danced about the red room happily._

"You're such a sore winner." Sirius said with a pout. 

"And you are such a sore loser!" she said and grinned at him infuriatingly. 

"Oh yeah?" he asked, his eyebrows up.

"Yeah." She said, meeting his challenge. Her arms crossed defiantly over her chest. 

"Okay then," he said, a smile playing on his lips and before Anna even knew what was happening, Sirius had pounced on her and was tickling her madly. 

Her giggling reached hysterical heights and James and Lily looked on with amusement. 

"Kids," Lily said, shaking her head. "When _will they learn?" _

James shrugged, a wicked grin forming on his lips. "I don't know." He said and took a leaf out of Sirius' book and tackled her. 

                                                                 ******

                                                                  Thursday

                                                                  6:35 pm

                                                            Gryffindor Common Room.

"Did you see his face?" Roslyn called breathlessly as she, Remus and Peter burst into the common room. 

"Yeah, it was classic!" Remus said and collapsed into the nearest armchair as he burst out laughing.

"Priceless!" Peter added with a giggle and sat down Indian style opposite of Remus.

"I think that Snape might finally do something about his hair." Roslyn said as she remembered with pride their newly pulled prank. 

They had spelled a sign over Snape's head that alternately flashed some very kind phrases. "I'm an ugly git." "I don't believe in personal hygiene!" or Roslyn's personal favorite: "Kick me if I smell bad!" to name a few. 

Peter glanced at his watch and jumped up. "I'd better go," he said and started towards the portrait. 

"Where?" Roslyn called after him.

"Detention." He said, and was gone. 

Remus turned to Roslyn shrugged. "He's the what, fifth friend we've lost this week?"

Roslyn grinned. "What can I say?" she said. "We have mad skill." 

Remus rolled his. "I think I'd rather be good at potions." He said, as he remembered his potion test the following morning. 

"You could always ask Snape for help." She said with a smirk.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "And then give him a swift kick in the ass, too?"

"Well, only if that flashes." She said, her blue eyes shining with excitement of yet another chance to embarrass Snape. 

"I can wait." Remus assured her and gathered his books.

"That's my boy!" Roslyn said. "Go get 'em Tiger!" 

Remus turned around just as he had reached the portrait and grinned charmingly. "Am I a Marauder or what?" he asked and was gone. 

Roslyn shook her head with pride and started on her Charms homework.

                                                            *****

                                                            Sunday 

                                                            7:15 Pm

                                                Gryffindor Common Room 

"Hey!" Roslyn cried and enveloped Anna and then Lily in a hug. "Welcome back you guys!" She steered them to the couch. "Oh my god," she gushed. "You missed so much!" 

Lily smiled weakly at her friend and sat down on James' lap. He put his arms protectively around her and she snuggled into his chest.

"Apparently, though, not as much as we did." Remus said with a smirk as he eyed James and Lily. 

James grinned. "What can I say? Stuff happens." 

"It's about bloody time, too." Sirius added, much to everyone's pleasure. 

"Here, here." Remus said and put his butterbeer to his lips.

"I'll drink to that!" Roslyn added.

"So, are you official now?" Peter asked curiously.

Lily nodded, though she blushed slightly. 

Remus smiled, happy for his friend. "Good." He said and sat back content. 


End file.
